Captivated
by Frecklehead
Summary: Just another retelling of the Hades and Persephone tale. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

KORE

She covered her eyes against the glare of the sun, lying amidst the endless fields of flowers, and smiled as a lock of dark long hair escaped from behind her and tickled her face.

"Tell us more," pleaded Ianthe, softly tugging on her white dress.

Lycorias inched a little closer and nudged, "Who are the other gods you saw in yesterday's festivities?"

"Well…" Kore replied coyly, raising her fingers as in counting, "There was Aphrodite, Athena was present… Hestia made an appearance…"

"I believe," interrupted an impatient Actea, "Lycorias said GODS… Not GODDESSES!"

Kore pushed herself up into a sitting position, gave Actea a playful scowl and had to stop herself from laughing when she realized that all her friends had now ceased amusing themselves with singing hymns or dancing around the field and were now eagerly awaiting for her next words.

Kore threw Admete a killing look, the redheaded nymph shouldn't have told the others that she had accompanied her mother to the festivities.

Admete rolled her eyes in response and replied, "Forgive me, Kore. Not all of us can come and go to Mt. Olympus whenever we wanted!"

Kore finally laughed out loud with her statement, "And you think "I" can _come and go to Mt. Olympus whenever "I" wanted_?"

"Well, you're a goddess…" Actea shrugged.

"By all means, tell that to my mother!" chuckled Kore. For all her mother's worth, Demeter can be too controlling at times. She had always been the dominant figure in Kore's life that sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if her mother still sees her as a little girl.

But that doesn't really make Kore love her mother any less though. If truth be told, it made her love her mother even more.

Demeter surrounded her with all the most influential and intriguing beings in the realm. She was allowed to be taught under the guidance of Athena, a feat completely unheard of from a young goddess. She was allowed to learn everything about nature from none other than Artemis herself. And although she knew that it was all a cover so that her mother can keep an extra eye on her, Kore will always be thankful that her mother insisted on surrounding her with the most engaging, most enjoyable creatures one could ever find in the realm: the nymphs. There just never was a dull moment with the nymphs.

But, if there's one thing that her mother had been consistently persistent with, It's her being away from Mt. Olympus. Not that she was entirely against it - in fact, she wasn't; she just hasn't found her footing on her father's world yet - but sometimes, the merriment and festivities can be too tempting one couldn't help but wonder…

It's not as if Kore wasn't aware of the 'activities' that some of the gods engage themselves into. And she knew, it's exactly those _certain_ activities that Demeter is so protective about.

She wasn't sheltered too much to be blind about those stuff, and her constant interaction with the nymphs actually makes gossips impossible to be ignorant with.

Kore just wished she was given a little bit more liberty to decide about things on her own.

"Well…" Actea prettily batted her eyes at Kore, urging her to say a word.

Kore gave a thoughtful pout, "I think I saw Apollo there…"

Admete and Actea instantly joined into a loud excited squeal.

She glanced meaningfully at Lycorias, "…and Ares was there too…" she nodded, "And Hermes, and Dionysius…" she gazed at Ianthe, "Oh that was a very wonderful music he provided last night."

"Well, it should be!" Ianthe gushed, "It's Dionysius…"

"The ever-present Hermes was there, and Poseidon too!" she recalled, "There was Morpheus, Janus and Hypnos, and then…" Kore's voice trailed, lines creasing her forehead.

"What?" prodded Lycorias, "Who else?"

Kore shrugged gently, "And then, there was Hades…"

"Interesting…" declared Admete, her eyes turning as huge as saucers.

"Finally, something was worthy enough to wheedle him out from his cave!" laughed Actea.

"Actea!" gently warned Ianthe.

"But it's true!" Actea insisted.

"He might just hear you…" whispered Lycorias.

"I doubt it!" Actea proclaimed, "How much can one hear from down under?"

Admete gasped, "Actea! You're boldness surprises me!"

"It's the ruler of the underworld we're talking about…" reminded Lycorias.

"Very well," Actea conceded, giving an all too mischievous roll of her eyes and then pronounced, "Hades, lord of the underworld, would you find it in your heart… _if there is any_…" spoken under her breath, before continuing, "The result of my folly and for having too much wine for lunch! I swear never to say anything unfavorable towards your person ever again!" she looked at her fellow nymphs and said, "Happy?"

Kore wrinkled her nose in laughter and threw a pebble at Actea, "You mocker!"

"I never mock!" joked Actea.

"Mocker!" joined Ianthe.

"I wonder what part of that pledge was even true…" said Lycorias.

"The '_having too much wine for lunch_' part!" Actea pointed out herself before all of them fell into laughter.

Recovering herself, Admete faced Kore, "Tell me Kore," she started, a wicked gleam suddenly filling her eyes, "Was he one of the lovesick puppies that circled themselves around you?"

"Nobody circles themselves around me…" denied Kore.

"I heard from the grapevine, Aphrodite is more than a little vexed with you for getting all the attention when you're around Olympus…" assured Lycorias.

"Well, there isn't," maintained Kore, "And just to clear the matter up, Hades hardly even noticed ANYONE else in the room. He was all too occupied with Aphrodite's company," she shared, "So I guess, that also settles the matter of ME gaining ALL the attention from Aphrodite!"

"Oh don't worry," Actea brushed off, raising her fingers as in counting, "There's still Apollo, Ares…"

"No, they don't…" Kore interrupted.

"And here comes another one…" pointed Lycorias.

"Kore!" the golden-haired messenger of the gods, Hermes, came sauntering to where they converged. Flashing one of his best smiles, he announced, "You're mother's been searching for you…"

"Oh, have I been gone that long?" Kore wondered aloud, facing the position of the sun to tell the time.

"Actually Kore," said Hermes, "You're never gone THAT long… your mother just can't survive a breathing hour without you."

"Now you're exaggerating…" smiled Kore, standing up.

"Oh no, he isn't!" chorused the four boisterous sea nymphs.

Kore laughed as she dusted off the soil from her one-shouldered, belted white tunic.

"Are you still going to stay in Olympus?" inquired Ianthe.

"For a few days I suppose…" replied Kore.

"Hmm…" Actea raised both her pretty brows in surprise, "THAT's something which doesn't happen quite often…"

Kore wrinkled her nose, "Mother's got some matters to attend to with the gods…"

"And you're mother is slowly exposing you to the other gods and goddesses finally," pointed Admete, "It won't be long until you'll assume your mother's position, isn't it?"

"I guess," Kore beamed, excited at the very possible prospect.

"Which reminds me…" recalled Lycorias with a wide smile, "Are we not told to stop calling you Kore from now on…"

"Right!" grinned Ianthe, "We're to address you with your official name now, _Persephone_ …"

Kore frowned at the thought. Her mother shouldn't have insisted on telling her friends on using her given name after her formal introduction to Mt. Olympus a year ago.

She made a teasing curtsey and addressed, "You are to call me Kore whenever you wanted! You have my blessing!"

"Sorry, _Persephone_," shrugged Lycorias, "I prefer Demeter's blessing."

Actea chuckled heartily and said, "Anyway, please send our regards to her…"

"Will do!" retorted Kore, and smiled at the messenger of the gods who once was just her childhood friend but now holds an important place in Olympus, "Well, Hermes?"

Hermes took hold of her hand and muttered tenderly, "Hold on tight," as his winged sandals took them both to the land of the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

AN ENCOUNTER

Kore walked over the wooden bridge that ran across the small pond in the middle of the vast garden in the pantheon. She stopped halfway and perched over the wooden railing just in time to see a school of fish pass underneath her.

She smiled and looked around, still in awe of the garden that her mother had created when she was just about her age - or probably younger.

Kore had been in this garden more than a dozen times before and still she couldn't help but marvel at the sight of it. Her mother had produced an exact replica of a tiny meadow, just like the ones she and her friends frequented in Enna. Only… it's grander, much, much grander.

She strolled down the bridge and approached the edge of her father's enormous pantheon. She walked up the marble steps and sat herself at the top step, bending her knees and resting her head on top of it.

She saw a little bird fly by and extended a hand for it to rest at.

"Hi there," Kore greeted softly as it landed on top of her palm, "Been flying for quite awhile, haven't we?"

The yellow-feathered bird began to gently pick at her hand.

Kore tenderly tapped the bird's tiny beak, "I see," she pouted, "You only remember me when you're hungry!" With which the sparrow lightly rubbed her tiny, little head at Kore's thumb.

"Don't use that trick with me," Kore teased and the bird began picking at her thumb.

"Very well then," Kore continued, laughing, as her other hand reached for her pocket, "I guess, I DO have some seeds here for you…"

She raised her other hand, and the bird greedily picked at the small seeds.

"You should be thankful you're a MUCH better companion than Hermes was," she joked, "Brought me to Olympus and left me as fast as lighting to do another errand," a disobedient lock of hair fell across her face and she puffed a breath to blow it away.

She recalled the moment she arrived at her mother's chambers in the pantheon and found Hestia there. They were in deep conversation that Demeter gestured for them to return after a few moments.

Kore happily obliged thinking that Hermes will have to put up with her for just a little while longer, until she realized that he had to leave her for some other errand.

She had no problem about being all alone. Not at all. But to be alone… in Mt. Olympus… is just quite another thing.

Two more birds fluttered by and settled at Kore's hand.

"Oh, here are your friends," she proclaimed as the others began picking at the seeds too, laughing as their beaks began tickling her palm.

"Poor little things," she mused, "Are they starving you over here?" she laughed.

A deafening sound of a slamming door echoed inside the pantheon, even making its giant intricate Corinthian columns seem to tremble and startling the birds that frighteningly fluttered away.

"No, no, no," Kore called out, "Don't go…"

She turned her head just in time as the owner of the heavily booted footsteps abruptly emerged from the colossal columns and she froze in her place.

He marched out into the light, his long dark cloak swirling angrily behind him, his leather black gloves in one hand. He stopped midway, noticing her for the first time, looking equally surprised of Kore's presence as she was with his arrival.

Only… he recovered his composure mighty quicker than she did. A whole lot quicker.

Hades looked away, stepping calmly closer to the edge of the steps. Everything about him was dark, his cloak - although the inside was the color of dark red - was black, the boots on his feet were black, the hair at the top of his proud head was black, even the look on his face was black. He looked furious.

In a sea of gods and goddesses wearing their white garbs and tunics, he always was the odd one out.

He glanced back at Kore and she stopped. All… all except his eyes were black. They were grey. Dark grey.

Hades suddenly slapped his leather gloves to his other hand as if to snap her out from her trance.

"Tell me," he proclaimed, running a hand across his stubble, his deep voice reverberating across the silent garden, "We're you just talking to yourself awhile ago?"

"No!" she immediately denied, not even thinking about it, "Of course not."

He frowned, as if he didn't believe her, but nodded.

Suddenly conscious of her bare feet in contrast to his lavishly booted ones, Kore tried to discreetly reach for her sandals a few measures away without tearing her eyes from him.

"This is new," he announced somewhat amusingly, "Demeter's daughter. Not surrounded by her circle of nymphs. Her circle of swooning admirers," he raised one brow, "Or Hermes," and breaking into a grin, he finished, "Or Demeter herself."

Ignoring the connotation of his words, she replied with a sweet smile, "On the contrary, Milord, it's nothing NEW," she rebuked, "You're just not around Olympus much to notice that."

"I see," he smiled back, taking a step closer, "And you are?"

"I did not mean… I did not imply that I am around Olympus much…" she bit her lip, stopping herself from babbling any further and thought of some wise words to say. She breathed, "Perhaps," she began, "You just weren't paying that much attention."

He stared at her for a few seconds, as if he did not hear her right, as if he did not hear anything at all. And then, all too suddenly, fell into a resounding laughter.

"Are you even aware of the implication of what you just said?" he mused.

Kore gave him a puzzled look and so he went further, "Ditey would've strangled you with her dainty bare hands if you'd gain as much of MY attention in addition to the ones you already have."

"Ditey?"

"Forgive me," he corrected himself, "Aphrodite. That's what I call Aphrodite."

"Oh," she nodded, feeling awkward at hearing such intimacies between gods and goddesses.

"She's one very jealous goddess, _Persephone_," he cautioned, the way he said her name making her completely uncomfortable, "You wouldn't want to compete with her."

Kore shook her head, "There's been no competition…"

This time, he gave her a gentle smile, "Then perhaps, Milady," he calmly answered, "You just weren't paying THAT much attention."

Kore felt her face burning hotly and looked away.

"I believe I do owe you an apology," he continue, apparently unaware of her uneasiness, "Frightening you like that earlier," he explained, waving his hand aimlessly, "Zeus can be very unreasonable sometimes. He imprisoned THREE unruly giants under a volcano whose mere breath can shake the earth senseless! Has he no thought of the realm beneath it?" he exclaimed as if speaking to himself and sighed, "Talk reason to your father, will you?"

"I'm afraid, you're talking to the wrong daughter," she shrugged, "He only listens to my opinions if Athena happens to mention any of it."

Hades brushed off, "He never listens to anybody…"

"Kore…" an approaching voice interrupted them, "Kore…"

She tossed her head to where the voice came, "It's Hermes…" she uttered delightedly, feeling somewhat relieved of the interruption. She hastily tied her sandals back to her feet and pushed herself up to stand.

"You're quite tall," she heard Hades mutter.

She grinned, recalling how her mother always comments that the only reason she stands out from her nymph friends is that she was pretty taller than they were. Besides that, she can easily pass off as a nymph herself.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, she found the need to return the compliment, "But not as tall as you are."

"Kore, there you are…" Hermes greeted, his voice beginning to fade when he noticed whom she was talking to, "Lord Hades," he acknowledged belatedly, "What a surprise to have you in Olympus."

"Not as surprised as I am, Hermes," he tersely replied.

Cutting off the uncomfortable chitchat, Kore gave a hurried curtsy, saying, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Hades angled his head in a small bow, "The pleasure's been mine, Milady."

She immediately turned away, let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and tucked a hand under Hermes' arm.

Predictably, as soon as they were out of Hades' earshot, Hermes exclaimed, "What on Zeus' name were you doing?" he demanded, "Chatting with Hades!"

She looked back to where Hades stood and found him walking back to her father's chambers. She snapped her head at Hermes and spoke, "I was merely being polite."

"Of course!" Hermes scoffed, "Everyone's POLITE to him!"

Kore rolled her eyes in teasing, "Hermes," she called, "If the lord of the underworld speaks to you, what will you do?"

"Answer him, ofcourse!"

"Exactly what "I" did!" she pointed out, "I was merely BEING polite!"

"You're wrapping me up in your little fingers again!" Hermes complained, "Athena's been teaching you too much philosophy!"

"There's never too much in learning…" she argued.

"Wait 'til your mother hears about this…" Hermes warned, already pushing open the massive double doors to Demeter's official chambers in Olympus.

"No you wouldn't!" she hissed.

"Hear about what?" inquired Demeter seated behind her desk, her chin resting atop her entwined hands and her eyes already focused on Kore and Hermes.

Kore turned her face away from her mother and gave her childhood friend an angry look.

"Somebody's been chatting with the lord of the underworld…" Hermes proclaimed.

"Hades…?" one of Demeter's brows immediately rose up in the air.

Hermes stretched himself into Demeter's empire lounge, "In the flesh."

Demeter narrowed her eyes on her daughter, "I wasn't aware YOU two were in speaking terms…"

Kore shifted her weight on her other feet, fidgeting under her mother's gaze, "Mother," Kore shrugged, "It was just a chat…"

"Just a chat?" Demeter repeated painfully slowly.

Kore stared at her mother for a moment.

If one wasn't aware that Demeter was her mother, they'd easily mistake her as her sister. They share the same delicately oval face, dark brown hair and the same fair complexion that not even spending too much time under the sun can tan. The only thing they don't share is the color of their eyes. Demeter's eyes were green, hers were blue, dark blue.

A thought suddenly entered her mind, and a soft smile began to tug at the side of her lips.

Kore went behind her mother's chair and wrapped her arms around Demeter, "Mother," she repeated very sweetly, "Am I not to talk to anybody now?"

"A question is not a proper answer to a previous question," Demeter firmly reminded, but her voice now noticeably gentler, "We've been looking all over the pantheon for you."

"He came out from father's rooms," she explained with a sigh, "And I was just over the gardens. If I hadn't answered him when he spoke, he might have thought me mute," Demeter opened her mouth to counter, and Kore hurriedly continued, "And besides, Hermes was the one who left me after we found you busy with Hestia earlier. Alone."

Demeter's head snapped at Hermes.

The young god bolted out from his lounging position and defended, "Hera sent me out for a message!"

"You left my daughter?" Demeter asked, "Alone?"

"Well…" Hermes scratched the back of his head.

"In Olympus?"

"I was…"

"Very smart, Hermes," acknowledged Demeter, "After all you promised me. After all the trust I gave you. After all the confidence I placed on you. Very Smart!"

Hermes shrank his shoulders, "Forgive me, Lady Demeter."

Demeter regarded him for a few moments and then nodded her head in acceptance.

She mechanically glanced at her daughter, who immediately had to erase the mischievous smile plastered on her face after noticing Demeter's scowl.

"Yes, mother?" Kore asked, regaining her composure.

"My business here has been finished," Demeter informed, "Prepare your things now, we'll be heading back to Enna."

"Back to Enna?" Kore exclaimed excitedly, hugging her mother again and planting a kiss Demeter's cheek, "I can't wait!"

"Someone here have missed the valley terribly…" teased Demeter.

"I did more than miss it!" Kore said rushing to the door. She gestured to Hermes, pulling off one of her sweetest smile, "Come now Hermes, won't you want to see me off? We might just be gone for a long while…"


	3. Chapter 3

LADY OF THE FEAST

'_We might just be gone for a long while…' _she repeated to herself.

It's the exact same words she'd told Hermes just a mere four days ago and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes heavenwards

She planted her chin on top of her hand as she gazed at the crowded Pantheon courtyard below. The games had just began under the cool direction of Dionysius, the god of wine himself, and by the eager sounds of the crowd it appear like the festivity is yet to last for a little while longer. So much longer, if truth be told.

She wasn't entirely expecting to be back in Olympus so soon, but the abundant bounty that the harvest had brought for the mortals and the thanksgiving they'd extended to her mother, the goddess of harvest, had been a good reason enough for Zeus to call a festivity in commemoration for the hardwork Demeter had exerted on the mortals' behalf.

And when it's the king of the gods who called for the festivity, everyone invited would just have to come in full force. Even the nymphs were allowed entrance to Olympus for attendance.

She spotted her mother sitting in the main banquet table whispering something to Artemis. It would only be a matter of time before Demeter will start looking for her. And for good reason.

They were the designated hostesses of the event, but she'd excused herself earlier and hadn't returned back. Just yet.

She'd grown weary of permitting dances to those who requested for her hand. She wasn't entirely selfish with her favors, but as what Actea told her - and she being aware of it herself - there is a danger in offering too much favor to anyone.

Maybe, it scared her.

Hades' words kept ringing back to her head. '_Perhaps, Milady, you just weren't paying THAT much attention._' It was just the latest of the same series of comments she'd been receiving lately, especially from her nymph-friends.

Well now, she DID pay attention.

And although the interest was admittedly quite flattering, she can't resist feeling ill at ease with it all, especially when one happens to cast a glance at the goddess of beauty and feels like she's going to burst you into flames from a mere look.

After long years of being limited only to the companionship of the nymphs and suddenly being catapulted into the very center of Olympian society, the attention just overwhelmed her. Too much in fact, that it drove her to sneak out of the banquet table and risk time being alone. In Olympus.

Another thought which is equally uncomfortable for her.

She turned away from the balcony and started walking through the hallway when she heard a sound from one of the near chambers. She slowly followed it, and came to a half-open door. She peeked inside and realized she was looking in what appears to be a blacksmith's work area.

She stepped inside the well-lit room and came to a stop. The entire chamber was filled with different works of crafts along with the materials and equipments she can only presume were used to create them.

She spotted a number of sculptures here and there, both finished and unfinished. She can even swear she saw a head bust in the exact replica of her mother's face. There were also swords and other armors and metalworks scattered around the work tables. It seems like there was none too small, like candlesticks, or too big, like a throne, that wasn't created in this exact room.

And as if on cue, she spotted the very owner of the chamber slouching busily over one table nearest the window, his head bent seriously on the piece of work in front of him, as if he's creating one of his soon-to-be masterpieces.

She approached slowly, "Can't that wait until tomorrow?" she asked, smiling, as Hephaestus snapped his head in her direction, "I'm sorry to surprise you." She apologized belatedly.

He regarded her seriously for a moment and then pushed a lock of his curly dark hair away from his eye, "Your presence is always a welcome surprise. There's no need to be sorry," he replied politely but in a rather brusque tone.

She stepped a little more closer, her hands twined at her back, trying to see what he was working on, "You know… there IS a festivity taking place in the main courtyard…" she informed.

He looked away and continued his work, "It doesn't entertain me as much as it does others."

Kore bit her lip, half-regretting she ever dared open up the topic. It was never a secret about Hephaestus' struggle against his being crippled. He'd created a charioteer for himself to freely move around, but he normally still uses his metal stick to walk.

Despite his impressive talents, he always strikes Kore as somewhat of a sad figure. His deficiency always seems to overshadow his accomplishments. And no other being is more painfully aware of that fact than Hephaestus himself.

Kore suddenly caught sight of what the god of the craftsmen was working on and was nearly blinded by its light.

"Merciful heavens!" she exclaimed, "Why, but that's just splendid!"

Hephaestus just angled his head in response.

"It's a girdle," she uttered, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"A '_golden_' girdle," Hephaestus corrected.

"A golden girdle," she repeated, stuck in awe.

"For my wife."

"For Aphrodite?"

Half a smile tugged in his lips and he glanced at her, "Do I have any other wife?"

Kore laughed, the sound of it pleasantly invading the entire chamber, and predicted, "It's going to look brilliant on her."

But instead of responding with at least an appreciative smile, his face fell to a frown.

He further skipped any chance of answering her by dropping the topic altogether, "What do you think will people say to discover one of their hostesses missing?"

"Dionysius can fully cover up for both my mother and I," she timidly confessed.

Hephaestus faced her squarely, not at all believing that people will prefer the wine god's company over hers, "I find Dionysius too loud."

She chuckled, admitting, "He laughs loudly, yes."

"He TALKS loudly," he corrected, "Come now, milady, don't be too kind. He's loud all over."

"Yes, but we're not in constant contact for me to complain…" she grinned.

"Touché!" he murmured with a smile. '_Right'_, he thought, '_She's rarely in Olympus to be exposed to Dionysius' constant noise to even complain.'_

The young goddess is quite capable in engaging herself in even such a friendly diatribe, judged Hephaestus. Demeter has a lot more in her hand than she might think.

"Since you've mentioned it," Kore cut through his thoughts, "I do think my absence has already stretched to the point of rudeness, don't you think?" she said with a smile.

She started to step backwards, but he called, "Milady?"

Kore stopped.

"Will you do me the honor of sitting for one of my sculptures one of this days?"

She looked thunderstrucked for a second, but replied, "It would be MY honor."

Hephaestus nodded, "Well, then have a nice day, milady. Enjoy the festivities."

She waved off, "Have a nice day, Hephaestus."

He watched her as she left.

And found himself smiling back at her.

The sudden realization made his brows knot. For the first time in a long while, someone was able to make him smile.

And she wasn't even trying.

He heard her meeting a nymph friend just as soon as she'd stepped outside his chamber. From the looks of it, Demeter had been summoning for her.

'_No wonder her mother has a hard time letting her go,_' he thought to himself as he dragged his focus back to his current project at hand, _'The goddess is a joy to be around with.'_


	4. Chapter 4

HADES

He poured another round of wine to his goblet, gulped it all down and sighed.

'_THIS is not entirely helping out his headache',_ he admitted, raising both legs to the opposite chair and leaning his head a little farther back.

Not even the fact that the main hall, where he's currently lounging, is so suddenly devoid of any living being made any consolation to his throbbing head.

Everyone in Olympus were outside on the open courtyard celebrating the Feast of the Harvest in dedication to Lady Demeter and the blessings with which she had graced the lands. In usual situations, he would've relished the fact to find some moment of solace in Olympus. But these weren't usual situations.

In usual situations, he wouldn't have been in Olympus at all. But now, he'd already spent one week in Olympus just trying to negotiate with Zeus.

ONE WEEK! The longest he'd stayed since - well, ever since the titans were crushed, which was about thousands of years ago - and yet Zeus even failed to note that fact, preferring instead to prioritize the festivities than actually pondering over where he's planning to move the giants he imprisoned under a volcano that's wreaking the silence in Hades' Realm.

Come to think of it, most of the Olympians were so absorbed on the feast for the past week. So absorbed, in fact, that if somebody were at all disturbed of his prolonged presence in Olympus or that his chambers in the Pantheon were now actually being put into use, nobody ever said anything. Not even a single word. Not even a question of why he's even around.

He'd successfully kept himself away from Olympus for far too long that he was quite used to having his absence a familiarity to others, and his presence a complete commotion.

A female hand suddenly ran from behind his right shoulder, resting across his chest, a familiar sweet perfume wafting through the air, and an engaging voice, offering, "Want some company?"

"No," he abruptly replied.

A slap in his shoulder was the immediate response, "Nobody drinks alone!" objected Aphrodite, marching to the opposite chair facing Hades and helping herself on a goblet of wine.

"Well, I do," Hades insisted, always enjoying every opportunity of teasing the goddess of love and beauty who always looked the part in every occasion.

Her golden hair was currently braided loosely to one side of her shoulder and while everyone was told to wear white for the feast, she chose to wear a soft pink garb.

"And that's why they call you a loner," uttered Aphrodite, raising the cup to her lips as if in a toast.

"I don't mind," Hades confessed.

"And that's why YOU stay a loner," she smiled.

"Doesn't bother me a bit," he stated.

"Doesn't it really?" asked Aphrodite, reclining closer to him, challenging him with her soft blue eyes.

He held her gaze and asked back, "Doesn't it ever tire you being constantly surrounded by people?"

"Doesn't bother me a bit," she grinned cunningly.

Hades tipped her delicate chin towards him and whispered, "And that's why they call you a LOVER."

She leaned back and laughed good-naturedly, "That's what I was born for, sugar!" she sweetly complained, "You!" she nudged a finger on his chest, "… on the other hand, I doubt was born to be grumpy."

He ran a hand over his hair, "Zeus has been getting on my nerves…"

Aphrodite eyed the three bottles of wine on the table and said, "A sea of wine won't help you with that."

"Yes," he agreed, "I just realized that…"

"That's the reason why people need company," she proclaimed.

"I NEED tranquility back in my realm," he insisted.

"You need someone to talk to," Aphrodite continued.

"I need sleep."

"You need comfort."

"I need my bed."

Aphrodite placed her cup on the table and declared, "You need a woman!"

Hades nearly choked on his drink.

"Sounds sensible to me," she pressed, "YOU need a woman."

He smiled and corrected, "But that's why there's YOU, _remember?_"

The grin quickly faded from Aphrodite's face and she helped herself with another drink. Hades already catching her train of thoughts and suddenly wanting to escape her next statement.

"Do remind me again why YOU think WE never were a good idea…" she stated.

"You're married," he replied curtly.

"Wasn't married before," she retorted.

"There never would've been any chance."

"You never asked."

"I never thought I should."

"Why?"

The gently-asked question caught Hades offguard. The all-too-proud goddess of beauty asking him why he never showed any affection beyond friendship. The gesture demanded him a completely honest answer.

He shook his head, "You will never fit in my world."

Aphrodite stared at him for like an eternity, as if she was registering and processing, and _RE-_processing, what he'd just said, and then all too suddenly, her face went blank, devoid of any readable emotion and she leaned back on her chair.

"Ditey…" Hades reached out, just as a booming voice barged into the room.

"AHA!" cried the visibly intoxicated Ares, spreading his arms as he swayed into the room, "There you are, _my love_," he stopped just in front where Hades and Aphrodite were seated, "I've been _WONDERING_ where you've been this couple of hours."

If there was any sign that Aphrodite was even aware of Ares' sudden arrival, her face certainly didn't show any hint of it. Her steely gaze still glued into Hades', "Is that so_…?_"

"Ofcourse! It IS so, my sweet!" exclaimed Ares.

By this, Aphrodite slowly shifted her gaze to the god of war and ran a meaningful glance over his person, "It's a wonder you were still _able_ to '_wonder'_ in THAT state."

"BLASTED!" entered Apollo, marching into the room, "What is a party without the hostess?" he complained, "It's just… everything seem so predictable without Kore there."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed on Ares and thickly commented, "I see…"

"Ah, wine!" Apollo exalted absentmindedly, seeing the bottle of wine in front of Hades, and gestured, "Would you mind?"

Hades angled his head as if to say '_Help yourself_' and the sun god immediately took the hint, "Great!" he expressed, pulling out a chair and seeking out an empty goblet. He glanced at Ares and asked, "Would you care for some?"

The god of war smirked and settled himself beside Hades, "Thought you'd never ask!"

Apollo emptied his wine thirstily with one gulp and directed his comment to the god of war, "I thought you did us all a favor earlier and went on search for the goddess of spring…?"

"Well…" Ares began, eyeing Aphrodite and looking quite uncomfortable, "I did… but then something came up."

"Ah, half brother," the sun god interjected, "What can possibly distract you away from Kore? She's a distraction all by herself!"

Aphrodite suddenly stood up, noisily dragging her chair behind, "Excuse me," she interrupted, "But I'm afraid I'll have to leave you all as you drink yourselves into oblivion," she ran her gaze to the three gods around the table, "You'll be surprised to find… but you, three, make yourselves good companions!"

She then turned her heels and stormed out of the room.

With every head in the table staring at the wake of Aphrodite's exit, and after a few minutes of considerable silence, Apollo remarked, "Ok. What did I do?"

Hades finished his cup and smiled understandingly, "Nephew, she's the goddess of beauty…" he reminded, "What does that make her when you exalt another one in her presence?"

Taking advantage of the sun god's moment of bewilderment, Hades stood up and excused himself, "Fellows, good day..."

Stepping out from the main hall, he eyed Aphrodite stomping her way along the empty corridor.

"Ditey!" he called out.

She responded by doubling her pace.

"Aphrodite!" he followed, falling into a slow run and getting hold of her arm.

She snatched her arm away.

"Is there something between you and Ares?"

Aphrodite gasped fumingly and swirled around, "How dare you!"

"Well is there?" he maintained.

She met his gaze squarely and retorted, "At least "I" fit in HIS world," she enunciated every word of it.

Hades looked at her as if he had just been reasonably slapped, and he nodded, "So it IS true."

Aphrodite raised her chin in defiance.

Finding no interest in challenging her, Hades started walking past her.

"Hades," he heard her sigh softly. When he did not answer, she repeated, "Hades!"

She began following him when he did not make any intention to stop.

"Hades!" she cried again, "What did you expect?" she asked, "I was forced into a marriage I did not want, a husband I did not love and an eternity I did not ask for!" she exasperated, "What did you expect from me?"

Hades halted.

'_Yes,_' he thought to himself, '_What did HE expect from her?_'

He wasn't ignorant about the circumstances behind her marriage, and to have it all summed up in her own words stole away from him any proper reply.

He turned to face her, "I guess… I expected the best from you," he admitted, "Thanks for proving me wrong."

He left her before she can manage a reply and was striding towards the end of the corner when he abruptly collided with two laughing females.

Apparently, they instantly recognized who he was for they immediately fussed over his person.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, swearing under his breathe, as the pair continued to fret over him, vigorously dusting out some imaginary dirt away from his clothing.

"We apologize we did not see you, milord," nervously apologized a red-headed nymph.

"It's nothing," he brushed off, trying to push their prying hands away.

"We were chatting as we neared the turn of the corridor and we did not notice you…" supplied her companion.

Hades glanced at the owner of that familiar voice and had to brace himself for another sort of collision. The red-headed nymph's companion was not merely another nymph, it was the spring goddess herself!

The very goddess with the bluest of eyes, creamiest of skin and most infectious of smiles that had taken Olympus by storm since her official introduction, the very goddess whom both Ares and Apollo went searching for. And the _very_ goddess that is the current apple of Aphrodite's ire.

Hades shut his eyes, preparing himself for the incoming attack.

"ARE YOU BLIND?" hotly demanded the goddess of beauty.

Automatically, the high-pitched question effectively pulled the pair's hands away from Hades and retreating behind their backs.

"This is not a playground! You can't just go around chatting and bumping into people and then apologizing. This is Olympus. The place of the gods. A certain amount of decorum is expected - _especially from visitors_," Aphrodite emphasized, "This is not Enna," she reminded very slowly, "Know where you stand."

The goddess of beauty was a solid inch shorter than the spring goddess, but she was still able to send both girls cowering.

"I said it was nothing serious," intervened Hades, sounding nonchalant. "There's nothing to apologize for," he assured Kore and her nymph friend whose heads were pathetically bowed in embarrassment.

All women were not making any move of saying anything at all, so he cleared his throat instead, "In an effort to make this encounter any less uncomfortable than it already is, you'll have to excuse us, ladies," he announced, "Aphrodite and I will get going."

He glanced back at Aphrodite as if in request, but just received a glare in response.

The goddess of beauty gazed back one more time at the woman who has currently captured everyone's interest.

'_So this is my competition,_' she declared to herself.

She had brushed off that thought on Kore's official presentation, and many times after that, if she'd be honest. But the noise Kore make whenever she attends any social engagements was becoming too apparent to continue ignoring. And it vexed her even more that the woman doesn't even seem to be fully aware of her effect on the people around her.

Aphrodite was on the verge of scheming something positively nefarious for the girl when Hades softly tugged at her arm one last time and started off.

It was the slightest raise of Kore's bowed head when Hades passed her by and the way that it had settled thus when he was already gone that caught Aphrodite's attention.

Even more, when she tilted her head back and notice Aphrodite's gaze on her, there was the faintest rush of color that ran through her all-too pretty face.

And then Aphrodite smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAIN OF EVENTS

_Palace of Ais_

Rhadamanthus laid out before Hades a map of his entire realm.

"While you were away, milord," he began, standing before him, "We've identified a place in Tartarus where we can move the giants to avoid any further disruption from them as you've instructed before you left."

Hades propped his head to one hand as he eagerly anticipated the proposal he'd previously requested from his three very reliable, designated judges of his realm: the practical Rhadamanthus, old and wisened Aeacus, and proud Minos.

Finally, the Fates seemed to be smiling at him after two gruelling weeks!

He'd driven home earlier after feeling exhausted over reasoning with Zeus and was surprised to have arrived at a silent and peaceful realm. The giants seemed to be equally tired as he was to create another commotion which they'd been so kind to display.

He was about to set off to his chambers earlier in the hopes of catching himself some little amount of sleep he can manage when he was summoned to the study room. Apparently, his very dependable stewards already found an answer to his concern.

They've never failed him in judging rightly the souls that had entered Hades' realm, they wouldn't fail him in this endeavor now.

"Here," Rhadamanthus pointed at one side of the map, "At the northeastern section of Tartarus, is an isolated mountain just about threefolds bigger than the one where the giants are currently chained."

"Due to its size," continued Aeacus, tracing a white brow with a finger, sitting across Hades in the round table, "Any noise or commotion created by the unruly giants will not be able to disrupt the region itself, and therefore the rest of your realm, milord."

"We've checked our capacity to transfer the giants ourselves, if need be, and we're in full confidence that we're in complete capability to do so," added Minos, "All that is lacking, therefore," he continued confidently, adjusting the diadem he always insists on wearing, "…is Zeus's approval."

Hades was just about to award his stewards a rightful compliment, when a sudden deafening tremor was felt across his kingdom.

It was stronger than any other previous disruption they've encountered, so strong in fact, that Rhadamanthus was sent staggering forward, books escaped from its shelf, a few hitting Minos in the head and had him cursing loudly, and a piercing, terrified shout can be heard down the courtyard from some evidently surprised servant.

When the tremor had finally subsided after a few agonizing moments, the perpetually calm Aeacus announced coolly, "I suppose it's safe to say that the giants are already awake."

Hades rose, slamming his hands on the table.

"Have my chariot prepared," he bellowed.

"Where will you be heading, milord?" Rhadamanthus inquired.

"I'm heading back to Olympus."

The fatherly Aeacus wrinkled his forehead, "Haven't you just arrived back?"

Showing the streak of temper that Olympus gods are so known of, Hades declared, "Zeus WILL transfer the giants somewhere else!"

"But I thought Zeus is being particularly thick-headed about it…" Minos aired.

"He WILL transfer the giants somewhere else," Hades proclaimed, "He will have to," he said, marching out of the room, "Or by the gods, I WILL make him pay!"

_The Temple of Demeter _

_Valley of Enna_

Sunlight had softly crept inside Demeter's bedchamber as her white, flowy curtains were being swept away by the early morning breeze, opening up the room to a view of the sweeping green fields of Enna.

Kore tiptoed inside, carefully approaching Demeter's bed, and then just as abruptly jumped into the bed, lying beside her mother.

"Mother!" she prodded, facing Demeter's unresponsive back, "Wake up."

Demeter pressed the side of her head even deeper against the pillows.

"Wake up, mother," she urged, tracing soft lines at her mother's back. When Demeter did not make any move, Kore propped herself up on one elbow and nudged at her mother's arm, "You might as well be aware that your temple is already filled with people…"

Getting no response from Demeter, Kore rested her head on her mother's shoulder, her thoughts trailing.

"You're smiling," Demeter sleepily observed.

Surprised, Kore raised her head to peek at her mother's face, "You're awake!"

"You jumped at my bed," she pointed.

"Works everytime!" Kore quipped.

Demeter twisted her head to look at her, "What were you smiling about..?"

"Ares."

Demeter stiffened.

"Not in the way you're thinking, mother," corrected Kore with a soft laugh.

"Well then, enlighten me," urged Demeter.

"I just remembered the look on his face the other day when we visited Olympus," she began, "He'd been particularly persistent that day and he'd been following me all around as if he'd got nothing else to do in the world…"

"He normally hasn't…" Demeter broke in.

Kore pulled away from her mother to leisurely lie at her back and stared absent-mindedly at the ceiling of the four-poster bed, "After lunch - and I presume, after a few bottles of wine - he'd become a little bit more over confident than usual, and he was no longer content to just follow me around, he had to bring a bouquet of gardenias with him that he kept on shoving at my face for me to receive. At first, I was pretty patient with him, but it got a _little_ out of hand when he started singing sonnets when the nymphs and I reached the great hall. I was about to tell him…" Kore raised her point finger as if reprimanding a child, "_'Ares, if you'd not quit this nonsense this very instant, I'd turn you into a dog!'_"

"You could've been a little bit more creative and chose 'pig' instead," recommended Demeter, who had now turned on her side to face her daughter.

"He was positively acting like a canine," reasoned Kore, "But I'll take note of that one the next time, mother!"

"Go on," persuaded Demeter, "What happened next?"

"Well, just when those words were about to come out of my mouth, he suddenly became deathly pale, and he began to stammer words I can barely comprehend. He then turned around, looked at the bouquet of flowers at his hand, and then gave it to the nearest girl within his reach, and he left without a word."

Demeter's brows knitted, "And you're smiling, why?"

"The reason for his change of behavior, mother," she said, "Was that he saw you entering the great hall with Hestia, and the nearest girl within his reach just so happened to be… Athena."

Demeter broke into a laugh.

"But that's not all, mother," she shook her head, "There in the bouquet was a note, a scribble that goes, '_With Love_'," this time, Kore joined in on the laughter, "You can only imagine how appalled Athena was… I've heard Ares hasn't set foot on Olympus since then."

"Well deserved!" remarked Demeter.

Kore reached out to hug her mother, "You don't have to worry much about me, you know."

Demeter pressed her cheek to her daughter's thick brown hair, "I know."

Kore raised herself in one elbow, "I can stand for myself," she nodded with assurance, "And at times that I can't…" she shrugged, "I have friends who can do that for me."

"What if there are no friends around who can do that for you?"

"Well then," Kore shrugged, "THAT'S the time you'll have to worry much!"

"Kore!" Demeter reprimanded.

Her daughter laid back in laughter, "I'm joking, mother."

Demeter nudged at Kore, "Take that back," she demanded, "Take that back!"

Kore rolled out of the bed, "Stop being childish," she said, laughing, imitating her mother's voice as she stood up.

"Not funny, Kore," informed Demeter.

She took a quick swing at the nearest bed post, tossing her hair in the process, and then stood her ground, "I love you, too, mother."

Demeter was caught offguard.

"The nymphs and I are going to Sicily today," Kore suddenly reminded, "My offer last week still stands. You can come if you like."

Demeter smiled, "It's your time with your friends," stated Demeter, standing up, "And besides I'm expecting someone."

"Really?" asked Kore, intrigued, "Who?"

"Artemis."

_Aphrodite's Veranda _

_Pantheon, Olympus_

The goddess of love stretched herself languidly in her chaise lounge overlooking the side of the cliff that provides her a good view of the happenings in the mortal world whenever things start to bore her in Olympus.

Her attendants were busy behind her; Aglaea is melodiously playing the harp, filling the airy room with soft music, Thalia and Euphrosyne are busily amusing her high-spirited toddler, Eros.

With a wave of her hand, she made the thick white clouds clear out and presented her with an unobstructed view of the lands.

The first sight that came to view, made her want to call back the clouds and walk away.

Kore was tending the Sicilian fields with her entourage of nymphs. This time, she's with a couple of her Oceanid friends. One blonde nymph came up to her, whispered something to her ear and she threw her head back in laughter, her hair being carelessly blown away by the wind.

It's not hard to see why everyone is enamored with the young goddess of spring. She IS spring personified. She can brighten a room with a single smile, her laughter is music to a silent room, and she can charm anyone into a conversation. She can engage Athena into a discussion one minute, lend an ear to Zeus' endless monologues on the next second, and on the next breath, have the heart to laugh at Dionysius' often blush-worthy jokes.

And Aphrodite can't stand another minute of it!

Kore hasn't done anything wrong towards her. On the contrary, the spring goddess seems to take it into mind to be extra pleasant when Aphrodite is around. But Kore is hitting too close to everything that the goddess of love and beauty stands for.

No goddess can represent the same title!

And while the spring goddess seem to be a bit puzzled by all the attention for now, Aphrodite would not wait in the sidelines for Kore to realize the power that comes with her beauty. Kore would be one difficult competition!

She'd have to DO something… now.

Aphrodite was about to look away when she felt a sudden disturbance in the air. She turned back and saw a familiar golden chariot, headed by four sturdy black stallions, fast approaching the pantheon from the other end of her view.

She could see Hades' brows in a furious scowl even far away.

Aphrodite's lips puckered into a not unpleasant pout. She's still fuming whenever she remembers what Hades had said to her during the feast of the harvest.

'_You don't belong in my world,_' Aphrodite recalled. Who does he think belongs in '_his_' world? The nymphs he chooses to cavort with? Everyone knew what happened to the last nymph he loved. It was a disaster.

A sudden light passed by Aphrodite's face. The day of the feast reminded her of another thing.

She glanced at Kore who had currently wandered away from her nymph friends, and then back to the incoming Hades, and then a smile slowly spread from her lips.

"Thalia?" she called one of her attendants, "Bring my son to me. And get his bow and arrows with him…" she turned to look at her son lovingly, "Mom and Eros are going to play a _little _game…"


	6. Chapter 6

TAKEN

The four prized black stallions raced furiously heading towards Olympus, their eyes set determinedly to the gleaming white Pantheon sitting proudly atop the mountain, their expression reflects that of its master as he led the way to his destination.

He was done reasoning with Zeus, thought Hades. It's either Zeus will transfer the giants to another spot or he will do it himself. It was that little ounce of diplomacy remaining in him that impelled him to have an audience with Zeus and tell him so to his face.

He reigned in the horses even harder when a sudden light blinded him momentarily, he gripped onto the horses with one hand and instinctively covered his eyes with the other as he immediately recovered his balance.

'_What on earth was…'_ he was about to curse to himself when his eyes caught something familiar on the plains below.

'_Well, well, well'_, he mused, _'If it isn't the spring goddess herself wandering away from her little herd of friends once again. Demeter would not be happy'._

Suddenly, a thought hit him.

He _could_ actually play along with Zeus' childish games. He could make him pay in the same unreasonable manner that the king of the gods is currently displaying. Just a little taste of his own medicine.

In one impulsive decision, which was rare to his nature, he pulled back the stallions into a saunter, and he dipped his chariot right down into the wide plains of Sicily.

* * *

><p>It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The tiny white-petalled flower looked so simple in comparison to those she'd seen in Enna and in other fields who soaked themselves in lush, vibrant colors to vie for your attention.<p>

She did not even notice how far she had gone away from her friends until she had looked over her shoulder and spotted them from a distance, still with some of the villager's children, whom they had brought with them to the fields to introduce to them the beauty of their own land's fauna.

'_What a beautiful flower you got there,'_ she had said when she first noticed it tucked in the ear of one girl earlier, _'I haven't seen it before. What do you call it?'_

'_I'm not certain, miss'_ the girl had shyly replied.

'_I'd like to give some to my friend,' _Kore shared with a smile, _'She's visiting my mother… Where can I find it?'_

To which the girl had pointed to the direction Kore found herself currently.

She neared the sea of white flowers and knelt before them. It looked so fragile to her that she went into a tiny debate with herself if she should destroy their peace and pick some for Artemis or she should just leave them be.

'_Oh for goodness sake!_' a voice screamed inside her, _'It's for Artemis! Picking one or two won't hurt!'_

She had already began stretching her hand to pick one when the land suddenly trembled. She looked over her shoulder to her friends and saw that they didn't seem disturbed at all. Puzzled, she looked back at the bed of flowers and saw them positively shaking violently.

She stood up abruptly and took a step back. She can't be imagining things. She CAN feel the land tremble beneath her.

Suddenly she saw a huge shadow forming near where she stood and she looked up.

At first the blinding sun skewed her vision, but then as her eyes adjusted to the light, the figure slowly took its form. It was a chariot. A golden chariot to be precise, judging from how it glinted in the sunlight, led by four large black stallions and they were heading towards her. Fast.

It was going to hit her! They did not see her!

Panicked, she covered her head with her arms just before the horses could hit her. But instead of the painful collision that she expected, she felt a gloved hand clasping around her waist and the air sharply stolen away from her lungs.

She opened her eyes and saw the field diminishing below her, some of the flowers tucked in her apron, falling away and trailing behind their path like some petal-filled shower.

She twisted her head to the dark-cloaked master of the chariot and came face to face with the same distinct dark grey eyes that had become so familiar to her. And when their direction began to sharply dip back down to earth again, she already knew where they would be heading. She already knew.

She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to hit him, she wanted to reason with him. Everything was rushing to her in fast waves and her mind refuses to register anything. She wanted to deny it. She didn't want to accept it. And before she could fully grasp what has happened, everything else just went black.

For the first time in her entire existence, Kore fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

A MOTHER'S INSTINCT

Demeter stopped midway and spun to face the entrance of her temple.

"What is it?" Artemis asked.

They were walking towards Demeter's altar, when she felt the hair behind her neck stand by some strange, forbidding sensation.

Demeter shook her head at her niece, didn't quite know what to make out of the feeling. For some reason, she suddenly felt… worried. She was fast becoming breathlessly anxious, alarmed, and she wasn't even certain what for.

"Demeter?" Artemis reached for her arm, "Are you okay?"

For the first time since the foreboding sensation rushed to her, Demeter faced her niece, unease clearly painted across her face.

"Something has happened," she stated.

"What could possibly happen that can make you look that frightened?" Artemis laughed off.

Just at the same time, a young priestess from Demeter's temple bustled into the hall, "Lady Demeter," she called in a measured whisper, her face flushed, "Something has happened."

Demeter's face paled.

"Speak," Artemis prodded.

The priestess wrung her wrists in a show of apprehension, "The nymphs…" she cleared her throat, "They'd just returned from Sicily…"

"My daughter," exclaimed the goddess of harvest, "Where's my daughter?"

The nymphs who had quietly followed the priestess into the inner sanctum of the temple, huddled in one corner.

Demeter faced them, "Where's my daughter?" she demanded.

"She was with us one second, milady, and the next time she wasn't anymore..." said one.

_'No, no, no' _Demeter shook her head, _'This can't be happening.'_

"How was THAT even possible?" Demeter insisted.

Another hesitantly spoke, "A village girl who was with us said that Kore trailed away to get some flower that was common in the area to give to her mother's friend..."

"Have you searched for her?" Demeter raged, "Have you looked for her?"

One nymph was nearly close to tears, but Demeter did not care, "We did, my lady," she said, "We searched for her for hours, the villagers are still out there in the fields..." she took a deep breath, "But it's already nightfall, milady."

"I DO NOT CARE!" Demeter had all but shrieked, "I want my daughter BACK here in Enna. SAFE!"

The wind softly whistled from the outside, "Demeter", called Artemis in an undertone, "I can feel rain fast approaching."

Demeter felt herself turn cold. They've been preparing all day for the rain to water the crops, there's nothing she could do to stop it for now.

She faced the young priestess, "Call every able man in the village to join in the search," she ordered, "Have someone summon Hermes for me," and in a low defeated voice, she added, "Tell him we lost Kore."

"Yes, milady," affirmed the priestess and scuttled away, guiding the terrified nymphs out of the chamber with her.

Demeter headed to the veranda facing the fields, she closed her eyes as the cold wind engulfed her, her hands balled into tight fists.

She had always wanted to curse the day the Fates visited her after Kore's birth. She had retreated to a small cottage in Enna, not wanting to do anything more with Olympus. Not after what Zeus had done to her. She simply cannot exist in Olympus any longer. Not anymore.

The white-robed sisters entered her tiny cottage as if they were invited to.

"I'm not receiving visitors today, sisters," Demeter had greeted.

"We're not here to visit, Demeter," retorted Clotho.

"We know you're aware why we're here, don't you?" teased Lachesis.

"We're here to determine the course of your daughter's life," ended Atropos.

'_We'_, they always talk in a _'we'_ never an _'I'_. They speak in monotones, they never smile, they never frown, their faces register any emotion.

"My daughter is immortal," Demeter scoffed, "The course of her life runs eternal."

The sisters encircled the ivory crib where the dark haired baby with the soft pink cheeks lay peacefully sleeping.

"This one is special," remarked Clotho, ignoring the mother.

By which Lachesis shook her head, "This one's complicating."

"She's interesting," ended Atropos.

Lachesis reached out a hand to the sleeping child's cheek that made Demeter bolt out from her chaise lounge, "Don't..."

But before she could say any further, the sisters fell into an epiphany, speaking in quick succession, one can hardly discern who was actually speaking.

"_She will be reared with sun and laughter_," said one.

"_A beauty that can be rivalled only by Aphrodite._"

"_A true and worthy daughter to the mother_," remarked the other.

"_A goddess of spring she will grow to be._"

A sister spoke, "_She will be the center of your existence._"

"_Women will adore her, men will come to pursue her_," noted one.

"_She will be a joy to have but a devastation with her absence_."

"_She will be your sorrow, and to the lands a great disaster_," stated a sister.

"_For one fine day, she'll be taken from you without a fight,_" one proclaimed.

"_By one powerful entity, far more powerful than you can ever might_" nodded another.

"_And with her loss she'll bring darkness as black as night._"

"_And for this, she will be known as Persephone - she who destroys the light_."

Demeter wailed, took the still-sleeping baby away from the three unwelcomed sisters, who looked deranged heretics to the hysterical mother at that moment, "My daughter will NOT be known as such!" she argued.

Atropos looked at her as if she was joking, "Come now, Demeter," she said squarely, "No one can ever fight Fate. Not even the gods."

"Demeter?" Artemis called from within her recollection.

The earth goddess opened her eyes, saw the torches trailing in the forest path down below, her priestesses must've already gathered the men from the village.

"I'll have the wood nymphs search the area," said Artemis, "I'll be leaving at once."

"I cannot feel her."

Artemis stopped and gave her a questioning look.

"I cannot feel her, Artemis," she declared, "It's like she's not with us any longer."


	8. Chapter 8

SPELLING TROUBLE

"What on EARTH were you thinking?" demanded Rhadamanthus, barging into the room, with the heavyset Minos slightly trailing behind him, catching his breath after trying to keep up with the younger judge of the realm.

Hades glared at his unwelcomed intruders, his legs still crossed above the side of his desk, "Obviously," he started in a low grumble, "I was thinking of something I THOUGHT was brilliant…" he broke the severity in his demeanor by tilting his head to one side in a show of uncertainty, "…for the moment."

Minos' face, on the other hand, was positively glowing.

"You brought home a woman!" he exclaimed, as if it wasn't clear enough with how basically the entire palace fell into bedlam after Hades arrived, ordered a chamber to be prepared for his 'guest', who was unquestionably unconscious, and THEN locked himself up in his study.

"We never thought THAT was in you!" Minos continued, shaking his head in pure awe, "We thought only your brothers were into THAT habit."

"THAT was Demeter's daughter!" accused Rhadamanthus, refusing to be disrupted by Minos' hero worship.

"THAT was Demeter's daughter?" Minos repeated, his eyes turning as huge as saucers.

"That was Demeter's daughter," confirmed Hades with a heavy nod.

"How is THAT going to solve the issue with the giants?" questioned Rhadamanthus.

Hades narrowed his eyes on them and then looked away, "I'm planning to hold her ransom," he informed matter-of-factly, "Until her father takes away those giants himself."

"Right now…" Rhadamanthus began with a scoff, "The mother can very well take care of that for you."

"Quite frankly," Hades blurted somewhat calmly, "I don't care who does it, as long as they get those damned giants OFF my territory!"

"That's Demeter's daughter?" whispered Minos, still in his half-believing state.

Scowling at Minos, Rhadamanthus continued, "Well, does the mother know?"

Hades laughed, "Ofcourse not!"

"Demeter is going to turn the lands upside down for her," assured Rhadamanthus, and with a shake of his head, added, "This is trouble, Hades. YOU'RE courting trouble… and YOU know it."

"I do not intend to keep her here for a long while," argued Hades somewhat sheepishly, "All I need is for Zeus to act faster. I can play his game however he wants it."

"But there is the matter of the mother," Rhadamanthus pointed.

Hades dropped his legs off the table and rested his head on his entwined hands.

Actually, he'd been thinking about that ever since his system began to absorb everything that has happened, everything that HE'D made happen, far more than assessing how Zeus would react.

'_What on earth came up to him?'_ he had demanded an answer to that himself for the past hour and he still haven't got a decent explanation.

He remembered spotting the goddess of spring in the field as he was pouncing his way up to Olympus and instantly recalled how Zeus had all but made her one of his prized possessions ever since her formal introduction in the pantheon.

She was there, the idea struck him and he acted on it.

He can't undo what was already done, all that remains is that he's got to stick to the plan.

Breaking into his thoughts, Minos repeated under his breath, "So we really HAVE Demeter's daughter in the palace?"

Hades glared at Rhadamanthus, "Why does he keep repeating that?"

"They share the same father, remember?" the judge replied with a shrug.

Storming into the room, a palace guard broke off the discussion, "Lord Hades," he summoned, "We can't find your guest."

* * *

><p>Kore tiptoed unsurely along the massive, palatial, well-lit hallway. So well-lit in fact that golden candelabras outlined every border along the walls. It's as if they're trying to make up for the apparent gloominess outside, she can't even tell whether it was just about to rain or if it's just approaching nightfall.<p>

The carpeted hallway seemed endless to Kore, and worse, every corner she took all looked identical to her. Same burgundy-carpeted floors, same elaborately designed walls covered with varied artworks and coats of arms. All of which, no matter how extravagantly designed the interior was, appear somewhat constricting to her.

She was used to the wide spaces and the soft breeze that comes so naturally to her mother's temple as well as in her father's place. Two of the things that was so evidently lacking in the current location she's in.

_'Or wherever THIS is!'_ she thought to herself. Well, she HAD an idea where she is, but…

She automatically shook her head when she remembered the one last image that flashed into her vision before everything else had turned black.

She'd been trying to push that image away ever since she woke up to find herself laid on the softest silk pillow she'd ever had in her entire existence.

Alarm bells began to furiously ring inside her head when her mind started to register where she was.

Stumbling out of her four-poster bed, which was draped with white and lavender draperies, Kore stood in awe at her newfound surroundings. Two crystal-like chandeliers dropped from both sides at the edge of her bed, circled with tall, slim, white candles that flickered like stars.

So struck was she that it took her awhile to register that beyond it, the ceiling itself was lavishly painted with what look like an impressive recreation of an archer in the hunt.

At one side of the room was an ornate fireplace quietly warming up the spacious dwelling, above it rested a striking bust of a woman made out of white marble, flanked by two candlesticks. At the other corner of the room, was a delicately designed writing desk with a plush white chair that was identical to the ones near her bed.

Situated at both ends of the room, were two richly carved doors. The one nearest the fireplace led her to an entirely new compartment. It appeared to her like a personal suite for a highly sophisticated lady, complete with an unbelievably elaborate bathing room and adjacent to it was a walk-in dressing chamber containing all imaginable dresses, sandals and shoes fit for any occasions and a dressing table that glinted with gold on which laid all sorts of brushes and pins.

The other door led her to a private waiting room, where apparently only a select few guests are allowed, having an elegant lounge and a luxurious set of table and chairs that were all arranged at one side of the room, that it called to attention the floor-length windows facing it.

Her bedroom had the same set of windows, but it was only then that Kore took notice of it, looked outside and realized, there's something quite entirely different with her current surroundings. It was not the silent dark woods that lay below her nor the dark skies that showed no sign of any moon or stars, it was just completely… different.

Panicked with that thought, she ran outside and scrambled out of the hall to find her way out of the place once and for all.

But then got herself lost in the process.

Blindly taking another corner, she entered a hallway that was more lavish and wider than the ones she'd passed through. This time, chandeliers lined the entire length of the hallway with intricately structured glass windows on its left side.

As if out of curiosity, she peered right out of the window and what came to sight nearly made her heart seem to stop on its tracks.

The detailed attention that was apparent in every space in the palace was not restricted only to its interiors but also to its sweeping landscape that lay out before her.

Down below cascaded a wide flowing fountain that sprouted from the horns of two golden statues that were in the form of hunters situated at the very top of it. Lining down the steps of the fountain were statues of river nymphs as if guiding the waters as they flow like waterfall down the steps converging at an enormous pool at the bottom. At the middle of it, sprung out a gilded tableau of a chariot, led by four golden stallions and its young master holding tight on its reigns, as if hungry for his vengeance, and four messengers surrounding them holding horns as if to herald his arrival. Encircling them jetted out waters that sprung to different heights. The one behind its master, at the very centre of it all, went up so much higher into the air.

The stream of water continued straight unto a great canal, with a dainty bridge crossing its middle, and stretched into the distance until it reached a balustraded end that faced the wide cloudy horizon below it.

A little squint and Kore could tell that beyond the gloomy panorama, lay a great river, winding its length way into the darkness.

With her jaw slacked open, she finally came into a conclusion, "This is DEFINITELY not Enna."

Making a quick turnaround, she fumed, "HADES!" at last able to utter the name she'd been denying all along, "Where IS this place?" she asked out, "How COULD you? Why have you DONE this?"

As if on queue, she found her way out in an unbelievable easy fashion, she ran down the sweeping marbled staircase, into the vast fully-furnished main hall and out the heavily-carved double doors.

She rushed passed the colossal columns in the entrance and down the architectured landscape that consisted its lawn. She was a mere meters away from the gates when the land beneath her began to tremble from a very loud, violent grumble and threw her painfully into the ground with a thud.

She winced as she pushed herself up, feeling her right knee ache, and for some strange reason, her mind chose that very moment to recall an encounter,

_'He imprisoned THREE unruly giants under a volcano… has HE no thought of the realm beneath it? …Talk reason to your father, will you?'_

'Giants!' she repeated to herself, 'The quakes came from those giants!'

Terrified, she hurriedly dusted herself off and was ambling her way forward when she heard a low, threatening growl that immediately made her stop on her tracks. A gigantic head of a dog surfaced from one of the trimmed hedges at the sides of the gates. A few seconds later, an identical head towered slightly over the first one, and when they moved towards her, another one showed itself, before finally displaying that they all shared the same body.

She took a step backwards, and all heads responded by snarling angrily at her. She raised her hand to it as if to gesture peace, and with a soft shake of her head, whispered, "I won't harm you…"

When they flashed her their pointed teeth with a deep, menacing growl, she abandoned all thoughts of peace, turned back around and started to run off. The ground seemed to quiver with the gargantuan hound's mere steps as they trailed her. She knew her legs were no comparison to theirs, and before she knew it, she'd been pushed into the air, landing with a shout of pain back down the ground, just a few meters away from the hideous three-headed canine.

One head started to lunge at her and she screamed.

"CERBERUS!" boomed a voice from a distance, "AWAY!"

The animal stopped midway, pulled back and began to whimper like a puppy.

She had no idea if she was already crying or if she was left frozen with fear, but before long, the owner of the voice loomed above her, and with a look of what appeared to be nothing but disdain, Hades grudgingly offered, "Here, let me help you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: The long delay I lay blame, in chronological order, (1) Laptop broke down, (2) Self took a vacation, (3) Laptop ok, but then MIND took a vacation. Now, laptop - ok, self - ok, and mind - perfectly back to fantasizing! Have fun reading! Appreciate any reviews!**

* * *

><p>A TRUCE AND ZEUS<p>

Kore sat defeatedly, tucked in the chair facing the elaborate fireplace back in the chamber where she started. Her whole body was aching, her back was throbbing after being hurtled violently from the ground, her arms and legs were covered with cuts and bruises, and her right ankle seemed to have been broken.

She tried to stretch her right foot and recoiled with immense pain. Settling the injured foot back to the stool provided to her, she subsequently returned to her previous activity: staring blankly at the fireplace.

After creating quite a scene in the courtyard earlier; she had wailed furiously, refused any offer of help from anybody - most especially from Hades - called his dog a monster, and then called HIM a monster, demanded she be delivered immediately BACK to Enna, sobbed uncontrollably when she heard him say NO, tried to reason with him, bribed him, pleaded with him, and when all else failed, just stared out into the distance, silent, completely ignoring him.

All that, unfolding in front of apparently his entire household who had run into the courtyard to witness the commotion. Kore had a strong feeling they'd all now concluded she'd gone mad.

As if conjured by her rumbling thoughts, the very object of her ire suddenly marched confidently into her chamber.

"Oh, so you also don't know how to knock," she snapped, "Splendid."

Hades stood before her, "I see you've suddenly regained your ability for speech," he mimicked, "Wonderful."

She glared at him.

"What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"What was "_I_" thinking?" she repeated, astounded that he should even ask, "I was THINKING about LEAVING. What were YOU thinking?"

"A brilliant tactical strategy," he remarked.

"What?" her brows furrowed.

Taking advantage of her momentary confusion, he fired, "You _knew _exactly where you'd be taken," he accused, "You gave me that look of recognition before you blanked out. One would think you'd be able to deduce where you are and who'd actually be guarding on its gates."

Aghast, she defended, "Well, I _apologize_ if I woke up dazed and confused," she retorted, "It's not every day that one gets dragged into the underworld while they are silently minding their own business and all they wanted to do that morning was to pick flowers for her friend," she paused, "Don't worry, the next time I get abducted I'll be more calm and collected."

"Good," Hades nodded, "Because I intend to breed Cerberus."

She gasped at the thought, "I don't _care_ if you intend to fill your lands with monsters," she bit back, "As long as I'm not around. So, if you may, take me back to Enna and _do _as you please!"

"I said I can't," he maintained.

"WHY?" she demanded.

"I've already told you," he said with a tone of finality, "Don't make me repeat it."

She felt her shoulders slumped in defeat. He makes her feel like she's talking to a wall. A wall she'd like so much to pounce on but knew it'll all be useless. He's impenetrable.

She sighed heavily, "I'm not the right daughter to take captive. How many times must I repeat that?" saying the same thing she'd said to him in the palace's front lawn after he'd explained to her – in between her hysterics – why she'd found herself in the underworld when she woke up. They're just going in circles. He's not going to give way and she's done reasoning with him, "My father would not even notice I'm not around."

Hades brows knitted, a bit startled she'd even said that. Everybody revolves around her in her presence, he's surprised she'd even think for a moment that Zeus would not notice her absence.

_'For once'_, he contemplated, _'Aphrodite was right with her petty suspicions... the woman isn't even aware of the attention'_.

Hades shrugged, "None of his other daughters were there when the idea came up. You were."

She bent her head, shaking it slowly and biting her lower lip so hard it began to hurt. She swore she would not cry in front of him. She swore it earlier. Not anymore. Not in front of him. But then, she heard a soft sob escape from her throat and everything else just fell apart.

She balled her fists into her tattered skirt, and against her better reason, began to ramble like a bumbling idiot, "I know everybody thinks of what a tyrant of a mother I have for not granting me the same freedom and privilege expected from other goddesses' daughters," she rattled, "I've always been told to _'Stay with the group, Kore, for safety'_," she mimicked, "I admit I'm not the most obedient of daughters at times, but she'd always been the best of mothers," and in between her tears, let out a bitter laugh, "I may not even be here had I only listened to her, would I?"

'_Finally!'_ Hades had thought, she was _finally_ acting the way he'd expected from someone who'd been unfairly abducted. There was something quite discomfiting about dealing with that challenging, stubborn woman who'd demanded answers from him, and worse, _negotiating_ with him, the second he found her at the palace courtyard.

But when she suddenly raised her head to him and saw the tears falling from her face, he felt like he just got himself kicked straight in the gut.

"I don't even know what that flower was!" she exclaimed, interrupting his thoughts, "I left my group of friends for a flower I did not even know about!" she scoffed, "And THIS is what I got."

Hades stepped towards her, "You're not making any sense," he grumbled before kneeling in front of her, and gently grabbed her injured foot away from the stool.

"What are you doing?" she hesitated.

He took out a small bottle of liquid concoction out from his pocket, "Hecate prepared this mixture for your twisted ankle," he informed nonchalantly, "She was planning to apply it to you herself but changed her mind when she heard you order her nymphs out from your room when they tried to offer you cleaner clothing."

Somehow, that reminder made her feel a little guilty, she didn't want to do anything with anyone earlier, her fury extended to everyone who had anything to do with Hades. Kore wondered aloud, "...AndHecate thought sending YOU would actually do any good...?"

He shrugged, "I'm applying the potion now, aren't I?"

She stared down at his bent head as he busied himself spreading Hecate's mixture into her sprained ankle. She had to admit, the warm sensation that gradually enveloped her foot was pretty much comforting. So she let him.

She angled her head a little to the side, allowing him to massage her swollen foot. _'It WAS his fault, anyway,'_ she reflected a little unkindly. She noticed how his lips lined into a thoughtful frown as he focused his attention on her ankle. She has got to admit, the man's stubble, though it was not the fashion, looked agreeable to him, it makes his jaw a little bit more defined...

"Persephone."

She jumped.

Hades looked at her, "Are you alright?"

She opened her mouth. '_What was she thinking?'_

"Are you feeling any better?" he inquired again.

She felt like the warm sensation from her foot had gone straight to her face, "Better," she muttered quite instantly.

He reached for the bandage that Hecate's nymphs had left, and wrapped it securely around her foot. "Persephone?" he called again.

"Kore," she corrected.

"Persephone," he insisted, he finished wrapping her ankle and then looked at her straight in the eyes, "I do apologize for dragging you into this."

She stayed rooted at her place. _'Now what is she supposed to reply to that?'_ She can't possibly say, _'It's fine,'_ because it WASN'T fine. Her mother may be far from frantic by now.

'_HER MOTHER!_'

She gasped, "My mother!"

"I'd be heading back to Olympus first thing tomorrow to discuss with Zeus," he calmly stated, "I'll have to go talk to Demeter as well. I had someone search for Hermes today, but for some strange reason, nobody can seem to find him. We could've sent Demeter a message."

He stood up and watched as she consciously tried to move her injured foot.

"If you..." he continued, "If you ever care on changing your..." he waved at her person, trying not to upset her, "...clothing, there is a whole chamber of wardrobe for you to choose from."

She pursed her lips. As to how he actually had a whole chamber of wardrobe prepared for a female guest or rather a fully furnished room designed for a woman, she did not even ask. Intriguing as it may be.

Hades immediately retracted, "No offense."

She waved off, "None taken." She knew she looked far from presentable after being whisked away from Sicily and THEN having to deal with Cerberus.

As if following her train thoughts, his expression suddenly changed to being sheepish. He placed a hand behind his nape and began, "Can we...can we also quit calling Cerberus a monster?" he requested, "He may look a bit frightening..."

"A _bit_ frightening?" she can't help but repeat it.

"Okay, he LOOKS frightening," he corrected, "But he's just a dog."

"Who's got _three _heads," she reminded.

Hades wrinkled his nose on that fact, but asserted, "I'd like to think of him as special."

An image of her being thrown up in the air flashed through her mind and she looked down at her bandaged foot. She thought about it for a second and promised, "I'll try."

She looked up and found herself staring when she saw one side of his lips curved up into half a smile, it was rather quite becoming of him... And when she heard him say, "Go get yourself some rest," she found herself answering in an instant that she will. It was only when she saw him march out the door when it all hit her, 'S_he had just agreed to what her captor exactly wanted her to do'. _And she didn't even resist.

* * *

><p>Zeus stood facing the rising sun in the distance as he took in the fresh air that the wide open window in his study offered him. This was his personal retreat in the pantheon. Every time he needs a spare time to think, he always finds himself heading to this chamber to collect his thoughts.<p>

And he was troubled. He felt troubled and exhausted after that very public verbal debacle that had occurred between him and Demeter in the throne room.

It was like any other day in Olympus when a gaunt-looking Demeter strode into the chamber and demanded he hand back their daughter, because as she had _kindly _informed him, _and_ practically everybody else who were present in the throne room, the Fates had all but predicted that someone more powerful than she will one day take away her daughter.

And it had just happened. Kore was nowhere to be found. And who else can be more powerful than any other entity than Zeus himself?

While that explains Demeter's stubborn persistence to keep Kore away from any Olympian influence – ofcourse, with the exception of his previous misdeed to Demeter - but he had entirely NO idea where their daughter was or what had happened to her. And to have the Earth Goddess accuse him of such an unspeakable indignity was just an outrage!

_By the gods, he would NEVER...!_

And to make things worse, when he retreated to his study to capture some sense of peace of mind, he'd found sitting atop his desk a rather extremely distressing letter he could've struck his own chamber with lightning.

He heard the door to his study click open and he twisted his head to take a look.

When he saw who had just entered, he completely spun around and stood as alert as a soldier.

He watched, entranced, as Hera quietly walked inside the chamber, lightly tracing a finger in his massive side desk, all the while not even sparing him a glance. Her dark hair styled to fall beautifully at her back, her persian green gown hugging every imaginable curve in her body.

'_Hera, as he live and breathe'_, he sighed. She alone could seduce or clash with him whenever she chooses. '_If only,' _he thought,_ 'She could choose to do the previous a whole lot more frequently than the latter...' _

He cleared his throat, "I did not do anything."

For the first time since she entered, Hera raised her teal-colored eyes at him, questioning him.

He fidgeted. She was in her cold, silent mode. He hates THIS more than when she's fully confronting and pointing him his misdoings, "She's MY daughter, for crying out loud," he complained.

She shifted her weight in one foot, "I didn't say anything."

He gestured, "But you gave me that look..."

Hera daintily shook her head, "Is there any problem with _my_ look...?"

"There's no problem with _your_ look..." catching himself, Zeus immediately retracted, "I mean," he waved a hand at her person, "There's no problem with the _way _YOU look," he corrected, "It was THAT look you just gave me as if... like I need to make an explanation for something that I did."

"Well, did you?" she asked.

"I most certainly, did not...!" he replied quite fiercely just at the same moment that Hades stepped into the room, "However, THIS man..." he pointed, "THIS man has quite a LOT of explaining to do," Zeus claimed, facing Hades squarely, and demanded, "Now, explain yourself!"

Hades took off his black gloves, "I've just arrived, Zeus, don't drag me into your marital issues."

The king of the gods found the modesty to blush at that statement, and objected, "You know precisely what I meant," he said, lifting the parchment atop his desk, "Explain."

"Exactly as the message said," Hades calmly replied, "The giants or your daughter?"

Zeus threw the parchment back to the table, "Hades, we've talked about this!" he objected, "I said I will be moving the giants in due time."

"When MY land's peace is already disrupted, THAT is way past due time," he emphasized, "It's time to take action."

"And so, naturally, you should seize my daughter."

"Got your attention, didn't it?" taunted Hades.

"You got more than MY attention!" Zeus roared.

Hera gaped, stunned, "YOU have Demeter's daughter?" she questioned Hades.

Zeus took the parchment that Hades' personal messenger had delivered and waved it to Hera, "You may read it if you like," he suggested proudly, and then turning back to Hades, fumed, "Do you have ANY idea what you've just did?"

Hades stared him down, "Acting the same way like you did?"

Zeus scoffed, "I'll have you know, that THAT girl's mother had just stormed into Olympus and accused me of such an extremely revolting allegation!"

"I'm not surprised," derided Hades.

Zeus laughed, "Oh, you'll be," he promised, "Because YOUR uncommonly childish retaliation comes with a high price."

Hades shrugged, "Zeus, we've known each other for too long for you to realize that I NEVER mind the price."

"Why, that's good," Zeus replied, "I thought, in your case, you'd protest, but since you've said it yourself..." he spread out his arms in the air, "Let's all prepare ourselves for a wedding then!"

Hades' brows furrowed, "A what?"

"Oh, you don't think I'd let my daughter's honor be compromised, do you?" challenged Zeus.

Knitting his brows further at what the king of the gods was hinting at, Hades bellowed, furious, "Your daughter's honor is right where we left it!"

Zeus walked in front of his desk, "That _might_ be the case," he agreed coolly, "I can take your word for it. But not the other people around."

"WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT OTHER PEOPLE AROUND THINKS?" Hades roared, angry and confused how his pursuit to take off the giants off his property had resulted to this sort of conversation.

"I CARE! And Persephone should, too," Zeus replied, "Because once you release her, she'd be branded. I tell you, Hades, she'd be BRANDED," he stressed, "Let's be frank here, just how many people, mortal or immortal, have you allowed to set foot on your territory ever since?" he asked, "And you choose to bring her there?"

Hades did not answer.

"The mother had stormed into Olympus _charging _ME of _unspeakable_ manners and is currently nowhere to be found as she scours the earth for the daughter! Think of how much she'd react once she knows it was you who stole the daughter away...?" Zeus continued, "Half of Enna have been delegated to find her, and now ALL of Olympus knows she's missing... You can swear by your life that you've never laid a finger at her, but going forward... she'll always be, always WILL be, regarded as one of your _hand-me-downs_, Hades. She WILL BE one of your hand-me-downs."

Hades got inflamed with that last statement, "DON'T PROVOKE ME, ZEUS...!" he threatened.

"YOU WILL DO AS I'VE TOLD YOU!" Zeus yelled back.

"YOU WILL NOT ORDER ME ABOUT, I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!"

"Boys!" Hera called out, "Can we not shout about this? I'm sure the whole world will eventually know about the news without you two shouting about it."

"You will marry Persephone, Hades," Zeus concluded a bit calmer, "I will not have her compromised in this situation," Zeus shook his head, "I have... _other_ daughters..." he emphasized, by which Hera's face hardened, "If you won't do it, you will launch danger to all of them from men who'll think that it is all easy to take one of MY daughters as it pleases them."

Hades frowned deeply.

"Actually," Zeus proceeded assertively, "As a pre-Wedding present, I'll have the giants moved to another more suitable place to call their prison cell immediately... as long as I'll have your word on this one."

Hades' head was swirling. He wasn't even a bit pleased with the news that the giants will soon be moved by Zeus himself. Instead of celebrating, he was left perplexed.

"I WON'T marry her Zeus," he said dangerously, "That's the end of it."

"Oh, yes you will," nodded Zeus.

"I'll find her a husband," Hades proposed.

"Ah, so there must be someone else eligible in the underworld other than you that we're not aware of...?" Zeus raised an eyebrow, "Interesting. Would this be Charon?"

Hades ignored the sarcasm, "I am in no position to take care of a wife."

"I'm sure you're luxurious abode and your entire household can do that for you."

"She doesn't belong in MY household!" Hades exclaimed, a previous conversation with Aphrodite suddenly began ringing painfully in his head, _'__I was forced into a marriage I did not want, a husband I did not love and__ an eternity I did not ask for!__' _

Hades corrected himself, "The woman DOES NOT belong in MY world!"

"I'm her father, I know what's best for her," Zeus replied positively, "I'm sure she'll find you an agreeable husband."

Hades faced Zeus, stormy gray eyes meeting his royal blue ones, "Is that what you've also told Hephaestus when you married Aphrodite to him?"

Zeus straightened, appalled, "Why! By the furies...!"

"Funny how you're so concerned about ruining your daughter's honor, when you find it so entertaining ruining other men's daughter's honor."

Zeus gaped. Hera's face grew a little bit brighter. But before Zeus could utter out any reply, Hades had turned on his heels and marched towards the door.

"You WILL marry my daughter Hades!" Zeus called behind him, "I'll have Hera here acknowledge the marriage myself!"

"DAMN YOU, ZEUS!" Hades bellowed, without even looking back, "DAMN YOU! And just to emphasize his thoughts about Zeus' proposal, Hades slammed the door loudly shut.


	10. Chapter 10

THE LAVENDER ROOM

"Well, if you're not going to say anything, we'll be going around in circles here for eternity!" warned Kore as she took another turn in a strikingly identical corridor in Hades' palace and then gave a questioning look at the two designated guards behind her who had earlier been standing outside her chamber and had now followed her about in her quest for Hecate's room.

She stood straight, "I don't know about you, but I happen to be immortal," she stated, "I can go on like this forever."

Truth is, she can't. Her right ankle is beginning to hurt again and her uneven gait is becoming more pronounced. She needs a chair... and she needs to find where on Hades' enormous castle is Hecate's chamber located.

Looking at the two guard's unchanged expression, she acted on impulse, "Ok," she declared, "Since nobody is quite willing to say a thing, and I have no inkling where is Hecate's rooms, I might as well shout for her name," she announced, "In that way, SHE will be the one to find us! No more walking around blindly in the hallways. Does that not sound brilliant?"

Two blank faces stared back at her, and she sighed heavily. _'Trained to be just like their master!'_ she rolled her eyes.

'_Hades!' _Kore automatically bit her lower lip. It's unbelievable how the man can keep on stumbling back on her thoughts in a day.

She shook her head. '_Must be the flowers,_' she reasoned defiantly, _'It really MUST be the flowers.'_

She'd woken up earlier with a much healed swollen foot, and a vase sitting at her window table filled with those familiar, delicate, white flowers that had her so captivated in Sicily. Beside it, she found a note written in a neatly precise handwriting, saying quite simply

"_They're called Narcissus._"

The note was so unlike Ares' careless scribbles, or Apollo's easy sonnets that were meant to please the receiver. And although it was rather clear that his note was not even meant to _please_ her nor was it an explicit show of apology for the harm done her, still she DID feel a little close to being... flattered.

As to why she felt that way... well, she's not really sure why.

She must've been silent for quite a while because she soon noticed that both her guards had furrowed their brows at her, and then she instantly realized that they were only reflecting what was registered on her face.

"What?" she shrugged off, composing herself, "Shall I start my shouting now?"

Both guards seemed to have hardened their resolve immediately. And summoning all the air in her lungs, she began calling out, "Lady Hecate!" she yelled, "Oh, Lady Hecate!"

She went on for about a second or two, and was about to break into a fitful laughter at how comical everything turned out to be - the surprised faces of her guards, her shameless demonstration of childish behaviour - when she suddenly heard someone behind her spoke,

"I can hear you quite well..."

Kore spun around and faced a tall, slim figure, clad in a long black gown, her wavy dark hair cascading at her back, stately standing at the middle of the hallway, carrying a handful of parchments. She looked like she'd just come out from one of the rooms.

"...there's really no need to be shouting about," she continued, "Let's not wake the entire household, shall we?" she said and then crossed the hallway to enter into the adjacent room.

Kore threw her silent companions an embarrassed look and then hurried off to follow the lady.

She was pleasantly surprised when she entered the chamber Hecate went in. Much like Hephaestus's workarea in Olympus, it was equally spacious, but instead of all the sculptures and metalworks, crafts and numerous tools, Hecate's chamber contains all the semblance of an alchemist's potion room. On one side, were a line of tables filled with all sorts of bottles, and experimental equipments – some of which, she had left concoctions brewing.

At the other side of the room, were bookshelves – more like a library – whose length rose to the very ceiling, with a wooden ladder at one corner, not a space spared from any books. A fireplace facing the shelves, cooled the room, and a dainty table with four chairs sat at the middle.

"I get it you were looking for me..?" Hecate's voice filled the room.

Kore had to crane her neck to check where Hecate had vanished at the end of the line of tables. She cleared her throat, "I'd like to thank you for the mixture you've provided last night."

Hecate emerged from the back of the room, "How's your ankle?"

The spring goddess twitched her right foot slightly and smiled, "Feels like I just tripped."

Her dark hazel eyes bore into Kore's for a good second, as if doubting her, and then came a momentous remark, "You need a chair."

Kore felt her shoulder slumped, "Oh, that would be lovely!"

Hecate nodded knowingly and led her to the table facing the fireplace.

As soon as she had settled herself on one chair, Kore blurted, "I'm so sorry for your attendants last night, I did not mean to be so rude."

"They understand," assured Hecate with a wave and headed back to her line of tables to get something.

Hecate hasn't even gone for a minute when the chamber door suddenly burst wide open and stormed in a raven haired beauty with a strikingly alabaster skin, her soft curls sitting just above her shoulders, which called to attention her arresting patrician features with a dainty chin.

"It's UNBELIEVABLE!" she cried out, "He placed her in the Lavender Room!" she exalted with all amazement, "Can you believe it? In the Lavender Room?"

She had already half-crossed the length of the chamber when she noticed Kore perched in the waiting area. She stopped and then straightened her shoulders regally, "Oh," she exclaimed, "Hello."

Hecate reemerged from beyond the tables, observing, "I see you've met."

Kore was unable to utter out any response other than a shy greeting, overwhelmed by the presence of the two women in the room. It must be one of the world's best kept secrets, she thought, Hades' realm should be acknowledged for their dark haired beauties!

"This is Nyx," Hecate introduced nonchalantly.

Kore perked up, "Oh, your Nyx?" she cried, "Morpheus and Hypnos' mother?"

The comment gained a wide smile from the short-haired beauty, "You've met my twins."

Kore gaped, she tried not to, but she can't help it. The 'twins' as Nyx so lovingly called them are years older than Kore and they're mother doesn't even look anything older.

"You look... so young," she commented.

Nyx laughed off, her laughter ringing sweetly around the room, "The advantages of being a goddess," she said, "I'm sure you're mother doesn't look any older as well."

"Yes, she doesn't," agreed Kore to the utmost.

"With us, dear, looks can be quite deceiving!" pointed Nyx.

Hecate had already crossed the space between them and interrupted, "Let me see your foot."

"Oh, that's okay..." Kore tried to protest.

"Come now," prodded Hecate, leaving no room for any more complaint. Extending her foot, Hecate made a careful examination of her ankle and observed, "Looks to me, Cerberus gave you quite a fright."

"Really, Hecate, who won't?" remarked Nyx, "You were startled yourself when Hades brought that dog in the palace when it was still but a sickly, thin puppy. Look at Cerberus now!" stated her, "And Hades is still treating that dog like it's still struggling for life! Men and their pets!"

"He's just a dog," Hecate reasoned.

"With _three_ heads!" emphasized Nyx.

The conversation brought an immediate smile to Kore's lips. She'd heard this conversation before. _If she's not mistaken, it was just last night._

Hecate suddenly exasperated, "What's wrong with the man?" she said as if talking to herself, "I specifically instructed him to spread the mixture up to the lower part of the leg so as to relax the muscles."

"He did not...?" Nyx asked, intrigued.

"Just the ankle," Kore recalled.

One of Nyx's delicate brows rose up, "Just the ankle?"

"Just the ankle!" Hecate scoffed. Kore felt the goddess' dedication to her medical craft as she began to vigorously apply the potion to the entire area surrounding her sprained foot, "Why, that's new!" Hecate continued, "The man rarely forgets anything I teach him."

Kore noted a meaningful look pass by Nyx's face, "Somebody's _trying_ to be conservative," she chuckled.

Eaten up by her curiosity, Kore asked, "I hope you don't mind me asking," she started, "But, who's in the Lavender Room?"

Nyx got uncomfortably silent for a while, clearly not wanting to offer her any answer, waiting for the other goddess to address the question, until Hecate finally made out the reply,

"You."

It was more like a confirmation of what she'd already guessed, and continued, "But what's the matter with the Lavender Room?"

Hecate began wrapping her foot with a comfortably thin cloth, and replied, "Actually, there isn't," she stated, "Don't you find it to your liking?"

"To be honest, it's the most extravagant room I've ever been into," she admitted, "It's far from _any_ chamber I've had."

"That's because it's special," Nyx blurted out, which gained her a narrowing look from the other goddess, "What?" she complained prettily, "It's better she knows..."

"Know what?"

"The Lavender room is special to him," answered Nyx.

Hecate stood up and cleared her throat, "The person _who owns_ the Lavender Room _is_ special to him," she clarified, "And it all caught us by surprise when he let somebody else occupy the room after a long time. Somebody else like you."


	11. Chapter 11

MINTHE

She walked as if her feet hardly touched the ground, her flowing white dress dancing softly with the breeze, her voice a melodious music that fills the sunlit-filled glade, cooing tenderly as she summoned an injured deer to her and led it into the sparkling river for it to satisfy its thirst.

The woods is her kingdom, and she was her queen. In here she's got no rival, every animal was her subject and she was their gracious keeper.

She stood and crossed the knee-length river, daintily hiking up her skirt above her legs, to retrieve her basketful of fruits from the other bank, and began laughing when three birds began circling around her, chirping noisily, as if in singing.

She was so unlike her sisters who tend to revolve around in groups. She can find satisfaction in being with herself for days on end and yet can still comfortably settle herself within the group when the situation calls for it.

She gracefully reached down for her sandals and went on to trail the direction of the river which she knew so well. Every movement, although done unconsciously, seemed to be directed to attract and distract anyone who came passing by.

She was a vision to behold, as the sun fell upon her, creating quite a halo over her honey-colored hair, her basket of fruits on the crook of one elbow, and a handful of wildflowers on her other hand. A nymph by all living definition that any mortal could put into words.

She suddenly stopped on her tracks when she finally noticed him in the shadow of his favourite tree. He saw a flicker of surprise ran across her arresting green eyes, and then a light passed through her face, and there came a sweet, welcoming smile spread through her lips.

"Hades!" she greeted, threw the flowers to the ground and then flung her arms around his neck. She pushed herself away only to give him a long, studying look, and as if one hypnotized, allowed her to take him into one deep, longing kiss.

"What took you so long?" she inquired.

Suddenly the remembrance of their last fight began running back to his mind. It was admittedly one of their worst. She was at her temperamental best, and he was being his stubborn, opinionated self. They both went away fuming, and they haven't spoken for a while after that, a really long while.

The thought of having to break his news to her, instantly brought a heavy weight into his shoulders.

Her brows furrowed, and she inquired, "What's the matter?"

"Minthe," he called, his voice as if coming from the deepest recesses of his person, "I'm getting married."

She took a step back, her basket falling from her arm, in her face was a show of disbelief, but in her eyes began to spark a fire of uncontained fury. She began to turn away, but he was faster and he caught her by the arm, "Minthe!" he repeated.

By the call of her name, she spun back around, successfully pulled her arm away from him and with a scream, slapped him in the face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I've always, kinda, sorta pictured Hades to be quite Gerard Butler-ish. Imagine the immense disorder created in my entire imagination when I saw one of his recent photo - all blond, with wavy hair and unbelievably slimmed down! I had to watch 300 and Lara Croft (nonstop) so that I could regain the image I had of Hades. Read on, though. Let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>TALK OF MARRIAGE<p>

Kore raised her skirts a little higher as she rushed her way into the palace's manicured lawns. Ever since Nyx had so discreetly dropped to her the news that Hades had arrived in the palace – after two days of unexplained absence – and is said to have been spotted practicing his archery skills in the palace grounds, nothing can stop her from searching for him. Not even the older goddess' warning of Hades' tendency of not wanting to be disturbed when he's in that habit stopped Kore from seeking him out.

Kore approached a nearby palace guard, who seemed startled at seeing her, "Where is he?" she asked, knowing for a fact, he'd known whom she was looking for.

Evidently, from the look on his face, the palace guard went into a tiny debate with himself for a second and eyed the two loyal personal guards trailing behind her, before he conceded and pointed to the direction of his master.

She spotted him immediately, not far from the palace, just by the outskirts of the gloomy forest that so oppressed Kore just by its mere darkness, surrounded by a couple of stewards, and currently aiming his bow and arrow into the target a few yards away.

With an undeniable skill and grace, he let go of the arrow and it flew straight into the very center of the target - the same exact spot where apparently the last dozen of arrows he'd aimed at had landed. As to why he's even _practicing_ is a wonder.

"Hades!" she called, as she neared him, breathing heavily after running all the way from her chambers into the palace grounds, "You're back!"

He moved on to the next target that two of his stewards had assembled a couple of meters back from the first one. "So I am," he replied acidly.

"Oh, Hi Rhadamanthus!" she greeted belatedly, realizing that the person carrying Hades' bag of arrows was one of his realm's judges, "Good day to you."

"And yours, milady," smiled the judge.

'_She has got to adjust on how formally everyone treats everybody in this land'_, Kore thought to herself. Returning her attention back to the person in question, she addressed, "Any news from my mother?"

"We'll talk about that later," he cut off, grim-faced, his attention not even once steering away from his current occupation.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, trying to read his face, "My father... what has my father said?"

He raised the bow and levelled it just below his chin, squinting his eyes a little, "As you can see, I'm quite preoccupied" he informed, "We'll discuss it _later_."

Her brows instantly furrowed, glancing at Rhadamanthus for some hint at his master's current mood, and then back to Hades' face.

"I don't understand how your need for perfecting your archery skills suddenly became more important than discussing my stay here," she began, increasingly becoming quite infuriated at his sudden aloof behaviour.

He released the arrow and it landed with a quiver just a step inside the marked red spot of the arrowboard, and he actually even seemed a little upset with that. He looked at her, annoyance painted all over his face, and spoke in a threateningly low growl, "I said, NOT NOW."

Kore took a step back, taken by surprise, but was able to maintain eyeing him squarely.

Driven by a mad impulse, she grabbed the extra bow that was placed nearby, seized the arrow from Rhadamanthus' grasp, took her aim and released the arrow, successfully making it land at the very center of the target.

She threw aside the bow and raised her chin at Hades, "Look for me when you're done," she remarked, turned her heels back and retreated to the same path from where she came from, leaving the two men in silence, staring at her.

"Nice aim," noted Rhadamanthus.

Hades glanced at her target, surprised at the efficiency of her aim. He looked back at the goddess's marching form and the two designated guards who were faithfully trailing behind her.

"And beautiful, too, isn't she? Feisty, as well," aired the judge, and with a steady pat on his back, placed down the bag of arrows he was carrying, "Now, there's a thought for you. I suppose THIS should be the right time to leave you here with your own thoughts to revisit what you've just said back in your study room," he smirked, "I have a feeling you're _not_ fully aware of what you're getting yourself into."

* * *

><p>His boots echoed solitarily along his palace's massive hallway. After the earlier incident in the palace grounds, he got himself some satisfyingly cool bath in an attempt to shake him off from his dark moods. And while it was gratifying for a moment, once his mind got into thinking again, he was back into his previous temperament.<p>

It frustrated him to no end thinking that the giants had caused him more than his land's peace. For the first time in a long period, he was back clashing heads with Zeus, caught the ire of a major Olympian goddess, disrupted his personal life, _but_ ironically, will soon have to take a completely unaware woman to be his bride.

"_I WON'T TOUCH HER!_" he recalled bellowing at his own judges, who were all standing around his study table, eyeing him doubtfully, after he'd explained the twisted knot that he was in and announced that he'd taken it into himself to accept Zeus' suggestion.

As to why he was even giving them assurance of HER _safety _from him, is still up for discussion.

"_You won't touch her?_" Rhadamanthus had returned, "_Have you seen the woman?_"

Minos was uncaring enough to even laugh at that statement.

"_You ARE aware that you'd be married to her FOREVER,_" reminded Aeacus.

"_Ofcourse, I am,_" he'd defended quite irritatedly.

"_Forever is quite a long time to maintain ignoring each other,_" the white-haired Aeacus said.

"_I did not say IGNORE each other,_" he'd clarified, "_I just said that we can maintain our separate lives even when we're married. I'm giving her the freedom to live her life in whatever way she wants it, in whatever way she desires it..._"

"_In the same way that you can still live yours?_" Minos had clarified.

"_Basically,_" he'd nodded, "_Nothing much should change other than we've signed a contract of our marriage._"

"_She'd be the queen to your lands, THERE'S a big change in that,_" pointed Rhadamanthus.

"_I'm not forcing her to do the necessary duties,_" he had assured, "_This land has done well enough without a queen. I don't see what should be the problem in that. I'm not even requiring heirs from her._"

"_Naturally,_" Minos had asserted, "_'Cause you're not even going to touch her, right...? But what if she takes a lover._"

Hades remembered swallowing hard at this statement and wanting to hit his head repeatedly in his table. He felt as if he was fast becoming like his nephew, Hephaestus. And although he maintained a friendly relationship with the young god, he didn't like the feeling of comparison a single bit.

"_As I said, we can both live separate lives, haven't I? That should be her choice,_" he stated, "_As to whether they might ever conceive a child, we can both arrive to an arrangement that would be satisfying to both of us._"

Aeacus had crossed his arms at this point and said, "_Seems like your mind has already been settled in this design,_" he'd noted, "_So, when are you going to see if this same plan will also sit well with the lady?_"

"_Later._"

Later. He'd actually declared to his judges that he's going to break the news to his soon-to-be bride _later_, but still he wasn't able to. It most especially did not help that the unwitting bride stormed into the grounds, looking all lively and delighted at seeing him earlier.

It bothered him even more. He was going to crush her all over again. And this time, for the worse.

He mechanically stopped in his tracks, his brows knitting deeply, when he heard festive music coming from the main hall. He followed in the direction of the music, his jaw going slack when he stepped into the entrance way.

The main hall was bustling with people. His musicians made a reappearance after a long while, assembled at the front of the wide, spacious room. And like some unofficial show master, there at the middle of the pack was the goddess of spring herself, loudly laughing, as she and her partner, who just happened to be the crowd-loving Minos, headed the entire revelry.

Some of the Lampades - nymphs dedicated to assist Hecate's works that Zeus had arranged to dwell in Hades' realm in payment for the goddess's previous political favour - were among the participants. Hades' eyes narrowed when he spotted the goddess of the night, Nyx, among the crowd, with her husband, the golden-haired Erebus.

His eyes stopped at Rhadamanthus who was at the opposite side of the room, standing beside a pillar, talking with Aeacus. The judge acknowledged Hades with a swift nod, glanced at the crowd, and then right back at him with a smirk on his face, as if in saying, _'I told you so'_.

Hades saw Hecate standing not far off, and approached her, "What..." he started, "...is going on?"

Hecate glanced at him, as if she had just noticed his presence. She was not smiling, for she rarely does, but there was a distinct look of amusement in her face that she quickly erased when she realized who had just spoken to her.

She cleared her throat, and stood a little straighter, "Nyx, Minos and Persephone..." she began, "Not a good combination."

She shook her head as if in disapproval, but still, that look of enjoyment painted in her face.

Hades' brows furrowed even deeper. He gazed back at the crowd when he heard Persephone's voice raised among them, calling at Rhadamanthus to join in the dancing. The judge, at first, tried to wave off, but was quite defenseless by the goddess's charming pleading.

Rhadamanthus ran his eyes among the mass for a partner and then spotted Hecate beside Hades and gestured for her with a sheepish shrug.

Hecate glanced at Hades, raising her brows innocently and remarked, "I'm being invited."

And then she left him, standing there, as she joined Rhadamanthus, while Hades was still trying to absorb everything that was happening.

He noticed someone stepping beside him, and saw a smiling Aeacus, watching the crowd.

"Remind me..." said Hades, "How many days was I gone?"

Aeacus looked at him, grinning, "Two."

Hades gazed back at Persephone at the center of the crowd, and scoffed, "Hah."

He shook his head in disbelief and made a quick decision. He braved the crowd and pushed his way into the very middle of the dancing couples. Persephone was taking a step back when he neared them and hit him. She swirled around to face him,

"Oh," she exclaimed, but then almost instantly masked her surprise, dropping her voice to an impeccably haughty tone, "Did we disturb you?"

He straightened up at the sudden rebuttal, getting a bit uncomfortable of wary glances from some of the dancers and he motioned, "WE need to talk."

Persephone eyed Minos, who has gotten awkwardly silent, and wrinkled her nose at Hades quite prettily, "As you can see, I'm pretty preoccupied," she said, "Can we talk about it later?"

Hades gave her an angry scowl, _'So, she's making him pay for what he'd done earlier...'_ he thought, he let out a breath and gestured at Minos, "Do you mind?"

Minos shook his head vigorously, "Nope!" he replied quite enthusiastically for someone who's dancing partner is being waylaid, "Not at all!" and readily placed Persephone's hand at Hades' and took a step back, retreating to the side of the hall.

Coincidentally, the music stopped and started a new melody.

Persephone gave him a playfully teasing look, "I'm not certain about your _recent _dancing knowledge..." she said, "But I have to warn you... THIS one is fairly recent," she emphasized with a nod, "VERY recent."

This time, he positively saw Hecate nearly twisting her head to catch a glimpse of them, and on the other side of the crowd, Erebus was visibly tightening his hold on his wife and pushing Nyx away from Hades and Persephone.

Hades looked down at the Spring Goddess' deceivingly smiling face, and grumbled, "I don't know what you've heard," he said, "But I don't live in a cave."

This earned a not so unpleasant blush to creep into the goddess' face. And somehow, it also seemed to put the goddess into silence as she ceased her initial hostility towards him, allowing them to begin the dance in relative peace.

However, he also distinctly became aware that he seemed to cause the younger goddess discomfort, noticing the tense in her hands, the clench in her jaw and how she can hardly take a look at him.

"I thought you said you'd want to say something?" she spoke, braving to take a glance at him, "Well, then, go on. Speak."

Hades took a look around at the lively group of people, _trying _their mightnot to pry at him and the goddess of spring, and he lowered his voice for her ears only, "I know what I did earlier was completely uncalled for," he began, "But, I believe, whatever it is I am going to say, should be discussed in private."

She stood her ground, "Whatever it is you are going to say, you can say it right here," she maintained, "It couldn't be any worse."

He judged her last statement quite inaccurate, and it must've reflected in his face, because he immediately had the goddess peering suspiciously at his face.

He took a deep breath, and admitted, "We couldn't find your mother."

Her eyes grew in surprise and he immediately had her hand in his chest trying to push him away. He was quicker, and he grasped her by the waist, holding her firmly. He shook his head at her in warning not to make any public spectacle of herself.

"And _we're _in trouble," he followed.

"WE?" she half-shrieked, and then dropped her voice when that gained some heads to turn, "Do you mean YOU? How did I get _dragged_ into YOUR trouble?"

Nyx had successfully hauled her way, her husband in tow, near Hades and Persephone, and was craning her neck trying to catch a word or two from them.

Hades whispered, "Can we go get somewhere private?"

She was inconsolable, "What trouble? What are you talking about? And where's my mother?"

Catching her by surprise, Hades pulled her to him and hissed into her ear, "I said we needed to speak somewhere private, didn't I? But you chose otherwise. Now before we continue any further with this conversation..." he counselled, "You've got to control yourself, woman."

She pulled back, aghast. He seriously thought she would remain immobilized in the middle of the dance floor, but she must've been too astonished enough to let him lead her into the next number like some marionette.

Persephone took in a perceptible breath, "Where's my mother?"

"We lost your mother when she lost you," he started, trying to sound business-like as possible, "Nobody knows where she went, or where she is right now. The last two days I've spent looking for her was of no success. Hermes is going in and out of Olympus with no news either. Your absence has already been widespread, milady, and the longer I spent out there, the more you are compromised in this whole set-up. So, I decided to come back and follow as your father had rightfully decreed."

Her head was reeling, "Compromised?" she asked, "How did I become compromised in all this?"

He cleared his throat, fighting off the discomfiting feeling in having to break the news to her in such an unlikely place, "Technically, as your father so kindly illustrated it, _your_ reputation will be put into question once it will be uncovered as to where you've been ensconced..." and dropped his voice even lowered, "...and who had placed you into that situation."

She appeared shocked at the thought, "But there'd been nothing...!" she disputed, "I mean, you haven't even...!"

"Regardless," he stopped her rambling before it will end up embarrassing them both, "Public imagination has a way of distorting the real picture."

"What decree are you talking about?" she suddenly inquired.

Hades steered her into a swift spin, caught her when she turned, and declared, "Well, milady, I believe we're about to be married."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: So sorry for the delay. Self got terribly distracted by some book called GONE WITH THE WIND. And as if reading the 1,040 pages wasn't enough, self has got to scourge the video stores to grab an original copy of the Vivien Leigh-Clark Gable 1939 movie that runs for nearly 4 hours! Self is hopeless. Just hopeless. Do READ ON though, and leave some words of comments (or advise, if any)...**

* * *

><p>AN AGREEMENT<p>

She left him in the middle of the dance floor.

Never in his entire existence had he ever been left standing in the middle of the dance floor. Not even on times long past when he used to socialize with his own kin and with mortals alike, had any one got the audacity to leave him. He'd like to believe that it was because he wasn't one to lack in social manners and he does know how to keep a good company.

Although, on second thought, THIS one, is quite different. Entirely different.

Persephone was completely well within her rights to walk out on him. Something... which immediately caused a silent uproar to the people left in the main hall when she all but turned her back on him. By the time she'd stepped out of the room, the music had dwindled to a stop, people began to buzz into whispers, and Hades immediately saw Rhadamanthus shaking his head at him, Hecate staring at him squarely, and Nyx glaring at him accusingly as if he had just sacrificed a defenseless lamb!

He laid down the decanter of whisky atop the table with a gruff, _'Who are they to judge him?' _he thought, replaying what had happened earlier.

He had always been just and firm with them, and now, with one woman's public show of indignation he was being criticized for something they know nothing about -_ well, most of them doesn't_. But still the same. These are the same people he had lorded over for a millennia and had never said nor whispered any words against him, rarely had any reason to question him, respected and understood all his actions, and had NEVER expressed their opinions on matters regarding his personal issues.

Well, at least not openly.

'_By the gods, but Zeus was right!'_ Hades admitted.

For once, Zeus' foresight was right on target. What happened earlier had only strengthened Zeus' claims of Persephone's social debacle once it will be known where she'd been kept. She'll be disgraced.

Actually, HE should've thought about that too. Only, it just failed to enter his mind when he was busy conniving ideas to wheedle the giants out from his territory at Zeus' price. He ran a hand on his temples as if feeling another onslaught of a headache.

One thing's for sure, he won't let her pay for his shortcomings. He will have to subject both of them to an arrangement that may prove difficult, but necessary, to save what was left of her honor and reputation - if that's the least he can do. And she MUST have to see it. He MUST let her understand the gravity of the situation.

He walked out from the room where he had been lingering about after sending the necessary arrangements to his stewards and coordinating a matter with Hecate, and was just about to reach the steps to his palace's majestic main stairway when he noticed lights streaming from underneath the door of the library.

He pushed the door open and looked inside. There he saw the solitary figure of the Spring Goddess in a flowy white dress, leaning behind a chair, her chin atop one hand, blankly staring down at the unfinished pieces of the chessboard. Their eyes met when he'd clicked the door open.

She does seem to have a preference for white, he thought. Out of all the dresses and gowns available in her chamber, she'd always managed to pick out all the whites. Today was no exception, the flowing white gown she donned only had a pale pink sash cinched at the waist to accentuate the dress. It did look fetching on her when she danced in it earlier in the afternoon, if truth be told.

She straightened up when he entered, but she did not leave her place behind the chair, her hands gripping the top of it as if for balance. He had a sudden image of the goddess throwing the chair at him, wild with fury, but her face didn't register any sign of anger or violence when he neared her.

He stopped just a few steps behind the chair opposite hers, facing the chessboard, "You're still awake," he observed, placing his hands behind him.

For a minute, he thought she wouldn't answer him, but she did.

"I can't sleep," she replied.

There laid a whole lot of unsaid meaning into that statement. Just like what was troubling her that kept her awake long into the night and sent her to brave walking around the palace - a place she'd gotten the habit of always getting herself lost at.

And there came another indomitable pause.

Hades cleared his throat, "You play?" he said, motioning to the unfinished game in the chess board.

She shrugged, "Aeacus taught me earlier..."

He stepped closer to the table and sat himself in Aeacus' place, "Would you mind finishing it?"

She stared at him for a while, uncertain, before a look of resolve masked over her face, "I suppose we can..." she uttered, and settled herself into her chair.

"Your defense needs a little sharpening," he commented, leaning over her remaining pieces and their positioning.

"I know," she admitted calmly. Actually, she looked like she still wanted to say something, but held back.

Hades picked up his knight and charged a move, easing her into another light topic, "It's a surprise you were able to find your way to the library... and you're without your guards."

This time, she obliged him with a smile, "I found that you dismiss them after midnight."

He angled his head, "Good observation."

"...And I wasn't looking for the library when I came down," she continued, "I was heading for Nyx's chambers."

Hades brows raised, "Well, in that case, you are one floor, two hallways, and five rooms AWAY from Nyx's chambers," he informed.

She studied over the chess pieces left to her and commented, "I realized that," she replied, "You seriously should consider having some guards for any guests who suddenly has the desire to get a night time walk around your palace."

Hades entwined his hands above the table and rested his chin on it, "But we don't take any _guests_ here."

Persephone looked away and moved her bishop in an angle threatening his queen.

Hades continued, "I was told, you haven't touched your food for the last few days."

This statement enticed an immediate scowl into the goddess' face, though her voice still remained calm, "I'm sure you would know, sir, what would happen to anyone who touches food from your realm," she said, "What I'm uncertain about is why you still insists on sending provisions..."

"We're polite," he replied. And Persephone actually looked aghast by that statement. He nearly laughed at the look on her face.

He DOES know that anyone who eats food provided them in his kingdom will be cursed to stay in his land forever. He was being honest when he remarked that they were merely polite to her. He wasn't exactly trained on the social protocol on how to entertain women that he kidnapped.

"And besides," he continued, "Sooner or later, you _are _going to eat something."

He moved his queen and took over one of her pawn, and announced, "Check."

She frowned at her king, but she was clearly disturbed by the connotation of Hades' previous statement. He was surprised when she suddenly aired, "I do apologize for being rude to you earlier in front of your subjects."

He leaned back, "That was..."

She shook her head, "The more I get to think about the situation..." she took a deep breath and faced him and declared, "I have spent the entire afternoon deliberating about the concern you've raised, and I have already _exhausted _all possible resolution that will be most advantageous to both of us..." she breathed, "...And I haven't found anything more reasonable than what you've already decided at."

She picked up her rook and dragged it back to protect her king.

"So you've thought about it?" he inquired.

She nodded.

Hades moved his bishop and took another of her pawn, "While you were _thinking_ about it, I've already made preparations," he informed, "Nothing much should change. Ours will be a marriage by name and nothing else. You are still the mistress of your time, your life, and how you'd want to spend it. It will be your choice on where you'd prefer to reside - which I'm sure would be your place in Enna - although the palace will always be open for you whenever you needed it, since you will legally BE the queen to this lands once we're married."

"However, for the meantime, you will have to stay within the kingdom until your mother will resurface and provide her say on our marriage. I have sent people to search for her, Zeus also had Hermes and some of his most trusted stewards scrambling around the world in search for your mother," he stated mechanically, "To make your stay here easy to adjust with, your father has already arranged for some chosen nymphs to be permitted to stay in the palace. They will be under Hecate's charge."

Her eyes had already grown huge as saucers by the time he was finished, "You HAD thought about this," she noted.

He shrugged, "While I was doing my archery."

She rested her head on top of one hand, looking down at the chessboard, and was unresponsive for quite some time. She looked as if she was absorbing and weighing out the details that Hades had laid out for her.

"I've..." she began hesitantly, "You may think this too childish... but, I've always thought I would eventually get married to someone I'd have at least a feeling akin to love," she smiled shyly and picked up her bishop to take out his charging knight.

He rubbed his thumb under his chin, rather saddened at the thought of dragging her into an unpleasant arrangement.

"I do hope you can see that setting up this arrangement is the best apology I could think of and saving you from paying for _my_ temporary lack of judgment."

She let out a smile for that, saying, "I did hate you awhile back there," she confessed, "Aeacus talked me out of it."

"I see," he replied, "Well then, I should be thanking Aeacus for making you - what was that you said before - _calm and collected_...?"

Her smiled widened, and then she said, "It would be unfair to continue being angry with you when you've managed all those things to save me from trouble, and you haven't even discussed about saving YOU from your troubles."

Hades shook his head, "I can manage my own business."

"Should there be any_ one_ - any woman - I must be apologizing to for leading you into this _marriage_?" she suddenly asked.

"I said I can manage," he repeated and she met his eyes squarely, he was positive she understood that it was out of discussion.

She looked thoughtful for a moment, and then with a hint of hesitation, she reached out for his hand and said, "Please find my mother..."

He was momentarily stunned by the tenderness and the worry etched in her face, he could've pulled her to him and tell her it will all be alright.

"Promise me," she repeated.

"I will," Hades replied, without even thinking about the actual weight it carries.

A sad smile crept over face, and she retreated back to her seat, suddenly inquiring, "When will the wedding take place?"

"Two days from now."

"Two days?" she exclaimed, "But I haven't... how about the preparations?"

He picked up his queen from the chessboard, saying, "My people are already working on that."

"In two days?"

He shrugged, "You will find, milady, that my people are rather very efficient," his queen took over her rook and he commented, "Checkmate."

Persephone surveyed the chessboard and saw that she was charged at all sides, there was no escape. She raised her eyes at her opponent and realized, she was exactly in the same position.


	14. Chapter 14

WEDDING DAY

Kore stood in front of the floor-length mirror that was dragged into the middle of her bedroom, looking at herself, but not really seeing.

This could not be her, she thought to herself. Standing before her was a woman clad in a divinely extravagant drop waist gown with sequined bodice and a bellowing full tulle skirt. Long sleeves made up of lace, encrusted with tiny diamonds, delicately covered her arms travelling up to her neck, fastened behind her nape with a huge pearl button. Her back was entirely bare until just above her waist. A little inch lower and it will all be scandalous.

Her hair was scooped up into an elegant chignon, on one side was pinned a silver bejewelled clip.

If there was any doubt in her mind about the _efficiency of Hades' people_ it has already been erased the very next day after their late-night conversation.

She woke up to find the palace already in full motion for the impending matrimony of their master. There were servants preparing the throne room for the ceremony, cooks and servers went in and out of the kitchen, and the moment she stepped into the threshold, she was instantly ushered to the drawing room where the seamstress and her apprentices were measuring for suits and gowns. She remembered wondering in the middle of all that chaos if Hades would still pursue with the ceremony if she hadn't provided her permission.

She gazed outside the window, it was nearly noon now, the ceremony will begin any time soon. She really didn't know how she was able to tell the time so quickly in Hades' land when there was no sun nor moon to help you with it. All she knew was that when it's daylight, the skies looked all the shades of orange and red, just like a midsummer sunset in Enna, and when nightfall comes, the heavens is specked with all the hues of blue and black.

She hates it most when the horizon suddenly turns all grey and gloomy. It always makes her feel constricted. She came to understand that when that happens, it is raining in the lands above. Although, it was quite odd to notice that the skies hasn't been like that for days now. Planting season was just about to start when she was...

"Milady?" a singsong voice of a nymph interrupted her thoughts.

Kore turned and met the sweet face of Orphne, head of Hecate's nymphs in the underworld.

"It's about time," the nymph beamed with a smile of innocence and gladness of someone who was entirely unaware of how everything had led to this day. In Hades' credit, the true details of how their marriage came to be was entirely exclusive to a few people he trusted. She never once had found herself being whispered about by his servants or all the others residing in his palace.

_Oh how she wished her mother was here_, she yearned. She'd know very well how to calm her down.

'_Mother,_' she thought fervently, '_Where are you?_'

If only she could somehow get a message across to Demeter to tell her that she's alright, Kore wished. Just to let her mother know. That she's being treated well. It just troubled her to no end to think how her mother must be dying with worry for her.

"Milady?" Orphne inquired again.

Kore nodded in quick affirmation and allowed herself to be ushered out of the room. They made quite an entourage as they walked down the hallway. Leading them, were her two loyal guards who had forever stuck by her, flanking her was Orphne and a new younger nymph she'd failed to inquire about, and two others behind them who were managing the train of her veil.

They paused at the top of the grand staircase. Down at the bottom, were the palace guards, all regally uniformed in blue, lining up the way to the open door leading to the throne room. She was only able to take in a deep breath to steel her nerves before Orphne and the young nymph began to lead the way down.

Cautiously following their path, Kore realized that the mere act of stepping down the staircase was quite tasking. The nymphs managing her train were very gentle and sensitive to her every movement, but she was distracted to death by the thought that she might step at her own gown and fall all the way down to the bottom of the steps.

She wished again that Hades had not at all planned the event to be this extravagant. She feels ill at ease with it. But then again, she remembered Nyx's words, _'You can't possibly deny the ruler of the land a grand wedding. After all, he only gets married once. Regardless of the situation.'_

She masked a calm look on her face to cover her anxiety as she reached the landing of the stairs, walking past the long line of blue-uniformed palace guards, but she only have to step inside the throne room to lose all her composure entirely.

Kore thought her eyes would get blinded by the mere brilliance of the room. She'd now gotten to understand why Nyx had, once or twice, referred to it as the Golden Room. Giant crystal chandeliers illuminated the room, whose light seemed to be reflected back by the marbled tiles that covered the floor. The room was lined with mirrors and gilded statues and pillars, all of which were gloriously encrusted with gold that only added to the room's radiance.

Her eyes suddenly fell at the tall figure standing just by the steps of the throne, impeccably dressed in his tailored suit and not a look of anxiety in those gray eyes. It must be the complete opposite of the look currently pasted on her face.

It was only then that she noticed the people present in the room. It's quite strange that she only noticed them belatedly when they were all standing and their heads were all turned towards her. _Were they seated before she entered?_ She thought. _She really wouldn't know._

She spotted Nyx at one of the front seats beside her husband, with a look of apparent awe and pride at seeing her. Though why the senior goddess should look that way, Kore couldn't understand. At the opposite rows of seats, she also saw the dark-haired Hecate, appearing grim-faced and seemingly displeased. It was pretty odd to note that the goddess had distanced herself from Kore after the official announcement of their marriage. It's as if the goddess was extremely upset about something, it made Kore feel like she'd make the entirely wrong decision. It's like she'd made something that's terribly wrong.

Suddenly, with that thought in mind, she felt her knees buckling. She positively thought she was going to faint, one foot had already stepped backwards, as if losing her balance, and then just as abruptly, she felt a firm hand steadying her.

"Milady?" a nymph's voice spoke to her.

Kore recollected all her sense of poise, her eyes falling surprisingly back to where Hades was standing, still with that unreadable expression in his devastatingly chiseled face.

"Thank you," Kore murmured, and glanced at the kind nymph, "What's your name?"

Arresting green eyes met hers, and the nymph replied, "They call me Minthe."

"Why, thank you, Minthe," Kore repeated.

She looked back at Hades, whose eyes had never left hers, took a deep breath, and walked the red velvety carpet as the orchestra was signalled to play.

* * *

><p>He knew he was marrying a beauty. Hades wasn't prepared for a vision.<p>

The moment Persephone had stepped into the throne room, a sudden hush was felt across the chamber, and as if by a spell, everybody stood up from their seats, without any urging, to welcome her arrival.

Although, he wasn't entirely certain if the goddess even noticed their presence when she entered the chamber, with that look of stunned awe painted all over her too beautiful face.

She was a vision in white, glittering with silver and diamonds. Unlike her usual preference, her hair was scooped up in a stylish chignon that called to attention her striking face. Her blue eyes and dark hair, emphasized to its fullness in its contrast to her long immaculately white gown.

Until yesterday, she had always been a vibrant, minor diety. Today she had become a goddess.

He saw her eyes settle on him, inquiring, searching, waiting for any sign from him. Maybe wanting some assurance from him. But he can only stare back blankly at her. For, by the gods, he wanted some assurance for himself at that moment.

His eyes fell on the blonde beauty beside his bride and he was back on the ground.

He saw Hecate at the third line of seats, facing him, and he steeled himself. They've been at odds for the past days. And he knew it was with good reason. He had included his paramour into the list of nymphs to be placed under her charge, as approved by Zeus – but without his knowledge on Hades' connection with the nymph - to make Persephone's stay in Hades' land easier to adjust with. And Hecate was completely appalled at the thought. It revolted her.

_'You WILL place me into your household, Hades,'_ he recalled Minthe's threat that day by the meadow, _'I want to see the woman. I will see to it myself!'_

Hades' eyes fell back to his bride, who looked like it had only dawned on her that she was facing a huge crowd of curious people, staring at her, waiting for her to make a move. For a moment, she appeared like she was going to faint but then her eyes met his again, and she was composed once more.

The orchestra began to play and she walked down the aisle with all the poise and grace that could make Aphrodite tremble with jealousy. If one may not know the true reason behind the quick ceremony, you'd think she was entirely taken with him by the way her eyes was rooted at him, as if her knees will somehow buckle out if she looked away.

When she reached him, Hades immediately took her hand and placed it by the nook of his arm, thinking that she'd faint if he didn't make a move. She timidly inched her hand along his arm and grasped for his hand gratefully. Her hands were tremendously cold, and he clasped it back tightly.

He looked at her and assured, "Don't worry," he said, "This won't be long."

* * *

><p>She pushed herself up from where she had slept on the marbled floor and looked around her. It had all the semblance of one of the temples dedicated to her. But as to where the temple is located... she know not.<p>

It was dark outside, and all around her the gigantic columns in the temple made menacing play of the shadows. And it was quiet, solitarily quiet. There was not even a hum of a bird or a whisper of a breeze outside.

_'Where am I?'_ Demeter racked her tired brain. Her entire body was aching all over, it was hard to focus on just about anything at all, and then,

_'Eleusis!'_ the name of the place came streaming back into her mind, and then everything else all rushed in.

Impatient and irritated with how there have been no news of Kore's whereabouts, she had set out to find her daughter herself. She was inconsolable, she was angry and she was frantic, she felt like she can get better chances of finding her own daughter than all of Enna, Sicily and Olympus combined.

Oh, she knew Zeus has got something to do with it. Though it's impossible to believe that he could lay a finger on his own daughter, but she knew - she just knew – he's got a hand into Kore's disappearance. She can smell it in his every breath.

And she was furious with him.

_'That two-faced skunk!'_ she boiled, _'Telling her that he doesn't know a thing when, in fact, he really does know everything...'_

She had been in disguise for days, searching quietly and probing thoroughly among the lands. She'd been careful not to let anyone know who she is for fear that they might just distract her away from her pursuit. Until Athena came along...

Demeter still has got no idea how the Goddess of Wisdom was able to track her down in Delphi. Half of Olympus could not track her down, but Athena did. And she arrived in all her challenging and impenetrable glory. Exchanging words with her, while still maintaining a cool and unruffled facade that that only triggered Demeter's heated nerves all the more.

_'What do you think are you doing, Demeter?'_ Athena had asked, the very instant they were alone.

_'I'm finding my own daughter, thank you,'_ she'd snapped right back, _'I can't stand incompetence...'_

_'Have you any improvement in your search then?'_ the younger goddess had questioned.

_'No.'_

_'Have you any lead?'_

_'No.'_

_'Have you any clue, any evidence, any witness that can tell you of her disappearance?'_

By this point, Demeter had already felt as if she was being interrogated, and she had exclaimed, _'Do I look like I have one...?'_

Athena had looked at her straight in the eye and blatantly declared, _'Doesn't that make you equally incompetent?'_

_'Why, how DARE you!'_ she'd all but shouted.

_'Demeter, it's been days,'_ Athena reminded her as if she wasn't painfully aware of it herself, '_If you think about it, it's actually been weeks... the crops need replenishing, the fields require ploughing..._'

_'What do I care about the crops?'_ Demeter had replied stubbornly, _'When my child is missing.'_

_'People are getting hungry,' _Athena prompted, '_Mortals as they are, they'll die of starvation..._'

_'Oh, let them!'_ blurted Demeter, _'Mortals are like weeds, bad crops lots of them. They can multiply by the dozen regardless of war, famine or devastation.'_

_'Are you hearing what you're saying, Demeter?'_ Athena had challenged.

_'Oh, I know what I'm talking about...!'_

_'Get a grip of yourself, goddess,'_ Athena reprimanded, _'I can stand grief. I cannot stand childishness.'_

The moment she parted ways with Athena, Demeter quietly exited Delphi. For all Athena's wisdom, the young goddess was devastatingly loyal to her father, Zeus. Though heavens only know why, when Athena was worth ten of the father.

_'Zeus!' _her mind was burning with anger in her hurried escape from Delphi. Not knowing where to go, or where to look after. And then Poseidon happened...

'_The fool!_' she nearly cried remembering everything that had happened. The mad fool! He had taken advantage of her vulnerability, of her loss of direction, chased her and used her like some low-bred nymph or some common mortal, and then left her, half-conscious, in one of her own temple...

She stifled a sob.

'_Now is not the time for weakness,'_ she thought, running a hand over her eyes. In some unknown, hidden place, her daughter might be needing her strength right now. She struggled to push herself up.

There will be a time for revenge, she assured herself. And, by the gods, she will make sure that Poseidon will pay. Poseidon and his brother, Zeus! Oh, they will pay for all their crimes done her.

But for now, she will find her daughter. Come all the tragedy in the world, but she WILL get her daughter back.

She moved slowly and reached the terrace, took in a deep breath of the hot night air and rested her hand on one of the pillars for support. She looked down at the dark fields below her and remembered one of the nymphs who had been asked about Kore's disappearance,

_'One moment, she was just among us, and then the next second, she was gone,' _the nymph had cried, _'It's as if the earth had swallowed her up without a sound...'_

"Ungrateful Earth," Demeter spoke, her voice coming out strong in direct contrast to her feelings, "I have toiled for you, nurtured you, provided for you... but look at how you've repaid me," she stated, "In one of your fields I have lost my daughter, the one person that have meant everything to me, and you've failed to protect her," she clenched her fist, "Now, you will suffer, just as I've suffered. You will feel loss, just as I've felt my loss. You will experience darkness, just as I've experience darkness. You shall be treated, just as the same way that the Fates had treated me."

There was a sudden crack of lighting seen from afar, and then followed by a deafening thunder. She pulled back and turned away, just as rain poured heavily down unto the earth.

"Satisfy you thirst," she uttered, "For that will be your last for a very long while."


	15. Chapter 15

DAMSEL IN DISTRESS

A day after the wedding, Persephone, the crowned consort of Hades, has created quite a stir among the women in the palace on how she dresses and the way she carries herself; A week later, she was already an institution among the people in Hades' kingdom. But, all that noise had completely escaped her. Persephone was blissfully unaware of the stir she had created around her.

Her mind was entirely preoccupied on other things. She was constantly anxious.

Oh, the presence of the nymphs were a comfort to her. That's quite certain. They even seem to take an extra effort to make her feel at ease, and _sometimes_, when the conversation and activities gets too enjoyable and fun for her, she does forget where she was… _sometimes_.

'_Well, I guess, mother will be extremely horrified to know that,'_ she thought with guilt. But if she really has to admit it herself, her reception in Hades' palace has been nothing short of very welcoming.

A shrill of child's laughter broke into the air and distracted her from her thoughts. She glanced from where she stood by the floor-length windows of Nyx's apartments and smiled at the group of nymphs sprawled at the floor, playing with Nyx's toddler, Philotes, a blond haired daughter who is an exact replica of her father, Erebus.

She unconsciously ran her gaze among the nymphs and suddenly wondered again where the green-eyed nymph she'd met at her wedding was. She hasn't seen the nymph after the wedding, and once, she tried to inquire Hecate regarding Minthe's whereabouts, the goddess immediately scowled at her as if she'd said something wrong and grudgingly replied, _'Might be anywhere in the palace,' _the goddess had snapped,_ 'You don't suppose I do a daily headcount, do I?'_

If Persephone was previously uncertain if Hecate was cross with her, THAT conversation erased all doubts.

Hecate must be really furious with her that Zeus had added more nymphs into Hades' palace for her sake, Persephone blamed herself. Hecate has never been like Nyx or Minos who savor other people's company. She'd always been quite reserved and prized silence among all things.

So, Persephone avoided the goddess right after that. Afraid that she might just induce Hecate's wrath again if the older goddess sees her.

Her eyes dropped to her left hand, her gaze falling at the solitary shiny gold ring in her finger. She'd constantly catch herself staring at that ring for days now. The more Hades was away, the more she kept glancing at the ring as if to remind her that she actually IS married. To HIM.

_That's an odd thought_, she mused. It never ceased to shock her that she was far from marrying just about _anyone_ only a few weeks ago. And now, she's actually married… although again, just by name and necessity, but still married nonetheless.

She stared back out into the vastly architectured lawn and frowned. _'What has happened to him?'_ she thought furiously, _'Has Hades had any news of my mother? It's been a week now…'_

A week. How fast days can go by. It's as if it was just yesterday when Hades appeared in her chamber, a day after their wedding, and announced he'd be travelling back to Enna to make his own search for her mother.

If she had previously harbored any thoughts of the god of the underworld rarely leaving his realm, that notion has been utterly crushed as well.For most of her stay in his kingdom, Hades seemed to be constantly going in and out of his realm and sets off to Olympus and… oh, well, wherever it is he takes off to. He rarely tells her specifics on where he'd been or what he'd done, he'd just supplied details to her and she hadn't really found any reason to badger him for more.

She suddenly heard a loud noise down the lawn, followed by a chorus of alarmed voices, and she craned her neck trying to catch a view on what was happening below.

"They brought in a new steed earlier," an approaching voice supplied the reason for the noise.

She turned and met the dancing blue eyes of Eris, the youthful daughter of Nyx.

"Oh, did they?"

Eris made a dainty curtsey and stood beside her by the window, "I'm sorry if I'd bothered you, _Lady Persephone_…"

_Lady Persephone,_ she repeated to herself. Everybody calls her Lady Persephone now. Not even Nyx nor Hecate, who'd refer to her as Kore before, calls her by that name now.

"You did not bother me at all," she brushed off.

Encouraged, Eris continued engagingly, "I saw Rhadamanthus brought a black mare earlier into the stables," she shared, "A fine one, she is. But a very fiesty one. Not even three stable hands can handle her."

"Is she?" Persephone asked, genuinely interested at hearing the news. She hasn't quite ventured back out into the outdoors after her ill-fated meeting with Cerberus. And the last time she dared go out, it was its master's turn to snap his foul mood on her.

"Oh, yes," Eris continued with her chatter, "I haven't seen a horse as spirited as she. In fact, I've just came from the stables myself and I do declare…"

"Do you suppose…" Persephone interrupted, her heart in her eyes, and lowered her voice so as not to attract the attention of Nyx and the nymphs in the room, "Do you suppose, I could check it out as well?"

Eris gave a little thoughtful frown and said, "I don't see why not…"

'_Exactly!'_ Persephone thought to herself, _'Why not? She's no captive in the palace...'_

Making an impulsive decision, she quickly turned around and aimed for her dark blue, velvet coat as it looked pretty chilly outside.

"Where are you heading, milady?" inquired Eris.

Persephone glanced at her, as if she'd just remembered Eris was there, and winked, "I'm going outside," she announced, "You don't have to come with me. I know the way."

And she _actually _did. For the past week, she was finally able to navigate freely around the palace even without the guidance of her guards or the nymphs. Confidently, she headed down the stables without question or even looking back… _probably_, too confidently, that she completely missed out the mischievous glimmer in Eris' eyes.

The young goddess _somehow_ forgot to tell the newly-crowned consort of Hades… that the mare was completely untamed.

Persephone arrived into the stables amidst the flurry of her velvet coat just as the mare threateningly stood on its two hind legs with a loud menacing neigh that forced one of the stable hands that was holding its rein to step back. Two others were behind the mare and Rhadamanthus was standing at its side.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Rhadamanthus demanded as soon as she came into view.

Not paying him any attention, her eyes glued at the glistening black steed, she observed, "It's frightened."

"This is no place for a…"

The mare let out a loud noise and cut short whatever it is the judge was about to say, and kicked its front legs furiously, nearly hitting the stable hand at its front.

"Move out," Persephone ordered the stable boy, "You're frightening her. Move away."

"Lady Persephone…" Rhadamanthus intercepted.

Finally, sparing him a glance, Persephone gave him a pleading look that no possible mortal or god can ever refuse, "Can't you see?" she asked, "She's frightened."

Rhadamanthus looked back at the glaring steed, its nose sneering wide with anger, and he could've easily retorted, _'No, I'm afraid I can't see what you mean…' _but Persephone had already stepped closer and motioned for the other stable hands to move back.

"Please, give her some space," she requested, her eyes already settling back to the mare and she cooed softly, "Come now, dearest. Don't be scared."

The mare centered her furious glare to the goddess and breathed heavily.

"Calm down," Persephone soothed, her hand already stretching out to it, "We're not here to harm you."

The mare stepped back, snorting lividly when Persephone moved forward, and she felt a hand on her arm.

She turned at Rhadamanthus, "Let me," she pleaded.

The judged hesitated, "Hades will surely wring my neck for this…"

A sudden smile flashed on her face, "He's not here," she replied positively, "And I won't tell."

The smile won him over, and he dropped his hand.

Marching forward, Persephone inquired, "Does she have a name?"

"Damsel," Rhadamanthus replied, "We call her Damsel."

"Why, hello, Damsel," Persephone greeted warmly, "Mighty scared, aren't we? Don't be. We're not here to harm you… Now, hush now…"

True enough, the mare calmed down to the mere sound of her voice. By the time she had said "hush", Persephone's hand was already caressing the mare's head.

"I'm really glad to see you here…" Persephone murmured with a smile. Damsel leaned her head forward to the goddess's as if in agreement, and the goddess laughed. Persephone suddenly leaned back in question, "What seems to be the matter?" she asked Damsel, and proceeded to run her hand along Damsel's back as if to assure her, to calm her, to soothe her.

She caught Rhadamanthus by surprise when she abruptly turned to him, saying "Bring me the saddles…"

"You can't possibly mean…"

"I can ride her," she declared encouragingly, "She won't resist…"

"Now, milady, this is absolutely…"

"The saddle," she ordered the young stable hand nearest her, and his face showed a tiny debate on whether to follow Rhadamanthus or the queen herself. He gave a look at Persephone, and the queen with the bluest of eyes that matched her velvet coat won, and he handed her the saddle.

She hastily laid the saddle on Damsel's back and Rhadamanthus fell into protesting, "Milady, Damsel is not yet tamed, we just had her two weeks ago…"

"She's well-behaved now, as you can see," Persephone disputed sweetly.

"We won't have you getting hurt in this land again… it would be…"

"Nothing can be worse than Cerberus, don't you think?" she joked, and quickly pushed herself up before the judge can grumble more and settled herself on Damsel.

Everybody fell into holding their breaths when she started trotting the horse slowly around the lawn. When Persephone nudged the horse into a faster saunter, everybody released a sigh of relief. She'd never felt so liberated after weeks of being guarded in the palace, she felt so giddy about it, she threw her head to look at the four amazed faces by the stables and laughed gaily.

She was just about to tease Rhadamanthus on his previous conviction when a booming voice broke into the tensed air, "BY THE FURIES! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Persephone immediately froze by the sound of Hades' voice, but it was not only her who got startled, Damsel, hearing the sound of her master's voice, stood sharply on its two hind legs with a loud scream, Persephone only able to save herself from falling by her tight hold on Damsel's rein, and then the steed bolted in panic to the direction of the gloomy forests.

"No, no, no," Persephone called, "Damsel, don't!"

Behind her, there was a mix of shouts and curses, with Hades' voice raised above the others, "Bring me Phantom!" she heard him order, "QUICK!" before she and Damsel were completely eaten up by the dark shades of the large, forbidding trees in the forest.

She had no idea where they were going. Damsel was blindly running with no specific direction and with no gentle words that can comfort her - Damsel had ceased listening to the goddess the minute she'd heard Hades' voice. Truly terrified, Persephone bent forward, trying to avoid the broken branches from the trees due to their wild escape. She closed her eyes and held tightly unto the reins.

"Please stop," she pleaded, "Damsel, please stop…"

Persephone felt a sudden surge of hope when she heard heavy beating of hooves not far off behind them.

"Hades!" she couldn't help but call.

"Away from the river!" he shouted back.

"What?" she demanded.

"LEAD HER AWAY FROM THE RIVER! OR YOU'LL GET HARMED!" Hades demanded.

She heared the words _'river'_ and _'harmed'_ and she bolted upright. She looked straight ahead of her and realized that they were fast approaching a vast river body. _'The Styx,'_ she whispered to herself in horror.

"THE STYX!" She repeated more loudly, and with all her possible strength, she took hold of the reins in her hand and tried to maneuver Damsel away from the direction of the river. The mare was stronger, and Persephone was nearly thrown off the ground in her effort.

"HADES!" she cried, "I… CAN'T!"

The sudden silence behind her made her look back. There was no longer any one trailing them.

"HADES!" she shouted with alarm, she was only a few yards away from the clearing and into the river. Suddenly feeling cold, she focused all her power into Damsel and pulled from the reins, "DAMSEL! Listen to me…!"

Just as soon as they stepped out of the clearing, Persephone hauled the reins as sharply as she could, swiftly navigating Damsel away from the waters just as Hades suddenly emerged from the shadows with Phantom stridently blocking Damsel's path, surprising the mare into a sudden stop. Hades, however, gravely miscalculated Phantom's speed with Damsel's distance, and in a violent effort to avoid a head to head collision, Hades viciously pulled on Phantom's rein, shocking the steed and throwing Hades away into the river Styx.

With a loud gasp, Persephone immediately swung herself down from Damsel and hurried to where Hades had fallen.

He was quick to recover, and had already pushed himself up when she reached him, entirely drenched from head to toe.

"WOULD YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" he cuttingly commanded as he stepped out from the river.

She retreated by the tone of his voice, "Well, I…"

He threw away his soaking gloves and continued, "Did anybody tell you that THAT horse is not yet tamed?"

She felt her face twist in guilt, "Rhadamanthus _might've_ mentioned it…"

"_MIGHT'VE_ mentioned it?" he repeated, taking off his heavy cloak and tossing it to where he'd thrown his gloves.

"You really don't have to shout about it…" she requested.

"Do you suggest we _whisper_ about it?" he derided, as he began unbuttoning his cufflinks, "This is a high time in a man's life!" he commented, "You just married me a week ago and now you're trying to kill yourself!"

"I was not!" she argued, "And even if I would, I couldn't do that, could I?" she bit back, suddenly feeling a surge of frustration rising inside her. _Why does she always end up infuriating him?_ She thought.

Steeling herself, she continued, "The palace was beginning to feel really constricting for me, and when I heard that they had brought in a new horse… well I… well I thought THAT would be a nice change for my day. But when I came over… they were doing all the wrong things… she was frightened… she was terrified…" she faced him squarely, "Are you aware that your mare is pregnant?"

Words suddenly stuck on her throat when she noticed Hades starting to unbutton the top of his white shirt. Looking away, she proceeded rather uncomfortably, "And… and Damsel was perfectly in control earlier, mind you... I daresay, if you hadn't arrived I'm sure she would perfectly…" her voice instantly rose a pitch higher, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she demanded, her eyes growing as huge as saucers, when Hades shook off his wet shirt, brazenly showing an incredibly well-toned, muscular upper body.

Hades threw her a dark look, "I'm removing my shirt," he replied matter-of-factly, "Now, take off your cloak."

"WHAT?" she nearly shouted, clutching at the garment.

Hades' brows furrowed deeply with her tone, his mouth already opening as if in near reprimand, and then his eyes travelled from her troubled face to her hand that was clutching her cloak tightly to her throat, and then his face eased into an almost teasing expression.

"Although I COULD very well indulge you with your thoughts, madam," he said at length, "But, I'm afraid, THAT would have to wait for some other time. My reasons are purely selfish. I'm trying to save myself from catching a cold. We might not die, but we can always get sick… and you know how those situations can always prove to be inconvenient."

By the time Hades was done speaking, Persephone's face was nearly burning from utter embarrassment. It was humiliating enough that she'd immediately formed assumptions and then proven wrong, but to have Hades read her mind accurately was just completely mortifying!

She untied her cloak and handed it to him without any word.

"Thank you," he replied, and nonchalantly wrapped the cloak around his broad shoulders like some poncho. Glancing back at her, he instructed, "Climb unto Phantom…"

"But what about…?" she began to protest.

"Unless you'd still want to handle Damsel…" he suggested calmly, which immediately motivated her to do as he bid without any further question.

Hades approached Damsel, gently talking to her, "So, I heard you're expecting…" he greeted, stroking her back, "Now, you don't have to worry, beautiful. We'll take care of you. Nothing will harm you."

Damsel's demeanor changed like some sweet, well-behaved child under his touch and did not even give any sound of complaint or impatience.

'_What a way to behave, Damsel!' _thought Persephone resentfully, _'Acting so cool and well-mannered when the master is present…!'_

She was silently fuming at the mare as Hades pulled Damsel's reins and tugged the mare near Phantom, tying her unto the steed, that Persephone was completely caught in surprise when Hades suddenly went around and swung himself up behind her. He grabbed unto Phantom's reins, easily cornering the goddess on both her sides. Her back instantly straightening up in response.

Hades noticed, and said, "Forgive me if_ this_ makes you uncomfortable…"

Trying to act coolly, she cleared her throat and brushed off, "Oh no, I'm fine…"

"So, you're absolutely _fine_ with this…?"

There was a teasing note in his voice and she twisted her head to vent at him, "Why, how dare you…" she stopped midway realizing just how close his face was to hers and she snapped her head right back, her face blushing deeply.

She wasn't a blusher, she never was, she can't understand why she constantly does so in front of Hades. It's just most inconvenient.

"You were saying?" his voice appearing so close to her right ear.

"If you so insist on acting this way, I'd rather you have me walk back to the palace."

He suddenly laughed at her, a deep, throatful laughter that irritated her so. "Hush now," he continued to chuckle, "If you so insist on acting this way, you'll lead me to believe that what I _assumed_ you were thinking earlier was true."

"That's it!" she exclaimed in fury, and tried to push her way down.

Hades only doubled in laughter, his arms not even moving a single bit from her protesting hands, saying, "Sit still," he maintained, "I'll stop teasing."

He mechanically nudged Phantom forward before she could complain any further and they rode in dead silence. Persephone trying vainly not to notice the wall of solid chest pressed behind her, or the steady arms on both her sides, her wrought nerves so near in pushing her to the edge, she was so close to screaming, _'Get away from me!'_

As to why she would even demand that… well…

"Athena saw your mother," Hades broke the silence.

She jumped in surprise, "She did?" twisting her head to look at him. He looked startled at her, and she shyly settled back to her previous position, "She found my mother?" she repeated.

"She _saw_ Demeter," Hades corrected, "In Delphi. They had a few words… By the moment Athena had reported back to Olympus, your mother was nowhere to be found again. No traces at all," he reported, "It's hard to follow what your mother is thinking," he shook his head, "One day she's sighted up north, the next she's heard of at the Western portion, and then the next moment, she's seen in the East. It's like she's got no particular direction to follow."

She felt her chest turn cold with worry.

"Persephone," she heard him call her name, "We will find her."

She felt a little better by the assuring sound of his voice, but she did not make any reply. _'He did promise her that he would find her mother…'_ she comforted herself. She would trust him to do so.

He suddenly produced out from his pocket a dainty golden necklace, and he said, "From your father," he informed grudgingly, "He was so delighted with the matrimony he personally took the giants off my land for me and then carved a golden necklace for you."

Staring at the necklace, she finally found her voice and asked absent-mindedly, "So our marriage has already been officially announced…"

"No," Hades answered, "I insisted not to. I'd want Demeter to know first before anyone else. Only Zeus and Hera knows… and Helios."

Her head raised in question, "Helios?"

"He…" Hades began uncomfortably, "He saw everything," he supplied, acting awkwardly at the realization that the sun charioteer witnessed everything that had transpired that fateful day, and proceeded, "He privately approached me one evening, and congratulated me in my…_'choice'_ - as what he'd described it - and told me he's got a wedding present for you to be sent in a few days time…"

Persephone knew that her face was positively burning _again_ with embarrassment with the word _'choice',_ but by this time, the palace and the stables were already in sight, and Hades saved her from making any more comments when he loudly remarked,

"Mother of the Gods!" he exclaimed, "What is the woman doing here?"

Persephone squinted her eyes to the stables, searching on what he was referring to, and then her eyes dropped at the stately auburn-haired woman, with Aeacus standing behind her, who seemed to be openly reprimanding Rhadamanthus and the stable hands.

"How on earth did she…" Hades' words were cut short when Aeacus pointed at their approaching form and all the heads at the stables turned to them. Hades pushed Phantom into a saunter, only slowing down as they reached the crowd waiting for them in the stables. Hades immediately swung himself down as soon as they halted.

"And here I was thinking you'd drowned yourself and died!" the proud beauty venomously greeted as Hades assisted Persephone off Phantom, "But, oh wait, that was just me acting like a mortal…"

Just as soon as Persephone had settled her feet back on the ground, she nearly felt like losing her balance again, when she heard Hades drawl, "Hello there, _mother_."

'_Rhea!'_ the named flashed immediately into her mind, _'Hades' very own mother…!'_

"Since when did you become a fan of women's garments?" Rhea's voice trailing, breaking into Persephone's thoughts, and made her extremely humiliated to realize that everyone eyes were rooted at Hades' drenched form and her blue cloak wrapped around him.

"I fell off the horse, and then I was thrown to the river, mother…" he explained, "I'm just saving my hide from getting myself sick…"

"Acting so self-seekingly as usual, aren't we…?" Rhea remarked, her eyes suddenly falling at Persephone and stopped.

Persephone had to stop her impulse by hiding behind Hades at the way Rhea was surveying her from head to foot. She felt her face turning pale when it dawned on her that her simple white dress had all the signs of being tattered after her rough exercise, and she was standing next to Hades who was nearly half-naked himself, save for her cloak.

_'What would they all be thinking?'_ Persephone panicked.

She then noticed the older goddess' gaze settling on the golden ring at her left hand and then she glanced back at Hades.

"By the gods, but it IS true…!" Rhea whispered, "You're married. To a Goddess!"


	16. Chapter 16

MOTHER IN LAW

'_It was just hilarious'_, Hades thought, '_Downright hilarious!'._

The moment he'd come down, after having changed to some appropriate and more acceptable clothing, he found his mother and Persephone already in the sitting room, waiting for him, blanketed in what appears to be an awkward silence.

Both women had dressed impeccably for the unplanned formal dinner, his mother a regal purple gown, lined with gold, and highlighting it with a large pearl necklace. And Persephone, not swaying away from her trademark long white gown, this one, tied into a ribbon at the back of her neck, and her hair, pinned on both sides making them fully cascading at her back, all the more drawing attention into her curiously-questioning beautiful face.

He ushered them into the dining room, in an effort to ease the unsaid discomfort in the air, and by the moment they'd all settled into their seats and the food were already served, the very first thing that should come out from his mother's pretty mouth was,

"Never settle an argument with a horse race!" she declared matter-of-factly, "I guess, that's the very first advice I could give you about marriage. You're never quite sure who _actually_ wins in the end, AND it always keeps the servants talking! ALWAYS!"

Persephone's face was as red as one could think was possibly allowed, and Hades tried to exchange barb with his mother, saying offhandedly, "One would think you'd have lots of experience about settling a marital problem with a horse race…"

Rhea helped herself with a large slab of meat, raised her head thoughtfully and supplied, "Come to think of it, YOU were actually conceived during…"

"OH, FORGET I EVEN ASKED!" he raised his voice to avoid hearing anything else.

"And why are you not eating?" her attention falling back to Persephone, genuinely looking concerned that the young goddess was not giving any interest in the food, "I'm sure you're husband won't mind if you have a healthy appetite. You absolutely don't lack anything with your figure, and with a figure like yours, I would allow myself to indulge in a plate or more."

Persephone opened her mouth to no avail, and Hades answered for her instead.

"You're indulging yourself now, mother," informed Hades, eyeing the serving of food in her platter, "And SHE can't eat _our_ food just yet. Her mother still doesn't know... We won't have her bounded forever into the realm before Demeter can ever raise any claim for her."

Rhea's mouth formed a big "Oh" as if a realization had just dawned upon her, "Looks like I'm not the only mother NOT invited in the wedding after all," she commented, resting her utensils at her plate, "_That_ actually makes me feel a little… _better_. Oh, not that I mean harm to your mother, dearest," she reached a hand to Persephone, "I've got nothing but good thoughts for Demeter. But, after the initial tortured feeling of being snubbed and unwelcomed yesterday when I heard the news that my last unmarried son has finally decided to take a wife… that knowledge was actually quite a _relief_…"

There was a look of pure theatrical drama pasted in her face that both Hades and Persephone actually felt sorry for her and were left silent, waiting for her next words.

But then her eyes grew lively again, and she faced Hades, "But what _you _said was actually quite interesting!" she admitted, "So, WHY wasn't Demeter informed? And why the hasty ceremony? Tell, tell..." she encouraged Persephone, "Are you pregnant?"

The last question provoked both parties to reply all at once.

"No!" Persephone blurted.

"Mother!" Hades replied in scolding.

"Now, you both don't have to be so shy about it. We're family now," Rhea insisted. Glancing at Hades, she continued, "We both know YOU are in the right age to have children. You can't leave all the work to Zeus and Poseidon to fill the earth with their offsprings. And heavens above, we all know they've already got more than enough brats than one should allow… and _dearest_," she glanced tenderly at Persephone, "For first pregnancies, you're just not quite too certain about it…"

"No, mother, she's not expecting," Hades interrupted.

Persephone shook her head speedily as a rejoinder.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, mother," he continued, "But she's not."

"You're not?" Rhea faced her daughter-in-law with an honest frown.

Persephone gave a solid, "No."

Rhea puckered her brow in confusion, "Then why…"

"I abducted her," Hades calmly admitted.

Rhea's eyes widened at her son, gave an examining glance at Persephone, and then settled back at her son with a thunderous exclamation, "THAT's my boy!"

Hades shook his head at her, "No, mother!" he clarified loudly, "I did THAT as a payback on Zeus. Zeus got us married… as a payback on me."

Rhea raised both her brows, was thoughtful for awhile, and then leaned back in her chair, "Now..." she scowled, "That's not something to be too proud of…"

"There are a lot of things we've done before, mother, that's nothing to be proud of," Hades reminded.

Rhea frowned and maintained a level look at her son, "No, I did not teach you any of this."

Sensing the sudden shift of mood, his bride finally decided to jump into the conversation.

"Whatever Hades did… whatever was decided upon, was done under good intentions and of which I've been completely made aware of ever since we found ourselves into this situation," Persephone began quite hesitantly, "I would be the first one to agree that what triggered the current… _setting_ between us was rather so childish coming from two heads of major realms, but what has happened has happened. Somebody has been compromised, and as much as I would like to resent it, but I have to find myself in the middle of all this. And, it was only rather brave of Hades to admit the truth to me and shoulder the consequences as well. It would only be unfair, on my part, to deny him the fact that this… _marriage_ is equally a sacrifice for him, as it is for me…"

The goddess of spring, as if remembering her place, abruptly ended her ardent speech and gave Hades an inquiring look.

"Do go on," Hades persuaded, raising his goblet of wine and eyeing her atop the glass, truly quite amused at her sudden show of loyalty, "So far, you're doing a great job at saving my reputation."

Her brows furrowed at his statement, but his mother interrupted.

"That… was actually a very mature thing to say," Rhea remarked quietly.

"I just… _wish_ that no more rift shall be caused by this… _marriage_," his bride professed genuinely.

A statement, Hades assessed, came quite belatedly as he and Hecate already had an ongoing silent conflict.

His mother pondered about what Persephone said for a moment before she continued her attention to her full plate, "Well, I guess, you do deserve a good toast, actually…" she declared.

The Goddess of Spring looked surprised, "What for…?"

"For making a husband out of my son of course," his mother replied, "And to your father as well...! Who would've known _he _of all people would be the one to make a married man out of Hades? And to top it all off, it has to be you. Now, look at _you_… Hades couldn't have picked a much better choice! Why, I seriously thought he'd lost all intentions of ever marrying after Leuce…"

"Leuce?"

Hades abruptly dropped his goblet down to the table, startling both women, "Too much details, mother," he commented.

Rhea tried to reason out, "Well, I was just…"

"There's no use of pointing out history when it's already irrelevant in the present," Hades retorted.

Rhea looked at him with scrutinizing eyes, but it was Persephone who caught him unaware,

"Even if I'm _presently_ using _her_ chambers?"

Hades turned at her sharply. It shouldn't have startled him to hear the Spring Goddess express that claim, given how Nyx and Hecate had immediately took her under their wing on her arrival. _And heaven only knows what else she'd been told about_. But it did. It did surprise him. And it momentarily left him without words.

"Hades!" his mother exclaimed accusingly, looking appalled at learning that Persephone inherited Leuce's rooms.

Hades thoughtfully traced his fingers at the tip of his goblet, and regarded Persephone, "How could it be _anyone's _chambers, when the _queen_ herself is settled in it…?"

The goddess bit her lip at that, as if regretting she ever dared say anything.

Hades subtly waved a hand in suggestion, "We could arrange you a new set of chambers if you…"

"Oh, no," Persephone interrupted, appearing quite mortified with herself, "I did not mean it like that… I was just..."

He could feel his mother's eyes hardening on him, and then he heard Rhea's voice breaking into the awkward tension.

"So, tell me about the wedding!" Rhea interjected positively, "Tell me _everything_. I don't want anything missed out. Who were there? Who made your dress?"

Persephone glanced at her gratefully, and Hades could swear he actually heard her breathe a sigh of relief, "Arachne did."

"Oh, then I'm sure your gown must be quite heavenly!"

This made Persephone shrug a bit, and admitted, "Everyone told me so…" she said, "I just… Well, it WAS a rather _heavenly _gown… But… I thought it was a little close to being scandalous."

Hades saw Rhea's brows rose on this last statement, and his bride made a quick explanation. '_She really is quite animated once she starts speaking…' _Hades thought.

"You've got to know that I've never had any extravagant gown in my mother's household…" she justified, "And you can't quite wear anything _extravagant_ in Enna when you're always out in the fields... well, this wedding gown… MY wedding gown had diamonds encrusted in it!" she proclaimed, as if it was the most shocking revelation in half a millennia, "AND pearls! And the way that was nearly bare at my back was just… pretty much scandalous," she ended, "I'm sure someone like Aphrodite would look divine on it… my mother would've fainted right there on the spot if she saw me wearing it."

Rhea was already smiling by the end of Persephone's candid talk, and remarked, "What the mothers would nearly faint of, my dear, the husbands almost always approve of," she commented, "I'm sure you didn't hear Hades make any protest…"

Persephone bit her lip.

"So, I didn't," Hades cut off, "Now what?"

Rhea made a sneering face at Hades and regarded her daughter-in-law, "I fear good manners were not really emphasized when my children were growing up, I apologize if they usually come out rude…"

Persephone smiled, sensing that she'd gain an ally on Rhea, and replied, "I'm getting used to it."

"Plus, there's the unpredictable change of moods…"

"It's getting quite habitual, actually," Persephone assured.

"AND the sudden outbursts…" his mother continued.

The Spring Goddess nodded, "That one's pretty tricky…"

"You'd think it was already enough that he'd stolen your _very first_ kiss for your wedding ceremony, but no, he has to subject you to a constant string of bad manners…" Rhea stopped when she noticed Persephone pulling back.

The Spring Goddess squared her shoulders, "Well, that's not entirely _accurate_…" she painfully replied.

His mother raised her brows at Persephone in a shameless display of curiosity.

Hades could see that Persephone was struggling with herself for a while, as she took up a fork and toyed with an imaginary food on her plate.

Finally, she gave out a shy smile, "The _'first kiss'_ part…"

Rhea angled her head, "It's not your…"

"I gave it to Apollo," Persephone admitted.

For the second time in the night, his mother's mouth formed another huge "Oh."

And Hades didn't really quite know why it should, but it DID bother him a bit to know that the woman he'd marry shared a history with Apollo.

Persephone shrugged her shoulders guiltily, "I was curious."

"Your mother never knew…?" Rhea inquired blatantly, "Well, how did you? How did it happen?"

"It was the annual Spring Feast in Enna," she told, "He was there, mother walked away for a while, it just happened…"

Rhea smiled knowingly, "Well, he IS pretty popular with the nymphs… and there's this way his hair just appears so golden when…"

"…the sun hits it!" Persephone completed eagerly, "Everybody just loves it. But I prefer the way he smiles, it always makes him a little bit more…"

Hades cleared his throat, and Persephone glanced at him.

Rhea drank from her wine and proclaimed, "Second marriage advice for the evening," she began, "Never talk complimentarily about other men in front of a jealous husband - regardless of whatever brought you into that marriage in the first place!"

Hades raised both hands, "I'm not jealous…!"

"Nobody ever admits it when their jealous," dismissed his mother.

Hades shook his head in retaliation and remarked, "Where is all this coming from?"

By the end of the dinner, Persephone officially gained another trusted ally on Rhea, even securing an invitation to his mother's private abode in the realm when they were escorting her out to her chariot.

"If it ever amuses you, you can always visit me in my residence here," Rhea offered nonchalantly, as they approached the pillared entrance of Hades' palace.

To which Persephone replied with surprise, "You reside here?"

His mother shrugged off her shoulders, "I HAVE a palace here," she corrected, "As well as in Olympus and a couple of temples in Crete, Mycenae, Athens, Corinth, Thessaly… and a few others."

"You're one rich woman," Persephone jested.

"I have to keep up with my children, my dear, or they won't respect me," Rhea replied good-humoredly and sighed with exaggeration, "It's hard being a goddess."

Persephone's eyes brightened when she saw Rhea's chariot, and exclaimed, "Lions!" she glanced at Rhea with excitement and repeated, "You had lions instead of stallions for your chariot!"

Rhea smiled proudly, "I never settle for the subtle and the expected."

Persephone readily excused herself to take a closer look, with guards trailing her for her own protection, and Hades suddenly got his arm entangled with his mother's.

"Take care of her," his mother stated.

He glanced at Rhea, "What do you think am I doing…"

"Take care of her," she repeated, "You're really good at dismissing people you _think_ you do not want in your life, but I warn you, Hades… Take _care_ of her."

"I've surrounded her with nymphs because I know that's what she's used to, and now I'm currently strangling her again with guards because THAT woman just had a knack of hurting herself in MY realm," he explained, "What else do you expect from me?"

Rhea watched Persephone running a hand on one of her lions and declared, "You might as well know, she likes you."

Hades scoffed, "Just one dinner and you easily run to conclusions…"

Rhea regarded her son with a smile, "Just one dinner that started out extremely awkward with _her_ hardly capable of saying anything to me, and the first thing that she should speak of was to defend you." His mother shrugged, "She might not know it now… YOU might ignore it… but she likes you."

"Don't expect too much, mother," Hades advised, "We're just married by default, there's really nothing beneath it. I wouldn't want to frustrate you."

Rhea surprised him with a grin and touched his cheek, "Who's talking about frustrations?" she asked, "You can't possibly frustrate me now. Like it or not, you still got a ring on your finger, don't you? That's all I'm asking for…" she said as she started walking off to her chariot, "…for the moment."

"You're impossible," Hades murmured.

"But do remember what I told you," she gave him a back look, "Take care of her."

Hades might be used at defying his mother at every turn, but something about her declaration left an impact on him, regardless if he admits it or not. The next couple of days were unconsciously dedicated to indulging the Spring Goddess' every wishes, when she thought that the palace gardens seemed rather gloomy, he allowed her time with his gardener, Ascalaphus, to give her a try in mending the gardens. When she worried that the nymphs might be a little repressed by the lengthened stay inside the palace, Hades arranged for them to settle at the lawns. When he saw her staring longingly at the food at the banquet table during dinner the other night, he called for the musicians the next day so she would have something to occupy her attention at meal time.

If he ever noticed her give him a questioning look at his sudden show of concern, he pushed it off and never really provided any explanation. All he knew was that his mother was right on her observation that he was fast at ignoring people around him. And he was doing just that with Persephone.

He had unintentionally supplanted her from her lands, lost her mother along with it in the process, and the least he could do was make her feel well adjusted in his land. And he did just that in all his actions.

By the third day, he was down with fever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: These chapters took quite longer than I expected to accomplish. Sorry. I have the picture clear cut in my mind... I just lost words for it. ****I was 'constantly' grasping for the right words to relay the story to you guys. Well, I hoped I was able to paint my imagination out well though... Have fun! And don't forget to leave a few words for me. I always enjoy reading your reviews! **

**And Oh, ShiroiHitomi I don't think I can incorporate Pirithous and Sysiphus into the story since it centers around the development of their romance. But hey, we may just be able to include that into our future Hades/Persephone stories... =) **

* * *

><p>WEDDING GIFT<p>

"It's been like what...? Three days?" the auburn-haired nymph, Gorgina, counted while in the middle of their sewing in the lavish sitting room of the palace.

For some reason, there was a sudden need for more blankets and wraps for the waiting souls in the Trivium, the crossroad between the paths that led to the Asphodel Meadows, Tartarus and the Elysium – at which stands the gates of Hades' residence, the Palace of Ais.

The Trivium is where the judges hold court to decide the final judgement on where the souls shall spend their eternity. None of the judges had been back in the palace for the past couple of days. Only Aeacus made a quick appearance and it was just to request the ladies to make more warm wraps for the waiting souls. He didn't make any explanation and no one dared ask.

To Persephone, it was just another matter to add into her already worry-filled mind. Hades had been down with fever for three days past after he fell into the Styx during their chase. Meaning, she'd had no news of her mother, neither good or bad, to comfort her for the past three days.

And worse, the man wouldn't even let her see him! Thus, her apologies for indirectly causing his illness had not reached the intended receiver for the last three days. And she'd been on edge for the most part of it, snapping at whoever approaches her on the wrong time. So unpredictable, and so sudden, that she can hardly control it at times. A thing which only added to her distress because her temperament had never caused her any problems before.

"Hecate has been personally supervising his medication for the last few days, but no word about his condition has ever gotten out," Gorgina continued casually, "What's the matter with him?"

"Just men and their silly notion about their manhood," Harpina scoffed, "They think it lessens their masculinity if they have people fussing over them when their down and sick."

"Give it another day and it will lessen his divinity," Persephone, who was sitting a few chairs away from the semi-circle of nymphs, suddenly snapped out, fiercely tugging at her thread, "By the way he's been acting sick lately, you'd think he's not a god at all."

The sudden silence that came after her statement caused her to raise her head at them. She was quite taken by surprise when she found all of them were already staring at her with an astonished look on their faces.

Minthe, who had been sitting with her, cleared her throat and spoke, "You must remember, milady, that he fell on the Styx," she reminded, "It's fatal to all mortal souls, it's hazardous to immortals."

She felt her cheeks turn flush at the kind reprimand and thanked Orphne for saving her from risking in opening her mouth again.

"I understand how much it must've been worrying you for the past days, Lady Persephone, with your husband in seclusion and no news from him," Orphne started, "But I am in strict confidence from Hecate herself, Hades is already quite well. She'd said a day or two and he'd be out as if nothing had happened."

'_Is that how it appeared to them?'_ she frowned, _'She's WORRYING about Hades? She's NOT worrying about him... She's WORRIED about her mother! And, why should she worry about him? He wouldn't even let her see him. Why should she waste her time WORRYING about him?'_

The doors suddenly flew open and in came Erebus, Nyx's husband, "Open the curtains!" he said excitedly, "Open your curtains!"

Persephone stood, "Why? What happened?"

She'd had the curtains turn shut because the forest to which the windows in the sitting room opened never fails to raise the hair behind her neck due to their gloominess.

"Your wedding gift had just arrived."

"It's outside?" she asked.

Erebus gave her a smile and repeated, "Open the curtain."

The expression in his face intrigued her, and she hurried to the nearest window, held the strings and then looked back at Erebus with one last questioning gaze.

Erebus nodded in encouragement.

She made one soft pull and a tiny flash of light crept into the length of the sitting room. Her eyes widened at the sight and she heard gasps from the nymphs frozen behind their chairs. It's sunlight!

She made one strong final tug to open the curtains fully, and there it really was - sunlight. Casting light into the vastly architectured lawn and all over its fountain-filled length down unto the wide river Styx, making it sparkle attractively making you forget it is even deadly to start with.

The forest doesn't look gloomy any longer. It now looked like a warm wooded area that seems to invite you with its shades.

The nymphs imitated what she did and all the curtains in the sitting room were now fully opened. All of them staring in awe at the beautiful scenery that now lay before them. What once was majestic before with its landscape has now turned magnificent. An incredible sight to behold.

She twisted her head, "But where's the sun?" she asked, scanning her eyes in the heavens.

"It's an artificial light that Helios prepared as an imitation to the sun in the earth," Erebus informed, "He thought this might help you adjust in your husband's land and he personally delivered it earlier, along with quite a great number of fresh wine and ambrosia from the Pantheon's winery."

"Oh, but where is he?" she inquired, wanting to extend her gratefulness to the titan who went all the way to make her stay in Hades' realm comfortable.

"He had to leave, milady," Erebus replied, "Our light here is reflective of the daylight on earth. Somebody's got to chariot the sun up there."

"This is just wonderful..." she stopped midway when a bloodcurdling chorus of shrieks was heard downstairs. "What was that?" she exclaimed.

"Oh dear," she heard Orphne murmur, "If that isn't the Moirae's..."

Erebus was already halfway to the door.

"The Fates?" clarified Persephone, "But they're the calmest and quiet women I've ever met..."

"That's because you haven't seen them agitated yet..." Erebus explained, "Those sisters are not exactly the best people to adapt to changes. They didn't get the reputation of being one of the most terrifying entities in this realm for no reason."

* * *

><p>Persephone hurried her way into the increasingly familiar hallway, purposely heading herself to the chamber at the end of the passage. And not even breaking to a pause, stormed inside, uninvited, into the new, strange room she had never stepped into before.<p>

As expected, she found the chamber with its curtains shaded, and paying even lesser attention to the sleeping form in the middle of the massive four-poster bed in the middle of the room, drew the drapes wide open, letting the sunlight freely flashing into the room.

"Good Heavens, woman!" groaned Hades immediately.

"That certainly got your attention, didn't it?" sneered Persephone, facing him.

He was sleeping with his face propped unto the pillows and had now twisted himself to lie on his back, squinting at her.

"Did you enjoy our belated wedding gift, _husband_?" she inquired, exaggerating her last statement.

"Our what?" he asked, his mind still clearly a muddle after a few days of being in bed and after enduring a series of large dosage of medication from Hecate.

"Oh, I'm sure you did," Persephone continued, answering her own question and ignoring his vague reply, "Because the Moirae's had been screaming mindlessly for a solid twenty minutes, frightening the entire household, and yet it had to take _this_..." she spread her arms to the bright sunlight that had crept around his chamber, "...to wake you up."

He surprised her with a calm shrug, dropping his head back against the pillows, "Now, you've finally seen who the sisters really are..."

"What?" she replied, it was her time to get confused.

"They've been particularly concerned in keeping up their pleasant facade for you," he explained, rubbing his temples with one hand, "They've heard so much about you they just wanted to impress you. You can call them your 'silent admirers' if you want. And they take pride _everyday_ of predicting our marriage. _Every _day."

Persephone couldn't help shaking her head, "I can't believe they have to put up a facade so that I will accept them," she stated with a frown, "I would never dare discriminate due to physical attributes alone..."

He dropped the hand that covered his face and asked, "Oh, like how you treated Cerberus?"

"Why do you always bring him back up?" she retorted, "He took me by surprise. I was frightened. Are we seriously going back there?"

He suddenly shifted, pushed himself up into a lounging position with one elbow supporting his stance, his sheets carelessly slipping a few inches down his unbelievably chiselled chest. And she stopped.

She should've noticed beforehand how impossibly criminal his unshaven stubble emphasized his strong jawline or how his dishevelled dark hair made his grey eyes look even more lethal. And with his current lounging posture and how artfully the sheets clung onto his very body, he could've made any sculptor wept with joy.

'_And, she was PRETTY sure he had completely nothing beneath those sheets,_' she concluded, blushing at the very thought of it.

Hades narrowed his eyes at her and observed, "Now that certainly got your attention, didn't it?"

She opened her mouth for any angry retort, but found nothing.

'_What was wrong with her?' _she argued with herself. It's like she was watching all her initial reason and purpose for actually storming uninvited into Hades' chambers vanish from her very eyes. All the words she'd been practicing as she was approaching his room, all forgotten.

She saw his lips forming into a lopsided grin, any second now and he was going to laugh that deep, throatful laughter of his, and it infuriated her.

"Your household is currently in a disorder, your judges have been acting strange lately with no news from them for days now... I suggest you get out from bed and do something about it," she declared, and started for the door.

"I think you're right," she heard him say, "I suppose I should get out from bed right _NOW_..."

She gasped, appalled, and twirled around to say something that should put him right back in his place, but instead found him, still in that same lyrical pose, looking all amused and laughing at her.

Clenching her fists, she turned her heels again and slammed the door loudly shut.


	18. Chapter 18

HIS WOMEN

_Minthe: __The Lover_

It was clear to both of them from the very start: they both don't like attachments. And maybe that's why their relationship has been off the radar from most of Olympian society. Even her sisters were late to recognize.

'_It shouldn't have been much of a surprise, really,_' she thought. The god she's been with is known to be one of the notoriously private beings in his circle.

In fact, she met him under disguise when she went with her sisters to one of the taverns in Crete. Her sisters immediately interacted with the locals and participated in their dancing and easy entertainment. She found him seated alone in the pub's counter with a newly-filled mug in hand. One look in those incredibly stormy grey eyes and she knew... he couldn't be just another local out for a drink.

He could converse in just about any topic she opened. He was warm, charming and always had a witty response to her retorts. The only trouble was... he was a haunted soul back then. Hades was still reeling from Leuce's death. And although he had long recovered from that tremendous personal blow, a part of him still remains to be that troubled man.

Sometimes she did want to blame Leuce for that. The woman asked more than what Hades was able to give, that when she died he was left with nothing. He was completely drained, that after he'd recovered, he never was quite able to give fully to any one at all.

It's not as if she'd want him to _fully_ commit to anything that they currently have. And she's not about to flatter herself to think that he wasn't seeing somebody else during the entire duration of their relationship. Being casual had worked for them for years. It had suited them perfectly.

Or so she'd thought.

The other night, she woke up beside him... and, by the gods, he was calling another woman's name. She'd nearly smothered him with a pillow. It took all her possible restraint not to slap and strangle him in his sleep. So she did the next best thing, she walked out on him even before he could awaken.

She turned to her side and glanced up at the roguishly sculpted face of her peacefully sleeping companion.

_'No, she couldn't be casual with him,'_ she concluded.

When she heard him speak Persephone's name the other night, she _knew_ she just couldn't be casual with him. The Spring Goddess had gotten under his skin more than he'd care to show. And she's not about to just sit back and let some bright eyed goddess destroy what they have.

She reached for her coverlet at the side of the bed and began to push herself up.

"Leaving without saying goodbye..." murmured Hades, "...again?"

She looked behind her shoulder at him and smiled. She stood up, secured the coverlet around her body and started for the door. But then changed her mind and went back, climbed up to bed and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Too late for a chaste kiss on the cheek, don't you think?" he said with a low chuckle.

She settled him by placing a hand on his chest, and she caught his eye, "I know you've been extremely sick these past days," she started slowly, "But, the next time that you will mention another woman's name in your sleep... in _my_ presence," she enunciated, "You will deeply regret it, Hades. _Deeply_."

She stared at him for what seemed like ages to make sure that he'd gotten her message, then she stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p><em>Aphrodite: <em>_The Woman Scorned_

She adjusted the hood of her cloak to conceal a little bit more of her face. This is not the first time that she'd paid an unannounced visit to the Palace of Ais. But unlike before where there's the feeling of thrill and excitement at the thought of barging into the palace by the invitation of its master, the only feeling she's got right now is a sheer level of rage and irritation. And there wasn't even any invitation from _its master_ to begin with.

She stepped closer into the floor-length window, her eyes squinting beyond the ray of sunlight. _Helios has definitely exceeded himself_, she thought. Who would've imagined that imitating the sun was even possible?

She scowled, watching some members of the court enjoying the sunlight out in the gloriously architectured lawn of the palace.

"Ditey?" an all-too-familiar voice called behind her, "What are you doing here?"

She turned around and met those probing grey eyes, "Can't a lady visit a dear old friend?" she shrugged her shoulders innocently, pushing her hood off.

There was a look of suspicion in Hades' face, "What is it?" he countered, approaching his study table, "This can't be just another _visit_..."

"Whatever do you mean?" she replied playfully, knowing how difficult it is to squeeze out any information from a man who had raised his defenses.

"Say it," Hades persuaded, challenging her, testing her.

She flinched at the tone of his voice, and replied, "Maybe it's _you_ who's got something to say..."

His face remained unreadable, but his eyes were already smiling, "No, I don't believe I do..." he replied, walking over to his cupboard and reached for a decanter.

"Where is Persephone, Hades?"

Hades' head snapped at her sharply, any sign of humour from his face completely obliterated.

"What is Helios' gift doing here in your land? Why is there suddenly an exodus of nymphs residing in your palace? And who is wearing the other pair of that golden ring in your finger, Hades?" came the succession of questions from her own mouth even before she could manage to stop it.

Hades raised a hand at her and menacingly replied, "Nothing that should concern you."

"By the gods, it is!" she angrily retorted, stepping away from behind the table. He clearly does not want to speak any of the matter. He usually deflects her with some witty response, this time, he's closing the topic point blank. She fumed, "Especially if the mother has waged a hunger strike on all the mortals."

Hades swore under his breath.

"Where is Persephone, Hades?" she provoked, "Where have you taken her? What has happened to her? Why hasn't she been..."

"Damn it, woman!" he cursed, "I married her!"

"What?" she thought she'd scream it out, but it came only as a disbelieving whisper. She'd suspected _this_ would happen. It shouldn't have hit her much of a shock. She felt like she needed to grab a chair for balance.

Hades picked up his goblet again and drank from it, "I married the woman," he repeated.

"WHAT?"

"I married Demeter's daughter, _for crying out loud_," he exclaimed, spreading his arms wide, as if to extemporize it further, "And I don't even love her..." he laughed, "Or whatever emotion it is that pushes people to marry another person."

"Then why DID you?" she demanded, "WHY DID YOU?"

"I dragged her to the underworld, Aphrodite," he exasperated.

"And so you should marry her?"

"Demeter went berserk, it all went out of hand... can't you see?" he asked, "If news got out... I could've destroyed her."

"You could've destroyed her either way," she spatted out.

He gave her a wounded look, as if her words had physically hurt him, "Would you have me left her in disgrace then? That was the most logical thing I could think of..."

"Well, you didn't think harder, didn't you?" she argued, "You just took one look at her and you immediately thought about marriage!"

This time, Hades looked genuinely confused at her anger, "What are you talking about? It's not as if I did not..."

"She does not belong to your world, Hades!" she accused hotly.

"I know!" he answered evenly, "Why are you shouting at me?"

She opened her mouth, and with a sudden bout of realization, shut it back up again.

Hades was quick to notice. His brows furrowed, "Ditey," he spoke threateningly, "What have you done?"

"Why should we talk about what I've done?" she brushed off defensively, "It's _you_ who had caused havoc with what _you've_ done."

"What have you done, Aphrodite," he growled, "What hand do you have in..."

"Eros hit you with his bow and arrow..." she huffed.

Hades shook his head, "Eros _hit_ me...?"

Cornered, Aphrodite called on to her charms, "I _let_ Eros hit you with his bow and arrow..."

Hades' brows deepened further.

"I told him to hit you while you were on your way to Olympus," she confessed, "It blinded you, and the first person you saw was Demeter's daughter... down in Sicily..."

"WHAT?" he demanded, "By the furies, woman!"

Like a child, Aphrodite stomped her dainty feet, "You've insulted me! You told me I did not belong to your world, as if Leuce _ever_ belonged to _your_ world in the first place! It got me enraged! So, I repaid you in some silly fashion..." she babbled, "How was I to know you'd marry Persephone? She's the _Spring _Goddess! She doesn't belong to _your_ world more than I do..."

"WHAT?" he nearly shouted.

"Hades, you have got to..."

Abruptly, he presented his back to her, "Out."

"Hades..."

"Out," he repeated.

"Hades, please."

He glanced at her, "I cannot talk to you right now, Aphrodite," he stated, "I cannot begin to imagine how much you'd let me repay if I can say something that can enrage and insult you again..."

She was left rooted at the ground. She felt cold all over. She does not like that sound in his voice, more so, that look on his face. _This_ wasn't why she'd come here for! This wasn't what she'd intended.

He looked away from her again and ran a hand behind his neck, "Aphrodite, go..."

"Hades..."

He did not reply and, this time, she finally did what he'd asked of her and made her way out. She closed the door silently behind her and looked back. _'He WILL talk to her again,'_ she thought resolutely, _'It would just be unthinkable for Hades to forever shut her out. He ALWAYS runs back for her. He will NOT shut her out...'_

But even as she thought of it, even how positively she persuaded herself, the door she was facing remained as it was - closed.

* * *

><p><em>Persephone: <em>_The Wife_

She remained, unnoticed, in the shadows. And for one silent moment, they stayed thus. Her staring at Aphrodite; and Aphrodite staring at the closed door in front of her.

At first, she thought she must've been mistaken. For surely, wasn't it generally taught that nobody can come in and out from the underworld as one wishes - not even the gods. But as she watched the Goddess of Beauty adjust her white cloak and started her way off to the opposite hallway, Persephone understood, Aphrodite knew her way around the palace better than anyone can ever imagine.

'_She's not really sure why it should bother her'_, Persephone pondered as Aphrodite's form vanished from view. Actually, it should not even bother her at all. Hades had long said that the goddess of beauty and him were in friendly terms.

_Then why can't she move away from where she's standing? _she asked herself. _Why the sudden overpowering feeling of enmity?_

She shook her head. Feeling it and thinking about it is not really doing her any good. It's like dark clouds has again descended upon her, blinding her of reason - the same feeling that has been happening to her for the past couple of days. And it wasn't really a good personal observation.

With one valiant effort, she commanded herself to turn away. For a moment, she was blindly walking around the endless hallways, too distracted to even care. And then with a sudden resolve, she turned to face the window, opened it, placed her head outside and took in one deep breathe.

It's always kind of comforted her - the feel of fresh air in her face _and_ sunlight. Thanks to Helios, sunlight was now possible in the realm.

"My lady, what are you doing here alone?" a voice behind her approached.

She twisted her head and smiled at Eris, Nyx's daughter who always had that mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Give it a couple of years and the girl could mean trouble to a handful of men with those look, Persephone musingly thought.

"Taking in some fresh air," she replied and turned her face back to the beautiful landscape before her.

Eris reached her, and did the same.

Recharged with a sudden bout of confidence and a bad case of humor, she suddenly thought out aloud, "Is it just me, or are the nymphs talking about me using codes?" she laughed, "I swear, it's either I'm Velvet or I was the Satin they were talking about when I passed by the drawing room earlier..."

"Satin," abruptly confirmed Eris, "The nymphs call you Satin."

Persephone glanced at Eris, "So they ARE talking about me in codes!"

Eris smiled but refused an answer.

"They ARE talking about me in codes!" repeated her.

"That's court life for you," beamed Eris with a knowledge way over her age.

"Then who's Velvet?" Persephone asked, intrigued.

Eris shook her head with caution, "Surely, it's not my place to share you tattle-tales..."

But Persephone's attention was already enraptured, not even aware that she'd already turned away from the window, her focus already on Eris, and insisted, "No, tell me..."

Eris played hesitant for a moment but instantly gave way, "Rumour has it..." she began, then looked behind her shoulder as if someone might just hear them and lowered her voice further, "There's a rumour circulating... that Lord Hades' paramour is one of the nymphs invited to stay in the realm."

Persephone immediately pulled away.

"But they're just rumours, milady," suddenly persuaded Eris, "Somebody has yet to prove it. But as you know... nymphs! They like telling tales."

"I grew up with nymphs," she pointed, "And usually, what they say has more details than whatever it is that is publicly reported."

Eris' gaze fell to her hands, "I'm sorry, milady."

"Oh no, nothing to be sorry about..." Persephone quickly brushed off. She and Hades made an agreement before their marriage. However it is he lived his personal life would be completely irrelevant to her. He just need to ensure her mother's safety and then they'd maintain the facade. He had kept his promise so far regarding the separate personal lives. She should repay him in the same manner.

'_She was just curious, that's all'_ she insisted to herself. Trying to explain the sudden irrational interest into her supposed husband's life. _'That's it! She just got herself curious.'_

"And as you said yourself, they're just rumours," she continued.

Eris gave her a doubtful look, "No bad feelings?"

Persephone laughed, "Nothing of the sort."

This time, the younger goddess grinned, "Great! Because my mother has been calling for you..."

"Nyx?" she asked, "Why?"

"That's why I'm here," Eris explained, "I was told to look for you... I believe it's for Lord Hades' birthday..."

"Oh shoot!" remembered Persephone, she'd been informed that they were to plan for his celebration, "Where is she?"

"In Hecate's potion room..."

And with that, she was off the corridor in just a few seconds. The thought of Aphrodite and 'Velvet' already pushed back to the recesses of her mind.

Only to be revisited later when she was again left with nothing to think about.


	19. Chapter 19

SURPRISE

Music filled the air. The back lawns were grandly transformed into a lively fair. There was dancing, and there were games, and there were presentations, and there was an endless array of food being served. And when he arrived, everything just fell into full action.

Nyx had been a little agitated in the early morning thinking that rarely did the judges and Hades been back in the palace for days and she feared that Hades won't make an appearance on his special day. But he did. Though his only intention was to change for new clothes, he was nevertheless pleasantly surprised, and was persuaded to send a word to the judges that he'd return in the Trivium the next day instead.

Hearing that the judges could not come, Persephone had sent along food for them. The news excited Minos so much that he left the Trivium and joined in the celebration for a while, particularly pulling in Persephone for a dance. The judge has been specially amiable with her ever since he'd succinctly stated that they were brother and sister in the father side.

But for some reason, for some insanely vague reason, she just kept noticing.

Her eyes just keep falling back to her husband whose only time that he ever approached her that day was to say, _'Hi, I've heard you're one of those who planned this... Everything's wonderful. You could give Dionysius a run for his title.'_

She noticed that he was naturally comfortable with Nyx and Erebus and their brood of children. He's still at odds with Hecate given that rather cold greeting. He was quite good at charming a crowd if he wants to. It got her into thinking he just doesn't much like Olympian society with how he'd successfully kept himself distant with them - and whenever he _does_ bother to make an appearance, he'd always been quite aloof.

And he was conversational. Every time she spotted him, she always found him talking, and laughing. Actually, he seemed to be talking to almost everybody... everybody else but her.

And then she noticed.

Every time he thinks that nobody is watching, she'd catch him by the side, chatting privately with one of the nymphs - particularly Minthe. But they seem to be doing it quite discreetly that someone who is close enough to observe would even doubt to speculate.

One moment, Minthe would be watching a performance, then he'd approach and she'd say something that seemed to be quite funny because it would always causes him to laugh. Then there was that time when Minthe reached him at the banquet table and as Hades was about to walk away, he placed a hand at the nymph's waist and whispered something to her in passing which left Minthe smiling as he went.

_'Oh, this is beginning to be an obsession'_ she thought. Pure paranoia! And she doesn't even have any reason nor any right to. And it's not as if Minthe was the only nymph he'd privately chatted and share a laugh with. She's not particularly sure why she should single Minthe out from the rest...

It was absolutely disturbing.

Times like this must be one of the reasons why people tend to fall into drinking, she concluded. You'd rather want to drown to oblivion than fret yourself on something that is not even any of your concern.

"Milady?"

As if called by her rummaging of thoughts, she found Minthe approaching her.

"Are you not enjoying the celebration?" the nymph continued.

Minthe had always shown her concern and thoughtfulness even during the days when she was basically snapping out at everyone. It suddenly made her feel guilty at having lingered at her previous reflections.

Persephone gave her a smile, "I'm enjoying all of it... In fact, I'm..." she suddenly cut herself off and retracted her initial statement with a cheerful laugh, "Actually, I think I need a drink."

She was aware that all nymphs were 'informed' that her mother has yet to provide approval with her marriage to Hades thus the need to keep her off the realm's food and drinks. So she thought of making fun of it instead, especially since she personally thinks she really need a drink or two from her excess of rubbish thinking.

She'd thought, Minthe would also take that as a light-hearted joke and laugh with her, but there was a sudden gleam in the nymph's eyes.

"When Helios delivered your wedding gift, milady, he brought along a good number of wine and a couple of other spirits from Olympus, didn't he...?" Minthe reminded, "They were made _from Olympus_..."

"No," she mouthed, "You can't possibly be thinking..."

Minthe winked at her, "You positively look like you need a drink," and then grabbed her wrist, "Come along, I know where they placed the wines..."

Persephone began to laugh irrationally, "Just the two of us...?"

Minthe paused considerately, and then replied, "How 'bout let's grab all the nymphs we'd see along the way?"

She was thoughtful for a while, and a smile then broke into her lips, "That... would be a very good idea."

* * *

><p>Hades had a smile on his face when he was walking down the hallway to his chambers.<p>

He was painfully well aware that his troubles were accumulating by the minute, but the surprise celebration he'd just participated on - and was actually still ongoing - was admittedly a good break to recharge his strength from all his problems.

And it was particularly refreshing to find everyone in high spirits after a succession of unexpected events that has happened recently. Although, he had a bit of a problem handling Minthe during the day. She was quite annoyed at how pleasantly the event that his 'wife' had helped organized, that he had to make it a point to check on her every chance he can.

'_He doesn't need another woman to feel scorned by him,_' he thought. His mind drifting back to Aphrodite and her confession the other day.

Which, then, actually brings him to his _wife_. If there was one woman he'd been avoiding the entire day, it was Persephone. He can't quite bring himself to talk with her due to two major reasons: they had no idea where her mother was, and worse, her mother's wrath has caused hundreds to die by denying any crops to grow for the mortals.

To add to that already sordid affair, every time he sees her, Aphrodite's words rang back up into his ears very clearly and he falls to feeling extremely guilty, as if he'd just been an accomplice to a crime.

He stopped when he suddenly heard a group of loud laughter in one of the chambers. He walked towards the door, slightly opened it, and had to stand back at what he saw.

There at the middle of the yellow room, were a group of clearly intoxicated nymphs, chatting noisily, and in the center of the group was none other than his wife, uncontrollably laughing, her head dropped at the table, her eyes closed tightly, as she tried vainly to catch her breath.

The room immediately hushed when he entered - all, except his wife who was still beside herself, laughing.

"What the hell happened here?" he demanded, eyeing the disorder in the room. His gaze dropped to the number of wine littered in the table, his grip found one bottle that was closer to him and brought it up to read the inscriptions. It was the wine brought in by Helios.

He stopped just in front of Persephone and observed, "You seem to be enjoying yourself..."

She looked up, as if she'd just noticed his presence, and agreed quite happily, "Oh, I am!"

He glanced around the table and ordered, "Who gave permission to bring all these out?"

His eyes dropped belatedly at the honey-color haired nymph at the end of the table, and his gaze narrowed at her suspiciously. _He can't believe Minthe would orchestrate this...He just can't..._

As expected, nobody dared answer him, and he grabbed at Persephone's arm, "Stand up."

"What... what is your problem?" she asked, still light-headed and clearly not yet fully absorbing what is happening, "Don't be so grumpy, it's you're special day! If you want to join us, just say so..."

"No, I don't want to '_join'_ you... now stand up," he physically hauled her out from her sit with one tug.

"Easy there!" she complained, futilely trying to wrench her arm away, "You're making my head spin..."

"I assure you it will get worse tomorrow," he guaranteed and dragged her out of the room, giving Minthe a threateningly, reprimanding look.

He felt Persephone trying to keep up with his stride as he ruthlessly pulled her along the hallways that she sometimes had to break into a run.

"What is it?" she inquired, "Do you have a surprise? For me?"

"No, _sweetheart_," he mocked at her impossibly excited tone, "I'm bringing you to your rooms."

She laughed, "You're being a _little_ too serious now..."

"I am serious."

"No, you're not," she disagreed quite instantly.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not," she shook her head vehemently, "You just _act_ like you're serious."

He glanced at her as he opened the door to her chambers, "Who are you to say that? You just knew me..."

She crashed straight into his back due to his sudden stop and cried out in pain, "What was that for? Why'd you suddenly stop?"

He drew her into the room, "We're already at you're room, _milady_..."

She abruptly jerked away her arm, "I told you I'm not sleepy yet..."

"Oh, you don't have to say it..." he warranted, leading her past her waiting room and into her personal chambers.

Successfully pushing herself away from him, she announced, "I'm still quite fully awake, thank you," she insisted, "And I can still hear half the palace celebrating... out in the lawn... why should I be left behind?"

"You're not _left behind_," he replied, "You're drunk."

"I tell you, I'm going right back there, and you're not going to destroy it for me...!"

He seized her wrist and twisted her right back, "Oh no, you're not..."

She started to thrash about in protest, and soon Hades found himself in quite a hand-on-hand tussle with his wife.

"Let go of me!" she ordered.

"Listen to me!" he demanded.

She kept shaking her head, she just kept shaking it in vehemence, and he caught it roughly in his hands, her face cupped in his palms. It certainly must've gotten her attention, because she suddenly ceased to struggle and was left staring up at him, wide-eyed, with those devastatingly dark blue eyes.

Then it suddenly hit him, not only had he captured her face in his hands, he had already cornered her into the wall. His gaze instantly falling into those irresistibly inviting red lips. If he won't release her now, he knew he would end up kissing her. _He knew he would kiss her_...

Abruptly, he let her go, "Don't be stubborn," he cautioned and turned away, "You'd need a good night's rest. Let Hecate see you by the morn if in any case you'd wake up with a headache," he turned back to face her, "I'll be leaving..."

Any word he was trying to say after that got stuck into his throat. The goddess was now standing only a step away from him. One step away. And she was staring at him with that intoxicatingly questioning look in her face, searching him, asking him for something... reading him.

Her hand found a way to skim the edge of his shirt, and he instantly stepped back. She followed his movement, he took another step and her hand curled into his collar. He moved farther back, his knees hit the side bed and the next thing he knew, he had stumbled into it.

He knew he should reprimand her, he _knew_ he should demand her _'What are you doing?'_ But he didn't. He just remained, sitting there, mesmerized, as she found her way closer to him.

One hand crept its way into his shoulder, and as if carved from his own imagination, she bent down and pressed her lips against his. He thought he'd forgot how to breathe when she began brushing her lips upon his, gently, exploring, testing his very will and judgement. Another hand rested into his other shoulder for support as she continued her slow, curious probing, with not even any hint of pressure, as if she was just feeling him, tasting him. And then quite abruptly, she pushed herself away, staring down at him, with that look of uncertainty, question and hesitation.

His arms have been rooted to their sides from the very beginning, but that look in her eyes changed everything. He _knew_, _'Demeter be damned, but he is going to take that kiss!'_

One hand clasped tightly at the back of her neck, he heard her soft intake of breathe when he pulled her roughly back down to him. His lips were demanding, impatient, but she was an eager participant, moving with him, following his every directions.

He pressed his tongue to her lips to pave way for him. She gripped unto his shoulders, as if she suddenly wanted to push him away, as if terrified. But he was insistent, and he dug into her waist to make her know how serious he is. When she finally opened her mouth to him and heard her moan with pleasure on his teasing exploration of her inner recesses, he thought he'd positively go insane.

He reached down to her leg, and guided it to settle on his side, he took hold of the other and did the same thing. She dug her fingers into his hair, pressing herself even closer to him, uncaring to the fact that she was essentially already straddling him.

He ran his mouth to her neck and she pulled her head back to grant him more access. He thought he'd drown at the smell of her, he couldn't get enough of the taste of her...

And then he suddenly felt her go limp, her head falling to rest at the nook of his neck. He snapped at her. The goddess was already sleeping!

For a moment he just stared at her peacefully sleeping features, too stunned to say anything, too stunned to even move. For a moment, he'd wanted to shake her out from her slumber, to snap her out of it.

_SHE started THIS, she would have to finish it!_

And it turned him cold. The intensity of how much he'd actually meant that, astonished him. He seemed to be forgetting that he had an agreement with the goddess before their marriage. One that he intended to keep and one that demands him not to step over the line - regardless if the other party is appealingly throwing herself in his feet.

Gruffly, he carried her and laid her to the bed, his hand supporting her head to lay into the pillow, and was left staring at her when she comfortably dug her head deeper into the cushion, so undisturbed, so uncaring.

His hyperactive mind immediately trailing back to the many things he'd like to do with her, the many things he could've done with her, he could've tried with her, if only...

His fists punched the side of her pillow, fueled with unbridled frustration. The action did not wake her up though, instead, she pushed her face closer to where his fist was rooted, and he cursed.

"Damn you, Persephone," he hissed, "Damn you."

And he pushed himself up away from her and strode out of her chamber.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Wow, this is the longest time self got delinquent in updating. Can't help wondering if still have readers after too extended absence. Apologies, self got caught up with life. Do solemnly swear though to have more punctual updates in the future. Next three chapters were prepared to compensate for the three full months of absence. XOXO.**

* * *

><p>GROWING UNREST<p>

_Palace of Celeus, _

_Eleusis_

Demeter stared at the fire burning brightly at the hearth, listening to the steady breathing of the two young princes that were entrusted under her care. She turned her head to gaze at the peacefully sleeping figures of the two young sons of the king and queen of Eleusis, completely unburdened and unaffected by the growing famine and panic just outside the palace walls. Peaceful, undisturbed, unworried.

And she had resolved to remain it just that.

That would be her reward to the kindness and thoughtfulness that their parents had extended upon her, who had sheltered and cared for her without question at the time she needed it most.

When she had emerged from the walls of her Eleusian temple that dreadful day, she barely had enough energy to walk and was just able to disguise herself as a lowly old woman when she collapsed by the side of the road just as the royal convoy drove by. Celeus, the kind king, demanded the horses to be pulled aside and asked the servants to assist the old lady out of the dusty road.

_'We have seen enough deaths in the city in one day,' _he had announced, _'I cannot bear to see another one.'_

When the attendants rushed to her side and asked her for her name, all she was able to do was reply a weak, "_They call me Doso,_"before all energy was robbed away from her and everything else just went blank.

When she had regained consciousness, she found herself in a comfortable chamber she shared with one of the elderly servants. Metanira, the gentle queen, had visited her on her way out to the city to extend whatever food they could distribute to the hungry, and found her face kind enough to be entrusted for the care of her sons. And Demeter was so moved by the unselfish ways that the couple treats everyone around them that she resolved not to fail them. And so far, she'd done good with that promise.

It never fails to provide her silent amusement when the king and queen air out their wonder on how there suddenly is some abundant tree found outside the palace gates. Or how the servants walked into a hoard of sheep for meat, or how a wagon full of grain was seen just by the side of the road. Nobody in the palace was ever hungry.

"Doso, it's late."

Demeter glanced at the door to find Metanira, and slowly tried to push herself up from her chair.

"Sit, sit," Metanira asserted, approaching her with a smile, "You should not trouble yourself too much with the children... I know the boys can be quite a handful sometimes."

Demeter shook her head, "Oh no, the princes' are so well behaved, they don't cause me any trouble at all."

Metanira threw her a disbelieving look, "Don't be too kind, Doso," she laughed, "I know how unruly they can become. I'm their mother."

Demeter smiled.

The queen narrowed her eyes at her, "You're so fond of the children. Have you had any?" she asked, curiously.

By this, Demeter looked back at the fire, hoping Metanira won't see right through her and replied, "I had. Once."

"You had?"

Demeter nodded, "A daughter," she said, "But she was taken away from me."

"Oh, how awful!" Metanira threw her hand to her chest, as if feeling the pain.

"She had a very contagious laughter, an impossibly winning smile - she can get away with almost anything with just that smile," Demeter recalled, unaware that her own lips had already curved into soft smile, "And she was an exceptional beauty. Too much, I guess, that it can make Aphrodite cringe with jealousy."

"You miss her," Metanira stated.

"Every day," Demeter replied without a pause, "My world revolved around her. She was all that I had. And when I lost her, my world just stopped revolving."

Metanira crossed her arms across her chest, as if suddenly feeling cold, "Oh, how I wish this famine would not last longer," she commented, naturally concluding that Demeter had 'lost' her child due to the growing hunger, "I wouldn't want my children to suffer and be taken away from me. I wish the gods could somehow lend an ear to our prayers."

This time, Demeter smiled at her, "Take your rest, Metanira," she said, "Hunger will not touch your children."

Metanira sighed, "That I pray... every day," she assured and then turned around and paid her leave, "I will be resting now. Don't stay up too long..."

Once the door was closed behind her, Demeter went on to work on her other gift to the kind king and queen: by making one of their sons immortal. Between the energetic Demophon and the shy Triptolemus, she picked out the eldest son as he would be the heir to his father's throne.

Starting the nightly ritual, she anointed Demophon with ambrosia, picked him up from his bed and cradled the four year old close to her breast, she walked back into the fiery hearth, and gently breathing upon him, lifted him up into the fire. The child elevated just above the cracklings of the flames as Demeter began her incantation to burn out his mortal spirit away.

And she will have to continue doing this within a forthnight.

_Palace of Ais_

She loves to see the goddess unravel. Minthe can't even begin to describe the amount of guilty pleasure she gets whenever Persephone snaps out on everyone, then falls into a bout of confusion on her rude reaction and then retreats into her own shell, torturing herself with shame for acting unkindly.

And all because Hades missed out on acknowledging her presence in one occasion or two.

The goddess was so used to being revered that she doesn't even know how it is to be ignored. And Hades is so occupied in his single-minded goal to pay less attention to Persephone that he is not even aware how his actions affects her.

And noticing that kind of resolute focus from her own lover did not give Minthe any reassurance at all. It actually troubled her even more. Because Hades is not one who gives a lot of effort to achieve something. He just does.

Even during the increasingly handful times when they are able to escape back to her place in Cocytus, she could feel the tension in his manners, she can even feel it in his shoulders, and maybe she is just becoming a tad too territorial, but she can suddenly sense a distance from his behaviour.

So in an effort to make things more tolerable, she took it to herself to do some _minor _changes. She knew the reason that is constantly keeping Hades and his judges away from their magnificent palace. Hades just hasn't figured out a way to tell to Persephone that hundreds are dying because her mother suddenly decided to take a break from her duties as an Earth Goddess in retaliation to losing the daughter.

And that actually unnerved Minthe. Because how hard is it to tell a woman you just married for convenience the true setting behind the palace walls? Why should he find it so difficult? And besides, one way or another, Persephone is going to know the truth. Why prolong the agony?

And then the other day, when she'd came across her old friend, Arethusa, who'd been turned into a fountain for scorning the advances of a demi-god, she knew the moment had come. She saw an opportunity and she acted on it.

She carefully let it slip during their conversation that there were rumors in the region near the area leading to the underworld that the missing goddess, Persephone, has been spotted in Hades' domain. As expected, the _unintentional_ slip-up excited Arethusa since she'd known Persephone when she was still in her nymph form.

Minthe stepped closer into the floor length windows in Hades' palace and looked down below where Persephone was cheerfully instructing a handful of *Lampades what are to be done in the palace gardens. The way she was laughing you'd think she has no concerns at all.

Minthe had to stop herself from scoffing. Hades had given the goddess full control on how she may want to improve the palace gardens which before was only filled with architectured grass designs and a good amount of poppies wildly growing everywhere. And to her chagrin, it does appear now like a garden in the spring. Flowers of different kinds are in full bloom.

'_It won't be long though,'_ she thought, _'It won't be too long before things will change for the better once and for all..._

And when that time comes, Hades and Persephone should be thanking her for it.


	21. Chapter 21

HEATING THINGS UP

He heard her took a sharp breath as he drove swiftly into her. She dug her fingers painfully into his back as he sank himself even deeper. He could feel her tightening around him and he gripped at her waist, easing the tension around her, guiding her.

_God, he did not even wait for her to relax before taking her_. He was half-crazy to have her, to possess her. He had never felt so utterly deprived for a long time that when he finally had her, he couldn't take it easy, he just couldn't stop.

He gently kneaded his hand into her waist as he gently guided her to follow into his movements. The gods help him but he will try to slow it down for her. But, when she suddenly raised her hips to meet each of his controlled thrusts, something just snapped out of him. He grabbed into her hair, roughly pulling unto it, illiciting a not so unpleasant moan that excited him all the more, and he shoved even deeper. Each of his thrust, more brusquely, more quickly, more tersely than the other one, devoted to only but one purpose: to reach his long deprived satisfaction.

He was rough, he was in heat, he was uncontrollable, and all because of this one woman who had long been out of his grasp. Not until now.

'_Persephone,'_ her name ran into his lips over and over like a litany, _'Persephone.'_

He was so near into the edge, just another one and he will burst, just one last and he will burn, just one...

Hades flung the covers violently about him, as if awakening from a really bad nightmare. He stared into his four-poster bed ceiling, and for a while felt a little bit disoriented.

He closed his eyes tightly, and shook his head.

This was not the first dream he had about the goddess. From the very first time she took the habit of always getting into trouble in his palace, she had already appeared in his dreams not less than a few times. But ever since the goddess took the lengths into throwing herself at him on his birthday, nearly all his sleeping visions had shifted into highly inappropriate and increasingly explicit images.

And the more he dreamt about her in his sleep, the more he avoided the goddess in his waking hours. Something which seemed to suit them both well, since Persephone had also suddenly took into the practice of turning the other way around whenever she sees him coming.

As a result, neither had ever spoken about _that_ night, nor is he completely certain if she actually remembered everything or if she just had a few confusing memories about that night, or none at all.

But he couldn't really complain about their silent set-up. Actually, the opposite is true. He was a bit more comfortable with their ceasefire. He still couldn't find it in him to tell her that her mother had ceased her duties as a goddess in retaliation to losing the daughter. And worse, not only are humans slowly dying by the hundreds due to the growing famine, but nobody can still determine where Demeter is. It looks like what started off as two brother's contest of wills took a swift turn for the worse.

Hades was still absorbed in these thoughts a few hours later when he was already on his way into the Trivium to help the judges in handling the fates of the dead. He paused midway when he passed by the window near the hall and caught a sight down the gardens.

How the palace gardens have changed ever since he gave Persephone a free hand to do what she pleases to improve it. Where once grew only a group of nearly perfected architectured grasses and a great assemblage of poppies, now provides a display of nearly innumerable varieties of spring flowers, which only added colour and vibrance into the lawns.

But despite the hundred different colours of flowers that now surround the gardens, his eyes was immediately drawn into the goddess, lying on her back in the ground, uncaringly, with her eyes closed as she faced the sunless skies.

"Look away, Hades," a voice behind him advised.

He looked behind and saw Hecate, walking towards him, "What?"

"Just look away," Hecate repeated knowingly.

He swiftly turned around, just like someone getting caught doing something prohibited and leaned his back on the floor length window.

"So what happened between the two of you?"

Hades angled his head, only Hecate is capable of asking him a personally direct question, she'd always acted like one of his sisters who think they've got authority over him just because they're related. "I'm not certain what you mean," he denied.

She certainly didn't need any explanation, "You can't continue avoiding each other," Hecate pointed.

He didn't even make any effort to argue it.

"You're both making the situation even harder," Hecate continued unsolicitedly, "She'd developed the talent of quickly disappearing whenever you arrive, and you've certainly fallen into the habit of staring at her whenever she doesn't notice you're around."

"I don't _'stare' _at her," Hades objected.

Hecate ignored him and continued, "She's been inquiring about you, you know."

Hades rubbed a hand behind his neck. That exactly has been the cause of the constant fight that sprung up so easily between Minthe and him lately. Minthe has been accusing him of not doing anything to discourage Persephone's growing curiousity and it almost always escalates into a fight.

He doesn't know why, but it always makes him rather defensive. He was hardly speaking with Persephone! He can barely stand the same breathing space with the woman and Minthe was accusing him of encouraging any sort of connection between them? He thought it rather presumptive.

Hecate looked down on the lawns below, saying, "By the looks of how she's been asking around, it wouldn't be long before she'll finally figure out what's really bothering her..."

Hades scowled at her, "What exactly are you trying to say..."

"How long are you going to keep up with this set-up, Hades?" she finally asked freely, "You can't keep both women in one place. It's been the rule of thumb since the beginning of time. Keep the mistress away from where the wife is. You can't have it both ways."

His voice fell into a deadly baritone, "Here's what you've got to _understand_," he said, "There is nothing between me and Persephone other than a title. And whatever is between me and Minthe will remain between us. I don't think you would find it appealing if I will discuss the extent of my relationship with her to you."

Hecate surprised him with a smile, "I understand that," she informed, "The question is, if _you're_ women _understand_ the limitations that you've set?" she shrugged and gazed back outside the windows, "Minthe has been having jealous rages lately she'd nearly caused Persephone harm in one or two occasions. And Persephone... well, she doesn't belong here." Hecate pointed, "But the rate with which she'd adapted into your world is quite surprising. And the rate with which she'd warmed up to us... and to you, is a bit too alarming."

"I don't see any problem with that..." he lied.

"When was the last time she'd badger you for news of her mother?" Hecate questioned.

Hades thought for a moment and then shrugged.

"Keep your women away from each other, Hades," she counselled, "They're in danger of harming each other."

"I will be sending Persephone away once we'll find Demeter..." Hades professed.

And then came another mysterious smile from Hecate, "You'd thought it'd be that easy, didn't you?"

"What?" demanded Hades again.

Hecate declined a response and instead asked, "Do you have any idea where Demeter is?"

"No." He replied bluntly.

"Well, before then, don't be too sure about Persephone going anywhere," Hecate advised and then gestured her head pointing at the goddess lying at the gardens, "I suggest you tell her what exactly is happening out there. One way or another, she _will_ find out what has happened ever since her mother disappeared. And it's not going to be a pretty sight."

Hades crossed his arms across his chest.

"And, also..." Hecate turned her gaze at him and caught his eyes, "She knows, Hades..."

Hades' face darkened, "Know what?"

"She knows that one of the nymphs under my tutelage is your woman," Hecate informed, "She just hasn't figured out quite yet. But she's keeping tabs... she's very observant," Hecate nodded, "It's actually a sign that she's no lesser goddess. All the great Olympian Goddesses are quite territorial with their men..."

"I'm not HER 'man'...!" Hades argued.

To his chagrin, this resulted for another smile to cross Hecate's lips, "You say so," she mocked, "Just keep them away from each other, Hades. That's all I'm saying..."

Hecate straightened her shoulders, and by the same way as she'd approached him, she silently walked away.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's actually quite alarming how one person can stick to your mind for hours on end as if there's nothing else in the world to worry about<em>', Persephone mused as she laid on her back at the palace garden grounds, '_And your thoughts doesn't even divert to any other topic. Not even once._'

This is getting really bad, she concluded.

It must be due to that nagging feeling of guilt she'd been carrying around after the celebration to Hades' birthday. She felt like she'd done something terribly wrong, she _knew_ she'd done something wrong... _HE_ obviously acts like she'd done something wrong... but...

_Oh, if she can only remember what it was!_

There's a big black hole in her memory and no matter how much she thought about it and try to remember what exactly happened, nothing just comes back up.

The last thing she'd remember was her and a few of the nymphs, drinking Helios' wines, laughing and playing at the game room and a distinct remembrance of seeing Hades fumingly striding into the room... After that, it was just pure... oblivion. The next thing she'd recall was waking up in her chambers with a severe case of headache that she can barely open her eyes.

Deep in thought, a long shadow suddenly blocked the sunlight away from her face, followed with a deep familiar voice, saying, "So this is your idea of a _pastime_?" he said, "Lying down in the garden grounds in full view of practically everyone at court."

She peeked open an eye just to see if she wasn't imagining things. Lo and behold! There he was, standing above her, his eyes looking around at the gardens and not particularly giving her any attention.

She closed her eye back, if he intends to be distant with her, she'll do it just the same.

"It's actually quite relaxing," she informed.

"I don't see anything relaxing with that," came the reply.

"That's because you haven't tried it yet," Persephone retorted.

"How sure are you with that?" he asked

This time, she knew she got him looking at her, and she opened both eyes, "Have you?"

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and answered curtly, "Whether I've tried it or not is irrelevant. If you insist on distracting the entire male population of my court while you're lying here in the gardens, I'll let you judge that for yourself." he concluded shortly and then turned on his heels, "Excuse me, I'll be taking my leave."

Persephone pushed herself up on one elbow, "You took all the lengths to walk down here just to say that?"

He glanced back at her, "Would you rather have me shout it outside my window?"

"Okay..." she pushed herself up on her full height, "What is it?"

He also turned around and faced her completely, "What is what?"

"What have I done that got you so... upset?" she asked.

The immediate scowl in his face nearly made her want to take back her question.

"This entire week you've been treating me like I've done something awfully wrong that you can't even stand to be anywhere near me. And I'm tired of feeling guilty about something I know nothing about!" she exclaimed, and then in a guilt-ridden voice continued, "Well, I have a _strong_ feeling that I've done _something_ wrong, I just couldn't remember what..." she admitted, "Is it Helios' wines? I know we've consumed it all, but it's just that... I felt so out of place that I can't join the feast...I mean, the eating and drinking part... and Helios' wines were the only ones that I can consume without further compromising my status here at your realm."

Her awkward admission didn't ease things out, it even seemed to have darkened his mood even more. He crossed his arms across his chest and his brows creased.

"Why is it that everything I do always ends up wrong with you?" she exclaimed.

"You don't remember anything?" he clarified.

"I tried to."

"But you don't remember anything?" he repeated.

"No," she confessed.

"Huh," he remarked as if to himself, and then slowly turned back around.

"Well, what have I done?" she insisted.

A palace guard suddenly appeared out from the corridor, "Lord Hades," he bowed curtly, "Aeceaus has requested for you..." he eyed Persephone and dropped into a low voice, "...they need you at the Trivium."

"I'm heading there," Hades informed and gestured for the guard away. He looked back at Persephone and explained, "You did not do anything wrong... It was I who misunderstood things. And for that, I'd like to apologize for any distress that was caused," he stated briskly, as if everything can be explained with just that one simple statement, "Forgive me, milady, but I believe you will have to excuse me for the moment. Duty calls."

This time, her guilt has now shifted into concern, "Hades..." she called, "Is... everything alright?"

He was thoughtful for a moment, and then announced, "Let's talk about it when I get back."

He did not wait for her reply as he walked away and disappeared along the palace hallway, leaving her rooted from where she stood.

'_There's something he's been keeping from me,'_ she'd decided. She'd notice that for a while now. She was just waiting for him to say it to her. But he hasn't... yet. And it wasn't really reassuring.

She eased her way into the nearest fountain and sat herself on its edges. _'Well, if it's about her mother, he better say it,'_ her thoughts rumbled, _'If something has happened to her mother and he's been keeping it away from her, he will have a lot of explaining to do!'_

She glumly dipped her fingers into the clear flowing fountain and absent-mindedly waded them over water, the feeling like silk through her fingers, when she suddenly heard a soft voice calling, as if one in the air.

"_Kore?_" it greeted.

She turned her head around her, but found no one near the garden vicinity.

"_Kore!_" it called again.

Alarmed, Persephone pushed herself up, taking one step back.

"_Kore, it's me,_" the voice said, and suddenly a womanly figure formed itself in the clear waters of the fountain.

Persephone walked nearer and her eyes widened when she began to recognize the beautiful face that reflecting in waters, "Arethusa?" she asked.

"_You remember!_" the nymph smiled.

"How could I not?" she replied at the friendly nymph who was sadly turned into a river when she turned down the advances of a lesser god.

"_Oh, Kore, it really is you..._" Arethusa said, "_I could hardly believe my eyes when I first saw you... Look at you! You've... changed._"

Persephone offered a smile, "It's just the fancy dress, Arethusa..."

"_No,_" she disagreed, "_You're... different._"

The goddess could not make any sense of it so she changed the issue, "How did you know I was here...?" she asked, "I'm sure you don't normally pass by thru this waters..."

"_I heard it from somebody..._" she replied secretively, and then her voice dropped into more of a whisper, "_Kore, I'm not sure if you're aware... but there's something you ought to know..._"


	22. Chapter 22

THINGS BEST NOT KNOWN

He opened the crumpled paper out from his hand and read it once again. He's been out from the palace for two days when he suddenly received a short missive sent to him by one of his messengers, briefly saying,

'_Home. Quick.'_

And he knew. He just knew what has finally happened.

His footsteps echoed heavily down the hall as he hurried his way into the chambers. He hardly even slowed down when he neared Persephone's rooms with nearly half of the Lampades - the underworld's nymphs - standing curiously outside. They all stepped back when he arrived and paved way for him into the closed door.

He pushed it open and was greeted with a very tensed reception. Nyx, Orphne and a handful of nymphs were gathered in Persephone's drawing room, all anxious-looking. Belatedly, he spotted Minthe, standing at the corner, facing the floor-length window.

Nyx walked up to him.

"Who told her?" he demanded in a short whisper, "Who was it?"

"Nobody," Nyx replied curtly.

"There's always somebody," he objected crossly.

"Well, there's nobody," Nyx assured.

His voice gave out to exasperation, "That's impossible! How can there be no...!"

"Your wife hasn't been speaking!" Nyx interrupted, "She hasn't been talking, she hasn't walked out of that room for the past two days, and when she does allow anyone to go near her, she's a ball of overwrought emotions you can't get any decent explanation from her, and she easily snaps out at everyone," Nyx shook her head, and added in a small voice, "She's inconsolable, Hades. She hasn't been sleeping either. We can hear her pacing around her room at night."

They suddenly heard a loud slam of a door inside.

"...and I believe you've already lost two of your vases, a couple of your decorations and one of your lamps," added Nyx informatively, "All of them being thrown into the fireplace."

The chamber door suddenly flung open, surprising just about everyone, and then came out Persephone, marching out, her face full of fury - though it did not actually do anything to reduce any amount of her earthly beauty, Hades painfully noted.

She looked like she was about to say something to the nymphs but stopped when she saw him.

"So," she greeted, "You finally decided to show up," and then turned on her heels and retreated back into her chamber.

"Leave," he ordered Nyx. He eyed Minthe and repeated for everyone else to hear, "Leave."

Nyx ushered the nymphs out the room and Hades waited until he heard the click on the door before he proceeded into Persephone's inner chambers.

He found her facing the fireplace, one hand was extended to its top frame, and in a clipped tone, she demanded, "How long have you known?"

"Long enough," he admitted, maintaining the distance between them as he stayed rooted by the door, one hand behind him on the doorknob.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd take it."

"Where's my mother, Hades?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"WHERE'S MY MOTHER?" she repeated, her voice raised ominously.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

She grabbed the nearest candelabra and threw it at him, "YOU'RE LYING!"

He calmly evaded the object with a wave of his hand, and it crashed on the wall.

"START TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" she took the bust of a female from above the fireplace and hurled it at him.

He caught it in one hand, discreetly saving it from falling into pieces and shoved it at the writing table. He advanced towards her and seized her in both shoulders to prevent her from tearing down the entire room single-handedly, "I SAID, I DON'T KNOW!" he reiterated.

She pushed herself away, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she cried, and drew back to the corner of the room.

"Nobody knows where she is!" he insisted, and pursued her.

Persephone cornered herself at the nook near the windows, "DON'T YOU DARE COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" she ordered.

Hades stopped by the side near her bedpost and they were silent for a while, before she quietly asked, "How many Hades?"

"How many what?" he clarified.

"How many mortals have died since my mother went missing?"

He shoved both hands into his pockets, "Thousands."

She covered her mouth with one hand, "Thousands..." she recurred, "That's why you and the judges rarely return to the palace..."

Hades ran a hand through his hair.

Persephone continued in a murmur, "But that's impossible..." she exclaimed, as if to herself, "I can't believe she'd let this happen to them... She cared for them. She allowed me to grow up with the mortals. She loved the mortals more than she'd ever love her own kind..."

"There's someone she loved more than the mortals..." Hades corrected, "And _she's_ one of her own kind..."

Hades caught her eye, and she suddenly broke down, crying.

He caught her just before she could fall down to the floor, and he let her weep into his chest. For a moment, a voice of doubt rang into his head. He was not even sure if he was the right person to comfort her when he was the one who had completely wronged her. But strangely, he seemed to be able to calm her down.

"They said you haven't slept for days..." he stated.

She shook her head softly, "I can't..." she whispered, "I just kept thinking... I can't stop... thinking..."

He deftly lifted her and carried her to the bed, and without any protest. He had just settled her into her pillows when he heard her whisper, "Stay."

He froze, quickly remembering the last time he had nearly occupied the same bed.

"Please..." she softly requested. And he eased himself beside her, letting her head rest upon his shoulder.

"Bring me back to my mother, Hades," she murmured, as she dozed off.

"Sleep..." he persuaded.

She repeated her appeal more clearly, "Bring me back to my mother, Hades."

"I will," he promised, "I will."

"Hades?" she called again, her voice getting fainter by the second.

"Yes?"

"I was about to slap you earlier," she informed.

"You should've..." Hades agreed without a pause.

Her head shook softly, "That's the funny thing," she murmured, "I can't."

And she fell off into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Hades stretched his legs into the opposite chair as he sat at his palace's balcony, staring out into the long dark horizon where he can still see the River Styx glistening in the pale light. He had just came out from Persephone's rooms and had instructed the head of the palace's nymphs, Orphne, to brighten up the goddess' chambers.<p>

He could still remember the goddess' face as she slept, and for the first time since he found himself married to her, he was finally ready to admit - the set-up is fast becoming more of a torture to him.

That was the second time he had fallen straight into her bed...

He poured himself another glass of wine and gulped it all down, and suddenly felt a familiar presence behind him.

"I will be escorting you back to Corinth a few days from now..." he greeted Minthe without even turning around, "I just have to finish some of my work in the Trivium, then we'll get moving..."

"That's it?" Minthe replied.

"What do you expect, Minthe?" he asked, "That was not your place to tell her."

"You were not talking about it," she reasoned, "I just gave you a chance to do it."

"You need to get away from her," he concluded, and it silenced her, "She's not one of the nymphs, Minthe," he warned, tracing a finger at the top of his goblet, "Anger her and you're in danger."

"Is that it?" she asked.

He stood up and faced her, "Is there anything else?"

"Why can't you just admit that there's something between you?" she hissed, "Everyone can see it. It so obvious that no one is even wondering if your marriage is just made up," she waved one hand, "It took us TWO days to try to calm her down... with NO results. With NO results, Hades!" she pointed, "And it took you only like what...? Minutes?"

A past conversation with Hecate suddenly rang painfully into his head, and his scowl deepened, "You're in great danger more than I ever thought you were..." he admitted.

Minthe replied with a confused look on her face and he approached her.

"I want you to know that I'm doing this for you..." Hades declared, "And not for her."

He pulled Minthe to him and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Prepare your things."


	23. Chapter 23

AFTER THE DUST HAS SETTLED

She woke up to the smell of flowers.

Persephone slowly peeked her eyes open and found her room filled with white narcissus and lilies daintily arranged in noticeably new vases assembled all around her chamber, with the curtains drawn to let the sunlight softly cascade into the room.

Everything looked so bright and breezy, one could nearly forget that this is the underworld.

She glanced at the vase placed atop the table nearest her and found a note beside it. She flipped it open and read,

_'Hope this note finds you well-rested.'_

Again with no salutation, no signature, and written in that annoyingly straightforward manner, as if everything was impersonal to him, as if he wasn't even involved in everything that is happening, as if he wasn't even a bit concerned.

'_...or maybe he WAS a bit concerned,'_ Persephone argued. Hades did stay with her after she fell and broke down.

In a sudden surge of recollection, she reached for the pillow beside her and covered her face with it. What is wrong with her? Why does she always end up weeping and crying in his presence? Why is she always argumentative and difficult around him? And WHY... why can't she remain angry with him?

She threw the pillow away, and exclaimed into the ceiling of her four-poster bed, _'Why?'_

She had everything prepared in her thoughts before he'd even arrived. She had all the questions she wanted to ask him, she had all the arguments planned, she had even practised the things she wanted to say to him if he ever comes around! And when he finally DID show up, she was reduced to a shameless show of weeping and sobbing.

It's unbelievable.

She found it incredibly disturbing that she cannot seem to be angry with him when he's around. He just had to show up and it makes everything alright for her.

_'Since when did that happen?'_ she asked herself, _'When?'_ and buried her face once more under the pillow.

And also, the man has GOT to stop sending her flowers whenever there are problems. He has GOT to stop it once and for all. It's as if he expects that things will be alright just because he sent her disarmingly charming flowers that never fail to comfort and make her day. It actually doesn't solve anything at all!

She peered from behind the pillow and stared at her room full of flowers.

_'Well... but they really are quite charming,' _she bemused.

She threw the pillow away and bolted up into a sitting position. There would be a proper time to brood over things she doesn't have explanation for, she decided. But for the moment, she would have to put an end into her wallowing. What started off as a childish powerplay between Hades and her father had took one wrong turn to another, and there's no taking it back.

She had lost her mother, and in the process, now, there were mortals sacrificed along the way.

Persephone got off her bed and grabbed on to her robe, she opened the door to her drawing room, knowing that there were either one or two nymphs stationed there to watch over her. She didn't expect them to be quite a handful. Six to be precise.

Her initial surprise was painted all over her face, "Oh," she greeted, "You've been keeping vigil."

All of them immediately stood up, Orphne who was standing nearest her inquired, "Milady, how are you feeling today? Can we get you anything?"

Persephone straightened her back, mechanically tying her robe around her waist and ordered, "Gather all the nymphs..." she declared, "And bring all the linen and fabrics that you can find with you. The Trivium is in need of a good number of supplies. Gather everyone at the main hall."

* * *

><p>Hades grabbed the mug offered to him in the tavern. He took a quick swig from it and then stared absently into its remainder. His mind a complete muddle. He still can't fully digest how a contest of willpower between him and Zeus over a handful of giants had landed him an unwilling bride, a powerfully vengeful mother-in-law, and thousands of dead mortals' souls waiting their judgement in the underworld.<p>

He remembered standing earlier by the Trivium, looking at the long line of confused and often derelict souls who succumbed to the ongoing famine, and suddenly had Rhadamanthus saying to him, "_We DID lost the giants, haven't we? But we gained a thousand souls... Which one do you prefer?_"

Hades involuntarily let out a deep breath.

"Deep in thoughts, eh?" asked an approaching voice.

He turned and saw Zeus, disguised as a traveller, walking towards him, "You should try it sometimes," Hades suggested and then looked away.

Zeus sat beside him by the counter and ordered loudly, "Another glass of the same one as this man's..." pointing at Hades who himself was disguised as a common villager.

Zeus waited before he was given his drink and took a good gulp from it before continuing, "We can't turn back now if that's what you're thinking..."

Hades shook his head, "I wasn't thinking that..."

"It was painted all over your face," assumed Zeus.

"Oh, now you're good at interpreting faces..." mocked Hades.

Zeus jutted his chin, "I'm better at interpreting motives," he answered, "Like... why, out of all the cities on earth, you chose Mycenae for us to meet icognito..."

"Random selection," Hades shrugged off.

"Ahh..." nodded Zeus, "The same manner that you choose wives. Original!"

Hades gave him a furious look, clenched his fists in a vain attempt to control his temper and then looked away in a huff.

"How soon, Zeus?" Hades asked in a clipped manner, "How soon do you think you can find Demeter?" he changed the topic, "I have a search team looking for her but to no improvements... and I can barely take myself away from the Trivium by the sudden influx of souls in my realm."

Zeus rubbed his temple, suddenly looking forlornly, "We can't trace her," he admitted, "It's like she'd cloaked herself away from our sight."

Hades shook his head, "She's got to be somewhere..." he murmured, trying to guess Demeter's train of thoughts. Out of all the older goddesses she is one who tends to be more practical and hardly reckless, any decision made has to have a good reason behind it. Her location should be traceable.

"Poseidon saw her," Zeus suddenly said in a grave voice.

Hades turned his full attention to him, "He did?"

Zeus nodded, "He..." he cleared his throat in a sudden show of discomfort, "He took advantage of her."

Hades' brows creased heavily, "HE WHAT?" he demanded so sharply that it turned a few heads in the tavern to stare at them. Hades lowered his voice but did not even care to wait for the others to look away, "He what?"

Zeus could not even look at him, "Well, he did. And we can't take that back either..."

Hades threw his head up and looked at the ceiling before he can wreck the place into two with his bare hands. This is not making his situation any better!

Finding back the strength to speak, Hades turned to Zeus and hissed, "How do you want me to explain that to your daughter?"

Zeus drank the entire contents of his goblet and proposed, "I'll find the mother," he said, "You can think about how to break the news to the daughter..."

Hades froze even from the thought of it. He can't even think of any possible way to break THAT news to the daughter. _How on earth will he..._

He suddenly noticed Zeus pushing the chair away and beginning to stand up.

"Where do you think are you going?" Hades demanded.

"To do my task..."

Hades gritted his teeth and looked away. "How soon, Zeus," he asked again, "How soon can you get Demeter?"

Zeus confessed, "I'm not certain."

"Well, you better be certain," Hades challenged.

"Then I believe I'll have to start now to provide both ourselves some sense of certainty..." Zeus began to turn and was about to walk away when a discreet dark smoke began to engulf both his hands and feet, impaling them not to move.

In a forbidding voice, Zeus threatened, "Let go of me, Hades."

"How long Zeus?"

"I said, I'm not certain!" repeated the king of Olympus.

"Well, you better be certain! And it'd better be soon!" Hades said an equally ominous voice, "If it'd take any while longer, Zeus... I will fight for your daughter's hand."

Hearing the tone in his voice, Zeus turned to look at Hades, his eyes growing wider in a sudden wash of realization.

"If you'd take just a little while longer to let the mother lay a claim on her... I will fight for her, Zeus," Hades declared, "And we all know it's not going to be the best for everyone."


	24. Chapter 24

REVELATION

Demeter stared at the devastation before her, exhausted and weary. She had just single-handedly drained away a river after overcoming an extreme combination of grief and anger. And it worn her out.

She was walking by the fields earlier when she unexpectedly met the river nymph, Arethusa, who had been transformed into her liquid form by a rejected god, and the nymph seemed rather ecstatic to see her.

"_Milady, please don't be frightened_," she greeted, "_Please tell me that despite your disguise you are who I think you are._"

"I do not know of what you're talking," she denied.

"_You are Lady Demeter of Enna."_

"I am not whom you seek," she blatantly lied and began to walk away.

"_I heard you sing to King Celeus' sons a fortnight ago..._" the nymph stated, "_That was the exact same song you always sing to Kore when she was still a child._"

This time, she raised a hand to Arethusa, "Hush your mouth, nymph!"

"_Please Lady Demeter, I wish you no harm,_" she pleaded, "_I only pray that you cease to grieve._"

"What do you know of my grieving?" Demeter scoffed.

"_I saw Kore,_" Arethusa claimed.

"Don't play with my emotions, nymph, or you will pay dearly," she threatened.

"_She's alive, Lady Demeter,_" the nymph insisted, "_She's alive. And she's become threefolds more a beauty!_"

"Speak," Demeter ordered, "Where did you see her?"

This time, the nymph showed a hint of hesitation.

"Speak!" Demeter repeated.

Surprised, the nymph blurted, "_I found her in the massive gardens in the Palace of Ais, milady._"

Demeter stepped back just by hearing the name of the palace.

"_She's now the consort of Hades,_" Arethusa declared, "_She was wearing his ring in her left hand. There's no mistaking it. And she looked every bit a consort of a king._"

"You're lying," whispered Demeter, shaking her head.

"_I told her about you... and everything that has happened,_" Arethusa stated.

Demeter felt as if everything began to close in on her, as if her mind refuses to believe anything.

"_She seemed oblivious of what's happened... she was in denial for a moment. She kept saying, 'I can't believe he'd keep this away from me. I don't believe it...' _"

"I don't believe you," Demeter spoke.

"_She was crushed when she heard what had happened to the mortals after you'd gone, Lady Demeter,_" Arethusa shared, "_She began crying and it broke her down..._"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Demeter shouted.

"_Please, Lady Demeter,_" Arethusa begged, "_You're daughter is so worried about you..._"

"Who else knows?" she demanded.

"_I'm not certain..._" admitted the nymph, "_I just heard it from a rumour going around some nymphs. And I looked it up myself. And it was true._"

"I don't believe you..." Demeter repeated. This cannot be happening, she told herself. THIS JUST CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

This was exactly what she's been scared of. After she had Kore, she had devoted all her life to protect her from this exact situation. She had kept her away long enough from her own lecherous kin and for what? Just to be taken away without any warning and then suddenly re-emerge to be somebody else's wife?

And out of all beings, it should be Hades? Her daughter is a Spring Goddess! She doesn't belong in HIS land! And he had never showed any interest in her. He was one of the few gods who hardly even look at her. Why the sudden change?

A quick vision of how Zeus polishedly disarmed her a long time before, had his way with her and left her with a child, swiftly ran back in her mind, and it turned her cold.

"_Milady..._" Arethusa appealed, calling back her attention.

"Go away," Demeter said in a cold voice.

"_Milady..._" fear can be heard in the nymph's voice.

"GO AWAY!" Demeter shouted and Arethusa scampered out of the river. Just a second after Demeter felt the nymph's presence away, she grabbed out all of her strength, raised the water from its stream and then smashed it right out into the fields, flooding it, and leaving the riverbed empty and dried out.

A few seconds later, a hair raising scream can be heard all over the lands.

"_It wouldn't be long before someone from Olympus can track her down,_" Demeter concluded as an afterthought while she slumped down by the empty river bank, worn off after her sharp release of strength.

She suddenly covered a hand over her stomach. '_Maybe it's about time she resurface_', she thought. She can't carry on disguising as an old woman any longer. She can't continue covering it up once her belly begins to show.

She sobbed softly. She'd been denying it for weeks now. But that cursed Poseidon had left her with a souvenir she did not want nor even asked for. Just about the same thing that his own brother, Zeus, did to her years before.

The sunny skies suddenly began to be engulfed by dark clouds, and she soon felt a divine presence before her.

She turned to look back and found the titan, Helios, standing by the forest behind her. His square-jaw now won over by silvery white beard.

"It's about time you show yourself, Demeter," he greeted. He walked a few steps towards her and continued, "Everything that the nymph had told you is true. I have been there when Hades and your daughter had met. Their union may come such a surprise for everyone, but if I hadn't seen the way Hades had been treating her... I would've argued with it myself. But he'd been uncharacteristically thoughtful of her."

"Stop it, Helios," she requested.

"You have to see the way he treats her, Demeter," Helios insisted, "No other man is more capable."

"I said stop it!" Demeter exclaimed, "He took her by force. I know he took her by force!"

"Your daughter is in good hands, Demeter."

"I will not let this happen to Kore, Helios," she pushed herself up from where she sat, stood up and declared, "What happened to me shall NOT happen to my daughter, Helios. What was taken from me, I shall have it returned. I will HAVE my daughter back with me, Helios. I WILL have her back!"

* * *

><p>"Where have you been?"<p>

Zeus stopped midway after he barged into his office and found Hera delectably sitting at the top of his desk, her legs sinuously crossed and her silk jade gown draping down all the way to the floor.

Zeus had to swallow hard before retorting, "Missed me?"

Hera playfully jutted her lower lip in a thought, "A moment there..."

The king of the gods couldn't help a smile from crossing his lips like a school boy. _'A moment there'_ always means SHE had been thinking about him for the longest time!

Hera replied with a meaningful smile.

Even before he could stop himself, Zeus had already crossed the room in a few strides and imprisoned the goddess in place by locking both his hands at either side of her.

He eagerly grazed at her neck, "A moment there, huh?" he asked huskily, "Tell me, my queen... what is it that you've been thinking?"

Hera tilted her head back and allowed him greater access, "You."

A low laugh ran under his throat. "I like that," he agreed, biting at the soft lobe by her ear. _Heavens! _He thought, _What has he done to deserve such blissful treatment?_

He felt one soft finger skimming up his chest and pushing him away, "Honey?" she sweetly said, and then coldly meeting his eyes, "WE have a problem."

Zeus immediately drew back from that statement, but secured both hands still in either side of her. _Why does she keep on doing this? She always keeps on doing this!_

And he keeps on falling for it.

"I cannot sleep," she accused.

Zeus' brows creased, "Well, that's good," he replied, running a long look into her figure, "Because I have no inclinations of sleeping either at this moment."

She waved her hands into the air, "It's like every time I try to close my eyes, I hear people's cries into my ears. Over and over and over!" she exclaimed, "And sometimes, when I cannot sleep at night, I spend my time counting the many ways that I can blame you."

Zeus had fully stepped back and crossed his arms, "Instead of counting the _many_ ways that you can blame me, you could've just knocked right into my door and we can sure find a better way to make you sleep!"

"We can't continue just _searching _for Demeter, Zeus," Hera reasoned, "We've got to take an action! People are dying!"

Zeus began to pace around the room, "Why is it that I always take the blame?"

Hera daintily rested her palms into the desk, "Who else is there to take it?"

"Hades!" he replied, "He was the one who dragged Kore into the underworld."

"Well he wouldn't have done that if you weren't procrastinating about moving the giants off his land, would he?" Hera shrugged.

Suddenly, the chamber door flew open, distracting them both.

"I demand my daughter back, Zeus!"

"Demeter!" Zeus exclaimed. His eyes turned wide at the sudden apparition of the goddess, looking all gaunt and distressed.

"I fully well know where you and Hades have been hiding her, and I DEMAND you return her back to me at once!" Demeter ordered loudly.

"We will have to set up a meeting with the husband..."

"I HAVE NOT ACKNOWLEDGED ANY MARRIAGE, I AM NOT AWARE OF ANY MARRIAGE, THEREFORE, MY DAUGHTER DOESN'T HAVE ANY HUSBAND TO SPEAK OF!"

"The marriage has been blessed, Demeter," spoke Zeus, eyeing Hera - the goddess of marriage.

Demeter faced her, "Oh, you did?"

Hera nodded squarely, "I've been ordered to."

"Oh, you did!" Demeter answered with a laugh, "It's refreshing that Zeus was able to ORDER you into doing something when we fully well know who wears the pants in this relationship!"

Hera pulled back, trying to hide a smile.

"Wha..?" Zeus opposed, "Excuse me!"

Demeter pointed a finger at Zeus, "You," she said, "You will bring me back my daughter in any possible way... or by the gods, I swear, I will deplete all the mortals that ever walked the earth who prays for you and celebrates you, until you and everyone of us will just be nothing," she threatened, "Without the mortals, we are just nothing."

"Demeter..."

She began to turn away and walk, "Bring me back my daughter, Zeus," she called, "OR more mortals will die from your very eyes. That's the deal!"

Zeus looked at Hera as if he had just been reasonably punched in the gut, "Why are you smiling?" he asked.

Hera instantly erased the look from his face and stated, "Well, we've got one problem solved," she began, "We found Demeter."

Zeus scowled at her, "You do know that I don't agree with what Demeter said about who wears the pants in our relationship, don't you?"

Hera lifted herself down from the desk, "Heavens, Zeus! Out of all the things she said to you, that's what remained into your head?"

"You know that's not true...!" Zeus insisted, not diverting from the topic.

"Yes, husband," nodded Hera, "Whatever you say."

Zeus stared at her, there's something about the way she _seemed _to agreed with him that made him want to push her into the couch and continue from where they left off earlier just to make a point on WHO actually wears the pants in their relationship.

Hera seemed to have followed his thoughts, and threw her pretty head back in laughter, "Go and straighten out this mess, Zeus," she said, walking very closely to him, "I'm sure we can find some other time to _discuss _whatever it is you are thinking..."

Zeus rooted his eyes into her. And gritted his teeth.


	25. Chapter 25

AN INVITATION

Persephone trailed by the edge of the gates in the palace walking away from the banquet that Nyx had prepared by the gazebo at the front lawns to welcome her and the nymphs back after spending time helping in the Trivium.

'_Food is becoming too difficult to ignore these days_', Persephone frowned and turned her back on the cheery group, walking as far away as she can. This has been the longest time she'd been without food. And it's getting pretty tempting to grab just a little bite.

'_So that's how the Trivium looked like...' _her mind began to drift. Funny she never really gave it a thought before. It was massive, probably twice the size of the throne room in Olympus where her father makes his court. Any temple of her mother can easily fit right into the spacious expanse of the Trivium.

The size shouldn't surprise her so much, she mused, the Trivium was designed to hold a great number of mortals waiting for their judgement. But it did. It stunned her. As well as to the actual number of souls flocking the Trivium like waves.

She looked up to the sunless skies, _'Mother, what have you allowed to happen?'_ she deplored, wrapping her arms around her, feeling cold just at the memory of seeing the many souls waiting at the Trivium.

"Milady."

She turned around to see Aeacus, the eldest judge of the realm, approaching her with a fatherly smile in his wisened old face.

"Would you mind a company?" he asked.

She shook her head, and continued walking, Aeacus stepping beside her.

"It was brave of you to oversee the Trivium while Hades was away," he started.

Persephone offered him a weak smile.

He continued, "I know he sure looked positively _surprised _after he arrived back from Mycenae and found you in the Trivium..."

"More like horrified..." she corrected with a soft laugh and then added in a low voice, "He looked ready to scream at me..."

"Perhaps _initially_," Aeacus light-heartedly acknowledged, "But I'd vouch he was more relieved on how you were able to manage the situation in the Trivium."

Personally, she'd hardly call it "manage" , she only tried to make out the best of the situation.

She let out a deep breath, "Aeacus," she called, "I had no idea THIS had cost so many innocent lives..."

"Nobody did, milady," the judge assured.

"And they all have to die... because of me...?"

Aeacus reached out one hand at her, "Oh, milady, please don't think of it that way..."

"My mother would've _never_ let anything happen to them if I wasn't..." she let the thought trail. She knew Hades has been trying to compensate for the mistake he'd done together with her father. Nobody ever expected that one simple mistake would just pile up one after the other, and each one becoming more difficult to handle than the previous one.

She shook her head, "I'm sorry..." and proceeded with her steps.

Aeacus slowly followed behind her, "If I'd be a little frank, milady..." he started in a gentle note, "A selfish part of me is glad that you found yourself here... I know it's a trifle uncalled for given the current state of affairs... But, you see, the palace had never been fully alive in a long time. Everybody has been in action ever since the day you arrived."

Persephone gave him a look, "You're just trying to make me feel better..."

Aeacus shook his head, "I confess there have been plenty of days, milady, when I have thought how wonderful it would've been if Hades had met you in a much conventional terms, allowed you a normal courtship and properly asked your mother for your hand. In that case, the palace would still have your warm presence, leaving no... complications with your mother."

She can't help but smile at the judge's candid summary of thoughts, and disclosed, "Aeacus, you do know that Hades and I... _we_ don't normally move in the same circles..."

The judge nodded, "And that's why he'd foolishly overlooked as a possible _prospect_..."

A laugh escaped from her with the blunt response, "He wasn't interested, and neither was I...!" she spoke, "And, besides, he only knew me as _Demeter's daughter_. I was just a subtext. Truth is, he only began using my given name after he had dragged me into the underworld."

"Hmm..." mumbled Aeacus, one white brow raising inquisitively, "But you _did_... notice him, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean..." she replied defensively, a soft blush starting to creep into her face and began to walk off, "He's not exactly a normal fixture in Olympus, you know, so _everybody _notices..."

She suddenly stopped dead on her tracks when she began feeling something. What started off as a faint shudder in the ground, suddenly became more pronounced... and felt a little bit more closer.

She furrowed her brows, _'There's something awfully familiar with this feeling...' _

Even before she could end the thought, a recognizable head of a hideously gigantic dog emerged from above the architectured bushes, followed by the rest of its two other heads, and she automatically took a step back.

"Milady..." Aeacus cautioned, moving towards her.

She raised a hand at him, instantly remembering a past conversation with Hades, _'He's just a dog. I prefer to think of him as special...'_

Persephone stared at Cerberus, squarely meeting the dog's eyes. How Hades saw this creature as 'special' she had absolutely no idea. But she wouldn't judge by outward appearance alone. She'd said that herself, and she will prove it.

"Cerberus, right?" she spoke calmly, but her heartbeat was nearly deafening her ears, "I've heard so much about you..."

The gargantuan dog responded with a growl deep in its throat.

She took a deep breath, maintaining a warm reception, "I believe we weren't introduced properly..." she continued, "They call me Persephone..."

The dog suspiciously stared at her, breathing out hotly. She timidly reached out a hand to the canine and it immediately pulled its head back.

This time, she genuinely smiled, "Don't be scared," she assured, "I'm not harmful..."

Six dark eyes continued to stare at her with distrust, as if assessing her very person. And then just as suddenly, one of its head dropped down into her reach and she tentatively ran a hand to the side of its furry head.

"Nice meeting you too," Persephone grinned.

Encouraged by the kind response, the rest of the heads descended down for a pat.

"I think... I'm contented with one head for the moment," she laughed.

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

THAT voice just never fails to make wonders to her.

She spun her head and found Hades standing a few distance away from them and saw that Aeacus' hand was raised at him as if to keep him at bay.

"Look!" she beamed excitedly, "He likes me!"

"He likes everyone when he's hungry."

"Oh," she instantly withdrew her hand.

Hades approached them and extended a slab of meat to each of the heads which they all took with enthusiasm. Hades glanced at her with an amused look on his face, and she stepped back.

"They're _really _hungry," she dryly commented to Aeacus as she watched the heads devour what was given them.

"He's just scaring you, milady," Aeacus replied, shaking his head, "Hades likes to do that sometimes to amuse himself."

Hades mechanically patted one of Cerberus head and it pulled back and trodded away. Hades then faced them fully, giving Aeacus a wry look, "You're destroying my reputation in front of my wife."

Persephone's brows immediately twitched. This was the first time Hades had actually addressed to her as '_his wife'_. And... it felt rather strange.

"You didn't really have a good reputation to start with," Aeacus responded knowingly.

"Good point," Hades nodded, then regarded Persephone, "Come," he said, taking off his gloves and extending a hand to her, "Follow me. Before _this_ man can say anything more..."

Persephone felt at a loss with the two men's inside jokes and she unquestioningly took Hades' hand and let him lead her back to the crowd by the gazebo.

"Tsk! No respect for the elderly," Aeacus accused from behind, "Looks like you did not get much of a husband, milady."

"Nice try," replied Hades, "I'm _older_ than you."

Persephone looked up at Hades, and asked, "Just how _old_ are you?"

He glanced at her and decidedly replied, "Older."

* * *

><p>Just when Hades thought that she could do nothing more to surprise him, he came home and found Persephone extending a hand to his lovably ferocious dog whom everybody else have been quick to judge.<p>

And THAT smile Persephone gave him can almost certainly stop any decent man on their tracks. He would never know how to tell her the news of her mother. It just wasn't in him...

_'By the gods, he was willing to curse Aphrodite that moment,'_ he thought. Ever since Aphrodite's confession that fateful afternoon, he had doubted himself endlessly. He wasn't entirely certain if what he felt were for real or if they were just an illusion caused by Eros' arrow.

What he could not deny Persephone, however, is a simple acknowledgement.

He came back to a Trivium that has been fully managed and in complete crowd control. Persephone had assigned the judging of the souls per day and per region - Easterners for Rhadamanthus with Minos as a casting vote in case of indecision; Westerners for Aeacus with Hades as a casting vote - in such case, each judge will have a time to rest and recollect himself.

She grouped the nymphs and delegated them to usher the waiting souls with respect to their regions. Those who are not yet to be judged were steered into a waiting area while those who are were accompanied to wait in the line.

Some nymphs who were not in the crowd control brought along food for the judges and were at their beck and call for any assistance.

_"If we only knew it'd turn out this way then we should've told her the truth a long time ago!"_ Minos had remarked the moment Hades arrived.

By the end of the second day that Persephone had stayed in the Trivium, Nyx came and personally hauled her back to the palace for a rest.

The day after that, Hades also had Rhadamanthus announcing, _"Go home. Everything's been taken care of. You've got a queen to thank for..."_

This time, he didn't argue. But the scene that greeted him by the front lawns with the goddess getting comfortable with Cerberus was highly arguable.

He decided though that it was not the right time to reprimand Persephone for being overly confident with Cerberus. Not when she'd officially won over the entire palace, noted by the number of people that had gathered in the gazebo for her.

"You seem particularly... playful today," Persephone remarked, glancing at him with a strange look on her face.

"Do you have any objections?" he asked.

"No," she instantly replied, "It's just... odd."

He raised one dark brow in question.

"Well, we weren't precisely _congenial_... the last time we spoke," she explained.

He shrugged, remembering the goddess breaking down in her chambers, "Would you rather we go back with that set-up...?"

"Oh, good heavens, NO!" she adamantly rejected.

"Then get along with it," he encouraged, taking one look at the goddess and decided, '_This most certainly is not the right moment to break the news about the mother...' _

The woman deserves some slack. He can't possibly destroy someone's day who had dared manage the situation in the Trivium even while nursing an anxious heart. He supposed the heavens won't deny him the right time to tell the incredibly awful news to Persephone.

"I'd like to thank you for personally managing the Trivium while I was gone," he aired his gratitude just as they've entered the crowded gazebo.

Persephone eyed him suspiciously, "I don't get you," she shook her head.

"You don't have to..." he replied, as he reached the banquet table and singularly picked out an orange from the fruit basket.

"You normally don't behave as I expected," she mused, leaning one hip into the table.

He nodded at her direction, "Likewise."

Persephone continued with her rumination, "There are some things I'd thought are harmless that would end up provoking you, and there are some things which I thought would anger you, but then would be agreeable to you..."

Hades suddenly gripped her by the arm, and they end up staring at each other.

Persephone had unconsciously imitated Hades' earlier action, she'd grabbed a fruit – an apple – out from the basket and was in the act of taking a bite out of it.

Her eyes widened at him, as if it had just dawned to her what she was just about to do. One bite and it would've cursed her to remain in the underworld forever.

He had already noticed a long while back that the longer the goddess was staying in his realm, the harder it was for her to resist the food around her. It hardly was not much of a surprise though. She was, by the way, the goddess of Spring and the daughter of the Goddess of Harvest. She'd never been without food her entire life.

Hades silently took the apple away from her hand and placed it back into the fruit basket and proposed, "Would you like to take a tour around the land?" he asked, "There's something I'd like to show you."

"Yes," the goddess nodded, frowning at the banquet table, "I think that is a wonderful idea."


	26. Chapter 26

LETHE

Hades pushed away the vines that dropped down from the thick trees, falling like tresses from its branches, almost concealing the rocky pathway as he led the trail deep into the woods.

"Just a question," said the goddess behind him, "How far is it?"

He glanced back at Persephone, following his direction a few steps away from him, and whose attention seemed to have been captured by the abundant wild flowers that covered the forest floor like carpet.

"Watch out for those wide red flowers. They're poisonous and they can either cause you rashes, eye sore or just some annoyingly unceasing sneezing attacks depending on your system," he informed and continued on his path, "Don't worry, we're almost there..."

"You've said that a moment ago..." she grumbled, "I have a really strong feeling we are _very_ deep into the woods..."

"We are," agreed Hades.

"Are you sure we're safe?" she inquired.

He unceremoniously stopped in his tracks and she crashed into his back.

"What was that for?" she complained.

He turned his head at her, "Don't you trust me?"

"I do," she defensively replied, and then cast an apprehensive look around the dark woods, "It's just that..."

"Then come along," he interrupted before she could think even more, and proceeded in his path.

"You seem pretty confident that I would love _this_ place that you're going to show me," she spoke, trailing behind him, "How certain are you?"

"Completely," he replied, just as they were about to reach the clearing.

"Well, how can you be so certain when..."

He heard her gasp as he pushed away the last stubborn vine and revealed a majestic waterfall, whose waters were rushing over a dark wide cave and gathering down at the bottom, flowing into the sparkling clear water of a river that everyone knows by the name Lethe.

He looked back and smiled at the wide-eyed, slack jawed expression of the goddess, "Impressed, aren't you?" he teased.

Persephone stepped closer into the edges of the flowing river, still at a loss of words.

"Milady," Hades announced, "I introduce to you Lethe..."

"River of forgetfulness..." Persephone whispered.

"Roughly translated, it IS the River of Forgetfulness," he affirmed, "But we still prefer _'oblivion'_. River of Oblivion," he corrected, "The cave opening you see beyond the rushing waters is Hypnos' cave. It's his personal haven. It may appear a bit rustic and backwoods, but the inside is actually designed to look just like his chambers in the palace. And much grander, I heard."

The goddess was in awe, "This is where the souls destined for the Elysium drink to forget their previous lives... This is where they strip the last remnants of their mortal lives..." she murmured.

"Well actually, the location where the souls drink from the river is really far off from here," he informed, waving one hand downstream, "Way down the mountains."

She spun her head at Hades, "I have never imagined it to look this way..."

"Well, how did you imagine it to be?" he inquired.

"Different," Persephone supplied, facing him and started to playfully walk backwards, "I suppose you've already brought some lucky woman around here, haven't you?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps."

She turned away and began laughing, "Suddenly getting tight-lipped, aren't we?" she teased, "I don't mean to pry... But a sight like this calls into mind all the stories that some of my nymph friends back in Enna shared when they were invited out by some of their suitors..."

Hades brows raised, "You discuss those things?" he asked.

"Yes," Persephone nodded, "And apparently, waterfalls are a favourite spot for men because a number of my friends have already been invited to similar places as this - though I still don't get why. Is it just for the beautiful sight? Or the privacy...?"

"So you really discuss _these_ things..." Hades confirmed, without answering any of her questions.

"What's the problem with those discussions?" she asked innocently, "It keeps me _informed_..."

"Informed," Hades repeated, raising both brows in mild surprise and then shook his head, "It seems like some of _your_ nymph friends are not living to expectation..."

Her brows wrinkled in question.

He found a shaded spot in one huge tree and settled himself, taking a bite from the orange fruit in his hand, "You do know that your mother held an extensive selection system to choose the nymphs that will be in close contact with you..."

Her eyes got locked to the orange fruit he held in his mouth, he caught her eye, and he immediately threw the fruit away.

"I'm sorry," he declared. He was unaware that he had brought with him the fruit he took at the banquet until after he was already taking a bite at it.

Persephone looked away, "I'm fine," she said, bending down to pick up a couple of stones from the riverbank. "And yes, I knew that..."

"You knew what?" Hades clarified.

"That the nymphs I got to be in contact with were carefully selected by my mother," she confirmed, throwing a stone to skim the top of the water.

"But you never said anything?"

"Why must one complain about something that turns out agreeable?" she returned, "There was nothing worth complaining about."

"I believe a good number of men in Olympus and around the mortal lands would disagree with that..." Hades remarked candidly, "I did have a first-hand encounter with someone calling your mother a "tyrant" - if I remembered it right - because his gifts never reaches the daughter. They were always sent back."

Persephone frowned.

Hades narrowed his eyes at her and commented, "You were aware of that too..."

She nodded, "Yes."

Hades rested one arm on his knee, studying her.

Her face colored with his scrutinizing gaze and she rambled, "I trust my mother's decisions. And at any moment that I question any one of those, she's always been open to negotiations, although..." her mouth opened and then closed, struggling to find the right words to say.

"She's been particularly firm when it comes to you accepting... admirers," Hades finished what she cannot complete.

Her face flushed even more in response. "I do accept presents when they are given to me directly," she professed, "I've never turned away even one..."

"And that's supposed to be comforting...?" he humoured, "Then Hermes must be very lucky."

She glanced at him and shook her head, "No, I'm afraid you're mistaken," she denied, taking the hint from his statement, "Everybody's been mistaking Hermes' motives towards me. But people tend to forget that he IS my childhood friend. We grew up together. We're supposed to have developed a certain amount of closeness. Shouldn't we?"

Hades shrugged, finding it a little amusing, "Don't you think you're getting a little bit too defensive?"

"I don't know. You tell me," she challenged, "I'm not the one who chokes up whenever _somebody's _name gets brought up in a conversation."

Hades met her eyes squarely.

Instantly, Persephone retracted, "I didn't mean anything. Can you just forget that I ever..."

"I asked her to marry me," he revealed.

"Oh," Persephone exclaimed.

"She died before we could ever get married."

Her mouth formed the word _'Oh'_ although no sound came out of it. He could see that she was beginning to form wild conclusions in her head about what she'd just heard and a sudden struggle about things she'd want to ask him but had no spirit to actually blurt it out to him.

Hades angled his head at her, remarking, "And now I'm making you uncomfortable."

"Oh no," she denied, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. She always does that whenever she gets nervous. She's _definitely_ uncomfortable.

He covered a hand over his mouth to cover an emergence of an amused smile.

She quickly turned her back on him and trekked the edges of the water.

"Careful there," he called, "The water is deeper..."

She spun around distractedly, "Why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"That the water is deep?" he clarified.

She shook her head speedily, "About Leuce," she pronounced, the name still resounding not too far long memories for him, "You've always been rather protective about her and all the things surrounding her. So why now?"

Pushing himself up to stand, he replied casually,"You've single-handedly managed the crowd in the Trivium while I was away... You deserve a little _indulgence_."

She stared at him suspiciously, as if doubting his sincerity. And then the scowl receded into a not so unpleasant frown, "I'm not used to it," she expressed, "With you saying much."

"Don't get used to it!" he beseeched, walking towards her, "I'm not starting to go around telling you my life story. It's incredibly long and amazingly dull."

This summoned a smile into her lips, "If you put it that way, it begins to sound intriguing..." she shrugged, turning away from him. After a few quiet moments of her tracing the edges of the water, and him following behind her, he heard her murmur, "_Indulgence_," she said with a laugh, repeating his earlier statement, "I surely wouldn't have mind _indulging_ a dip in the waters..."

"I don't see any problem with that..." he spoke.

She twisted her head at him, "You'd allow me?"

"Certainly," he nodded.

She stopped and faced him fully, a scowl over her too pretty features, "Funny you'd say that when you haven't even mentioned to let me bring swimming attire before we left the palace..."

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise," he noted.

"You could've at least hinted that we are about to go explore some exotic..."

The goddess was unable to finish whatever it is she was going to say. An idea came up to Hades' and he acted on it - just like the way he always did. He made a little nudge into the goddess' shoulder and she came tripping down, splashing down into the clear water.

Her head instantly came up above the waters, coughing. He couldn't control it, he began to laugh - loudly. It's been a long time he'd heard himself laugh that way. He'd nearly forgotten how wonderful it rang into his ears.

But it was short-lived.

His laughter immediately trickled down to a halt when he noticed the goddess. Persephone just kept flailing her hands outwards, and she was struggling to keep her head afloat.

"I... CAN'T... SWIM!" she shrieked in between coughs, "ARE YOU... CRAZY!"

Realizing his mistake, Hades took his jacket off and immediately dove into the waters. In just a few strokes, he was able to reach the goddess and took a grip at her arm. It got swiftly slipped away from his hold and he took another lunge for her, this time though, he distinctly felt her pulling away from his grasp. And then just as suddenly, the coughing was replaced by a resonant peel of laughter that echoed all around the woods.

He pushed himself up, shocked.

"Got you!" Persephone exclaimed, "You tend to forget, my lord, I grew up with water nymphs," she threw her head back in laughter.

The damned woman just kept on laughing. It was a riot in his ears.

_Hadn't she'd thought what would've happened if...? Was she half out of her mind...?_

His mood immediately darkened, overpowered by a consuming coldness over the stark realization that the goddess had effortlessly fooled him and played his trick back on him. He closed in the distance between them, dug his hand at the back of her head, and before she could even register what was about to happen, he went in for a long deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Persephone could hear the thundering of the waterfalls by her ears. But she could not tell when the beating of her heart began to painfully drum out the sound of the water. She'd been kissed once before, but Apollo's kiss was as chaste as a cloudless sky. THIS, on the other hand, was most certainly what her mother wanted her to keep away from.<p>

Hades' hand was fixed at the back of her head, demanding her to meet each one of his kiss. She tried to shove away but found that she could not. She suddenly tasted the sweet savour of the fruit he'd eaten earlier, and the hand on his chest that was supposed to push him away, found its way crawling to his neck. Half-driven by her hunger, half-driven by curiousity, she returned each one of his kisses in the same insistent manner as his.

Hades groaned in approval, pressing her body tightly to his. His tongue kept darting into her mouth, exploring, seeking, wanting, doing inexplicable things to her she'd already forgotten how it was to be scandalized.

She gasped when she felt his hand gently kneading over one of her breast. One hand tried to push his away, but he held firm, and she gradually succumbed to the wondrous sensations he was making her feel.

Drowned by the touch and taste of him, Persephone felt him easing her backwards, and before she knew it, she felt herself pressed at the back of a stone. It was the opening of the cave. He manoeuvred her to sit into its rough edges. He brusquely pulled on her hair to tilt her head back and he ran his mouth into the soft recesses of her neck, tasting her, teasing the edges at the sensitive spot near her ear, eliciting a low moan to escape from her throat.

His mouth found his way back to hers and she welcomed him enthusiastically. She was unbelievably curious for him. Her hand ran freely across his chest, timidly tracing her fingers across its wide expanse, kneading, molding, she swore she'd tear the fabric of his shirt if she could, and when her hand dropped down to his lower abdomen, she heard him let out a loud groan.

It dawned to her that she was also making _him_ feel the things _he_ was making _her_ feel.

Following in his actions, she timidly touched his lips with her tongue, and immediately felt him stiffen. Digging her hand into his hair, she thrusted her tongue into his mouth and instantly the hand that was holding her firm in the waist gripped her so painfully she flinched.

And then just as suddenly, he pushed himself away from her. Both of them breathing heavily, he refused to take a look at her, both of his hands planted at either side of her. Realization also began to sink into her. Hades was settled in between her legs, and her gown was already shockingly hiked up around her thighs.

Hades glanced down with a scowl at the same time, then pushed himself away from her. Persephone hurriedly rearranged herself, pushing her skirt down, her face burning heavily, as if it was still in any need of coloring.

He spoke first, "Your mother's found."

She instantly gripped at his arm and his gaze snapped at it. Persephone pulled her hand away.

"I just received a missive from Olympus earlier when I arrived..." he continued tersely, running a hand at the back of his neck, "I was supposed to tell you after we got here..."

She was about to open her mouth to say something when it suddenly gave way to a loud thundering sneeze. It was so powerful, she felt her body lunge forward with it.

Hades looked at her quizzically, "Have you stepped into those wide, red flowers I told you to stay away from earlier?"

She tried to nod her head but was stopped by another round of sneezing attack.

Hades' scowled even deeper at her,as if she had intentionally wanted to get infected by the poisonous flower, and announced calmly, "Come now. Let's head back to the palace."


	27. Chapter 27

CHILD'S PLAY

_Palace of Celeus, _

_Eleusis_

The fire in the hearth was already crackling with heat, signalling the right moment for her to start the ritual.

This will be the last night that Demeter will have to perform the sacred rite in burning the mortal soul of King Celeus' and Queen Metanira's eldest son, Demophon. Once completed, this will give way to his immortality. A rather steep price in exchange for the parents' kindness in her stay in the palace.

It would've taken another week or two for her to complete the ritual, but after finally having a trace to where Kore is, Demeter had to resettle back in Olympus to arrange her return and have to finish the rite promptly.

_Hades_, the name flashed into her memory.

'_The snake!'_ she accused. He had never shown her daughter any attention in the very few times they happened to be in the same gathering. He wasn't even like one of those gods who settled for a few stolen glances. If at all, and if she'd remember it right, he had always been quite indifferent with Kore, treating her just like every other child of Zeus outside his marriage - with a keen level of disinterest.

And, Hades had always preferred nymphs for his women. He had often regarded goddesses as high-maintenance and had a certain disdain over a thing called 'commitment'. If there'd been any talk about him getting comfortable with any goddess over the course of time, it was only with Aphrodite. But she is beside the point, since the woman naturally throws herself to ANY man for the fun of it.

'_So why'_, Demeter repeated to herself, _'Why did Hades suddenly had the drive to take into great lengths to steal her daughter away?'_

It just doesn't make any sense. There wasn't even any attraction to start with and he wasn't even interested. And NOR was her daughter!

She suddenly recalled a voice,

"_Somebody's been chatting with the lord of the underworld…"_ Hermes had said the last time she and Kore were in Olympus. And her blood ran cold. She and Kore had stayed in Olympus far longer than they usually did that time, and Hades had also been staying in Olympus to settle some matter with Zeus around the same period.

'_Was that the time Hades started to... Was that the time they started to develop some sort of...'_

Demeter shook her head. She can't think this way.

How dare Hades disrupt what she had with her daughter? Kore was her entire life. Demeter's world revolved around her!

She WILL have her daughter back. And neither Hades NOR Zeus will have any say of it.

The soundly sleeping princes in the chamber brought her attention back to the present. It's time to do her work. She stood up and began anointing the young Demophon with ambrosia, bent down and gently carried the child to the fireplace. She started the ancient chanting, breathed air into the child's face and then extended his sleeping form just above the cracklings of the fire.

She can immediately feel the child getting as lighter as air, his skin starting to glow golden, tell-tale signs of the coming of immortality. Her whispered incantation became more faster, words ran quicker, as she called unto the ancient gods and spirits to liberate the child from his mortal soul and let in the spirit of immortality...

And then came a blood-curling scream.

The suspended form of the sleeping Demophon nearly fell down into the flames from the sudden disruption. Demeter caught him securely.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY CHILD?" shrieked Queen Metanira, awaking three-year old Triptolemus with a start, causing him to wail out loudly.

Demeter glanced at Demophon who was still deeply sleeping and regarded the mother. A number of palace guards had ran into the chamber along with a startled King Celeus in his sleeping robe.

"What is happening here?" he demanded, entering the room.

"She was going to burn our son!" Metanira accused, pointing at Demeter with a trembling hand.

"Doso...?" Celeus began.

By that time, Demeter had gotten irritated of all the commotion and with a blinding light, revealed herself. What once they saw as a stooping old woman was now a gleaming goddess in her full Olympian glory.

"Foolish mortals," she spat out, the palace guards all dropped their weapons to their feet in her presence, "You will never understand a ritual, wouldn't you?"

She was greeted with stunned silence. No one daring to open their mouth and answer her.

She crossed the room and placed Demophon back to his bed. "Celeus and Metanira," she called, and then faced them, "I was making your child immortal, if that's what you're wondering," she informed calmly, "You've been so kind to me in my time of need that I really have to repay you in some way."

"Demeter?" Celeus was finally able to breathe out.

The goddess acknowledged him with a nod, "But the ritual's been broken, thanks to you," she continued, glancing at Metanira who was still crying, "Well, I guess, I'll have to think of some other way to repay you in this case..."

"The daughter you said you lost..." Metanira sniffed, covering her mouth with one hand, recalling a past conversation she had with Demeter, "It was Kore?"

Demeter waved her hand abruptly, "A thing of the past," she answered confidently, "I have found her. And that's why I need to go back."

"My son..."

"Demophon is as mortal as he can get," Demeter completed for her, and then regarded thoughtfully, "Maybe I'll think of something for Triptolemus this time, don't you think?"

Metanira stifled a sob and bowed down her head, "Whatever you deemed fit..."

The parent's humility struck Demeter again, and she refrained from reprimanding them further for interrupting the ritual earlier.

"Food will come bountiful for your land once again, Metanira, and your sons will be blessed," Demeter proclaimed, "I shall return for your son, Triptolemus, when the right time comes. Prepare him for a very arduous task which shall be his destiny."

"As it pleases you," silently concurred the Queen of Eleusis.

That was all the declaration that the Goddess of Harvest waited for, and with one swift wave of a hand she disappeared in front of them, and Metanira fell unto Celeus' arms.

* * *

><p><em>Palace of Ais<em>

"So... where did he brought you again?" Nyx prodded for the nth time, as they lounged at the spacious library that Persephone seemed to find appealing, "Because I could never, for the life of me, picture him going through those parts of his territory."

"He brought me to Lethe," Persephone reiterated, her voice still sounding like she got sniffles from her endless sneezing after arriving back to the palace, "The one near Hypnos' cave..."

"Hypnos' cave," Nyx repeated, "Hmm..."

Hecate entered the chamber at that moment, inquiring as she approached them, "How's the sneezing?"

Persephone drew her head up from the edge of the chaise and answered, "Much better. I haven't sneezed for nearly an hour now..."

She and Hecate seemed to have mended lately whatever it was that got affected in their acquaintance after Persephone married Hades. Hecate was back being like a dear old friend to her. And Persephone much rather preferred it that way.

"Good. Now take this for better effect," Hecate medicated, extending to her a green ominous potion, and inquired, nodding at Nyx's direction, "_She's_ still asking you the same question since I left twenty minutes ago?"

Persephone confirmed, "The very same thing," and drank the potion with a twitch of her face, "That... smelled unpleasant."

"That's a nice way of saying it," Nyx aired out, "I can smell it over here and it's AWFUL!"

"Didn't he inform you that those wide red flowers are poisonous?" Hecate asked, brushing off Nyx's remarks and crossing her arms at her chest.

"He did," Persephone answered, pushing herself up from the lounge and standing up, "It just so happened that I've already stepped into one of them when he said it..."

"Remind me," Nyx interjected, as Kore began to skim over the hundred books in one shelf, "Why did he bring you there again? When I was hosting a rather splendid midday banquet?"

Persephone shrugged, reaching a dust-filled area down the long shelf, "He said he wanted to tour me around..."

Hecate took Kore's spot in the lounge chaise and softly noted to Nyx, "The woman had answered it for you half an hour ago..."

"Right," Nyx immediately replied, "It's just that I can't help wondering what an awful '_tour'_ it must've been when both of them returned to the palace scowling."

Persephone glanced behind her shoulder, and denied, "I wasn't scowling!"

"You were drenched, you were scowling AND you were sneezing!" corrected Nyx, "Oh, and who pushed whom into the river this time?"

By then, even Hecate couldn't suppress a rare smile, "It's really getting to be quite your thing."

Persephone didn't dare spare a glance at the elder goddesses, her face already heating with a flush. She distractedly pulled a book out from the shelf and complained to Hecate, "I can't believe you... Are you also getting into this?"

"Well, milady, I'm just saying..."

Persephone walked to the table farthest from both the elder goddesses, her back presented to them, "It's not MY thing..." she scoffed, referring to Hecate's earlier statement, "And this time, HE pushed me into the river..."

"Hmmm," Nyx instantly remarked with a speculative tone in her voice, "I wonder why..."

"Hades doesn't normally _push_ women into rivers," Hecate avowed, "Surely you must've done something to incite it..."

Their voices began to drown out in Persephone's ear the moment she'd opened the book she selected. It looked uneventful the time she was scanning her eyes among the number of books, and that's exactly why she picked it - to bore her over and make her want to sleep without her mind swiftly drifting back to what she let happen by the waterfalls. _She still can't believe she just LET it happen without even a fight... nor any protest!_

She wasn't expecting the book to pique her curiosity instead.

There at the very first page was a handwritten dedication in long, delicate curls, saying,

"_To My Aidoneus,_

_Just thought this might interest you._

_Always, Leuce"_

Aidoneus was HIS given name - Persephone knew - but he'd long been known for his childhood nickname that nobody knows him in any other way. Apparently, not everyone calls him with _just_ Hades.

She flipped the book over to check on the title and uncharacteristically twitched her mouth, it said "Simple Methods and Guidelines to Train your Canine".

"Are you listening?" Nyx called from behind her and Persephone snapped back to attention.

"Yes," she lied, "I am liste..." she suddenly furrowed her delicate brows, glancing at them, "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Nyx, "You're just trying to divert the topic..."

"No..." Persephone denied.

There was a child's laughter in the hallway. The children's playroom and study rooms were at the left wing. All the palace's children, as a rule, stayed out of Hades' way for some reason, therefore the right wing had always been devoid of children since it is where Hades' study and chambers were located.

Persephone stood up, book in hand, and proceeded to the doorway.

She opened the door and stumbled upon a golden-haired girl, looking questionably at the grand staircase, her lips still formed into a smile. Persephone didn't recognize her as one of the palace children, nor was she one of Nyx's youngsters.

"Hello..." Persephone approached tentatively.

The girl let out an excited giggle, but stopped when she realized Persephone was not the one she was expecting.

"I haven't seen you around here," Persephone greeted warmly, "My name is Persephone. What's yours?"

The girl placed her hand behind her back.

Persephone walked closer, and prodded, "What's your name, dearie?"

"I'm Macaria," she replied respectfully, and then swooped down into a low curtsy.

The goddess laughed, "What an adorable curtsy!"

The girl beamed in return, easily warming up to the goddess. Macaria tilted her head thoughtgully to one side and commented, "You're beautiful."

"Why thank you," Persephone smiled, "And so are you."

"Really?" the girl's eyes widened in response.

"MUCH more beautiful," nodded Persephone, "How old are you?"

She presented both hands and gestured with her fingers, "I'm six."

"Oh, really, that's..." Persephone cut short after she bent down to the girl and came face to face with those frighteningly distinctive dark grey eyes, she felt herself involuntarily taking a step back.

"Good Heavens..."

She heard someone whisper behind her and saw Nyx and Hecate standing just by the library door. Nyx's hand across her heart.

And then the commotion began.

A couple of nymphs arrived in the hallway, reaching and fussing over the girl, three guards running behind them.

"What are you doing here?" demanded one distressed raven-haired nymph the moment she reached the girl, "Haven't we told you never - NEVER - to go astray in the palace?"

Macaria began to pout heavily, a pool of tears beginning to build in her eyes.

"Now come!" the nymph ordered, pulling the girl by the arm, "We're already in big trouble."

This time, the little girl couldn't suppress it any longer and she gave in to a loud cry.

The other nymph, a petite, auburn-haired one, faced the goddesses, looking quite anxious, "We're sorry if our ward ever interrupted you."

"I think she was just lost..." Persephone murmured distractedly, her eyes never leaving the girl.

Hecate began to take charge, mechanically instructing, "Quick, take the girl away and keep her quiet. By all means, don't let... "

"WHAT - ON ZEUS' NAME - IS _'SHE'_ DOING HERE?"

Whatever it was that Hecate was about to say was cut short by a thunderous voice.

Persephone almost jumped from the loud intensity of it and then saw Hades nearly flying down the grand staircase.

"HAVEN'T I SPECIFICALLY ORDERED YOU TO KEEP HER AWAY FROM THIS SIDE OF THE PALACE?" he all but shouted at the poor dark-haired nymph while Macaria fell into wailing just by hearing him. Persephone had never seen him THIS angry.

"We let her play with the other children, my lord, and then we lost her..." the nymph explained, "We've been searching for her since..."

"YOU INCOMPETENT, INCOMPETENT WIMP!" he interrupted and raised an ominous hand at the nymph.

"My lord..." the nymph began to plead.

And then, without any warning, flashed her into flames. Right there in the middle of the hallway. The nymph was not even able to scream.

The child, Macaria, who was standing just a solid foot away from the nymph, got so frightened, she screamed and found herself running to Persephone, the child clutching dearly at the goddess' skirts. Persephone was rooted at her place, she couldn't even find her voice.

Hades transferred his ire to the petite nymph standing near Persephone

The nymph squeaked, "Milord, truly she escaped our attention..."

The lord of the underworld raised a hand at the trembling nymph, and Persephone heard herself yelling, "HADES, DON'T!"

But even before she could finish it, the nymph had already been turned into ashes, and the poor child clinging at Persephone, dug her head into the goddess' waist, sobbing and crying hysterically.

This time, Hades, viciously eyed the sobbing child and took one step closer to Persephone and Macaria. Persephone instinctively tightened her hold on the child, gently turning her away from Hades.

"HADES!" Hecate warned from behind, and Hades stopped.

He turned his gaze to the three guards that had followed the nymphs and ordered, "HOW WERE YOU NOT ABLE TO HANDLE THIS?" he commanded.

All the guards bowed down their heads at him, "My lord, we were summoned belatedly..."

"I DON'T SETTLE FOR _BELATEDLY..._" he thundered, raised a gloved hand at them.

Persephone heard herself shouting, horrified, "HADES, NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILD!"

Almost at the same moment, somebody bodily threw herself into Hades.

It was Minthe.

And it was only then that Persephone realized the growing crowd that had gathered around the hallway to witness the turmoil.

"Stop it..." Minthe cooing into Hades, as she took a hold of his arm, "Stop it. Don't do it..."

The nymph really did have a _velvety_ voice... since when did that happen? It's a wonder Persephone had never noticed that before.

Hades seemed to have begun to register the things that he had just committed by that instance. His eyes locked with Persephone's over Minthe's shoulder, as the nymph tried to ease him away from the circle.

"Take her away," Hades grumbled dangerously.

When nobody made a move to do as he bid, Hades clarified his statement with a shout, "TAKE HER AWAY! KEEP HER AWAY!"

A pair of palace guards hurried out from the gathered crowd and sprang into action.

"Ssshhh," bustled Minthe, "I'll assist you back into your chambers, shall we..." pushing Hades lightly into the direction of the staircase, followed by a handful of his other palace guards.

As soon as Hades turned his back on them, Nyx and Hecate automatically ran to Persephone's side, fretting over the terrified girl. The guards who had been with the unfortunate nymphs earlier, then approached, offering their apologies and assistance. Nyx gave them leave and Hecate advised a sleeping potion for Macaria to settle her nerves and calm her down.

But all Persephone could seem to focus on, while she was tightly holding the sobbing Macaria by her waist and while everyone else were gathering around them, was Minthe, edging her way along the staircase with Hades. Whispering soothing nonsense into his ears, an arm coiled around his back and another hand across his chest.

'_She'd been right all along,'_ Persephone finally decided, _'It's always been HER. There'd been nobody else but HER.'_


	28. Chapter 28

TROUBLE IS A FRIEND

"I suggest someone start speaking out!" Persephone snapped the moment she stepped outside Macaria's chambers, "Now."

Nyx stood up, gestured at Orphne who immediately ushered the remaining nymphs out from the room, and approached the younger goddess. Hecate remained seated by the corner table.

Persephone held her tongue long enough until the chamber door was shut tightly before proceeding, "I had just spent the entire night holding that poor girl in my arms, trying to calm her down whenever she awakens, screaming, from her haunted dreams. The girl was terrified!" Persephone accentuated with a wave of her hands, "She IS terrified," corrected her, "I mean, who would not be? I was terrified! And this girl had just witnessed two of the nymphs who took care of her reduced into ashes by her own..."

Persephone gulped in a deep breath, and met Nyx's gaze, "She is HIS daughter."

It wasn't even a question. It was a statement. There's no denying it. One look into the girl's eyes and anyone could see the resemblance. There's no doubt about it. The girl is _his_. As to the mother... Persephone shrugged, well it surely isn't Minthe's judging by the lack of her care for the child. The nymph did not even bother to take a glance at the hysterical child down in the main hall.

Persephone ran a challenging gaze from Nyx to Hecate, and nobody even dared to contradict what she said.

Her body began to tremble violently, "Well how come nobody knows about her? How is it that even Hades' own mother seemed unaware of the child's existence? And, to top it all off, how come nobody ever cared to mention anything about her to me?" her eyes widened as if in sudden realization, "Good Heavens, I'm a stepmother!"

"Calm down," Nyx tried to reach out to Persephone as she began pacing the room.

And suddenly, a name.

"Leuce!" she gasped, "She's the mother..."

Nyx averted her eyes to the window, Hecate fixed hers into her entwined hands.

"THEN WHY DOES _HE_ HATE THE CHILD?" Persephone exclaimed loudly, "She's HIS daughter!"

Nyx turned her head to Hecate, as if for support, before glancing back at Persephone and holding the younger goddess' shoulders with both hands.

"Leuce died..." Nyx started very slowly, "...for _her_."

Persephone's brows furrowed deeply, and then a barely audible, "Oh."

Nyx studied her face closely, as if reading if Persephone fully understood what she said.

Persephone shook her head, "But it's not her fault..." she began to murmur, "She's just a child! She's HIS child! It wasn't her doing that things ended the way they did," Persephone reasoned as she pulled away from Nyx's grasp, "HE can show understanding to a three-headed dog, why can't he do the same for his own child?"

"The child looks a lot like the mother," Hecate's steady, grounded voice, broke into the conversation, "The girl reminds him of _her_."

By which Persephone replied in surprise, "I would trust your word on that. Because, on my part, when I look at her, all I see is _him_."

"It's the eyes," Nyx spoke the obvious, "She inherited his eyes."

Persephone waved her hand distractedly, "But... shouldn't he be thankful for it instead?" she asked, "That he has someone to remind him of Leuce?"

"Except," Hecate replied, "He doesn't WANT to remember,"

"What?" Persephone exclaimed, confused. If _she_ was in _his_ place, she'd be grateful to have someone to remind her of all the wonderful times, all the beautiful memories of someone she'd lost.

Hecate gestured to the chair opposite hers and said, "Sit."

Persephone was about to grumble something when Nyx nudged her to the chair's direction, and she abided. Nyx proceeded to the adjacent window and sat herself on its edge.

"Hades did not expect Macaria," Hecate started, "Nobody did. The moment Hades took over the charge of the underworld, he did not expect of siring any child at all. This is the land of the beyond, the resting place of the mortals. This is their life after death. The moment Hades took over, he knew he'd be lording over death, he knew what he'd gotten into and he knew what it meant for him. How can you be the lord of the underworld, if you'd possess the power to give life?"

Persephone's shoulder slouched over, "You mean, he can't...?" she shook her head, "Then who..."

"Leuce wanted to test the Fates," Hecate interrupted, "She never takes no for an answer. She's always been too headstrong. Sometimes too much for her own good. And Hades was of no help either. Hades is used to spoil his women. It's not even as if he consciously _tries_ to. He just does. And he was at his worst with Leuce. He even managed to refurbish the entire palace to make it more agreeable for a water nymph. Notice the dozen grand fountains surrounding the palace lawns?" inquired Hecate, before resuming, "And this sort of behaviour encouraged Leuce's stubbornness even more. At some times, even clashing heads with Hades himself."

Hecate continued, "When Hades finally proposed to Leuce, she had a surprise of her own. She was expecting," she stated, "At first he couldn't believe it, then he became suspicious that the child was not his, then he went full on hostile. The truth is, Leuce sought out the mystic priestess that presided over one of Eileithyia's temples - the goddess of childbirth..."

Persephone nodded her head, "Yes, I know her. We've met a couple of times... she's Hera's daughter."

"This mystic that presided over one of her temples, provided Leuce with a potion that ensures a child for couples having difficulty conceiving," Hecate informed matter-of-factly, "By the time Hades had proposed and she'd accepted, the potion had already worked for Leuce. Hades got so furious that for a few months Leuce had to stay away into the mortal lands, and everyone here were in a conundrum if the wedding shall ever take place. But only after a few months, and seeing the progress of Leuce's pregnancy, Hades eventually softened up and requested her back. The wedding was set after the child's birth. But the Fates had a different tale in store," Hecate shrugged, "They predicted death."

"That was such a terrible day," Nyx joined in quietly, "A few days after Leuce was back in the palace, the sisters requested an audience with Hades and it was not such a pretty sight. I can still remember Hades shouting at the sisters and then locking them in their chambers for a day before the judges were able to talk some sense to him."

Hecate met Persephone's eyes squarely as if to make a point, "For the longest time, and even during the entire relationship that Hades had with Leuce, the Fates had always maintained that _he_ was going to get married to a goddess. _Not_ a nymph," gestured Hecate, "So you can only imagine that the couple were not really the Fates' biggest fans during that time."

"It actually fuelled Leuce's desire to prove them wrong even more," Nyx commented with a slight disagreeable twitch of her mouth, "Has nobody ever told her that no one can ever fight the Fates? Not even the gods."

"And they _were_ right," Hecate confirmed, "The day that Leuce gave birth, she lost too much blood, just enough to survive her to give the child a name of her choosing. And Hades was a wreck."

"He did not even hold the child," Nyx recalled, "He just turned around, walked to his study and drank himself to oblivion. The moment he stepped out from the chamber, while hopelessly intoxicated, he demanded the child be sent to Leuce's relatives in Mycenae. He'd be sending provisions for her and make sure that she'd always be taken care of and would not be of want of any material thing. And that's where the child has always been."

"...Until two days ago, when Hades gave in to pressure to keep the child in the palace for the time being since the death toll in Mycenae due to the famine was beginning to bother the child," Hecate shared.

'_That explains why he's been to Mycenae...'_ Persephone thought.

"Well..." Persephone found her voice, "Does she know? Does Macaria know who her father is...?"

"Yes," Hecate nodded, "She knows."

"But I thought Hades..."

"He visits her... occasionally," Hecate answered pointedly, "I'm quite aware that he had a villa prepared for her in Mycenae."

"Oh," seemed to be the only appropriate reply to the last statement, "What about Leuce?" Persephone suddenly inquired, "What happened to her?"

"Look outside the window," nodded Hecate.

Persephone glanced down into the majestically architectured lawn with fountains dotting all sides of the vicinity and the River Styx sparkling in the distant.

"There's a white tree at the edge of the lawn, overlooking the Styx."

Persephone squinted a little before she spotted the lone white tree by the very end of the long succession of trees that bordered the length of the palace lawn. And she nodded.

"It's a white poplar," Hecate said matter-of-factly, "Hades turned Leuce into a white poplar to commemorate her existence."

Persephone furrowed her brows in thought, silent for a moment, and then surprised everyone - even herself - when she suddenly broke into a scornful laughter.

They must've thought her mad by now.

"He _commemorates_ Leuce with a tree, but he cannot stand his own daughter because the daughter _reminds_ him of the mother...?" she mocked, "What sort of logic is that? I don't understand that!"

"He blames the child for her death," stated Hecate quite simply and without elucidation.

Persephone scoffed, "Why don't HE blame Eileithyia's priestess instead? SHE was the one who gave Leuce the potion!"

"She's dead," Hecate replied, "The same day Leuce did."

Another shocked and soundless, "Oh."

Nyx nodded, confirming, "After sending the child to Mycenae, he went to Eileithyia's temple, killed the mystic, burned the temple, dragged the mystic's soul in a far-end region of Tartarus and chained her in one of its volcanoes," Nyx twitched her mouth, "Where the mystic's soul continues to be hanged just above its fiery lava to this day."

Persephone's eyes had already widened in disbelief.

Hecate shrugged calmly, "He was on a roll that day."

"And don't ask where that volcano is..." Nyx added, "Nobody really knows but him."

Persephone shook the image off her mind and suddenly asked, "And Minthe?" she aired, which caused both the elder goddesses to stiffen quite instantly.

"What about Minthe?" inquired Nyx, guarded.

"She's the one they called Velvet, isn't she?" inquired her.

This time, it was Nyx's time to look surprised, "Who told you that?"

"Eris..." waved Persephone nonchalantly.

Nyx let out a loud breath, "I really need to teach that child a lesson for discretion."

Hecate nodded, "I've been telling you so..."

Persephone refused to be distracted, "Well, is she?" demanded her, "Is Minthe _the_ Velvet that the nymphs are talking about?"

Nyx confirmed with a heavy shrug and Persephone instantly burst out loudly, "Then why did nobody tell me so?" she stood up appalled, her insides beginning to tremble, renewed, with raw anger, "Why do I always have to demand answers from everyone? Why do I always have to uncover all these things by myself and in the most inappropriate of moments? And WHY... why is _she _here looking after _me_? I married her lover!" she all but shouted.

Persephone strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Nyx called.

"To get some fresh air," she replied, "I can't understand why people here constantly insists in keeping the truth away from me! For the love of all the gods above! Can everybody stop treating me like I'm a fragile little girl?"

* * *

><p>He couldn't stand the look in her eyes. One glance into those startling dark blue eyes and it stopped him. He couldn't bare the accusation screaming from those eyes.<p>

Hades braced both hands at each side of the window in his chambers overlooking the woods, the look Persephone gave him still burning into his mind.

He shook his head, he didn't really know what came over him the other day.

He knew he had a very fragile standing with... _his _child. He still couldn't quite grasp the fact the _he _actually already fathered a child after all the damage that has been caused by her mere existence. But he thought, after all the years that had passed, he had actually adjusted to it.

Not _accepted_ though, just _adjusted_.

He didn't expect his temper to take over him when he saw Macaria with Persephone in the hallway.

He was not ready to share _this_ part of his life to Persephone. He WAS going to tell her. He really was. But it just wasn't the right time. The woman currently had so much in her plate for him to add anything more for her to think about.

And then to suddenly see the right moment to tell Persephone slipping away in his own eyes, fuelled him. It angered him so much.

He couldn't understand why everything he planned just goes all wrong when it comes to Persephone. Everything just goes out of plan.

Hades suddenly punched the side of the wall with one fist in pure frustration. He had never felt anything going out of his control for the longest time that it now feels so alien to him.

He let out a deep breath.

He just wasn't prepared to tell it to her.

And he surely didn't think Persephone was prepared for it either.

It exactly was the same reason why he had kept Minthe's relationship with him away from Persephone. Something tells him the woman wasn't prepared for it yet. And she still isn't.

He ran a hand through his hair. _'By the Gods!' _he cursed,_ 'By now, Persephone would've already deduced what Minthe is to him... and that HE'D actually allowed Minthe to stay in the palace... WITH her.'_

He heard the door open and a beguiling voice, cooing, "Go back to bed, darling," Minthe suggested, "You've been told that the relaxing tonic that Hecate gave you will make you a little dizzy when you awaken."

He didn't answer.

Minthe walked over to where he stood, peering over his face and leaning at the wall near one of his hand, "What's wrong?" she asked, her tone becoming resolute, "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

He gazed at her, and she returned it squarely.

"You need to go," he stated quitely, "I already sent Rhadamanthus to order a carriage prepared for you and Charon will be expecting you by the docks."

Minthe instantly took a step back, as if she'd just been reasonably slapped. Accusing green eyes blazing at him, "Now, you're letting Rhadamanthus escort me back to the mortal lands?" she derided, "I thought you said YOU will accompany me back to Corinth!"

His head was really beginning to buzz incessantly, "Minthe, please..." he began, "Not now..."

"It's _her_, isn't it?" she accused.

Hades threw her a rueful look, "Are we seriously going back with this discussion?"

"Yes, we ARE seriously going back with this discussion!" Minthe replied, "Why couldn't you just tell the truth? It's always been about her..."

"Damn it, MInthe!" he turned away, not really wanting a fight after the commotion he'd caused in front of his subjects, "I just need to ensure your safe, but I cannot come with you. I need to sort things in the palace first..."

"Why can't you let Rhadamanthus sort things out in the palace instead!" she retorted.

"Because this is not Rhadamanthus' mess," he blurted out, "It's mine."

Minthe kept silent. But something in her eyes told him, she didn't really believe a word that he's saying.

'_By the gods!' _he complained to himself. What does she want him to admit? That the goddess in question had now constantly invaded his subconscious? That his mind had already played a thousand tempting scenarios involving the goddess?

It's not as if he was going to do good with those wayward thoughts anyway. And truth be told, he doesn't see it happening any time at all. He wasn't out of his mind. Demeter would have his hide if he'd lay as much of a finger to the daughter.

A small voice began to loudly accuse him a liar.

For a fact, Demeter could actually burst him into flames right now.

To all that is holy, the memory of Persephone by the waterfall was still burning in his thoughts every second of his waking hour. If he hadn't had the frame of mind to pull away from her - and it took ALL of him to pull away from her - he knew they would've... he _knew_ she would've let him...

And she didn't even resist him...!

He looked up to the heavens, _'Why Persephone? WHY?'_

"So you consider _her_ knowing the whole truth as a _mess_?" Minthe challenged, breaking into his thoughts, "You should be thankful for that mess! It saved you a whole lot of breath from telling her the entire truth about the world she'd stepped into..."

Hades started to move away, and Minthe immediately threw herself at him, her hands gnawing at his chest.

"Can't you see?" she implored, "Now, we don't have to hide anymore. Everyone else knows about us anyway. Now she does too!"

Hades took hold of her shoulders and held her at arms length, "Please Minthe," he requested, "Now is not the right time for that. We will get there... but you have to trust me on this. This is not the right time."

Minthe SHOULD know. The look in Persephone's eyes was one of realization. And it's never good to see that in any goddess' eyes. It always means danger to anyone that had caught their ire.

Minthe's eyes threw daggers at him and she slapped his hands away.

"Minthe..." he called.

"How dare you, Hades," she muttered, "How dare you!"

"Minthe!" he repeated, "You are no longer safe here. I'm doing this for your own good."

She snapped her head at him, "Really?" she asked, "Because right now, all I see is YOU doing THIS for your own good!"

He shook his head and she turned on her heels, "Excuse me," she said abruptly as she began to walk out of his room, "I have to prepare for my departure as my host see fit for me to go away. Have a good day."


	29. Chapter 29

CHANGED

She had a crown of straight golden hair. So golden they nearly shone as white. And he was completely smitten with her. She was a nymph, he was a god. But it was he who worshipped the very land that she walked. They met during a hunt. It was attended by all gods, goddesses, nymphs and mortals alike. He immediately noticed her for her agility, and she was impressed by his archery.

Her father instantly disapproved. She was his favourite daughter. _'He is one of the three leading Olympian brothers,' _he said, _'Nothing good has ever come out for a nymph who consorted with any one of them.'_

Since the father would never give his approval, they staged a false abduction instead, taking her away from her sisters as they were gathered around a waterfall, his golden chariot headed by four massive stallions scaring her sisters away.

She began living in his massive gilded palace soon afterwards. He spoiled her to no end. And she never looked back.

She loved so many things about him. She loved his boyish grin. His probing gray eyes and the fact that he can converse in a wide variety of topics. She laughed at his vain attempts at reviving a sickly three-headed dog. And she simply revel at the feeling whenever he appeases her temper at times she felt the palace goddesses don't respect her so.

She loved the way he looked when he sleeps. Or the way he smiled at her when he wakes up in the morning. And she absolutely loved the way he captures her in his warm embrace whenever she gets terrified and lonely in her new sunless environment. And she could never forget the day he opened a black box to her and showed her a ring with a diamond of magnificent proportion she nearly forgot how it was to breath, and how the time slowed when he began to say, _'Will you do me the honor of being my wife...'_

Persephone violently pushed herself away from the tree that she nearly stumbled backwards from the abrupt effort. Her breathing still hitched from deep within, coming out from her more like a sob, and she struggled to grasp at the railings at the end of the long palace lawn, gripping at it with both hands for dear balance.

It was a fun trick what Artemis taught her. With proper concentration, one can invoke all the significant memories of an entity that has been transformed or cursed by a god into taking another form.

She had done it before. But it had never been this raw and overcoming. She hadn't expected it from invoking Leuce's distant memories. She couldn't understand why it has affected her so. Seeing the memories... seeing Hades through Leuce's eyes... She couldn't understand the sharp pain that came with it.

The pain was so raw, so gripping, it felt like she'd been whipped from somewhere and she began to find it difficult to breathe and she had to pull away, she had to take a step back, she needed to get away...

She shook her head. No, it was more than pain... '_By the River Styx! But it felt more like jealousy..._'

She tightened her grip on the railings, and began to rock herself back and forth. She'd never felt that before. This cannot be, she shook her head. It just doesn't make any sense.

Persephone suddenly felt another entity in her direct vicinity and she stiffened, straightening her shoulders, she pushed herself up to her full height, "What is it?" she spoke.

"So you found her," Minthe aired from behind, gazing at the tree that once was Leuce.

Without even taking a look back, Persephone repeated, "What is it, _Minthe_?"

"I see," Minthe hummed, "So we've gone past simple chitchats now..."

Persephone remained silent.

Minthe took the hint and spoke upfront, "Return him back to me once you're done with him."

This time, Persephone's head snapped at the nymph.

Minthe clicked her tongue, "Oh, don't look so surprise, _milady_," she said, "You clearly have him wrapped around your fingers for now."

Not realizing it was even possible, Persephone gripped the railings tighter, stared out into the vast expanse of the River Styx before her and counted to ten before uttering a reply, "I shall not discuss him with you."

Even without looking, she can feel the lurking smile erase from Minthe's lips, "Oh yes you shall."

Persephone raised her chin up, "This is not the time Minthe."

"Or we can have it the other way around," Minthe persisted, "'_I_' shall discuss _him_ with _you_. Because, unlike you, I don't have the luxury of time in my hands."

Persephone's brows furrowed at the nymph's words.

"I hope you'll find it comforting to know that Hades had me ordered back to Corinth for you..."

Persephone glanced behind her shoulders, surprised, "I never asked that from him..."

"In any case," Minthe interrupted, "He did. I hope that meets to your satisfaction."

_'Is SHE accusing her?'_ Persephone violently thought and faced the nymph fully. How dare Minthe accuse her!

Minthe took a step forward, "I fear it's about time that we shall speak freely with each other, shall we?"

"You're doing a great job with it right now," Persephone sneered, leaning her back at the railings.

"I believe that we got ourselves a very unusual set-up, _milady_," the honey-haired nymph started, her emerald eyes piercing with a calculating force, and stated quite plainly, "I had him long before there was you..."

It was only a short while back that Persephone had become aware of who Minthe was to Hades, but to hear it said aloud, simply stole the air from her lungs. The feeling was so unexpected it almost felt physical. It's almost as if somebody had just punched her in the gut.

She didn't want to discuss this topic, her thoughts rumbled, why is Minthe pushing it on her?

"...But then you stumbled into the picture and he had to marry you to save your honor, ofcourse," the nymph let out a teasing laughter, and with a dainty shrug of her shoulders said, "It's almost hard to tell who stole whom from whom..."

"I did not steal anybody..." Persephone denied.

"Oh don't be too critical, milady," Minthe brushed off, "No matter what both of you say, your actions give you away."

Persephone began to shake her head.

"I get it," Minthe replied, fully in control of the conversation, "I actually quite get it. Men are easy to understand," she nodded, "You are a new thing for him. You with your long wavy dark hair, and your impossibly creamy white skin and stunning blue eyes... Every man just gets fascinated with something that's new to them. And that's what you are to him right now," Minthe gave her a knowing smile, "Luckily for Hades, you find him equally fascinating."

Persephone's brows furrowed at Minthe, "I think it's awfully presumptuous of you to assume what I feel."

"I'm not assuming," Minthe refuted, "I'm asserting."

For the life of her, but Persephone suddenly could not find her words. She just stood there staring at the nymph who seemed to know more about how she felt for Hades than she herself. How much had she confided to the nymph when she once thought her a harmless subject of Hecate? How much had she revealed of herself to Minthe with her previous endless probing of Hades long before speculation began to kick in?

"Fortunately, I am a free thinker," Minthe proclaimed, "I am going to let him explore the possibilities with you. I won't be on your way. I won't be a bother. But once you will be through of him... once you have satisfied your _curiosity_..." she paused, "Return him back to me."

Persephone's fists were already trembling at her sides when Minthe was through. She found, in the small amount of time of their conversation, that she did not much like the discussion. She did not like to discuss how she felt for Hades, she did not like to discuss any _'possibilities'_ she had with Hades, and, quite astoundingly, she did not much like to discuss Hades with MInthe... or with anybody else for that matter! She did not want to _share_ him.

"What if I find that I would not want to return him back to you?" Persephone asked in a voice that didn't sound anything like her.

Minthe met her eyes squarely and read their message clearly, "Now THAT'S when we'll have a problem."

"I'm not in the habit of sharing husbands..." Persephone mocked, not realizing her voice had turned lethal and defiant.

"I'm actually quite certain that you are very '_generous_'," replied Minthe boldly.

"You don't know me that much..."

Minthe sighed exaggeratedly, "Well then, I guess this will all come down to Hades' decision then. When the time comes, let's make him choose instead..."

Persephone's blood ran cold. _The vile woman! _Persephone knew she had no chances against Minthe. For all she knew, what Hades might have for her was just another flitting attraction which seems to afflict so frequently to Olympian gods. Minthe, on the other hand, had maintained a relationship with Hades for god knows when!

Persephone straightened her shoulders and said, "I am the wife. I call the shots. Not you."

She started to walk past Minthe when she heard the nymph reply, "I do believe that we'll have to cross that point out."

By now, Persephone was standing only one shoulder away from Minthe, and snapped her head at her, "Excuse me?"

"I'm _pretty_ sure you had an agreement with Hades before your marriage that what you two will have is only by title and that no one shall dictate or interfere with how the other lives his or her personal life," Minthe gave her a taunting pout, "So technically, milady, _you_ don't 'call the shots'."

Persephone took an inward breath, "_He _told that to you?"

Minthe gave a self-satisfied smile, "He tells me everything."

Persephone felt like she was going to cry. She sure felt like she was on the verge of crying. She _likes_ Hades. The mere realization was a stunning surprise to herself. She didn't exactly know when and how that happened, and she mighty well had no idea how Hades felt for her.

_'She likes Hades, but he already had Minthe'_...

Everything suddenly looked dark around her.

She struggled for breath. The mere thought of Hades not reciprocating her feelings stole the air out from her. She _really_ liked him. And she certainly didn't want _sharing _him with _anybody!_

Persephone felt a hand on her arm, waking her out from her riotous thoughts. Minthe was closely studying the play of emotions on her face and rightly digested their meaning.

"I think we've come up with an understanding then..." she smiled, smelling victory.

Glaring at the hand on her arm, Persephone breathed, "Take your hand off me."

"Your word, milady, and I shall gladly take my hand off you..."

Then, the struggle started.

Persephone tried to wrestle her hand out from the nymph's grip, but Minthe held strong. She tried to push her away, but Minthe remained insistent.

"I SAID, TAKE YOUR HAND OFF ME!" she cried aloud, and then came a blinding white light.

When Persephone opened her eyes, there was only silence.


	30. Chapter 30

JUST ABOUT TIME

"I can't believe you let her out of your sight!" growled Hades, storming across the grand hall and out into the palace's pillared entrance, Nyx rushing behind him.

He ran a swift scan along the assembled guards in the main courtyard and nodded at Thanatos, the ominously large dark man, whom he entrust with the palace sentry.

"She said she wanted some air..." Nyx reasoned, standing beside him, "Surely, given the situation, no one can deny her that."

"SHE WANTED SOME AIR_...!_" Hades roared at Nyx's words but couldn't quite finish the sentence in frustration. _Wanted some air?_ Hell, the woman wanted to get away from him. He turned to glare at the older goddess, "Has it ever occurred to you that she'd _WANT _to get away again?"

"Oh, absolutely!" answered Nyx without skipping a beat, but retracted when she saw the look on his face, "The woman had just discovered that you had a child she never knew existed, and worse, one of the nymphs looking after her is _your _woman. Frankly, she won the privilege to be a little bit hysterical."

Erebus appeared coming from the inside of the palace, and reported, "Nope," he huffed, "No Minthe in her chambers either."

Nyx gave her husband a cutting stare and then at Hades, "Oh, I see," muttered Nyx, "A search party for the _other_ party."

Hades' head snapped at her, and cautioned menacingly, "Don't start with it."

Erebus shook his head fervidly behind Hades shoulder, and Nyx bit her tongue.

One of the palace guards originally assigned to trail Persephone on her first few weeks in the underworld appeared from the direction of the stables. "She took no horse, milord," he announced.

"Damn," cursed Hades from under his breath, "Persephone took to walking," he slapped his gloves into his hand, ran down the steps and ordered his men, "Trail the forest pathway. She can't be that far."

He had just taken hold of his stallion's reins when he heard a surprised Nyx exclaimed, "By the Styx! Persephone!"

He turned his head across the direction of the side lawns and saw the goddess of spring walking towards them, looking pale and somewhat in a daze. His long strides were no match to Nyx's and he reached Persephone long before Nyx can smother her with any protection.

"WHERE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY, HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hades thundered, seizing her arm.

Persephone ran a bewildered gaze across the assembled guards and then at Hades, and gave a questioning glance at Nyx standing behind him.

"WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING YOURSELF?" Hades demanded.

Her face suddenly hardened by the tone of his voice, gave him a glowering look and snatched her arm away from him. And without any other word, accepted the hand that Nyx offered to her.

"PERSEPHONE!" he bit back, "Would you mind...!"

"Yes, I mind!" she hissed dangerously. Her hair tossed around her shoulders as she turned to look at him, the anger flashing from her eyes left Hades rooted from where he stood.

He had never seen the goddess this angry. For someone who had always been so light and outgoing, he wasn't sure if he even really thought she was capable of this much anger... and such look of malice.

Nyx reached for Persephone, and wrapped a protective arm around her, "Not here, Hades," Nyx said accusingly at him, and eyed the guards in the courtyard.

He allowed them a couple of moments to walk inside the palace, took the time to release the guards, and then stalked the pair inside.

"Hades..." Erebus warned, running up to his side.

"Don't," he raised a hand.

"I'm just saying..."

"Don't." He growled.

Persephone and Nyx were already halfway up the grand staircase when he entered the abode.

"WOMAN, EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" he confronted furiously.

He saw her jump by the sound of his voice, and he definitely must've struck a chord by the look of it, because Persephone immediately broke herself away from Nyx and spun around to meet his gaze by the foot of the stairs.

"Explain myself?" she repeated disbelievingly, taking two steps down and pushing away Nyx's hands trying to hold on to her, "Explain MYSELF?"

"Yes!" he provoked, "Explain yourself!"

She scoffed and exclaimed, "YOU were the one who had a daughter and did not tell it to me. YOU were the one who took your WOMAN to look after me and did not say it to me. YOU were the one who provided me the chambers for another woman who'd died before you could marry her and never said it to me. And YOU want me to EXPLAIN MYSELF?"

"I WAS GOING TO EXPLAIN THEM TO YOU!" he retorted.

"OH! And WHEN was that?"

"I NEVER HAD THE RIGHT TIME!"

The goddess threw her gaze heavenwards, "TIME!" she repeated, "As if I haven't had enough TIME spent in your domain for you to not have THE RIGHT TIME!"

Hades menacingly moved up the stairs, "YOU make it sound like explaining to you is like a walk in the park!" he growled, "Excuse me if YOU always get into trouble even before I could spare a breath!"

She gasped audibly, "So it's my fault then that I'm so uninformed!"

"It's not what I'm saying!" he defended.

"Then WHAT are YOU saying?" she demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"What I'm saying is it's difficult to explain things to you when we're simultaneously rescuing you out from some trouble..."

"There," she concluded, "See? So it's MY fault then."

"What?" Hades exclaimed.

Shaking her head, the goddess muttered angrily at him, "I can't believe you!" and then marched up the stairs in a huff, walking past Nyx.

He felt so lost right now. One minute he was demanding answers from her and now HE was being charged of accusing her of causing her own misinformation. He was trying to explain things to her, how on earth did that end up with him accusing her?

He turned an astonished gaze at Erebus, standing silently at the bottom of the staircase, and the older god just gave him a knowing shrug as if the confusion was the most natural thing in the world.

Hades looked back at Persephone and followed on her trail, calling, "I'm trying to explain things to you and you're walking away."

She spun around suddenly, effectively stopping Hades in his tracks, "Oh, so you're now _explaining _things!"

"What would you rather have me do? Explain things to you or keep them to myself? Because right now, I'm not quite sure what you want!" he asked, throwing his hands out in exasperation. "I had no idea that my _personal affairs_ can bother you _this _much!"

"Your _personal affairs _don't concern me as long as they don't directly affect me," she spat out.

"If this is how you accept the things surrounding my private affairs, I wonder how you'd deal with the things surrounding yours," he answered.

"What?" Persephone asked, bewildered.

A guard approached Erebus by the foot of the stairs, whispered something, and in effect, the god ran up to Hades, speaking in a hushed voice, "Minthe's baggage are still in her room. Still no sign of the nymph and Charon is waiting for her by the port."

Hades cursed under his breath, "Get a number of palace guards search the grounds..." he ordered curtly, "When was the last time anybody saw her?" he had already began to turn around when he heard the goddess reiterate.

"Oh, are we done here?" Persephone interrupted.

Hades hardened his resolve by the tone of her voice saying, "We'll talk later..."

She was adamant, "What was it you were saying earlier? Was it about my mother? What is it about her? It's about her, isn't it? The way you're delaying the discussion... it should be about my mother!"

"I said LATER!" he said in between clenched teeth.

She was in full fighting form, "You won't do this again to me, Hades. You can't always ignore me for later," she declared, "Stop treating me like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT MY MOTHER!" the goddess all but screamed.

Enraged, in two strides and before Erebus or Nyx can even stop him, Hades reached Persephone at the top of the staircase, grab hold of both her arms and hissed so only she can hear his next words, "Poseidon took advantage of your mother while she was searching for you, she wasn't able to protect herself against him, and by the looks of it, _milady_, - and if rumors will not be unfounded - there's a really big chance you'll be expecting your very own little brother or sister in the near future."

He looked into her stunned features and angled his head mockingly, "_How's that?_"

Taking him by surprise, Persephone snatched one arm away from his grasp and slapped him loudly on the cheek.

She breathed hard, "THAT'S FOR MY MOTHER."

He ran a hand into his face and gave her a sardonic smile, "I shall have to send that to my brother, don't you think?" Hades presented his back to her and faced Erebus, the side of his eye catching Nyx glowering at him and ignored her, "Where was Minthe's last sighting?"

Erebus was just about to say something when Persephone called from behind, "Hades..."

Hades gave her one last look, and saw her striding resolutely at him. She smacked something into his chest from where her hands were fisted and he caught it.

His eyes widened at the delicate cone-shaped purple flower, leaves springing from all sides of its slim stem, with that all too familiar scent, and then his gaze fell back at Persephone, stunned.

"Look outside the window, _milord_," she said menacingly, her blue eyes glinting as she spoke, "...by the foot of your beloved Leuce," and then she repeated his previous words, "_How's that?_"

Hades threw his gaze outside the floor length window into the sprawling lawns where the tree that once was Leuce stood, and there scattered at its feet are hundreds more of the plant he was holding. He turned back at Persephone, the goddess was already marching away from the three of them who stood there gaping in awe.

"Persephone!" he growled, crushing the flower into his fist.

_If the goddess thought she could get away from him... she is gravely mistaken. _

"PERSEPHONE!" he roared, and it only doubled Persephone's pace.

He began to stride after her but Erebus caught him by the arm, offering the last voice of reason, "Hades..."

"Don't ," he cut off, and with one last threatening gaze at Nyx, warned, "And don't YOU even dare follow. Don't even think about it."

* * *

><p>Persephone quickened her steps, she could hear him following her. She turned to look behind her just at the same moment that Hades was held back by Erebus, and she took the chance to walk in a near run speed.<p>

'_Why did she do that?' _she asked herself. _'Why on earth did she do that?'_

It's as if it wasn't enough that she was still reeling on what had happened with Minthe earlier... _but _to provoke Hades immediately right after. That was just pure reckless... _and _incrediblystupid.

'_It was just a retaliation,'_ she reasoned to herself, _'That's all'_.

He said some impertinent and disrespectful things about her mother and she wouldn't stand for it! Especially coming from him! She couldn't stand hearing those words coming from someone who had turned their once quiet life in Enna upside down! She was astounded, distressed and worried altogether for her mother and she couldn't stand being insulted.

But... that was all before she saw the stunned, slack-jawed look on his face when she slammed the fauna that once was Minthe into his chest.

She knew then, right after that look of realization rushed into his handsome features that she had to get herself somewhere safe. He really terrified her.

Her mind went back to her confrontation with Minthe down by the back lawns and cringe. How will she ever be able to explain that? The moment she saw the tiny new plant scattered around the foot of the garden and Minthe nowhere in sight, it scared her. It scared the wits out of her. She actually scrambled around the garden floor and tried to revive her. But she can't. She knew she can't. There's no turning back a curse.

And that alarmed her.

Minthe _was_ a nymph. More than half of Persephone's friends ARE nymphs. If she can do that to Minthe, she can very well do that to her friends if temper strikes her. She's a danger to the very people she loved and the realization terrified her. So much that she was hardly aware that she had already found her way into the woods for refuge. She'd heard other gods and goddesses transforming nymphs and mortals alike to their whim. She just never thought she'd be capable of doing it... especially when she was out of control.

'_Hades!'_ the name flashed back to her mind and she panicked. Now, how is she going to explain that to him! She couldn't just say she had a serious lapse of judgement because it stunned her how much she _actually_ and inexplicably found him to her liking, and that it completely revolted her about the thought of _sharing_ him with somebody else!

She'd rather be chained in Tartarus for an eternity than admit that to him!

She glanced behind her shoulder and found the object of her thoughts trailing hotly behind her heels and she nearly broke into a run when she reached the corridor into her chambers.

'_What to say? What to say?' _her mind tumbled into a riot. It's one of those moments where locks are of no value for doors. He'd be demanding answers and locking the door won't stop him from demanding that. He'd either break the door down or - wincing from the thought of it - burn it all, meeting the same fate as the two poor nymphs looking after Macaria.

How she ever thought that her chambers will provide her protection from Hades, she really wouldn't know.

She grabbed the door to her chamber, quickly entered and closed it tightly behind her. She was halfway marching into her inner chambers when she heard Hades entering her waiting room and she rushed into her inner sanctum, slamming the door as she went.

It didn't take long before Hades broke into the room, all the fury and fire painted across his exceptionally sculpted face, bellowing, "EXPLAIN THIS!" each word spoken with an emphasis.

She scuttled to the farthest nook of her chamber, the farthest away from him the better, and met his gaze squarely. He was scarier than she'd ever imagined.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he roared impatiently, raising the tiny plant crumpled in his hand.

"I'm really sure you know what THAT is," she bit back.

His voice fell menacingly low, "Why did you do this, Persephone?"

She couldn't find her voice.

"WHY DID YOU!"

She winced, "You told her about our arrangement!" she pointed accusingly.

He looked stunned, and pulled back. "Persephone," he spoke decisively, "We've talked about _this_. She is part of my _personal _affairs... I thought it was clear that none of us were answerable to explain one's personal affairs..."

She suddenly felt like on the verge of crying. And she doesn't know why. She found his reply irritatingly formal. She wanted to scream at him for some reason.

"You assured me that only trusted persons were to know of _our _arrangement!" she charged.

"Well, I trusted her!" Hades reasoned.

"Well, I don't!" Persephone equalled.

"That was the only way I can explain why I suddenly found myself married!" he replied, "To you."

Now she _positively _felt like crying. She was just an obligation to him. And she had never meant anything more than that to him.

"Get out," she requested.

He didn't budge, "Why did you do it, Persephone?" he challenged.

"I've already told you!" she replied infuriatingly, "Now, GET OUT!"

He stayed rooted at his place, and forced her to meet his eyes. "I don't think that's the real reason."

Hiding a growing sob in her throat with a scoff, she replied, "Well, since you're already so knowledgeable about _MY_ thoughts and my reasoning, why don't you spend your time pondering about MY actions OUTSIDE!" She waved her arm to the door, "Out! LEAVE!"

Studying her face, he suddenly nodded slowly, and spoke, "I think I know."

He strode purposely towards her, in just a few strides, he closed in the distance between them, ran a rough hand to her cheek and then scooped her up into a deep searing kiss. Persephone felt herself lifted off the ground, pressed into the bed post, and for the love of the gods, found herself wrapping her arms tightly around his neck in response, matching his passion with her own.

Hades bit at her lower lip. He was done acting honourable for her. He wasn't that much anyway. And if he ever led her to believe that he was... well, she'll be in for a big surprise. He tugged at her lower lip when she refused him entry and then unceremoniously pressed the proof of his desire at her hips, making her gasp, opening her mouth to him. He let out a victorious growl as he plunged into her sweet mouth.

_Demeter be damned! _He thought, _'Demeter be DAMNED!' _as he easily pushed the mother out from his mind. Persephone had just went through a severe fit of jealousy... for him! And she wasn't even aware about it! _Holy Tartarus_, but the woman liked him! She actually really _liked_ him. It was written all over her face... and she had no idea what to do about it.

Good thing for both of them, he, on the other hand, knew _exactly_ what to do about it. And he's not open to any argument on the matter! Not even from her.

Persephone trailed one hand down his neck and to his chest, clinging to his lips as hungrily as he was clinging to hers, not really knowing what to make out of things. She was confused. She was angry with him. She really was, but on the other hand, she was incredibly curious for him. She wanted to discover him, to know him, to understand the man who kept on clashing heads with her, laugh at her, annoy her, challenge her and then on the next breath, seduce her. She knew he was _definitely_ someone she had to stay away from. She knew! But there's no stopping it anymore. There's no stopping the fire that he'd ignited within her. If she does, she feared she will surely lose her mind.

Hades traced his lips across her cheek and unto the soft flesh behind her ear, nipping suddenly at her lobe eliciting a soft moan out from her throat. He traced one hand to the straps of her gown and very carefully slipped the white dress to the floor, leaving her with only her flimsy shift, cautious not to frighten her.

In one fluid motion, he carried her swiftly to the bed and shoved her into the middle. Blue eyes met steel grey ones as she lay facing him while he purposely took off his riding coat and shirt. He saw the panic building in her eyes as she began to dart her gaze across the room and started to inch away from him. Catching her by the ankle, he dragged her back to him, pressing his weight on her and crushing his mouth brutally to hers silencing any protest that my come out from her lips.

Persephone began to trail her hand from the broad expanse of his chest to the strong muscles in his shoulders, going upwards, kneading freely at the contours of his stubble-covered jaw before she coiled her hand behind his neck, relishing at the feeling of his thick silky hair. She was drowning at the taste and feel of him.

'_No', _she thought, she cannot deny herself anymore.

The first time she felt something for Hades she was embarrassed with herself and tried to push the thought away. But after the day by the waterfalls in Lethe... she found the feeling harder to ignore. It's like every time she saw Hades, even just catching him by the foot of the stairs, no matter if he looks furious at her, it immediately makes her feel all hot and bothered, it's as if the world suddenly got a whole notch warmer.

Hades trailed his lips down her neck, slowly slipping the straps of her silk shift off her shoulder. He stole a hand into one of her breast, cupping it into his hand, revelling at the feel of it. His mind had stopped counting the many times he had dreamed about filling his hands with them, he was not going to hold back any longer. Abruptly, his mouth replaced where his hand had been and her body arched at the pressure of it. He clamped his mouth to her other breast, lavishing it with the same attention that he gave the other, and it brought her to near whimpering. The woman had exactly no idea how her sound excited him even more.

Losing any form of restraint, one hand travelled up the length of her legs and smoothly lifting them up to his hips and divested her of her shift. He pushed two seeking fingers into her entrance, and found his mate moist and welcoming.

Persephone threw her head back in response, gasping his name in vain, "_Hades!_"

Her fingers curled into his mass of dark hair, feeling like she could tear him up in two. She felt like she was burning. She didn't know where to focus, what sensation to feel. The pressure of his mouth on her breasts, his hands boldly exploring all over her body, the sudden invasion of his fingers inside her. He was everywhere. She felt like any moment now, she was going to burst into flames.

Hades sure thought he was going to go crazy with need the moment her hips began to arch along with the motion of his fingers. He bit hungrily at her breast, making her cry out, as he strenuously tugged at his trousers, pushed her legs wider apart and unceremoniously drove himself into her.

He immediately felt her stiffen, her mouth formed into a silent scream.

"It's okay," he cooed, his voice sounding more like in a struggle, "It's okay, love. I can't stop now... We can't stop now."

Persephone bit at her lip. All she knew was the searing pain at the center of her being and she coiled her arms around Hades' shoulder for assurance, her body pressing into his.

"Hold on to me," he directed, "You just hold on to me."

She nodded, not even sure what she was nodding about, and without anything further, Hades drove himself forward, thrusting even deeper into her. Persephone shut her eyes closed. She could feel every inch of him within her, possessing her. She felt his grip painfully at her hips as he began to move, slowly at first, inside her, guiding her to follow suit. Persephone was torn between the feeling of stinging pain and unimaginable pleasure.

Their movement began to pick up the pace, every motion began to be more strained, every breathe became more labored, every stroke dedicated to seek and provide release. Unable to sustain the increasingly powerful pace, Persephone threw one hand into the bed post for support, the other digging agonizingly at his flesh, trying to keep up with him. Hades locked his lips brutally with hers, encouraging her.

A shudder shot up his spine as he guided her legs to wrap around his hips, automatically quickening his rate. Deeper, longer, straining both their strengths even more. He could feel the tension of her muscles closing in around him, He twisted his hand into her thick dark hair, guiding her, wanting her, pushing her to the very limit. Any minute now, any second now...

Persephone gasped loudly, her body violently arched as she found her release. Driving one last deep thrust, Hades joined her in her ecstasy with one loud, thunderous roar, and crushed his weight into her.


	31. Chapter 31

RUNNING AWAY

Persephone woke up from the longest, most restful slumber she'd ever had since arriving in the underworld feeling magnificently languid, but strangely sore and exhausted. Once her reeling mind began to take hold of everything that has happened the other night, she bolted upright and fell into a fit of uncontrollable, violent sobs, wrapping her arms around her knees like a protective cocoon.

'_What has she done?'_

She really didn't know what to do with herself right now. She _liked_ the one she hated. Or so she thought she hated Hades.

Isn't that the feeling expected to be bestowed on someone who destroys somebody else's peace and sense of order? Who took someone else from the care and comfort of her mother? Who pushed her mother to the arms of danger? Who placed everything that she believes in and everything that she feels in total and constant conflict?

Then WHY, for all that is holy, does she not hate _him?_

If truth be told, the only fault he did that she took offense with was when he wasn't being honest with her mother's absence and when he went berserk in front of his own child. Not to mention, for hiding the truth about his relationship with Minthe. That absolutely rubbed her in all the wrong way.

As to when Minthe's relationship with Hades got into the level with the amount of concern she gave for her mother, she really wouldn't know!

So she IS attracted to Hades. She should've really acknowledged that in herself a long time ago, by then she could've prepared herself for any situation... for what was inevitable. Instead she tried to deny it and kept it inside her like some embarrassing little secret.

But it just felt so wrong then. It STILL felt so wrong now. It even has gotten worse. It has gotten worse ten times over!

He brings out the beast in her. She'd done things in the past few months since coming in the underworld, things she'd never done in her entire existence. She became uncontrollably temperamental, viciously confrontational, wildly emotional and may or may not lash out at anybody when her temper strikes. And she HAD turned Minthe into a plant!

'_Dear Olympian Gods!'_ But she WAS jealous!

She was so jealous of Minthe that she can't think of MInthe WITH Hades. Even thinking about it now, despite her rambling thoughts, make her want to vomit.

And she doesn't even know how Hades actually feels for her.

Even in their moment of passion, she didn't recall any confessions of love or words of affection that escaped his mouth that could give him away.

Where was her dignity? Where was her pride? She'd acted nothing more than a lovelorn nymph who immediately gives everything away, ruled only by their passion.

Oh, Hades is going to hate her for it. A soft blush quickly crept into her face as her mind argued with her, remembering how his mouth lingered through her skin and his hands explored her body, telling her that those didn't come from a man who is going to hate her any time soon.

'_Well, if he's not going to hate her now, he's definitely going to hate her any time in the near future,'_ she corrected.

Her vicious sobs had just slowly subsided when she noticed a black velvet box on top of the drawer by her bedside and reached for it. Opening it, she found a jaw-dropping necklace made out of huge, intricately designed ruby stones, whose luscious glitter made it difficult for one to tear one's eyes off it.

To Persephone, she only saw blood. She felt insulted.

_Was he paying her for services rendered? _

In one powerful force, she threw the velvet box unto the carpeted floor, landing on it with a loud thud, and vented her anger into the pillows until her bed was already filled with the pillow's scattered feathers.

Angered, hurt and disoriented, she stumbled outside the corridor and somehow found her way towards the royal stables.

She had just stepped into the vicinity when she was greeted by a surprised Rhadamanthus.

"Milady!" he exclaimed, his warm smile almost immediately erased from his lips the moment he saw the look on her face. "What's the matter, milady?"

Only being able to hold her sob for a short time, Persephone replied with a curt, "I need to get away from here..." she uttered, "Rhadamanthus, I really need to get away from here..."

* * *

><p>Hades suspiciously eyed Minos and Rhadamanthus as they helped direct the awaiting souls in the Trivium with the nymphs. Hades and Aeacus were judging the souls for the day, and breaking from his custom, Hades was not sitting in the high throne behind the judges' balcony, he was occupying Minos' seat as they presided over the judging of the souls. He'd been sitting in the judges' table ever since Persephone divided the judging of the souls between the four of them to allow each a time to rest.<p>

He was barely listening as the deeds and misdemeanours of the soul standing in front of them were being read.

_'What is your judgement?' _called the shadow after reading the souls' background of deeds.

Aeacus raised his white head after rereading the scribbles he took note of, and said, "To Tartarus."

The soul wailed but was powerless as he was guided to the direction taken by the souls departing for the fiery depths of Tartarus.

Hades entwined his fingers atop the table, his gaze following the movement of Rhadamanthus and Minos along the crowd. Something about the way either of the two judges threw a meaningful glance at him once in a while that irritated him.

The next soul was led into the middle as the actions he'd done in his lifetime was once more read out by the shadow.

And then there it was again!

Minos threw Hades another glance behind his shoulder.

"Remind me," Hades muttered quietly, "Why are they here again?"

Only shifting his chin a little to Hades' direction, too absorbed with his task, Aeacus replied, "Why... to be judged, milord."

"I didn't mean the souls!" Hades corrected grumpily, "I meant Rhadamanthus and Minos."

This time, Aeacus spared a glance to the other judges by the crowd, before drawing back his gaze into his writings with a shrug, "They said they've got some extra time to help in the Trivium."

"And you believed them?" asked Hades.

"What is there not to believe, milord?" Aeacus retorted back.

Suddenly, as if overhearing their conversation, a Trivium guard ushered an additional chair into the judges' area, and then followed by Minos and Rhadamanthus. Minos sat himself beside Hades and Rhadamanthus settled at the far end, such that there are now four judges sitting at the hearing balcony.

Hades immediately leaned back to his chair, his patience getting supremely tested, one hand drumming by the table, as he tried to ignore the additional judges.

After three more souls condemned by Aeacus to Tartarus, Minos whistled, "Aeacus seemed to have a rough day today," he said light-heartedly, "That was three successive Tartarus judgement!"

Aeacus threw Minos a warning look.

Hades had enough of it. "Say it," he challenged.

"What am I going to..."

"I said, say it!"

Minos had the dignity to hesitate for a while before replying, "So you're not even going to ask?"

"What is there to ask?" Hades replied.

"Come now," Minos commented, "It's been a fortnight since _she'd_ gone... and you're not even going to ask? You're not even curious where _she_ is right now?"

"Why am I going to ask?" Hades returned, "It's not as if _she's_ going somewhere. I know where _she's_ gone. There's no other place."

Rhadamanthus finally broke his silence, "I missed the part where we started to replace Persephone's name with _'she'_."

Hades threw him a killing look.

Rhadamanthus threw his gaze to the soul being judged, "I warned you before, Hades" the judge uttered, "I told you not to touch her."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you," Hades cut off.

Minos broke the gravity of the tension by mildly remarking, "I just have to say this, but I have to throw my hat at you for being able to keep out from her way for that long!" shaking his head, "No wonder you ARE a god!"

Aeacus shook his head a little with that statement, but maintained his focus to the judging.

"She was a mess when she left..." Rhadamanthus aired.

Hades knew that. And it infuriated him for Rhadamanthus to say aloud what _he _only say quietly to himself. Damn, everything was a mess when she left. Her chambers, her pillows, his _gift_... it was all a big mess. He knew by the moment she'd wake up that day, she'd be fuming at him for not being able to stop it from happening. He should know better.

And so he secured the one thing that usually appeases the women he'd been with before during times when he wronged them. Hades presented Persephone with jewels.

And she tossed them to the floor.

Worse, she ran away from him. Ran off to Rhea, to _his_ very own mother no less, like a cat whose tail is on fire.

He must've done something terribly wrong.

He remembered the number of summons he'd been receiving lately from Olympus. He can't just go there without Persephone. The mother will surely strangle him if he doesn't bring the daughter. But he also couldn't force Persephone to go back to come back just yet. She might start screaming at the sight of him. He thought he'd rather preferred being strangled by Demeter than be screamed at by Persephone.

And then there was the matter with Minthe. Words had now widely circulated about what happened to Minthe. Nobody really asked him about it, nobody really confronted him. He just naturally let them assume that he was the one responsible for what had happened to her. And quite frankly, he wouldn't really want it any other way.

Minos cleared his throat and started quite unsurely, "Is there something you'd want to clarify about what happened to MInthe..."

"Nope!" he interrupted abruptly with a shake of his head, "I'm not going to discuss that with you either."

This time, Aeacus shared his thoughts while still seriously jotting down notes, "You know, one way or another, you ARE going to discuss _something _to the lot of us," he said, and then sparing him a glance added, "I mean, you have now been the talk of the town! Everybody knows you've already taken a bride. Everyone now _thinks_ you and Persephone hitched off secretly because the mother would've _never_ approved. And now the mother has stayed camp in Olympus demanding her daughter back and waiting for both of your attendance. Which has caused quite a stir with the nymphs because they all quietly knew that you've maintained a relationship with one of their kind. The same nymph that has now been presumed as transformed into a plant due to some _jealous spat_. Quite honestly, milord, you've set the world talking."

"Let them talk!" Hades almost nearly growled at the succinct summary that Aeacus gave of the events.

"Don't worry," Rhadamanthus assured, "Because they surely are!"

Hades roared at the guard on stand by, "Bring me some wine!" he ordered, "The strongest one!"

"Don't," defied Rhadamanthus, "You've banned spirits in the Trivium as the matters of judging the souls are one issue that should be taken with severity - as you've said it before."

Hades dragged the heels of the chair backwards as he pushed away from the table.

"Don't even think about leaving," Aeacus warned gravely, "It's our day assigned to judge the souls. This is _our _duty. _Our_ responsibility. This is not a matter to be taken lightly and be postponed for later just because you are not feeling well."

Hades fisted his hands atop the judging table.

Minos suggested, "We could ask to get you some water."

Hades striked the table with his fist, loudly interrupting the reading of the souls' deeds, echoing all over the palatial temple, leaving everyone - all the souls, shadows, nymphs and guards - staring at him.

Taking one deep breathe, Hades gazed back at the crowd, and commanded, "CONTINUE!"


	32. Chapter 32

CONVALESCENSE

Persephone draped one arm outside the edge of the boat, reaching for the free-flowing water as they were rowed rapidly along the clear waters of the River Phlegeton.

It was a crisp, sunny day in the sunless skies of the underworld, but if she would just close her eyes and raise her head to the heavens she could almost feel like she was just in Enna. The only trouble was, whenever she happened to close her eyes, her mind almost always never fail to wander back to the time when...

Persephone blinked her eyes open, feeling the familiar prick of tears at the back of her eyes.

It's been a fortnight since she had ran off to Rhea for some peace of mind. She couldn't think straight in the palace where every area, every space, every hallway reminds her of Hades. And she did need a time away from him, a time to think, to sort things out.

But, quite honestly, she's not making any great deal of a progress with it though. Every time she thought she'd manage to make sense out of things, Hades would suddenly pop out into her mind and he'd mess all things out again.

Sometimes, when a picture of Hades suddenly invades her thoughts, she would so suddenly excuse herself from the room that Persephone could visibly notice Rhea physically stopping herself from asking her exactly what the problem was.

Persephone had never opened the subject, and Rhea never broached her to give more than Persephone was comfortable with. When she suddenly arrived at Rhea's doorstep without warning a fortnight ago, Rhea just took a look at her and welcomed her with open arms. No questions asked. Rhea just understood.

'_A fortnight'_, Persephone repeated to herself. A fortnight had passed since she arrived at Rhea's sprawling villa facing the edge of the Phlegeton - the closest region back to the mortal lands that she knew so well. A fortnight, and not a word from Hades. Not a single word. And for some foolish, ridiculous reason, Persephone had secretly harboured thoughts that Hades will arrive to demand her back to the palace. But he didn't.

And it hurts. It made her feel as if she didn't matter.

Persephone pushed herself straight into a sitting position. _'Good Heavens!'_ she was nearly crying again!

"It's Rhea!" she heard one of the nymphs exclaim.

Persephone turned her head to the direction of the nearing villa and saw Rhea by the terrace overlooking the river, waving one hand at them, the other gracefully shielding her eyes from the heat.

Persephone waved back with a smile. And even before their group could reach the docks, Rhea had descended down to the planks waiting for their arrival.

"Where have you been?" Rhea asked the moment, they stepped out from the royal boat.

"We toured the Phlegeton," one nymph replied as Rhea smothered Persephone with a motherly hug.

"We stopped over Elysium," Persephone added just as soon as Rhea held her at arm's length, "It was so peaceful there."

A brief memory of the endless rolling fields flashed to Persephone's mind. She thought earlier she'd be contented just laying there amidst the endless parade of poppies with the wind across her face, with not a single thought in her mind.

The nymphs told her that's usually the effect that the Elysium gives one: Peace.

"I can see that," Rhea nodded at the influence the Elysium had on the younger goddess' face, "You should always stop over the Elysian Fields whenever you're_ troubled_!"

Persephone immediately frowned at that and Rhea diverted the topic, announcing to all, "There are refreshments at the veranda, do get yourselves some!"

Rhea locked her arm with Persephone's and, just after the nymphs were out of earshot, stated, "I've been to Olympus," she explained her recent absence without any prodding.

Persephone shot a glance at her.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to drag you with me, Charon will never agree," Rhea reasoned, "He's got a loyalty to Hades that can compete with that of Cerberus!"

"Is it about my mother...?" Persephone inquired.

Rhea nodded straightforwardly, "Your mother was a ball of wrought emotions." Seeing the look on Persephone's face, Rhea squeezed her hand and added, "Oh, don't worry dear, I asked Hestia to prepare her some strong herbs for her nerves... and quite honestly, your mother only need to give your husband a good strangling and she'll be back on track!"

Hearing the words _'mother'_ and _'husband' _wrapped in the same sentence seem to drop all the confusing emotions reeling to Persephone. Losing all control of all her pent-up distress, she ran her hands into her head and sought for the balance of the side railings, "Oh my god!" she gasped, "What am I going to do!"

"Finally!" Rhea surprised her with an excited glee, "You're speaking! Come now, tell me... what exactly happened that pushed you to come running into my beautiful Elysian abode without any warning?"

Persephone was so beleaguered she just kept repeating, "What am I going to do? What am I going to do?"

Rhea held her shoulders and shook her gently, "What is it?"

Persephone stared into Rhea's green eyes and admitted, "I don't know what to do."

"I know," Rhea answered, "You've been repeating that since your last two breaths."

Persephone shook her head, "I don't know how to go about my mother and... Hades," she declared, deliberately avoiding the term _'husband'_ for Hades. "I don't know what to do about them. I've never been in a situation where I had to choose against my mother. I've never even thought about it. I don't even think it had ever crossed my mind. But then when I try to dismiss Hades from the picture, it's like all the air just suddenly gets sucked right out of me. It's like I cannot breath. It's like the room suddenly closes up on me..."

"Oh dear," Rhea interrupted quietly.

Persephone met her gaze with a questioning look.

"You like him," Rhea declared.

Persephone covered her face with her hands, and groaned, "I think I do."

Rhea startled her when she suddenly beamed excitedly, "You _like_ my son!" she proclaimed proudly, "Oh, I knew it! I knew it! I knew you'd make a wonderful couple! The first time I saw you two, I knew it was more than just for show!"

Seeing the torture in Persephone's face, Rhea walked to her side and wrapped the younger goddess with her arms, "Come now, darling!" she encouraged, "He isn't really that bad..."

Persephone gritted her teeth and agreed, "Yes, he isn't that bad..." she murmured.

"He isn't that bad-looking either," Rhea raised.

Persephone narrowed her eyes at the elder goddess, knowing fully well that Rhea is tricking her at agreeing with the statement, "You know he isn't..."

Rhea laughed unabashedly, "I know," she confirmed, "All my sons are. Just gets me wondering why they all have to do all the tricks in the world to get a wife! Poseidon abducted Amphitrite, Zeus used all his charms to get Hera to marry him, and Hades..." Rhea got thoughtful for a while, "He had to be outwitted, before he got himself hitched."

Persephone suddenly remembered the flash of memory from Leuce's tree form.

'_Will you do me the honor of being my wife...' _

Hades had ASKED Leuce to be his wife. Persephone, on the other hand, will always be the woman who got married to him because he felt obliged to defend her dignity resulting from his own mistake. SHE was the result of a mistake. She was not his choice. Nothing good has ever come out from a mistake.

Persephone whispered, "He had never asked me to marry him..."

Rhea furrowed her lovely brows at her, and Persephone continued, "I will always be the woman he married because of technicality... not because he asked me to... not because he wanted me to."

Rhea threw her head back, "Oh, don't worry, my dear," she exclaimed all-knowingly, "You're in good company! Poseidon never asked Amphitrite, and proposals never worked for Hera, so Zeus knocked her up instead and she was forced to marry him."

"Oh!" Persephone was surprised. She knew about Amphitrite, but no one ever talked about how Hera and Zeus came to be. She just naturally assumed they went through the normal courting stage, "That's how Zeus and Hera happened...?" she asked, even before she could stop herself.

Rhea nodded calmly, "How else did you think they end up in their current, constantly battling, relationship?" she shrugged, "Hera was the only one who gave Zeus a chase. That was so rare for Zeus, he just couldn't get enough. Your father was never in Hera's plans. And she, I suppose, will forever blame him for ruining her plans."

"What if..." a thought suddenly hit her mind, "What if, Hades will begin to hate me for ruining _his _plans..."

Rhea winked at her wickedly, "No, he won't."

"But look at Hera and Zeus..."

Rhea dismissed her with a delicate wave of her hand, saying, "Oh, Hera loves Zeus, darling. She's just too proud to admit it and forgive him for tricking her into marrying him," she declared matter-of-factly, "And besides, that won't happen to the two of you..."

"How sure are you with that?"

"Completely."

"How can you say so?"

"Because I know him like the back of my hand," Rhea proclaimed. But the slump in Persephone's shoulder's demanded her to explain further, "It's because you're different."

"What?" Persephone furrowed her brows.

"For Hades, you're different, that's why he will never come to regret whatever happened," Rhea explained, "I was honestly a bit surprised when I saw you at his palace when I visited. I was expecting to see someone with blonde hair with a sugary disposition and a knowing look in her eyes - the same with the women he'd been consorting with in recent years. And you were the exact opposite. You were dark haired, with a tempestuous look on your face that could challenge any man in your path, and you precisely didn't have any idea how you'd end up in that position."

Rhea continued, "And quite frankly dear, I was expecting a _nymph_. Not a goddess," Rhea shrugged, "For some reason, Hades had steered clear from pursuing goddesses for quite a long time now."

Persephone had to bite her tongue at that. She knew that wasn't exactly accurate. Knowing the length of Hades' association with Aphrodite, no one would ever know how long he'd _'steered clear away from_ _goddesses'_. Instead of commenting, Persephone ran another distraught hand to her face, and exclaimed, "However am I ever going to deal with my mother!"

Rhea placed a hand to Persephone's arm, catching her eyes, "You've got to tell her the truth, dear. Of how you feel. That's the only way," Rhea advised, "Demeter's a mother. YOU'RE very own mother. She will understand."

Persephone took a deep breath, and then came a name, "Holy Olympus! And what of Macaria?" she covered her mouth with a hand, feeling another surge of powerful panic, "I did not even think about her when I left! How am I to explain things to her?"

Rhea shook her head, "And who is Macaria?" she asked with a raise of her brow.

Persephone bit her lip, "Hades' daughter..."

"WHAT?"

Surprised that she wasn't even able to pick the right time to break the news to Rhea, Persephone continued, "With Leuce..."

"WHAT?"

"And I told her to call me '_mother'..._"

Rhea looked at her with a stunned look on her beautiful face, turning red by the minute, as if she was going to faint with uncontrolled fury.

* * *

><p>Children's laughter and playful screams invaded the royal gardens as the palace children had their field day outdoors, their mothers and palace nymphs in tow as the recently-arrived Hypnos played the game master for the rowdy children.<p>

The brown-haired Hypnos haven't been back in the underworld for quite some time and was more than amazed to find it with what appeared to be the light of day that he couldn't resist hosting an impromptu party outside for the palace folks. And being always quite popular with the women and a favoured son of his doting mother, Nyx, Hypnos got what he wanted.

Hades watched the entire scene unfolding before him as he stayed behind the shadows of the pillars, leaning comfortably against one. His eye caught the laughing figure of Macaria as she played with the other palace children, her hair turned golden by the sun. And as if sensing his presence, her head suddenly turned into his direction, her laughter subsided and was replaced with a loud cry. She was immediately fussed over by the nymphs looking after her as Macaria began to wail, screaming for her "Mother!"

The nymph Harpina tried to silence her cries with an offering of sweets but the child was adamant and the nymphs escorted her to the benches to calm her down.

"So what did you do to her?" Hecate emerged from inside the palace.

Hades glanced behind his shoulder as the goddess stepped beside him, watching the happenings at the gardens, "Apparently, I lost my temper and burned two of her nymphs in front of her and now she gets frights whenever she sees me," he answered calmly, "But, you were there when _that_ happened, you can picture that out."

"The fright is understandable," Hecate replied, "I hope that makes you proud of your fathering skills."

Hades brushed off the cutting remark and inquired curiously, "Who is she calling mother?"

"The very person I was referring to my previous question: Persephone," Hecate provided.

Hades' brows furrowed, "When did she tell Macaria to call her that?"

"When nobody else can silence her down after you frightened the child by burning the two nymphs in her face," Hecate coolly reminded.

"So naturally, Persephone should allow the child to call her 'mother'?" Hades grumbled.

Hecate shrugged, "It did the trick," she supplied, "And besides, she looks more interested about being a parent than you do."

"Hecate..." Hades warned.

"What did you do to her, Hades?" Hecate repeated her earlier question.

Hades looked back to the crowd by the gardens, running his thumb to his chin, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Excuse me?" Hecate demanded.

"Why is it that everybody is so convinced that I did something wrong to her?" Hades complained.

"One moment, you were both screaming at each other by the grand staircase and the next thing we all knew, Minthe got herself turned into a plant and Persephone ran to your mother," Hecate explained, "Naturally, we'd think _you'd_ done something wrong to make her run to Rhea for protection."

"Protection?" he repeated, "What the hell does she need _protection_ for?"

"I don't know," Hecate stated, "Perhaps, from you?"

Hades cursed beneath his breath.

"I think you should know that Macaria has been looking for her..." Hecate silently added.

'_And that's supposed to be his fault?' _Hades grumbled to himself. Hell! Everybody's been looking for Persephone. The judges couldn't seem to go on for a day without mentioning her, Nyx wouldn't stop badgering him about going after Persephone, the Fates have been providing him daily forecasts on the best day to follow the goddess, even his palace gardener, Aschalaphus, was looking for _'Lady Persephone'_!

'_Damn, she even bothers him in his sleep!'_ he admitted. What had transpired between them only made matters worse whenever he slumbers. Sometimes the image and feel of her seems so real, he wakes up dumbfounded at times to realize that everything was all a dream.

How was he supposed to let her go?

The thought struck him hard when it first hit him and kicked him back to his practical nature. He was being sensible about it, he thought it only just that his subjects should do the same when it comes to the matter of his wife.

"Persephone doesn't belong here," Hades repeated the words he'd been saying ever since he got tangled with the Spring Goddess, "The faster everybody can deal with that fact, the easier life gets for them."

"Does that make yours any easier?" Hecate asked.

Hades threw the older goddess a killing look.

A palace guard suddenly approached them and informed, "Lord Hades, an Olympian messenger is here to meet with you."

"Meet with me?" Hades repeated, no Olympian messenger has ever come to the underworld to _meet_ with him.

"He said whatever it is he has to deliver is of great importance and it's best that he should deliver it personally to you," the guard elucidated.

"Very well," Hades replied, "Where is he?"

"At the back lawns," the guard answered, "It's Hermes."


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Had a blast writing this one. It won't really hurt to have a little competition, you know. =)**

* * *

><p>MAN TO MAN<p>

Hermes was standing at the center of the large gazebo by the back lawns, his gaze looking out into the River Styx, his hands entwined behind him, his back presented to anyone approaching from the palace, his shoulder held as straight as a soldier's.

"Hermes," Hades greeted as he neared the gazebo, "Did not expect to have the pleasure of your presence in our humble palace."

The golden haired god was in no disposition to be trading pleasantries with the older god and responded, "I was not expecting to grace your palace with my presence as well, milord," then added, as he ran an officious look over the surroundings, "And shall I say, there is nothing that screams '_humble' _with your palace."

Hades clicked his tongue as he leaned on one side of the gazebo, "For someone who is delivering a message, you are quite cross today. You are yet the first person to be displeased about my palace."

As if his back needs any more straightening, Hermes levelled his shoulders and announced, "I came here in behalf of the Lady Demeter..." he declared, "...and for myself."

Hades placed both hands to each side of the gazebo's balustrade where he was leaning, and commented, "This is a first..." he aired, "A messenger delivering his own message."

Hermes ignored him and went straight to the topic, "Present the lady back to her mother, Lord Hades," the younger god stated, "This had already caused so much for everybody. The Lady Demeter was beyond herself with grief that she defied her duties as a goddess for months and caused many mortals to die of hunger. This in turn had stirred Olympus as many of the gods' and goddesses' faithful devotees were dying by the masses."

Hades angled his head, narrowing his eyes at Hermes. He knew, even without trying, that he intimidates the younger god. It's not that he did anything to merit that impression from Hermes, Hades realized that even without doing anything at all, he still intimidates the younger god. "Tell me something that I haven't heard before," Hades countered.

"Lady Demeter had secured a meeting with Zeus and the goddess of marriage, Hera, three days from now to be held in the private meeting chambers of Zeus to discuss details of the marriage between you, Lord Hades, and the Lady Kore..."

"Persephone," Hades corrected.

Hermes only made a nod of his head to acknowledge the rectification, but did not make any move to correct his statement, and proceeded, "Sensitive details shall be placed in discussion such as the status of the marriage..."

"Oh, it's getting strong..." Hades couldn't help but interrupt.

Refusing to be daunted, Hermes continued, "...the question about the validity of the marriage."

"Trust me," Hades stated, "It IS valid."

"The claims of the kin when the other party was forced into the marriage."

Hades made a short laugh, "You would be surprised to know that there _wasn't_ any _forcing_ that happened."

"And finally, the possible return of the _forced_ party back to her kin," Hermes concluded, "I'm sure that should settle any concerns that might be burdening Lady Kore..."

"Persephone." Hades proclaimed with conviction.

"She will always be Kore to me," Hermes argued.

"And how sure are you that _this_ would meet the expectations of the Lady _Persephone_?" Hades inquired.

"We grew up together and I'd be the first one to tell you, milord, how tight the relationship is between the Lady Demeter and the Lady _Kore_..."

The man is adamant! Hades thought to himself, and challenged, knowing in himself that everything was uncertain even as he claims it to be, "What if the Lady _Persephone_ would not find the terms agreeable to her?"

"I think it just fair, milord, if I prefer to hear it from her than from somebody else," Hermes declared.

Competition CAN give someone strength! Hades acknowledged. A few months ago, Hermes only talks to him in a distant, straightforward manner, but here he is now, exchanging barbs with him after news of Hades' marriage to his _'dear_ _Kore'_ had reached the rounds.

"I'm certain, by now, _Kore_ is dying to see her mother," Hermes continued, "They haven't spent too much time away from each other," and with emphasis, Hermes took a step forward to get his point across, "It would do us a great deal if you would let me talk to _Kore_. If she is concerned about being disgraced, I'll always be there to save her. I shall be all willing to _protect_ her reputation..."

The implications of his words were not lost to Hades. He had been indulging the younger god with his passionate plea to bring _Persephone _back to her mother, but _this_ was taking it to another step.

"Careful now," Hades cautioned, his tone threatening, "You are speaking about _my wife_."

"A wife by coercion," Hermes retaliated, "Maybe that, or you sweet-talked her into marrying."

"Either way, I wear the ring," Hades declared, "Not you."

This left the younger god silent. He couldn't debate that point because, technically and as of the time being, Hades remains Persephone's husband.

"If there is nothing more left to relay, I believe I shall be leaving now," Hades announced abruptly, feeling his blood boil with the suggestion that Hermes had just laid out to him.

Caught by surprise, Hermes asked, "Where are you going?"

Already marching out of the gazebo, Hades replied, "To personally send YOUR message to MY wife!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Consider this my Post-Christmas Gift to all of you who waits paitiently for the next updates. =) I'm sorry that I couldn't update this one as much as I would've wanted to myself. Past months had been pretty much crazy. I exist in a highly analytical world and this is my only creative escape. Can't describe how excited I am to always read your feedback. Always gives me a good kick to get my writing juices going! **

**p.s Thanks to Guest for reminding me.. yeh. Kinda updated CAPTIVATED's Rate from a "T" to an "M" haha. I wasn't sure with myself that I could write all those sizzling chapters when I began writing this. I'm kind of a prude. haha So it's pretty shocking myself that I can elaborate on those stuff. sheesh**

* * *

><p>VISITATION<p>

As soon as Hades stepped out from his carriage and into his mother's sprawling villa by the Phlegeton, he was surprised to have his mother nearly flying down at him from the flight of stairs with all her flaming fury, slapping him where she can reach him, her auburn hair almost looking as if it's on fire.

"What!" Hades could barely utter a sentence, trying to keep his mother at arm's length, the servants by the foot of the steps welcoming his arrival all looked dumbfounded as he, "What on earth's the matter with you? I just arrived!"

"How dare you!" she hissed, "How dare you not tell me you've fathered a child?! And HOW did this thing escaped my notice?"

Hades was able to grab hold of both her hands and declared, "Can you let me explain, _mother_?"

That earned Rhea to take a step back, retrieve her hands and exclaimed, "Oh, how wonderful! HE still remembers I'm HIS _mother_!"

'_Now, THIS can't be good,'_ Hades judged, _'She's referring to him in third person.'_

"What nonsense!" Hades complained.

"First, you crossed me out from your guest list to your wedding, now I am to learn that you have fathered a daughter who's already SIX years old?" she nearly screeched, and began hitting him again, "You might as well stop calling me your _mother_ if you've all but crossed me out in all your significant personal details!"

"Stop it!" Hades tried to avoid her hand, but couldn't quite get nowhere, "RHEA! Stop it!"

He heard her gasp and freeze for a second, and then she was already pushing him away, "How dare you call me by my given name! Have you no respect?"

Finally getting a good grasp of his mother's hands, Hades answered, "I'm obedient. You told me to stop calling you _mother_. I just followed."

"Haven't you learned that most women don't really mean what they say when they're angry?" she lectured.

"Then why say it?" he asked.

"Because we can and we want to!" Rhea replied.

Hades furrowed his brows at his mother, "That doesn't really explain anything."

"You're in MY house, MY rules!" his mother insisted.

Making sure that his mother's hands won't hit him anymore, he bent down to kiss his mother's forehead and whispered, "But you're in MY land. MY laws."

Rhea grabbed her hands away from him, "I'm still waiting for an explanation!" she huffed, deliberately ignoring his statement.

Hades huffed, if that is what one calls a long, exasperated breathe, "You were busy overseeing the building of your new temple at Delphi when _she_ was born," he explained, "You haven't been to your villa here for quite some time then, and when you finally took a time here, I had nearly but disowned her."

"Because she was the reason _your_ Leuce died?" Rhea questioned.

"Yes," Hades confirmed, "Because she is the reason that Leuce died."

"Now that is a first!" Rhea snapped, "Disowning a child for the sole reason of her birth. It's as if it's the _child's _fault she was ever created in the first place!"

"Mother, please," Hades requested, "Are you seriously going to get angry with me for the rest of the day?"

"For the rest of the millennia!" she corrected, as she turned on her heels and marching inside.

"Mother..." Hades called, following her footsteps, and carefully lowering down his voice for no one else to hear, "Would you be _kind _to tell me where Persephone is?"

"JUST ABOUT TIME!" Rhea exclaimed that thundered all the way down the long hallway, "I was beginning to think you'd also forgotten that you're married!"

Hades shook his head in confusion, "What's all this about?" reeling from all the anger being thrown at him. He used to think he was an agreeable fellow to deal with.

His mother spun around at him and placed her hands on her hips, making him stop in his tracks. Her stance somehow reminds him of a time long ago whenever Zeus, Poseidon and he were caught sneaking back into their house at the early hours in the morning after some feast in the mortal lands. She always catches them. Hades had no idea how she managed it, but she never fails to catch them red-handed. The combined forces of the three of them were no match to her motherly instinct.

"How long had you kept her waiting?" she asked.

"Waiting?" he repeated. HE did not keep HER waiting. _Persephone _kept _him_ waiting! How did it happen to be the other way around?

"How long?" Rhea pushed.

_By the Gods! The woman is persistent!_ Hades thought to himself and made a rough estimate, "Two weeks and a half...?" he guessed.

Rhea raised her hand at him in the most unladylike manner and gestured, "TWO weeks and FIVE days, Hades!" she corrected, "That's nearly THREE weeks!"

"What's supposed to be the problem with that?" he demanded, "I gave her time to think. I thought that's what she needed," Hades scratched at his jaw, "Is three weeks not enough?"

"IS THREE WEEKS NOT ENOUGH?" repeated Rhea with vehemence, "You made her feel like she didn't matter!"

"I was giving her the time and space that she needed!" Hades reasoned, "You've got to give the woman credit. She ran all the way to you to get some peace of mind. Fancy that!"

Rhea made one last slap at his chest and said, "She was such a mess when she arrived here. And you never even once inquired about her. Not even a note!" she reprimanded, "Every woman wants to be wooed! Of course she'd feel disregarded."

Totally at a loss, he inquired, "Do you have some sort of manual on how to deal with women, because apparently, for the past months, I've been doing everything wrong with the lot of them!"

Rhea rolled her eyes, turned around and continued on her steps, Hades trailing behind her. She led the way to her airy balcony, facing the river Phlegeton, where a banquet has already been set.

She gestured to the seat at the head of the table, saying, "Eat!" she ordered like a captain, "I know you've been travelling the entire night and more than half of the day. Your chambers have also been prepared for your stay," she made a know-it-all shrug, "You see, I'm not heartless."

"That's good to know," Hades mumbled as he took his seat, but did not touch the food. It's way too late for lunch but way too early for dinner, "I'm in good hands."

Ignoring his remark, Rhea took the seat to his left, declaring in her most pompous tone, "I would like to meet this granddaughter of mine real soon."

Hades draped one arm behind his chair, trying to tease his mother, "Is this what you demand of Zeus and Poseidon when they fathered _other_ children?"

"In direct contrast to you, dear _son_," she responded, intentionally prolonging the word _'son'_ for emphasis, "Your brothers acknowledge each and every one of their children that sometimes it embarrasses me to the number of their offsprings!"

Hades' eyes wrinkled at their sides, trying his best not to laugh, "You? Embarrassed?" he asked, "Now that's got to be something!"

"And whoever told you to let your stubble grow into a beard?" Rhea suddenly complained, waving her hand at his face, "You look like some Athenian general in the middle of a battlefield with no access to a mirror and a shaving knife!"

Hades ran a hand to his jaw. Out of the many things he had been thinking lately, he did forget to manage his stubble. Everyone was used to him with just a stubble, he shook his head, saying, "Woman, is there anything in my arrival that you don't find disagreeable with?" Hades protested, "What's the matter with it anyway? Eris said '_it defines my jawline and draws attention to my eyes.'_"

"Don't trust her too much," Rhea argued, "That girl is trouble! You can see it in her eyes, and besides, Eris has been pining on you since she stepped into her adolescence." She informed matter-of-factly, "And, anyway, if you're here to woo your wife, you should've thought about looking at your best," Rhea reasoned, "You should've looked dashing, not someone who looks ready to lead an army."

"Eris?" Hades repeated with surprise. _Now how was he not able to notice that?_

Suddenly, a vision appeared by the doorway in a flowy cerulean gown, delicately cinched at her tiny waist, her wave of dark hair, falling to one side of her shoulder, calling, "Rhea! The nymphs and I have been thinking if..."

Persephone stopped midway when she noticed Hades, Rhea glancing at her tensely.

"Darling," Rhea greeted quite warmly, "We have an _unannounced_ guest."

Not even taking her eyes off from Hades, Persephone made an awkward and abrupt round-about, excusing, "It's nothing important really," she mumbled, waving her hand dismissively, "I mean, we can wait, you know. I'll come back later... when you're... not that preoccupied."

A not-so-unpleasant blush immediately crept to her face and she made a swift turn on her heels, and walked out of the door in a hurry.

* * *

><p>'<em>What on earth was that all about?'<em> Persephone demanded of herself, biting her lip. She used to think that she was quite a smart girl, but after she met Hades, she'd been seriously doubting that. There were just moments with Hades that calls into question her intelligence. And one of those moments has been the recently concluded scene at Rhea's balcony.

It's not as if it was bad enough that she seemed to forget how it was to breathe by the mere glimpse of who it was Rhea was talking to. But to make herself look like a rambling halfwit was just dreadful. Absolutely dreadful.

She wanted to give a dash into her room and hide herself under the covers to hole up her embarrassment. She locked the door in her chambers and was just about to do exactly just that when a knock in the door startled her out from her musings.

"Persephone?"

'_Holy Olympus! She'd recognize that voice even in a crowded place.'_

"Persephone?" Hades repeated, "I know you're in there. Can we talk?"

She began pacing her chamber. _'What should she do? Should she open the door for him? Would he be angry with her? Would he demand an explanation on why she ran away? Quite honestly, she didn't know if she can answer those things.'_

"If you're not ready yet, I can wait," he said outside the door, "Just tell me when you're ready."

She could hear him stepping away, she bit at her thumbnail, made a hasty decision, and ran to the door, unlocking it.

Persephone pushed the door slightly ajar, just enough for her to peer out, and found him there, just leaning at the wall by the opened door, his stance relaxed, with his arms crossed and watching her closely with a glint of a smile in his eyes and said, "Hi."

She had to swallow hard with that, "I thought you just left," she admitted.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Do you?" she returned.

Hades shook his head, saying, "No."

Persephone pointed at his jaw, noting, "Your stubble... you let it grow," she haven't seen this man for nearly three weeks now.

A boyish grin spread across his lips and he covered it with a hand as he ran it over his jawline, "Don't you like it?"

Actually, she did. It defined his face even more, it made his eyes look a little bit darker and it called to attention his lips whenever he speaks. It made him look more patrician. But for those who didn't know him well, it may make him look even more intimidating.

"I preferred the stubble," Persephone admitted even before she could stop herself, "But I don't mind the beard."

To which his brows raised, "You do?"

She blushed at the question.

He shrugged as he ran a bold gaze down her person then back to her face, "I don't mind you wearing other colours either," he responded.

'_Now how was she supposed to respond to that?'_ she asked herself. She didn't even really know when and why she began to explore wearing other fashion than what she normally wear back in Enna. It took Rhea and a couple of her nymphs to point the fact out to her before she realized that she'd actually stopped wearing... white.

He took something out from his riding cloak and raised it up in the air; it was the ruby necklace he left her with the day after they...

"My present..." he stated with a hint of accusation, "You threw it away."

She scowled.

He studied her expression, "By the glare on your face, I can tell... you don't like rubies?"

"It's not that I dislike rubies," she immediately corrected. Goodness! Who can ever say no to the one he was practically swinging at her face, "It's a matter of why you even gave it to me in the first place."

Everything seems to come to light just then to Hades' features, and he explained quite simply, "It's my poor way of asking for apology..." he left the sentence hanging to what he was asking apology for.

"You could've settled for flowers," she grumbled.

"Well, that's good to hear," he quickly responded, throwing a somewhat thankful look into the heavens, "It's good to know I married someone who's not so difficult to please. Flowers then, I'll take note of that the next time."

Persephone narrowed her eyes at him, and he raised both hands, "Don't look at me like that," he protested as he invested the necklace back to his cloak, "You're beginning to look like my mother."

What was he so jovial about? Persephone demanded. He apparently seemed so cheerful, while _she_ was a ball of confusion. She was surprised to see him, glad even - if she'd be honest, her heart sure made a little flip-flop when she saw him at Rhea's balcony, but she's not quite certain if she'd be able to provide him answers if he'd start to question her about why she'd ran away.

Hades seemed to have followed her thoughts and murmured, "You know, I don't mind standing outside your door while we're discussing things, if that's what you're comfortable with," he acknowledged, and then made a quick glance down the long hallway, "But I'm pretty sure the walls and halls here have... eyes and ears."

Persephone knew for a fact he was referring to his mother. Hades stole an inquisitive gaze inside her bedchamber as she speculatively studied the expression painted in his face, before she obliged, proclaiming, "I have to warn you," she said, opening the door wider for him, "This chamber is a whole less simpler and smaller than the chambers you allowed me in your palace."

Hades met her eyes and replied, "I don't mind if it's smaller."

Persephone had no idea why, but that reply and the look in his eyes also made her blush. She turned away and allowed him room to get in.

He strode inside as she closed the door and then rooted herself at the farthest corner that her small compartment could offer away from him.

Hades cleared his throat. One glance at him and Persephone realized that he was keeping up a facade to make her feel at ease with him, but in truth, he was as tensed as she was.

Hades started quite straightforwardly, "Would you like me to explain about Macaria?"

Persephone shook her head, "No," she said, "I understand."

Both of Hades' brows raised in a show of surprise, then continued, "Do... you want to talk about Minthe?"

"No," she replied quite abruptly.

Hades nodded, "Do you want to discuss what happened between us?"

Persephone's eyes widened in answer, "No!"

Hades titled his head a little to the side, as if assessing her, and when what he found seemed to reach his appraisal, announced, "You know, Hermes paid a visit the other day."

Persephone instantly straightened up, "He did?"

"You're reaction, lovely wife, is quite wounding," his face registering something close to a snarl.

"He is a dear friend of mine, just as Aphrodite is a dear friend of yours," she explained, although it somehow darkened his expression all the more.

"You would be proud how passionately he was rallying to get you off my land and back to your mother's arms..." he pointed, "and his."

Persephone widened her eyes with the last statement, "You must be jesting," she refused to believe Hermes would say that in front of Hades, for if there was a god Hermes often felt intimidated with even for no apparent reason, it was Hades. "He couldn't have said the last one," she argued.

Hades shrugged, "Maybe that was not his exact words, but that was precisely the implication."

Persephone furrowed her brows at him, "Are you jealous?"

Hades levelled his shoulders, "Whatever I felt for Hermes is inconsequential to the message he brought," he said in diversion, "Your mother has secured a meeting with Zeus and Hera to discuss the validity of our marriage in a private hearing around two days from now."

'_Gracious!_' Persephone realized, _'He really WAS jealous!'_

She could hardly suppress the smile on her face and focus at the actual news at hand.

'_Her mother,'_ she repeated to herself, _'It's about her mother.'_

"What are you smiling about?" Hades demanded.

"Nothing," she denied, the expression instantly wiped out from her face.

Hades cleared his throat again, and she caught his gaze.

"I just want you to know..." he started quite seriously, "That I'm not here to _force_ you back into the palace..."

The slightest twitch in her mouth made him reply in apparent defense, "I'm not saying that your presence is not _missed _in the palace," Hades immediately retracted, "Quite the opposite is true."

Her brows raised in an unsaid anticipation. It's really amazing how he renders her speechless.

"Macaria's been looking for you," he informed, trying not to look at her at the mention of his daughter, "She'd been bugging the nymphs to no end as to your whereabouts. Nyx and Hecate are no good either. They're behaving more like a child about your absence."

Persephone smiled, picturing them perfectly in her mind, "How are the judges?"

"Worse," Hades retorted, "They can make noise better than the Furies."

"And the Fates?"

"Giving me daily premonition on the most auspicious day to follow you," he provided.

"And you?" Persephone whispered.

Hades ran a hand at the back of his neck. Persephone had come to realize that he does that whenever he's uncertain of what to do, and then he confessed, "Getting undone every single day."

Her breathe caught in her throat.

Hades recovered himself quite quickly though - he always does - it made her think she heard the wrong thing, as he continued, "Well... earlier, what I just meant to say, is that I'm not forcing you to do anything," he clarified his previous statement, "Whenever it pleases you to return to the palace or meet with Zeus and Demeter in Olympus, it all depends on you. I'm not going to force you. Not anymore."

For a while, Persephone just stood there looking at him and Hades staring back at her, no one really making any effort to break the silence. She bit at her lip. She'd actually been dying to ask him something ever since he showed up, she took in a deep breath, "If..." she began quite unsurely, "If I'm going to kiss you right now... would you take it as a sign that I will go back to the palace?"

Hades seemed to have been caught off guard by the question, his eyes bore onto hers before he slowly shook his head without a sound.

She nodded, and then whispered, "Good," as she stepped closer towards him.

Every movement was set to entrance him. She didn't stop until she was only a few inches away from him, pausing only to reflect at how she always gets drowned by those dark grey eyes, before she then pushed herself on her toes and planted a soft, lingering kiss on his lips.

She meant it to be a quick chaste one, just to feel him, just to know that he was more than the recurring image from her dreams, but somehow Persephone found her hand curling itself languidly around his neck and the other one finding its way inside his cloak, pressing herself closer to him.

Hades' response wasn't as chaste either. He was as hungry for her as she was for him. And the only time that they paused to catch their breaths it was only for Hades to ask, in a ragged voice, "Are you sure?"

Persephone nodded, _'Yes,' _she wasn't even able to voice it out.

Hades actually looked relieved about it, he dug his hand into her hair and crushed his mouth into hers. And Persephone was lost. She was lost by the taste and touch and smell of him. And she couldn't get enough. He was consuming her senses. She wanted this. She wanted _him_.

He pushed her towards the bed, and she pushed his cloak off him. She clumsily fumbled at his buttons while he easily slipped her gown down into the floor. He drove her backwards into the bed and they both stumbled on it.

Hades heaved himself up, Persephone following his movement not even once breaking the kiss, as he tried to make good with the buttons she was unsuccessfully trying to undo. An approving moan passed her lips as he shrugged his shirt away and she spread her hands across his sculpted bare chest.

"We have to teach you how to do that next time," Hades murmured against her mouth, pressing her back into the pillows.

He trailed his lips down her neck, his beard upon her skin sending tingling sensations down to the tip of her toes. She instantly clutched her hand on his hair when his mouth clamped on her breasts, lavishing each one the same thorough attention that he gave the other. She bit on her lip when his mouth began to trace a downward path to her flat stomach, and then downwards, and downwards. He ran a rough hand through her legs and pushed them apart, opening herself up to him, and when suddenly his mouth sought the center of her womanly being, she threw her head back, crying out in a tone that was supposed to be reprimanding but came out as a gasp, "HADES!"

His sweet torture caused her to near whimpering, writhing against him as his hands anchored on her legs. He didn't stop no matter how urgent her cries had become. Persephone found herself tumultuously arched forward as she burst into a million blinding pieces, and then falling back down into the mattress, shaky and terribly out of breath.

Her heart had barely stopped racing when she felt Hades poised above her, she gripped on his upper arm to warn him, and he nestled on her neck, nibbling at her lobe in response, causing shivers to run down her entire being. A soft gasp escaped her lips when he finally drove deep into her, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

She felt her eyes prickle, she didn't expect it to hurt like the first time, but it did. A soft sob must've escaped her lips because she suddenly heard Hades assuring her, "It's okay. It's okay."

Feeling her relaxing beneath his touch, Hades trailed his lips down the soft flesh of her neck, and then gripping at her leg, lifted her on top of him catching her by surprise, her hair falling wildly over her shoulders. '_What was he doing?'_ her mind rummaged as she looked down on him, his darkened eyes staring back up at her, and when he suddenly eased her into a drugging rhythm, she had to close her eyes, willing herself not to scream.

She let out a soft moan when she felt him straining deeper into her as he pushed himself up, his lips finding her ear, growling, "Open your eyes."

She did as she was told, helpless. His eyes roamed over her face and he whispered, "God, you're beautiful," before taking her into a deep kiss, his tongue plunging into her, his lips molding perfectly with hers.

Their movement immediately picked up the pace. They became more frantic, more hurried. Straining for that one final fulfilment. She pushed Hades back into the pillows, one hand on his chest, pinning him down. And in that instant, Persephone realized how she affects Hades in the same way that he affects her, and it empowered her. She threw her head back as she felt herself closing in on him, one final stroke and Persephone let out a loud cry, followed by a roar wrenching from Hades' chest as she fell forward on him from their shared shattering release.

She opened her eyes, her hands supporting her from falling down into him, Hades gazing back at her through heavy lidded eyes, and she heard him say with a short shake of his head, "Where have you been my entire life?"

Persephone completely collapsed into Hades' chest, not knowing if her breathing will ever find its stillness, and replied, "In Enna. I've always been in Enna."

A rumble tore from his chest as he pushed her back into the pillows, crushing her, "Damn Enna! Damn it to pieces!" as he drowned her once more with his kisses.


	35. Chapter 35

TH0UGHTS

Hades gazed down at the incredibly beautiful woman curled up beside him, sleeping peacefully, and wondered in amazement how on earth he'd end up with her. It could've been any one of Zeus' numerous daughters frolicking by Sicily the day he'd decided to give Zeus a payback. _'It could've been any one of Zeus' daughters,'_ he repeated to himself, and, by the Styx, who knows how THAT would've turned out!

He cringed to even think about it. There couldn't be anybody else, his mind refused to even consider it. It's always going to be _her_. It's always going to be Persephone. He didn't want it any other way.

_'By the Furies!'_ Hades threw his gaze to the ceiling of Persephone's humble four-poster bed, as he languorously ran his hand down her back. _'Now how is he ever going to explain this to Demeter?'_

He did receive another missive right after Hermes' departure. This time, it was from Demeter's own handwriting. The woman is seven months on the way - thanks to his brother Poseidon, and she's a wreck. He had never had any disagreement with the goddess before, he'd always thought her the most practical and unassuming diety in Olympus, and it troubled him to admit that he had caused this blow into her once humdrum life.

And it was a major blow!

On his part, he _was_ ready to give up Persephone once the matter with Zeus and the giants were settled. He really _was_. THAT was the agreement he had with Persephone herself. He had a life, and she had hers. They were both clear on that one. They were both doing fine separately. He just didn't know how it'd all end up to... this.

Actually, he still couldn't figure it all out.

He'd been reasoning with himself the first time they'd... _failed_ each other. Nobody could possibly blame him if he'd developed a certain amount of attraction to his _wife_. Any man with eyes would be easily attracted to the woman. He just didn't expect her to return the favour.

In normal circumstances, he wouldn't even have considered Persephone at all. He even recalled scoffing at the younger gods who began to follow her around like dogs after her official introduction to Olympus. She just never was a prospect for him. She was everything he'd always steered clear away from. A domineering mother, a too sheltered background, she was awfully naive for her own good, and most of all, she was a goddess. Those ingredients had always spelled disaster.

And it WAS disaster.

But by the gods, he wasn't even sure if he wants to let her go.

Damn, he HAD to let her go. What was he even thinking?

It was never his choice to pick. It has always been between Persephone and Demeter. But what he _did_ have the power to do was to deliver back the daughter to the mother. It was never his choice to make her stay or make her _want_ to stay. He HAD to bring Persephone back to Olympus, back to the waiting arms of her mother... and hope... hope that there would be a little part of Persephone that would want to go back... to him.

* * *

><p>Persephone revelled at the feeling of water showering down her back, as she took a quick bath, her frazzled nerves slowly getting soothed. She had just woken up, with Hades' arms draped around her, and more startlingly, her arms were coiled across his chest, one leg intertwined with his, as if she'd never wanted to let him go.<p>

_Holy Olympus! What is she going to do with him?_

She allowed the water to trickle down the length of her body, savouring the sensation of it, but it was still the remembrance of Hades' lips and touch that lingered in her skin. She could feel him in every part of her. He was everywhere. And no matter how much she'd try to rub the feeling off, the memory will always be there.

If any of her nymph friends felt even an ounce of the passion she'd felt for Hades, she'd not be surprised if they're always hankering out from their regular duties just to be with their special someone.

She closed her eyes just recalling how brazenly she'd responded to his every touch. She'd never felt more like a goddess until she'd found Hades. And she had no idea how he does that!

The length with which she'd separated herself from Hades' only emphasized what she'd been speculating all along. She more than liked him. She loved him. Just as he is. With all his flaws and everything else that went with him, Macaria and Cerberus in tow, she wouldn't want him any other way. She came to realize that what was troubling her, was not the feeling that he'd drawn out from her, but HOW she'd reconcile him with the life she had left in Enna.

_'And would her mother ever understand?' _she asked herself.

Rhea assured her that Demeter would, but... it just doesn't feel right. It just wouldn't make sense. Her mother had gone through so many things in the past few months for her, none of them good at all... it just wouldn't feel right to ask her to reconsider. To even ask her mother to do so would border between insensitivity and pure self-centeredness. Both of which Persephone frowned upon.

'_Oh, if only she'd gotten to know Hades in a more conventional manner!'_ Persephone exclaimed.

A pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped itself around her waist and lips tracing a hot trail down the back of her neck effectively distracted her from her thoughts. She placed a hand to the wall in front of her to steady herself.

Hades turned her around, meeting her lips with his. She captured his face with her hands just as soon as she'd got air to breathe, eyeing his beard, she suggested, "We really have to do something with that beard."

He tilted his head, "You really don't like it, do you?" he smirked.

She shook her head with a short laugh.

"I thought so," he nodded and then left her so suddenly it made her feel utterly bereft. He returned with a shaving knife at hand, the other one rubbing soap into his jaw, and then shoved the razor into her hand.

"You do it," he proclaimed.

Persephone's eyes widened, "I don't..." she stuttered in shock, raising the razor in her hand, "I don't know how to."

Hades smiled, "That's why I'm teaching you _how to_," he replied, mimicking her last statement, guiding her hand down his jaw.

Persephone's breath hitched as she watched her hand, holding the shaving knife, his fingers coiled around her wrist as he guided her down the base of his throat, moving slowly upwards to his jaw in careful, mechanical motion. He guided her through to a few more strokes, each one leaving a trail of soft shaved skin in his jawline, before he let go of her hand.

Persephone stared at him, startled, "I... I might hurt you," she aired with hesitation.

He shook his head knowingly, "No, you won't," he said, planting one hand down her waist and the other supporting both of them on the wall behind her.

_'No, she won't,' _she acknowledged herself. She wouldn't know what to do with herself if she'd hurt him.

He allowed her a few silent, hesitant moments with the razor, being extremely careful not to dig in too much into the skin, fearful of possibly cutting him.

"See..." he encouraged on her first swift, clean stroke, brushing his lips to hers, "You're doing great."

Lessening her tension, Hades eased her into a conversation as she began her task anew, "There's going to be a masquerade in the palace tomorrow," he informed nonchalantly, "The number of deaths from the mortal lands have perceptibly reduced after your mother resurfaced. The judges _demanded_ a celebration."

Persephone narrowed her eyes on him, the razor in her hand suspended in its motion, "Are you inviting me?" she inquired, "Or seducing me back to the palace?"

He titled his head, "The last one sounded lovely."

Her lips drew to a straight line.

"That is IF you do want to attend..." he added, "Remember, I'm not forcing you..."

Persephone considered for a moment and then returned her attention back to his jawline, "I'd think about it," she replied.

This time, he remained silent and allowed her a few quiet moments to actually concentrate on the shaving knife in her hand as she tentatively ran it across the remaining hair across his jawline. Not that it was any improvement at all, their intimate position kept her at eye level with Hades that she was, all the time, painfully aware that his eyes never left her face. And whenever she had the urge to look up at him, he was always gazing back down at her. And it made her feel undone a little bit more every time. He was maddening!

She let go a loud breathe of relief when she _finally_ did finish, she smiled proudly looking at her work of art, "Well, there you are," she teased.

But he didn't smile back. The look in his eyes made shivers to run down her spine, and he whispered in that deep baritone voice that will forever be carved into her memory, "I love your eyes."

She swallowed hard, "I thought you loved my legs."

The moment the words got out of her mouth, she immediately wanted to swallow them back down.

A wolfish grin ran across his face, "Observant," he praised with a slow laugh, "_Very_ Observant." Her breathing seemed to stop as his face suddenly hardened, pushing her back on the wall, throwing the razor away, raising her up and wrapping her legs roughly around his hips, "Let's put that observation to the test, shall we?" he said.

He made a growling noise in his throat as he bent down for one overpowering kiss, one second and she'll be helpless to his demands, one more moment and she'll be an accomplice to her own desires. She strained away from the kiss and he gave her a questioning glance.

She couldn't bear the thought of looking into his eyes and she wrapped her arms around his neck, marvelling at the feeling of his broad shoulders, and whispered into his ear, "I want my own chambers, Hades. _My own_."

He knew _exactly_ what she was referring to for his shoulders immediately stiffened. She wouldn't want to develop any sort of relationship with Hades while she continues to share another woman's chambers, regardless if she's already dead and gone! She would never want to be fighting with someone else's memory.

And he understood her. Or at least didn't make any objections about it, because she suddenly had him pushing her back into the wall, answering roughly, "Whatever you wish, _milady_," he uttered in a tensed voice, "Whatever you wish."


	36. Chapter 36

TETE-A-TETE

"Are you listening?"

Persephone snapped her attention back to Rhea as the older goddess ceased on tugging at the massive table cloth, flowing all the way down to the floor, as she was sewing it in the airy drawing room, with an openly questioning look on her face.

"I'm sorry," Persephone apologized as she stood with her back against the rows of floor-length windows, "You were saying?"

Rhea narrowed her eyes at her, looking a little bit distracted, "I said that I just had a surprise invitation to a masquerade from Hades. You see, he never invites me to anything..." and then suddenly surprised Persephone when she cut it off by throwing both hands onto her lap with an exasperated sigh, bluntly saying, "You know, I was actually half-expecting you'd be travelling back with Hades when he left earlier in the morning. And DON'T for a second deny that he didn't at all indicate for you to return to the palace because I know a man's look when he's hatching a plan to get his wife back."

This time it was Persephone who narrowed her eyes at Rhea, and bit at her tongue not to make any comment that would imply anything close to _'Was that based from experience?'_

Instead Persephone contented herself with a brief reply, "I told him I'd think about it."

"Ha!" Rhea made a loud laugh, looking all too pleasant with the answer and teased, "You're good!" She gave a nod and returned her attention back to her sewing, "That's the right thing to do to keep your man, dearie. You give them a chase."

Persephone looked away, not really wanting to give Rhea any response. She couldn't really judge her behaviour of last night was anything close to '_giving him a chase'_. She left her post by the windows and proceeded to one of the drawers in the room and pulled out the ruby necklace she brought in earlier before Rhea had arrived in the room and placed it on top of the table for the older goddess to see.

"Holy Styx!" Rhea exclaimed, dropping the needle and the cloth to her lap, and then looked up to Persephone, "He GAVE this to you?"

Persephone nodded, "And this morning, he left this," she placed a dainty matching ruby ring that looked so delicate beside the overpowering necklace.

Rhea's eyes had widened in a state of disbelief, "And you said, _'you'd think about it?'_"

"I didn't know what I was supposed to say?" Persephone reasoned, "The first time he gave me the necklace, I felt so utterly insulted, I ran away!"

"What?" Rhea replied, "Why?"

Persephone blushed at the question, she didn't really think she'd want to expound on an answer for that and settled with, "Nobody has ever given me jewelries before," she said, "I mean, my father did... he sent me a gold necklace after I got married to Hades. But besides that... there's nothing else."

There was a sudden look of pride in the elder goddess' face when she said, "You're tough."

Persephone stared back at her, but there must be something that Rhea read in her face for the elder goddess instantly straightened her back, "You've made up your mind, haven't you?" Rhea inquired.

Persephone took the opposite seat, and heavily sat on it.

"You two are honouring the marriage," Rhea concluded, positively interpreting her silence.

Persephone let out a loud sigh.

Rhea was silent for a moment, and then let out a knowing shrug, "Seems like he must've been very _persuasive_ after all..."

Persephone couldn't help but blush at the remark.

Rhea chuckled at the look on the younger goddess' face, "It's not as if we're deaf you know," she teased, "The walls have ears. And anyways, this is but a small abode!"

Persephone eyes widened, not really knowing how to reply on that. And, really, if Rhea's abode was anything close to _'small'_, then Persephone would not know how to start describing other people's houses.

"I'm just teasing you," Rhea stated, totally at ease with the conversation, and then gave a serious look to the younger goddess, "You know THIS is going to be very difficult."

Persephone took in a deep breath and replied down-heartedly, "I know."

Rhea nodded, and asked hesitantly, "So... when might you be leaving for the palace?"

Persephone bit at her lip.

"You mean NOW?" Rhea exclaimed with surprise.

Persephone gave her a shy smile, "I apologize for the short warning."

Rhea immediately stood up, "By the Furies, but I'll be coming with you!" she replied, dropping the cloth she was sewing down to the floor, and then hurriedly calling for a nymph, "Ephyra! Creusa! Kindly take care of this table cloth, will you? I've got a masquerade to attend and a grandchild to meet!"

* * *

><p>"Zeus!" Demeter howled as she hurried her steps to follow the king of the gods walking down the hallway in Olympus, "I swear, if you won't stop this very instant I will curse you into a beanstalk!"<p>

That must've taken his attention for he stopped and spun around to face her, "Demeter," he let out a deep breath, "We both know that's not going to work. I'll still get back to my normal form even if you tried. I'm a god."

"But that will keep you still momentarily," Demeter argued.

Zeus took in another breath, completely exasperated by the whole situation and said, "We've already talked about this..." suddenly turning serious.

"Exactly the point!" Demeter reacted, "So where is my daughter?" Each word said loudly for emphasis.

Zeus looked down on her heavily pregnant form and cautioned, "Please don't over-excite yourself, you'll harm..."

"I don't mind and I don't care!" Demeter nearly but shouted. She had to. Or else she'll fall down crying in front of Zeus and she'd rather die than do that. Ofcourse she did care about her state, at the end of the day, the child will be hers to care for. Just like Persephone was... a long time ago.

Demeter breathed in deeply and started, "I've spent my entire life trying to protect Persephone from this life," she said, "I didn't want her to suffer the same fate that I had suffered, or anything close to that matter, that's why I've always kept her away..."

Zeus actually looked embarrassed by what he heard for he murmured, "Demeter, I've already apologized a thousand times..."

"This is you all over again Zeus!" she shook her head irreverently, "YOU had made me a pawn a long time ago in your marital problems with Hera because having someone in between is the only way you can get her attention! And now YOU placed your own daughter at stake for a power play between you and Hades!"

Zeus made a stepped forward, "Oh for Tartarus' sake! Persephone will not suffer the same thing that you've suffered. She won't be dishonoured. She's married to Hades, for crying out loud!"

"She was _forced_ into marrying Hades!" Demeter corrected, "Big difference! What good has a forced marriage been to you, eh Zeus?"

The king of the gods actually took offense on the statement and hissed in a low voice, "Contrary to what everyone may think, Lady Demeter, I LOVE Hera!"

Demeter was not at all frightened, "Quite a strange way of showing it, don't you think?"

"Careful now," Zeus threatened darkly.

She knew she was testing a ruling god's patience and it had never done anyone good. After all, Olympian gods are known for their quick temper.

Demeter called on all her courage, "She was the only strength I had on those horrible days when I found out I was already carrying her. She was the only good thing that came out of that mistake... of _our_ mistake. And when I saw her in my arms, she took all the darkness in my world. She was everything to me. I don't even know how to begin describing how much it crushed me when the Fates came and told me of her destiny," she stated, "IF... Kore will never find her way back to me, Zeus, then all those hardships I've done to protect her, all those years in Enna, all the precautions, all the things that I've lived for... will be for nothing. So I beg you, Zeus, _please _bring my daughter back to me."


	37. Chapter 37

MASQUERADE

A little girl's soft surprised gasp, followed by a tumble of yellow mass came rushing down the grand staircase with an uncontrolled excited glee, "It's my mother!"

Persephone laughed in response, finding herself entangled in a little girl's embrace the minute she'd stepped into the main hall in the Palace of Aix. She bent down and held the smiling girl in arm's length, "Look at you... all dressed up!"

Macaria replied with an all-too-pleased giggle, her dark grey eyes standing out from the golden hair that framed her face and from the light canary dress she wore.

"Can you give me a turn?" Persephone pampered, as Macaria playfully obliged. "You look lovely," Persephone complimented, which the child accepted without a reservations.

Macaria's brows suddenly furrowed, shadowing her bright features, "Where have you been?" she frowned questionably, "I thought you were never coming back."

"Who said I was never coming back?" Persephone asked.

"The nymphs," Macaria pouted, "They said you were not coming back because you're not really my mother," she explained openly, "Did... did father also frighten you?" she added inquisitively, "They said you were frightened that's why you left?"

The sudden inquiry caught Persephone offguard, she couldn't very well just say she'd been at odds with the girl's father - and everything else around him, for that matter. Persephone rattled out a reply, "I... well I..." she cleared her throat, "Your father didn't _frighten _me, I was..."

"I asked her to visit me," supplied a pleasant voice behind her.

Macaria's gaze fixed at the approaching figure clad in a rich emerald gown, and gripped at Persephone's skirt as if for assurance.

Persephone placed a hand at the girl's shoulder, and smiled at the approaching goddess, "She's your grandmother," she introduced.

Macaria took a hesitant step behind Persephone, and Rhea instantly took the situation in stride, "Is this she?" Rhea interjected, approaching the little girl with a smile that can win over a minotaur and bent down to her, "Come now sweetheart..." the elder goddess invited, and then froze midway as she came face to face with her newly-found grandchild. Rhea raised her gaze to Persephone in an unconcealed astonishment, whispering, "Dear me!" she uttered, "She looks just like _him_."

Persephone nodded indulgently, seeing the delight in Rhea's face.

Rhea turned her adoring gaze back to her granddaughter, saying, "Guess what?"

Macaria stared at her with anticipation in her eyes.

"I have something for you," Rhea informed.

"For me?" Macaria repeated.

Rhea nodded, waved a hand to one of the nymphs who came with her from her villa and presented a delicate, little doll to the awaiting girl. Macaria's eyes widened in astonishment at the gift, holding it in front of her, as if one who cannot believe her eyes, and then raised her gaze to Rhea, "It's beautiful!"

Rhea smiled at her warmly, "I'm glad you like it," she said, "Well, do you have a name for it?"

"A name?" Macaria echoed.

"Yes, a name," Rhea replied, "I always have name for my dolls."

"You have dolls?" Macaria repeated, the girl seemed to be hanging on to Rhea's every word.

_'Well,' _Persephone mused to herself, 'W_hen Rhea speaks, everyone is obligated to hang on to her every word. She IS, in fact, the mother of the three ruling Olympian Gods!'_

"Oh, Lots of them!" Rhea bragged teasingly to the child.

"And you name all of them?" she inquired.

Rhea nodded, "ALL of them."

Macaria stared back at her blonde haired doll in her hands and decided, "I think... I'm going to name her Melia."

"What a wonderful name!" Rhea clapped her hands together.

"Can I bring her to the masquerade?" Macaria asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not!" Rhea exclaimed, to which the child replied with pure exhilaration.

Persephone glanced at the group of nymphs that were left standing silently by the grand staircase, watching with great interest and a somewhat look of awe at the first meeting of one of the eldest goddesses with her long lost granddaughter.

"Where is the masquerade being held?" Persephone asked, which instantly snapped back the attention of the group of nymphs.

One of the palace nymphs, whom she remembered as someone called Lilaea, replied, "Uh... at the Throne Room, Lady Persephone."

"Very well then," she murmured, as she gestured at Rhea.

Lilaea immediately rushed down the landing of the staircase, offering, "Let us escort you into the venue, milady," she said, as she was followed by the rest of the nymphs, "We were about to usher in the Lady Macaria before you arrived."

"Wonderful," Persephone answered with a pleasant smile. She glanced behind her shoulder and asked the approaching LIlaea, "Are you the new ones overlooking after Macaria?"

The nymph nodded with pride, "Yes, milady."

Persephone stepped closer, her smile never fading from her lips, "Good. Now, Let's have an understanding, shall we?" she started in a low, ominous voice that she hardly recognized as her own, "As far as I'm concerned, I am Macaria's mother. Anyone who shall imply otherwise in the future in front of this little girl shall be accountable to me. And another thing," she followed, "Let's not add another wedge between Macaria and her father. They've had too much already in between the few years of Macaria's existence. I hope we're clear on that."

Lilaea was stunned silent for a moment, before clearing her throat, "Yes, milady."

Persephone stepped back and offered a beaming smile, "Well, shall we?" she asked, as she held out her hand to Macaria and proceeded to the direction of the Throne Room.

As expected, Rhea found her way to Persephone's other side.

"What..." the elder goddess whispered with an unrestrained curiosity in her voice, "...on earth did you say to that nymph? She looked like she had just swallowed a toad!"

Persephone tried to hide her smile, "Nothing."

"Oh, dearie, THAT wasn't nothing!" objected Rhea.

Persephone glanced at her with humour in her eyes, "Rhea..."

"Don't give me that tone," she protested, "You're trying to win me over with your charm."

Persephone raised her brows, "Oh, so I AM charming?"

"You know you are!" Rhea brushed off, "Now quit diverting the topic."

Persephone exaggerated a sigh. A few weeks with Rhea had taught her how to keep the goddess on her toes. And keeping out a secret from her, exactly does just that.

"Why don't we talk about it _after_ the party?" she suggested and doubled her pace, "Oh! Don't forget to wear your mask."

Staggered, Rhea pursued on her trail, "Oh, no, no, no," she declined, "I will never enjoy the party like this! Persephone! You're being cruel to your mother-in-law! You will not hear the end of this!"

* * *

><p>Hades lingered at the banquet table, his back facing the filled ballroom floor, as he ran his gaze approvingly down the length of the table boasting all variety of food and drinks one can ever think of.<p>

Hades smiled, _'This is one of the reasons he loved it when his palace organizes a party,' _he mused, _'They never fail to satisfy his appetite.'_

For the masquerade, they decided to skip out the formalities of having a principal table perched at the head of the hall where he could dine together with the rest of the palace gods, instead, everyone was invited to mingle with the rest of the crowd. And he found no objection to that. In fact, the otherwise was true. It made his life easier, because he can now effortlessly avoid the judges or Nyx and Hecate from questioning him regarding his visit to Persephone.

_Although, as to why he appeared to be answerable to them when it comes to his wife, he still really didn't know._

A sudden hush was felt across the wide room, the music began to dwindle, and there was a sudden rush of activities with Nyx's voice heard over the crowd, "Oh Goodness Gracious!"

And he knew. Hades knew his wife has arrived. She always had that effect on people.

He turned around and found her already encircled by Nyx, Erebus, Hecate, Aeacus, and MInos – who mechanically signalled for the musicians for a lively number. Beside her, _for all that is holy_, was his mother, who was fussing over Macaria.

Minos excitedly invited Persephone to the dancefloor, which she graciously accepted, and led her to the crowd. The dancefloor was packed, but they all paved way for her as she and Minos took a place at the center, walking like a queen taking over her spot.

Hades was in awe. He could not believe his eyes. This could very well not be the carefree goddess from Enna. There was mystery in those dark blue eyes that shone behind the glittering black and silver mask perched atop the bridge of her nose. She wore a voluminous red ball gown that showed off her delicate creamy shoulders, and on her graceful neck sat the one jewellery she initially threw away: the bold ruby necklace. She was a sight to behold. You only have to give her a gown and everyone's eyes will be glued to her the entire night.

Hades looked around the crowd and proved just that. Even the partners dancing with them were turning their heads at her.

Persephone, as always, seemed to be unattached to the attention around her, and actually seemed to be focusing on something she was asking Minos as she kept her eyes darting around the expanse of the room.

Hades felt someone approaching him.

"How did you know that she would come?" Rhadamanthus inquired.

"I didn't," he admitted.

"But still you allowed the masquerade to proceed," the judge continued.

"All based on a hunch," Hades shrugged offhandedly, "It was a good shot though."

Rhadamanthus chuckled, "I think, my friend, married life suits you."

Hades made a loud laugh, "If you think I'm going to fall for that one, you're mistaken."

Rhadamanthus crossed his arms across his chest, "You only need to show up where she'd been staying and she immediately returned to the palace the next day. I wonder how you did it..."

"Charm," he replied without skipping a beat, "Pure charm. And besides, I heard that woman she'd been staying with is such a poor company."

"You do realize you're talking about your mother, don't you?" Rhadamanthus quizzed.

"Oh, is she?" he joked.

Hades, whose eyes never left the dancefloor, suddenly saw Persephone's searching gaze fall upon him. He swore he could see a half smile forming from her lips when she saw him. And apparently, he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Rhadamanthus turned his head on him and narrowed his eyes, "Are you two making things official?"

Hades tapped his friend's shoulder and nodded, "'No comment' is such a splendid expression, and I'm going to use it again and again."

He immediately retreated before Rhadamanthus could make any other remark, hastily grabbed a fruit from the banquet table and headed out to the veranda. The smell of fresh night air combined with the thick scent of the flowers in the garden below greeted him as he stepped into the open veranda. There were a few people scattered around the wide terrace, enjoying the scenery of his palace's wide lawns under the light of the pale moonless skies.

He rested his elbows atop the balustrade, took his mask off, as he gazed down at the fruit he picked up and groaned. It was a pomegranate. He didn't even like pomegranates! Too many seeds than a fruit should deserve! He looked behind his shoulder, wondering if he could make a quick dash back into the banquet table and then opted against it, knowing that Rhadamanthus might still be lingering there.

He frowned at the fruit in his hand, _'This should do,'_ he settled hesitantly, as he crushed the fruit with one hand to crack it open and then started peeling inside for its tasty seeds.

"I was wondering if you happened to see my husband?"

His hand stuck in the air after he popped a seed into his mouth. _'Damn,'_ he thought, _'Where on earth did she learn to speak like that?'_

He felt a smile tugging on his lips as he calmly turned around to face her, "I'm not sure I'd met your husband, milady," he said, tilting his head as he ran an appreciative gaze down Persephone's regal figure before him, "What does he look like?"

She coolly clasped her hand together, amusement painted in her half-concealed face, as she began to slowly walk towards him. "Tall, grey eyes, tanned complexion... newly-shaven," she stopped by the balustrade beside him, not once breaking from his gaze, "And he was wearing just the same thing that you are wearing when I spotted him back there by the crowd."

Her blue eyes were drowning him, and he broke the contact first before she could take over his resolve. He picked another seed from the pomegranate, joking, "If that's true, then your husband, my dear, have an exemplary good taste in clothing."

"He does," she agreed, resting an arm at the balustrade, facing him squarely, "He has a good taste in everything."

Hades raised the fruit in the air as if in a toast. He was interestingly entertained by the conversation, "Sounds to me like you have yourself a good catch," he jested, as he leaned his back on the balustrade as well.

"I know, right?" she replied, "Trouble is, it's not only me who knows what a good catch he is. That view is actually shared by many others. Just imagine how difficult it is to keep other women's hands away from your husband," she added with an exaggerated sigh, and began acting like she was looking around her for her stray husband, "I was so worried back there at the dance floor that somebody else had taken him away from me and I rushed out here."

"And, have you found him?"

Her eyes settled on his and answered, "Yes."

Hades swallowed hard on that. "Did you find something that you should worry about?"

"No."

"Thought so," he shrugged and twisted himself to face her, "I don't think your husband would look at any other woman with you looking like that, milady."

This time, she was the one getting flustered. Hades could've laughed aloud. The woman doesn't know how to take compliments!

"Could... could you do me one thing?" she asked.

'_Damn, he would do anything for her'_, he thought and nodded.

"Don't move," she said.

"What?"

"Just don't move," she repeated, taking off her mask and closing in the distance between them. She reached a hand to his face, her perfume easily drugging his senses, and pulled him gently towards her. Her kisses always effortlessly making him forget everything around him, and left him stunned and speechless when it was over.

"There," she smiled shyly, as she patted him by the chest and took a step back, "Just want to make sure that my husband won't look at another one," her gaze dropped at the fruit in his hand and surprised him by plucking a seed out of it and brought it into her mouth.

Hades snapped back into attention, and grasped at her hand, but it was too late, she had already eaten the seed, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I think you know what I'm doing," she replied in all seriousness.

"No," he shook his head, completely in shock, "I DON'T know what you're doing."

She met his eyes, "I'm complicating things."

"What?" he exclaimed, not sure if he actually heard the right thing, "Is THIS not complicated enough for you? Do you know the repercussions of what you just did without..."

She placed a finger to his mouth, "Would I have restrained myself from eating for months if I didn't?" and took another seed and ate it.

He shook his head, "I don't understand," he uttered as she picked another one. He raised the fruit away from her and repeated, "STOP THIS!"

She stood her ground and faced him, a resolute expression painted into her features, "I want to remain married to you."

The reply she gave robbed him off his breath momentarily.

When he didn't answer, she continued, "This is the only way that I can ensure myself that I will have a connection to you if the worst thing happens after we'll head back to Olympus," a pleading look suddenly wrought into her face, "Do you want to get out of this marriage?"

'_By the gods, he didn't!' _he thought. He didn't even know why she should ask that.

She read the answer in his eyes and pulled back the arm that was holding the fruit away from her and he let her have her share.

"God, I'm hungry!" she jested as she picked onto the fruit.

Suddenly, a commotion was heard inside the Golden Room, visibly jolting Persephone out as the double doors of the hall were thrown wide open, Hermes gallantly marching inside followed by a number of Olympian guards.

Hades groaned, "Your Hermes loves to make an entrance, doesn't he?"

Persephone's eyes had grown as wide as saucers, staring up at him. She gazed back into the room where Hermes was inquiring about her whereabouts and when his eyes met hers, there was a look of realization that dawned into her face and she threw an accusing glance back at Hades.

"This masquerade wasn't about a celebration about the decreased number of deaths, isn't it?" she said in a painful voice, "This is a Farewell Party for me."


	38. Chapter 38

REUNITED

"Demeter, stop," Zeus demanded.

Demeter replied with a killing look, and resumed her pacing.

"Stop it," Zeus repeated, "Could you please just stop it! You're making me dizzy!"

The goddess didn't heed his request as she maintained walking to and fro across the vast open terrace that is connected to Zeus' study. She couldn't possibly keep herself still. She knew she can't. Her handwritten appeal to Hades cataloguing her anguish, her anger, and her desire to get her daughter back had hit their mark. Hades gave way. And Hermes was immediately sent out to escort Kore back to Olympus.

She couldn't begin to describe the feeling when she received a reply from Hades' own personal messenger specifying the day that they can meet with Persephone and bring her back to Olympus. She was finally going to have her daughter back. Back to her and away from that monster who dared to tear them apart.

"I swear the woman will have the baby even before Persephone arrives," Demeter heard Zeus grumbling to Hera in a low voice, as they both sat royally by the terrace table, Hera coolly preoccupied as she poured juice into a goblet. "Could you make her stop? Persephone will..."

"_Kore_!" Demeter hotly corrected, "We call her Kore."

Zeus scowled at her beneath his golden brows, "Oh for the love of all that is holy, woman, can you please take a seat?"

"And share a table with you?" Demeter answered in her most pompous tone, "I'd most absolutely will not. I'd rather pace around here for eternity."

"Seriously, you two!" Hera exclaimed as she stood up, goblet in hand, and approaching Demeter, "Here, drink this just to keep yourself calm."

Demeter stared at the goblet suspiciously.

Hera raised an all-too knowing brow, "I don't know about you, but giving birth in this terrace doesn't sound so appealing to me," she said and nudged the goblet into her hand, "Drink it."

Demeter accepted the offer and drank from the goblet thirstily. It did have a soothing effect into her nerves, whatever Hera had placed on it.

"Now, why won't you seat?" Hera suggested with a charming smile. The woman really do know how to put on the charm when she need to. And it easily won Demeter over.

"I AM going to sit, but only if _that _husband of yours would stop biting at my heels," Demeter cut off.

"What?" Zeus reacted, "All I was saying earlier was if..."

"Zeus, _darling_," Hera called out in an overly-sweet voice, and then added quite drastically, "Shut it, please?"

Not wanting to be plainly reprimanded, Zeus opened his mouth to counter, only to be silenced by Hera's hand on his shoulder as Demeter took a seat at the table, "Please?" Hera repeated to her husband in a much pleasant tone and Zeus kept his mouth shut.

Demeter rolled his eyes. She can't really figure out why Hera was too blind to see the power she had over Zeus. If she'd only be more open to him and about her feelings to Zeus then the rest of womankind will be spared her husband's straying attention.

Demeter suddenly scowled at a recollection. _'She was PRETTY sure Hera was entertaining Hades the same time that Zeus got infatuated with her,' _Demeter recalled, scanning her mind in furious concentration, _'Wasn't it? But that was a long, long time ago, she can hardly remember... Is that the reason why Hera could never forgive...'_

The study door suddenly bolted open, jolting Demeter out from her reverie and out came Hermes from the study room and into the terrace, followed by a stunningly beautiful woman all clad in silky red, and Demeter felt her jaw drop, the goblet falling out from her hand. She didn't even realize she had already pushed herself up.

She half-noticed that Zeus and Hera had also stood up on their arrival.

Demeter stared at the woman in red, and the woman with the bluest of eyes stared back at her in a disbelieving silence. Demeter couldn't be quite sure. The woman looked like her Kore, but...

Her hair that was elegantly piled up on her head was a shade darker than Kore's sun-kissed hair. Her skin that had always been creamy white had now grown immaculately porcelain. There was now a certain kind of knowing that hinted from the depths of those royal blue eyes that once only showed shyness and humor. This majestic vision before them was far from the laughing young goddess that once inhabited the valley of Enna. Surely, this can't be...

A tear trickled from the woman's eyes as her gaze fell down into her heavily expecting form and then came out a voice that could only come from her daughter, "Mother?" she whispered questioningly.

"Kore...?" Demeter felt herself began to breakdown from where she stood.

Kore covered her mouth with one hand to suppress a sob and then ran to her mother, imprisoning her in a tight embrace.


	39. Chapter 39

MOTHER AND DAUGHTER

_Demeter's Temple, Valley of Enna_

Persephone crossed her arms atop the wide open window and rested her head atop it, staring admiringly at the vast green scenery before her, closing her eyes as she felt a soft breeze caressing her face. She missed the wind, she mused, taking in a deep breath. Funny, she didn't remember any semblance of a breeze back in...

She bit her lip, deliberately cutting the thought off, feeling a sheer stabbing pain slashing inside her.

He turned his back on her.

The truth of the matter is that _he_ thoughtlessly turned his back on her. As if she didn't matter at all. As if she doesn't mean anything for him. As if she was just a piece of chattel that can easily be passed back and forth from one person to another. And he didn't even ask her opinion about it. He just went on and made a decision without hearing a single word from her.

She had never felt so utterly, helplessly dispensable and insignificant... not until _him_.

And every time she gets to think about it, the pain gets even deeper, sometimes to a point it almost feels physical.

She took in a long deep breath.

She'd given up trying to figure him out. Every time she thinks she'd _finally_ figured him out, he goes on and does the opposite thing of what she'd _thought _he'd do. Usually, it surprises her, but recently, it just devastated her.

A child's piercing cry shrilled across the airy room, followed by another, pushing Persephone out from her thoughts as she turned at the ivory cribs of her twin siblings, smiling at them.

She walked over the first baby who cried and took him out from his crib, "Arion!" Persephone made a teasing reprimand at the curly brown-haired child whose eyes matched his hair, "Look, you woke Despoina up!"

She proceeded to walk over Despoina's berth and placed a stilling hand into the baby's chest, "Sshh..." she cooed, the baby's mass of raven-hair falling over her eyes, as she irritatedly tried to push them away, "Mother is still away," whispered Persephone as she cleared the hair out from Despoina's forehead, Arion already silent in her arms, and curiously looking down at his twin sister.

"We heard a baby's cry!" her nymph friend Actea announced as she barged into the twin's chambers followed by the redheaded Admete.

"Nothing that I can't handle," winked Persephone.

Admete pulled the crying Despoina out from her crib as Actea took Arion out from Persephone's arms.

"You know, I love you both and I know you love me..." she joked to her friends, "But seriously, I'm not that helpless."

"We know," Admete nodded.

Actea continued, "But you've got to make yourself available for your guests."

"We have guests?" inquired Persephone.

"Straight out from Delphi," Admete provided, "They're here to present their gifts to your mother after the birth of your brother and sister."

'_Five months after the birth of her siblings, and they're still receiving gifts from people coming from different lands for their healthy delivery,_' Persephone mused.

Actually, the reason she was almost always invited out whenever her mother receives her visitors is that they usually leaves out the unsaid part. People from across the land are not only congratulating Demeter for having safely given birth to her twins but also for having Persephone back in Enna and thanking her for blessing the lands once again with abundant harvests.

Ever since Persephone's return, she observed that everyone else just seems too eager to cross the part out where she'd been gone away to... _his_ land for a good nine months.

Which, quite honestly, suited her fine. Otherwise, she'd break down like a baby every other second if everyone keeps reminding her about anything that concerns _him_.

She looked at her dress and asked, "Do I look presentable enough?"

"Just a question," Actea returned with a playful glint in her eyes, "Do you have any other gown?"

Persephone gave a thoughtful frown, "Don't you like this?" she inquired, "All my other gowns are like this, long and white."

Actea nodded, "Thought so," she exclaimed.

"You don't like this?" repeated Persephone, sounding surprised, glancing back down at her white halter-neck gown, "I personally thought this was lovely. Now you've ruined it."

"That will do," Admete joined in.

"That will do?" repeated Persephone, "Now I seriously would love to go back to my chamber and look for something else to wear."

"And look for what?" Actea answered, "The belted _white_ tunic? Or maybe, that one-shouldered _white _gown?"

"Now I'm feeling really bad for my closet," she replied good-naturedly, "Thank you, so-called friends."

"Quick," Admete pushed her out of the room with them, "We can't keep your mother and your guests waiting."

* * *

><p>Demeter eyed her daughter mingling with the dancing crowd, as she sat at the principal banquet table at the main hall of her temple. They were entertaining a group of envoys from Delphi presenting her with their offerings for the return of abundant harvests in their lands and for congratulating her for a safe delivery of her new twins.<p>

Kore was gaily interacting with the visitors, laughing out loudly whenever a joke is being thrown at her, gracefully accepting invites to dance by the locals and by the visitors alike, and sometimes excusing herself to take a turn with Arion and Despoina who were being looked after by the nymphs.

It's _her _Kore once again. It's as if nothing ever happened. It's as if nothing's really changed.

'_But, something did change_,' Demeter finally admitted.

She'd been denying it to herself for quite a time now. But the more she denies it to herself, the more she notices it even more. On the outside, Kore gave the outward picture of her old self - carefree, cheerful, engaging - but at times she thinks that nobody is watching her, she'd have this far-off look, as if her mind suddenly drifts on to something and just when a somber look surfaces into her beautiful features, she immediately shakes it off by indulging into any other activity in sight to distract her.

Demeter shifted her thought to Hestia sitting beside her, "Have I already thanked you enough for constantly visiting up on me?"

The honey-haired Hestia gave her a pleasant smile, "Twice."

"So this counts as thrice..."

Hestia chuckled, "Yep."

"I'm getting better you know," assured Demeter at her older sister, a memory of herself breaking down at Hestia's chambers - heavily pregnant and filled with rage - in Olympus flashed back into her mind.

"I know," Hestia agreed, "I'm just making sure that I check on my little sister every once in a while. Especially now that you've got your hands full with your twins."

"Yes, they are quite a handful," Demeter concurred.

"Has..." Hestia let her voice trail down, "Has the father visited..."

"No," abruptly replied Demeter, "And I'd rather he not."

Hestia nodded, "Have the Fates already appeared yet for the twins..."

This time, Demeter's features darkened and shrugged it off.

Hestia read the meaning in her face, "Lots of people hate them," she stated, "But nobody can escape Fate. Not even the Gods."

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Demeter suddenly.

Hestia gently tapped at Demeter's hand above the table, "I'm just saying," she uttered calmly, "The quicker we can accept Fate the easier life gets for all of us."

Demeter dragged her attention back at the merry crowd, her daughter in the center of it.

"She really has quite adapted back to her old environment, hasn't she?" Hestia observed.

"She did," Demeter murmured.

"What is it?" Hestia asked, hearing the doubt in her voice.

Demeter sighed, "I just wish sometimes she'd tell me what it is she's thinking."

"Are you ready to hear what she _might_ be thinking?" returned Hestia.

Demeter frowned, knowing exactly what Hestia was implicitly suggesting. Ever since Kore's return, they had never discussed Hades... nor everything that has happened. She never asked Kore and Kore never opened the topic. Demeter couldn't quite decide if the silence regarding _the topic_ was best for her, or for Kore's sake.

"You do realize she never took off the ring, don't you?" Hestia aired.

_Yes, she was painfully aware of that!_ Demeter raged. Upon their arrival in Enna, Kore allowed them to divest of that cursed red dress in whatever way they wanted to, but she kept the jewelleries. Kore was quite firm about it. It never was up for discussion. She kept the jewelleries and she has never taken off that tiny golden ring in her left hand. And for the most part, it irritated Demeter so. But she kept silent about it.

Demeter let out a loud breath, "I just don't know how to vouch the topic to _Kore_..."

This time, Hestia narrowed her eyes at her with unsaid speculation.

"What?" Demeter exclaimed.

"Should I really be the one to break this off to you?"

Demeter shook her head in puzzlement, "What?"

"You do know she no longer merits the name _Kore_, don't you?" Hestia looked away from her then and added in a low but clear voice, "She's no longer a maiden. And I know that _you_ know it."

"I refuse to discuss this," Demeter fisted her hands.

"Everyone in Olympus calls her Persephone now."

"Not in Enna," she argued.

"Only because you insists on it."

"What do you want me to do?" demanded Demeter.

"Ask her what she feels about Hades."

Demeter looked away in fury, "Don't speak his name in my presence."

Hestia took a sip from her cool orange juice, and advised, "You know it's best that you know her thoughts about it before the six months break that Zeus gave you for the hearing on her marriage to Hades comes to an end."

"She'll remain in Enna," Demeter answered stubbornly, "I promise you, Hestia, I will do _everything_ in my power to ensure that she will stay in Enna. She is not going anywhere with THAT man! Not on my watch!"


	40. Chapter 40

HARD-HEADED

_Outside a Tavern, Thessaly_

Four hands were holding tightly on both his arms, setting them wide apart, as a big, burly man who reeked of whiskey threw a strong punch smack across his jaw. Encouraged by the hoot of an over-eager crowd, the man automatically followed it up with another cut to his right chin, nicking on his lower lip, making him taste a trickle of his own blood.

'_Ahh! To be human and foolish,'_ ruminated Hades, which actually sounded funny to him for it made him chuckle and ignited the man and his companions even more, showering him a string of punches and one poorly planted upper cut.

Satisfied, or probably weary of hitting him, the men threw him to the dusty ground as he coughed over the taste of his own blood.

"Think about that the next time you so much as glance at my woman, pretty boy!" the burly man warned, spitting to the ground as he hotly walked off followed by his equally uncouth accomplices. The crowd quickly dispersing on their wake, nobody ever dared approaching him.

That's what he liked about visiting the mortal lands under the guise of a mortal form. Everybody thinks they have a power over any body. Nobody regards him with any special treatment just because his a god or scares them off for the reason that he rules over the underworld.

He wiped the blood off his mouth, pushed himself heavily up and hobbled resolutely back into the tavern.

The burly man's blonde-haired woman in question stood by the portico with her arms crossed in her chest, watching him closely with a look of awe in her face. "That was impressive," she acknowledged as he stepped into the entry way, "Nobody has ever stood up against Talaus."

"I didn't stood up against Talaus," Hades drawled, trying to mimic the girl but feeling the alcohol taking over his system, "I allowed Talaus to stand up against me."

The woman gave him a confused look.

"Believe me, dearie, it's more fun that way," he murmured as he pushed himself inside the tavern, feeling the eyes of everyone anchored at him as he grabbed himself a table in the middle of the dimly lighted room.

He raised his hand to order a drink, and found the woman already seated beside him.

"Let me buy you a drink," she offered sweetly, "For your trouble."

He gave her a lopsided grin, "Fire away! Be my guest."

A minute later he was already taking a mouthful of whatever beer it was that the tavern can offer. And he was a contented man.

"You're new here," observed the woman, "Where you from?"

"Far enough," he nodded.

"Ooh, I love a mystery," the woman replied, "The name's Naeara, by the way. What's yours, stranger?"

Hades laughed, "I think I prefer 'stranger'..."

Her hands were suddenly running across his chest, "I think it suits you, too."

Another woman's fan abruptly slapped strikingly across their table, jolting them both, and a familiar voice, demanding, "Off!" she ordered quite bossily, "Hands off!"

Hades snapped his head at the newcomer and came face to face with those recognizable dark green eyes in the guise of someone else. _'Damn, it's Hera!' _he groaned.

Naeara was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"This man's married - hitched, taken, not available," Hera defined, "Go away."

"And you are the wife?" Naeara challenged, both brows raised.

Hera gave her one menacing smile, "Actually, his wife is my husband's daughter from another woman, so that technically makes me his stepmother-in-law," she shrugged, "I know, you don't have to say it. We have a very complicated family tree."

The woman looked stunned.

Who wouldn't be? Hera took a form of a young woman, and Hades was in the guise of a man in his mid-thirties. It was hard to believe.

Naeara threw him a baffled look, "Do you know this woman?"

"I'm afraid I do," Hades admitted.

"There! That's settled," Hera exclaimed impatiently, "Now, move away."

Naeara scrambled to her feet, grumbling as she walked off.

Hera took the seat opposite Hades, sitting on it like a queen sits on her throne.

"That was rude and catty," Hades pointed out.

Hera smiled, "If you're married to Zeus, a dose of rudeness and cattiness is a requisite."

"How did you find me?" he inquired.

"You'll be amazed that I have a wide network of sources which I'm not really inclined to reveal."

"Ahh," Hades hummed, "Another requisite in your marriage, perhaps?"

"Exactly," Hera answered, "I'm practically married to a child who constantly loses his wits."

"One powerful child who has us all wrapped in his little fingers," mused Hades, as he took another gulp from his mug. A pitcher-full of beer still sitting beside him.

"What are you doing?" Hera suddenly demanded, turning serious.

"Drinking," he supplied.

"Tomorrow is your meeting in Olympus for the validity of your marriage to Persephone and you're drinking yourself to oblivion," Hera completed, "So I'm asking you, WHAT exactly are you doing?"

Hades narrowed his eyes at her and turned the questioning at her, "You," he called, "Why are YOU doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Following after me, ordering things about," he grumbled, "I'm not Zeus."

Hera scoffed at the statement.

"Is this somehow your way of taking retribution against Demeter for siring a child with your husband?" Hades threw suspiciously.

Hera's jaw tightened and she bit out, "It's because I know how you look when you're planning on giving up."

Hades furrowed his brows at her.

"You're finally married to someone who is by all accounts deserving of the title that comes along with being your wife, and you're preparing yourself to give up on her."

Hades shook his head.

"You're going to give up on her, the same way that you gave up on me," she ended in a whisper.

That felt like a slap on his face and he retaliated, "That was a different matter," he hissed.

"I've seen that same look on your face a long time ago, Hades," Hera informed, "It's the same thing."

He dropped the cup heavily into the table, and retorted, "I gave up on you because you already had fallen for Zeus. It was nothing that I can stop. It was written all over your face. So I gave up."

Hera didn't even dare argue with it. And for a time they just sat there staring at each other.

Hera spoke first, "But this one you CAN stop. So why are you giving up?"

Hades tried to reach at the pitcher, but Hera pushed it away from his grasp, and she caught his eye, "If I were Persephone, Hades, I'd want you to give it a shot."

She then stood up, her haughty expression back in her face, no more sign of any sentimentality, "As a goddess of marriage," she announced, "I'd _want_ you to give it a fight because there has never been an Olympian marriage that has ever been judged as void," she flashed her fan open and pompously added, "It's just totally unheard of. Do me a favour, would you, and don't change that fact."


	41. Chapter 41

MESSED UP

_Pantheon Banquet Hall, Olympus_

"They said _he_ hasn't made an appearance yet," whispered one nymph to the other sitting next to her at the far end of Demeter's long banquet table, as the Pantheon residents had their dinner.

"So what's going to happen with their _discussion _tomorrow?" hissed the other eagerly

The nymph shook her head in speculation "I have no idea," she said, "But one thing's for sure. If _he _won't show up, there would be one person who'd be so glad about it!" nudging her head to Demeter sitting at the head of the table.

The other chuckled guardedly, "_We _all know who that is!"

Persephone took a deep breath and scowled at the two nymphs who barely noticed that they'd gained her attention. She turned her gaze back down to her full plate, trying to ignore the talks she'd been hearing the entire evening, coiling her fork with the food, not really interested in eating something.

Her gaze drifted to the principal banquet table at the front of the hall where her father with the rest of the head Olympian gods and goddesses were eating. For some reason, her eyes met Hera's and she was staring back at her with a look of concern in her face. It made Persephone feel as if the elder goddess knew something she didn't. It was unsettling. And she looked away.

Persephone dragged her gaze back to the busy banquet hall filled with a succession of long tables with their cheerfully chatting inhabitants, most of them largely unaware that a big shift in her life might probably be judged upon tomorrow.

Her father, Zeus, had suggested that since her marriage with Hades was decided in a private manner, then it should be settled in the same way. So instead of having the twelve Olympian gods make a decision, which was the normal tradition, _their_ marital question will be discussed confidentially with only the important people in attendance. And that means only Zeus, Hera - the goddess of marriage, Demeter, Hades and herself.

Too confidential, in fact, that most of what she'd heard being whispered about by people almost always had something wrong about their details. Nobody really knew the exact story.

She laid down her utensils and leaned back to her chair with a silent sigh. She didn't know what to expect for tomorrow. Let alone she didn't even know what to feel about it. There'd only be five of them in the room. She didn't know if she could stand sharing a room with Hades.

She hadn't seen Hades for a full six months already, and she couldn't really tell if she'd want to hurl something at him when she sees him or she'd want to wrap her arms around him. There were days she'd feel hostile just thinking about him, and there were days she'd suddenly want to weep senselessly just by remembering that she'd not seen him for months.

'_Would she be hostile with him if he'd show up tomorrow?'_ She thought, '_Or would she rather not want him to show up at all?'_

A sudden movement at the table at the opposite side of the room caught her attention as she saw Euphrosyne, one of the Graces, approach Aphrodite and whispered something to her ear. A look of surprise ran into the goddess' beautiful face before she regained her composure and immediately excused herself from her table and walked with Euphrosyne out of the room.

_'This is getting too much,'_ she resolved. She was getting unreasonably suspicious with people around her again. She needed some air.

"Mother," she called to Demeter at the head of their table, busily chatting with Hebe, "I'll just be outside."

Demeter made a wave of her hand and Persephone proceeded to the outside veranda, facing the vast marbled Olympian courtyard below. She took in a deep breath and rested her chin on one hand, as she stared out absent-mindedly into the cool moonlight scenery before her.

A man staggering out from the shadows of the Corinthian columns far below caught her eye. Her brows immediately furrowed when she saw Aphrodite emerging from the opposite corner followed by her attendants.

Aphrodite appeared to be less than pleased to meet the man, and seemed to be openly reprimanding him. Persephone squinted her eyes trying to see if it was Ares that Aphrodite was talking to. Everybody knows about Aphrodite and Ares. It was an open secret. But when the man finally straightened himself up into his full height, giving Aphrodite a vaguely lopsided grin, Persephone felt as if she'd been kicked in the gut.

It was Hades!

She'd never deliberately wanted to harm somebody in her entire existence, but for some reason, she suddenly wanted to run down and strangle him with her own hands right there on the spot!

"What are you doing out here?" the nymph Ianthe approached her, followed by a gasp when she noticed what Persephone was curiously staring at, "Is that... Hades?"

Persephone's brows furrowed even deeper when Aphrodite hurried her attendants to usher Hades inside before anyone can see them.

"Yes," Persephone confirmed, glaring at them as they disappeared from view.

"He came!" exclaimed the nymph with surprise.

"He did," replied Persephone in a disbelieving voice, "And the man's drunk!"

* * *

><p>A child's laughter squealed across the air in Demeter's bedchambers as the goddess adoringly gazed at her children, Kore bending over Despoina's crib, reaching down to her baby sister.<p>

"Despoina, you need to sleep!" Kore cooed, amusement can be heard in her voice, "Look! Look at Arion," pointing to the other crib where the brother had already fallen asleep, "He's already taking his rest."

But Despoina was barely taking heed of Kore's words as she had already pushed herself to stand and was busily picking at Kore's fingers and then getting distracted by pulling at Kore's long dark locks.

Kore laughed at her baby sister. And Demeter hid her frown.

It really did bother her how Kore could hide her feelings from everyone, even to her who was supposed to be her mother. Yes, Kore looked happy and lively outside, but Demeter knew better. Kore was troubled. She could see it in her daughter's face when she thought nobody was watching her by the banquet table earlier. Kore had a good amount of food in her plate but she barely touched it after everybody else had started eating. And when she came back into the table after briefly excusing herself to the veranda, she had a visibly sullen look on her face she hardly participated in any conversation anymore until the banquet was done.

"What am I going to do with you!" Kore exclaimed.

Demeter thought Kore had read her mind but was relieved to find out that Kore was actually saying it to her baby sister.

Kore picked up the baby and started humming a tune to lull her to sleep.

Demeter continued brushing her hair, facing her dressing mirror, until Despoina grew silent in Kore's arms, the child's head resting in Kore's neck. Demeter stood and proceeded to the windows where she gazed back at Kore, still holding the sleeping Despoina in her arms.

Demeter broke the silence, "Hebe told me a _certain somebody's_ chariot arrived during dinner."

She got the reaction she was looking for. Kore stopped in her movements and caught her eye.

Her daughter recovered quickly and inquired innocently, "Whose chariot?"

Demeter let out a smile. She was amazed. _'When on earth did Kore learn how to place a wall around herself?'_

"I think you know to whom I'm referring to," Demeter suggested.

Kore didn't reply.

"Is that why the sudden change of mood by the banquet table earlier?" Demeter continued.

Kore turned away, unreadable.

"What happened to you?" Demeter narrowed her eyes, "What has he done to you?"

"Nothing," Kore answered.

Demeter paced the room, "I know we've never really talked about it," she affirmed, "We've never really talked about _him_. What has he DONE to you?"

"I said, nothing," repeated Kore, somewhat exasperatedly.

"Has he..." Demeter stopped indecisively, "Has he forced himself on you?"

Kore spun around to her, surprised, "Mother!"

There's no stopping now. Demeter pressed, "Did he?"

She looked aghast, "What? No!"

"Then what changed?" asked Demeter, her voice rising with aggravation it stirred Despoina in Kore's arms, "Help me understand you, Kore! You're becoming more of a puzzle to me _every day_!"

Kore bit her lip in a show of uncertainty, shaking her head and then asked, "Why the sudden questions, mother?"

"Because tomorrow we shall be meeting _that_ man and all I have so far are the words from your father and the nymphs who were with you that _cursed _day in Sicily. Nothing whatsoever from you!" Demeter clearly stated.

Kore gently placed Despoina back in her crib, and with a sad look on her face that crushed Demeter's heart, answered in a soft voice, "There's nothing more that I can tell that father and the nymphs haven't said yet."

"You stayed in the underworld for nearly nine months, obviously there are a lot of things to tell!" Demeter reeled.

Kore studied her increasingly infuriated features and curtly replied, "I was treated warmly and kindly by _his_ household as if I were a guest. They'd never done anything wrong or harmful towards my person, and although it was admittedly inexcusable to have dragged me into the underworld as if I were some kind of pawn in a game that was played between father and _him_, but the courteousness by which I was treated by the household also extends to the host."

"Is that why you were not entirely happy with your return?" Demeter demanded.

"I never said I..."

"You were NOT happy," Demeter interrupted before Kore could deny it again with kind words, "And you still aren't."

Kore didn't argue and stood just watching her, "What do you want me to say, mother?"

Demeter took a deep breath and summoned all her strength, "Do you love him?"

"Mother..."

"Do you?"

Kore sighed, "We have a long day tomorrow, you'll need all of your strength."

"Do you love Hades?" Demeter repeated more clearly.

Kore shook her head. And for a moment Demeter felt a brief air of relief, until she said,

"Please don't let me answer that, mother," Kore said as firmly as Demeter's words.

Demeter straightened her shoulders, "Why not?"

Kore shook her head again and stated, "Because I do not want to hurt you," she then turned away, leaving the speechless Demeter rooted in her place, adding in a gentle voice, "Goodnight, mother. I really do wish you rest well."

* * *

><p>"What on earth's your problem?" Aphrodite hissed as they reached her chambers, Euphrosyne and her ushering into her chamber the astoundingly intoxicated Hades, Aglaea following closely behind them, serving as a look out from the outside halls.<p>

''Yah, there's seems to be a problem with my balance," dazedly confirmed Hades as he fell heavily into her wide bed.

"Astute of you to notice," Aphrodite scoffed and then ordered Euprhosyne, "Bring me a bowl of warm water. This man needs some sobering up to do. And once you're done, make sure that nobody enters my chamber tonight. No guests for this evening."

"Oh! You're entertaining _guests_ in your chamber?" Hades teased behind heavy-lidded eyes.

"Quit it," Aphrodite retorted, "Lest you'll want me to throw a bowl of boiling water into you!"

"You wouldn't really want people to find me screaming in your chambers, would you?" tested Hades, "The gossip will run wild with that."

"Oh, honey, I wouldn't mind that," Aphrodite replied menacingly sweet, "But _you_ would."

"I would?"

"Once you're sober."

"Ah," nodded Hades as if he really did pick up much of the conversation.

Euphrosyne came back, placing the bowl of warm water by the bedside table and immediately left the inner chamber. Hades was inattentively tugging on his upper buttons and was verging on slumber as Aphrodite began to dab the warm cloth into his face.

"What are you doing, Hades?" Aphrodite softly asked, grimacing at the bruises on his face and arms, "Why are you doing this?"

Bordering in sleep and intoxication, Hades replied, "I'm sorry, Persephone," he whispered, "I'm sorry."

Aphrodite gave him a not-so-gentle slap on his face, and he forcibly peered his eyes open in surprise. She can't help it. She couldn't stand a man calling some other woman's name in _her _bed!

"Aphrodite," she reminded hotly, "You're speaking to me. Aphrodite."

A beam flashed into his face, "Ditey!" he smiled in recognition, "Hi!"

Aphrodite gave him a scowl.

He closed his eyes again, grumbling, "I'm a mess."

"You bet!" Aphrodite scoffed. She couldn't even remember if she'd ever seen him drunk. He drinks just as much as any other Olympian god, but Aphrodite could swear she'd never seen him anywhere _this_ drunk. "How long have you been drinking?"

He covered his eyes with an arm, "I don't know. Seven," he guessed, "Probably eight... or nine."

Aphrodite's eyes widened, "Straight?"

He acknowledged with a nudge of his head.

"Dear mother of the gods!" Persephone exclaimed, then called out to her attendant, "Aglaea!" the nymph rushed into her bedchambers and lingered by the doorway, "Get me some of those strong herbal drink from Asclepius' to hurry the after-effects of _excessive _drinking," she requested, "And do ask him discreetly. Make sure he doesn't ask questions."

"Yes milady," replied the nymph as she complied with the task given her.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Aphrodite angrily just as soon as the nymph stepped out, "This is so unlike you. What is WRONG with you?"

Like any inebriated man, Hades kept falling in and out of any sense, and the goddess heard him mutter, "What have you done to me, Ditey?" he sighed, "What have you done to me?"

"What have I done to you?" Aphrodite reacted, "You've done that all by yourself!"

"I kept thinking about that cursed arrow," he replied somewhat hazily, "Your son's arrow. I kept wondering if all THIS..." he waved a hand out to nowhere, "Is all because of your son's arrow."

She dropped the cloth into the bowl with warm water, and inquired quietly, "You _think_ this is all because I let Eros hit you with an arrow?"

"_She's _always in my head, Ditey," Hades began pounding his forehead with a fist, "She's always in my head. And everywhere in _my_ palace, reminds me of her. She's always there. And I can't stand it!" he made a disdainful laugh, "And nobody... NOBODY would even give me a peaceful day without taking the chance of reminding me of her!"

Aphrodite couldn't say anything but stare at him.

"Ditey, what have you done to me?" he opened his eyes briefly only to give her a pleading look, and then closed them again, "I did not ask for this, Ditey. Did you hate me that much?"

"No, Hades," Aphrodite replied in a whisper, "I don't hate you."

Hades took a deep breath as he fell deeper into the pillows and already looked so peaceful with his eyes closed that she couldn't even tell if he was still partly awake or completely asleep.

"The arrows only work to direct your attention to someone, Hades," she began to explain, "To point yourself into their direction. Whatever happens after that depends on you... and the other person," she stated, "Lucky for you _she_ returned the attention."

Aphrodite placed a hand on Hades' chest to settle him as he stirred, and ended, "This was never about the arrow, Hades," she gritted her teeth, "This was all on you."


	42. Chapter 42

CLASH OF THE GODS

Zeus sat at the head of the long marbled table in the god's Assembly Room studying the three beautiful goddesses sitting in front of him. In normal circumstances, sharing a room with them would've been very pleasurable, but right now, he didn't. He wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the room. Quick.

In contrast to their usual gatherings, where each of the leading Olympian gods and goddesses are all raucously trying to outdo one another on matters of the lands and the mortals, the current occupants of the room were all blanketed with tensed silence and in all various stages of scowling and masked indifference.

Demeter, for one, looked both irritable and impatient at the same time. It's as if she couldn't wait for the chance when she could lash out at any one. In obvious disparity, sitting beside her was Persephone, or rather '_Kore'_ since Demeter so insists, who wore an incredibly unreadable expression on her stunning features that the only thing that gave her anxiety away was that she lets out a deep quiet sigh every now and then, her dark blue eyes settled on the far end of the room as if avoiding to take a glance at any of them.

And then there was his wife, Hera, sitting coolly at his left side looking as if the meeting itself was something very ordinary. Not even an earthquake or any natural phenomena could destroy Hera's composure. Zeus felt a smirk forming in his lips, _'He knew exactly how to destroy that composure... but he chose not to dwell upon it right now,'_ he thought, instantly removing the expression off his face.

Zeus narrowed his eyes when he realized that Hera was interestingly eyeing Kore as well.

Zeus glanced back at his daughter and felt a tiny irrational tug of pride in his heart to acknowledge that he had fathered the likes of Kore and Aphrodite. Both the toast of Olympus, each an incomparable beauty of their own, who never fails to capture a crowd when they all but walk into the room. But whereas Aphrodite was the picture of golden good looks who perpetually had that coquettish smile, a knowing gaze in her eyes and knew exactly how to use her charms to her full advantage, Kore on the other hand was a dark beauty with a crown of luscious thick dark hair set upon flawlessly porcelain skin and a stunningly dark blue eyes that gives her a certain mystery about her that makes her seem untouchable but is counterbalanced by a surprisingly approachable personality.

But what must be the most startling quality about Kore is that she seemed to regard her beauty as an afterthought, such that when someone compliments her about it, she almost always appears surprised.

It's not exactly a wonder why Hades, for a time, was willing to fight the mother off for Kore's hand only just a few months after being married to Kore, Zeus recalled, remembering the moment he met Hades at a tavern in the mortal lands.

However, Hades' sudden aloofness and lack of interest to Kore's return to her mother was quite puzzling for Zeus that he completely had no idea how this meeting might turn out.

Demeter suddenly cleared her throat loudly, disturbing Zeus from his thoughts.

Zeus shifted in his seat in a show of unease and whispered to Hera, "Where IS Hades?" he hissed, "I'll have to send a guard to fetch him."

Without even looking at him, Hera replied, "He'll come."

"How'd you know...?"

Zeus wasn't even able to finish his statement when Hades was announced by the Olympian guard outside the chamber and strolled in as effortlessly as anyone can think given the circumstances.

Zeus immediately noticed Kore sitting upright with a look of astonishment in her face, and Demeter cutting out, "Nice of you to join us!"

Zeus himself was about to bit out a sharp retort when he finally noticed what Kore might've instantly observed when Hades walked in, "WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED TO YOU?" he barked as soon as he saw the traces of fresh bruises on Hades' face.

Hades brushed off, "Not entirely relevant to the case," as he picked a chair exactly opposite Demeter's and not at all sparing a glance at his stunned bride, "Let's get on with it."

Zeus wasn't about to settle the matter entirely when Hera turned her pretty gaze at him and discreetly gestured her head as if to say, _'Get on with it...'_

Zeus pulled back into his chair and cleared his throat, "Very well then," he began, "Now, we are all here to settle the matter between the marriage of Aidoneus, Lord of the Underworld and Persephone, the Goddess of Spring from Enna..."

"KORE," Demeter just couldn't help but interrupt, "It's Kore."

"Persephone's her official name, we might as well use it during official discussions, don't we?" Zeus directed, his patience already being increasingly tested.

Demeter sullenly sat back in her chair and Zeus continued, "We will give each party the chance to raise their arguments separately, then we shall proceed with the deliberation and then the judgement. Does anybody have any comments so far?" when no one made a sound, Zeus proceeded, "Well, who shall we begin with?"

Demeter and Hades had a momentary war of glances before Hades casually gestured a hand at Demeter as if to say, _'Go ahead...'_

Demeter took the cue, "The marriage was established in all the wrong foundation," she started, "As we all know by now, my daughter was a victim of an unfortunate circumstance having been pulled into the middle of a tug of war between her own father, the Lord of Olympus, and the Lord of the Underworld."

" My daughter was helplessly dragged into the Realm of the Dead as a hostage, defenseless and powerless against her powerful captor. The _captor_, having a strange sudden attack of conscience after the deed had become publicly known, and WITH THE BLESSING OF MY OWN CHILD'S FATHER..." Demeter all but spat out the statement, "Coerced my daughter into a marriage she did not want and most certainly did not wish for but HAD TO accept in the pretence of saving her dignity in the public eye."

Demeter suddenly faced Zeus squarely, "There was NO choice. My daughter had NO choice in the matter. It's either sacrifice her dignity when she returns to Enna OR suffer a sham marriage!" Demeter then turned to Hera, "Is this the kind of marriage you want to represent for?"

Demeter continued, "I want to give back my daughter the kind of life and freedom she had before _this_ all happened!" she gave a censorious glance at Hades then back to Zeus and Hera, "My daughter deserves more than _this_ marriage. I'm here now, asking you, humbly, to discredit the marriage and give my daughter back her freedom that she deserves."

Zeus, having also been at the receiving end of Demeter's diatribe, took in a deep breath and motioned at Hades, "Well...? You may start..."

Hades gave a nonchalant shrug and said, "She'd already laid it out so eloquently. I have nothing more to add."

Zeus noticed Kore gripping at the edge of her seat, and realized that Hades was not just in trouble with Demeter... his apparent look of disinterest was gaining him trouble with Kore as well.

"Don't act too honourable, Hades," Zeus heard Demeter grumble.

"I never claimed I was," Hades shrugged.

Zeus interjected, "Each side were given their time to support their cases, surely, you'd have something to say..."

"What is more to say, Zeus?" Hades asked, and then turned an unaffected glance at Demeter who looked like she was ready to say something again, "If you think that I am going to make a scene of myself today, Demeter, you are dearly mistaken."

Zeus leaned back in his chair, and sighed, "You give us no choice."

Hades gave him a puzzled look.

"We were a bit expecting you to be _this_ indifferent. Your behaviour of the last months says it loudly," Zeus nodded, "If you won't speak, then we'll be asking you questions."

Hades crossed his arms across his chest, "Fire away."

"Was the marriage consummated?"

Not a hint of change was seen in Hades' face, but Demeter reacted to it violently, "WHAT SORT OF QUESTIONING IS THIS?" she demanded.

Zeus raised his voice just so he could speak over Demeter's, "We are talking about the legalities of the marriage here, Demeter, if it wasn't consummated, then the better for us all!"

Demeter slumped back in her seat throwing daggers at Hades.

"And if I refuse to answer?" Hades threatened.

"Then we'll be forced to defer the question to Persephone herself," Zeus replied straightforwardly.

Hades was silent for a while, possibly looking for the right words to say, before settling with an ominous, "What do you think?"

Demeter took the hint, let out a scream and nearly grabbed Hades by the other side of the table, Hades only able to avoid her hands by inches after he fluidly pushed his seat away from the table with one long leg, arms still crossed over his chest.

"YOU MONSTER!" Demeter screeched, "You took advantage of my daughter! You took advantage of her innocence and inexperience!"

Hades visibly bristled at her accusation, "Can we _please_ stop referring to her as if _she_ is a child?"

"SHE IS MY CHILD!" Demeter argued, and then wildly regarded Kore, "Tell them the real story, dearest, if you were forced, say it. I will protect you against him. Don't be afraid."

"Mother..." Kore began meekly.

"Say it!" Demeter pleaded as if to herself, "Tell them!"

"Mother..." Kore called out.

"Tell them that he forced you!"

"I wasn't."

Demeter froze on her feet, and then a rumble of what sounded like a roar tore out from Demeter's throat as she began to throw herself over the table to reach at Hades.

"FOR THE LOVE OF...!" Zeus cursed loudly, slamming his hand at the table, "TAKE YOUR SEAT, WOMAN!" he growled, "We are in an Assembly Room, not an Arena!"

"YOU!" Demeter transferred her rage at Zeus, "How could you go about asking lewd and unsuitable questions such as that one? You are talking about YOUR daughter!"

Zeus' eyes turned into a frightening hue of blue, answering, "As much as I would like to save her from indelicate questions, Demeter, but my duty comes first. I AM the Lord of Olympus, and I wouldn't be doing my job if I would cease to be objective about matters just because the subject is MY child!" Zeus bellowed.

Hera cleared her throat, and Demeter took to her seat.

After what seemed like an eternity, Zeus proposed, "Can we now continue to discuss the other matters?"

"Go on," Demeter huffed, "What other matters?"

Zeus shifted in his seat, gave a sympathetic gaze at Demeter due to the sensitivity of his next question, before continuing his interrogation to Hades, "Is it true that Persephone ate a fruit from your banquet table?"

Hades squarely met Zeus' gaze and grounded, "I refuse to answer that."

Demeter was in shock, her jaw dropped at what appears to be an acknowledgment painted in denial.

Zeus sighed, noting that stubbornness runs in the family, "Hades, you do know we HAVE witnesses.."

Hades retaliated, "How did you even get this sort of information?"

Zeus threw his hand in the air, "There was a six month break in your deposition, what did you think we were doing over the six months? Lounge in the gardens?"

"That really wouldn't be surprising," taunted Hades.

Demeter, on the other hand, threw her gaze at Kore, demanding, "Did you?"

Kore clamped her mouth shut, leaning back in her chair, her eyes burning at Hades' upturned face.

Demeter, as well, returned her ire at the lord of the underworld, "How could you let this happen? HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, HADES?" Demeter questioned, "You just ruin everything, don't you? After all I've specifically told you in the letter, and now THIS...!"

"I KNOW what you've written in the letter, Demeter, no need to keep reminding me," he faced the raging goddess, "And if I can return everything back to how it was before, I WILL. But I can't. You shouting on me at the present is not going to do that either," he stated matter-of-factly, "If I could save you from my presence, I would. And, frankly, I contemplated on it. And if Hera haven't spoken to me in Thessaly, I'm sure I wouldn't even be here..."

A chorus of reaction erupted with Hades' last statement.

"Excuse me?" Demeter exclaimed at the revelation.

Zeus snapped his head at Hera, "YOU WHAT? You met Hades at Thessaly?"

Hera went on the defensive, "I was trailing on you, and I found him instead!"

"Impossible!" Zeus reacting like a child in the verge of jealous tantrum, "How could you have found _him_ instead of me?"

Hera sighed, "Oh great! Are _we_ seriously discussing this now?"

Demeter joined in the heated debate, "YOU talked Hades into coming?!"

Hera rolled her eyes, "It's _his_ right, Demeter."

"Oh! Like it was _right_ to approve the marriage of a kidnapped girl to her very own captor?" Demeter fired back.

Hera threw her hand out, "Persephone consented on the marriage, Demeter. She was fully aware of the repercussions and she consented on it!"

"She was under duress!" argued Demeter.

A firm but soft voice broke into the chaotic milieu that silenced the entire chamber with a simple, "I'd like to speak with my husband."

Everyone, with the exception of the said _husband_, turned their heads to Kore.

Demeter began to open her mouth to counter, but Kore gestured with a hand and repeated more clearly, now addressing Zeus, "I'd like to speak with my husband. In private."

Zeus eyed Hades, noting the sudden tension in his jawline, and ceded, "Very well then," Zeus granted, "We'll reconvene the meeting tomorrow. You may go on and discuss whatever needs to be settled with Hades _privately_."


	43. Chapter 43

TRAPPED

Just as soon as Zeus and Hera, with Hades trailing behind them, stepped out of the chamber doors, Demeter seized Kore's arm and demanded, "_What_ are you doing?" she hissed.

Kore momentarily considered deflecting the question with some indirect joke but found no way out of it, "I requested for a time to speak with Hades."

"I know," Demeter replied with ill-contained irritation, "Why?"

Kore bit her lip. Truth is, she actually didn't know why she'd requested for it. She remembered her mind rummaging wildly about how dreadful the discussion was turning and getting increasingly annoyed at Hades' line of answering that she wasn't even aware she'd actually said aloud her thoughts about _wanting_ to speak with Hades _until_ all eyes were already directed at her. _Except_ Hades.

"Mother," she let out a breath, and provided the easiest alibi she could think of, "The man was beaten up. I'd wish to speak to him."

"Why?" Demeter retorted, "To know why he was beaten up?"

"Basically," Kore contemplated, maintaining a calm voice, "Yes."

"Why?" her mother repeated unwaveringly, "Are you concerned for him?"

Kore shifted uneasily, "Yes."

"WHY?"

"Mother, there's awfully a lot of Why's!" Kore exclaimed in half a joke.

"Because I'd like to _know_ WHY!" Demeter answered, "I'd want to understand _why_, Kore_. _Why?"

Kore straightened her shoulders. She had never much of a disagreement with her mother, and it was painful for them to start now.

Demeter began, "I can understand the reason behind you consenting on the marriage. Believe me, I do. You didn't have any choice in the matter. What I cannot understand is _why_ you consented on the _rest_!" Demeter emphasized on the last word, and then narrowed her eyes speculatively at Kore, "Have you been seeing Hades before you were dragged into the Underworld? Have you?" she accused, "Because I do specifically remember Hermes saying he found you speaking with Hades the last time we were visiting in Olympus..."

"What?" Persephone reacted, "No! We weren't... I mean, he wasn't..." she could feel her face suddenly heating up, "Hades _wasn't_ seeing me at all... We... He hardly even talks to me let alone court me."

"Then WHY?" Demeter expressed, "Why the sudden show of concern for the man?"

When Kore couldn't formulate an answer, Demeter continued, "Do you _love_ him?"

"Mother," Kore sighed.

"Do you?" Demeter pressed on.

"I don't want you to be angry with me..." she fidgeted.

"DO YOU?" demanded Demeter.

Kore surprised her mother by suddenly locking Demeter in an embrace. She tightened her arms around her mother's tensed shoulders and whispered with a gentle, "I'm so sorry."

"Oh my god." Demeter breathed in shock.

Kore buried her face in her mother's hair, "I don't know how it happened. It just did. He doesn't even know. But I do. Painfully so," Kore ranted incoherently, her voice dropping down a notch lower as she confessed, "I was the one who turned Minthe into a plant, mother, because I got _jealous_."

"Oh my god," repeated Demeter in a barely audible voice.

Kore stepped back suddenly, leaving Demeter looking as if she was about to drop to the floor.

"You see, mother, I _really_ need to speak to him," Kore continued, "And besides, any man who sits quietly, accepting his defeat because _my_ mother asks him to, deserves a little bit more than my concern," she saw the surprise painted in her mother's face, "Isn't that what you asked him to? In your letter?"

Demeter, for the first time in her life, had a loss for reprimanding words for her eldest daughter. She stepped back and quietly started walking out of the room.

"Mother," Kore called, following her.

Demeter appeared to be in a daze, and in an act that caught Kore by surprise, consented, "Go talk to Hades," she said, "But come back to me once you're done."

"Oh, mother!" Kore exclaimed with ill-concealed glee and started to hug Demeter but the older goddess stepped out of the room even before Kore could reach her.

Marching out of the chamber, Demeter threw an angry glare at the god that was standing outside of the chamber waiting for them. Demeter stood only a few steps away from Hades, squarely meeting his gaze for a good minute, before she turned her head and retreated down to the hallway, without a word.

Kore was left by the door, watching her mother's retreating form until she disappeared into view. Only then did Kore allowed herself to look at the man she hadn't set eyes on for the last six months.

Kore followed his stance, she leaned her back into the wall, taking in the sight of him. He was everything that she had remembered him to be, his powerful presence, his strong jaw, a perpetual growth of stubborn stubble, and a pair of dark grey eyes that could consume her.

He wasn't going to speak to her. She knew. And it made her feel as if she'd done something wrong.

'_HE was the one who'd done something wrong! Why was he making her feel as if she did?' _Kore argued with herself.

Taking control of her temper, Kore took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to play?"

Hades looked visibly stunned, answering, "Excuse me?"

It obviously wasn't the words he was expecting, and Kore repeated just for clarification purposes, "Do you want to play?"

* * *

><p>Hades regarded the stunning goddess seating across him with guarded speculation, as she calmly moved her pawn forward in the chess board, totally undisturbed and unmindful of his wary gaze.<p>

He entwined his long fingers atop the table as he roamed his eyes on his chess pieces and then back at the woman before him, "What are you doing?" he blurted point blank.

Persephone gazed at him innocently, "Playing," she answered, "Chess."

"Yeah, I figured," Hades nodded on the chess board and changed the question, "Why are _we_ playing chess?"

Persephone shrugged, "I want a rematch. Would you rather play another game?"

Hades dropped his hands into the table, drumming his long fingers, completely bothered that he cannot read her. "This wasn't what I expected," he admitted.

"What did you expect?" Persephone inquired, before gesturing her head back to the chess board, "Your move. We don't have all day."

Hades moved his knight and took out her rook, shaking his head, "I don't know," he admitted, answering her previous question, "I suppose I expected a little... shouting."

"Why should I shout at you?" Persephone tested.

Hades shrugged, "Because I've been acting such a jerk?" he offered.

"Good you know," Persephone nodded, moved her bishop and got his knight, "Do you want me to shout at you?"

Hades smirked, "No," he acknowledged, moving his queen across the chess piece in a defensive position, "Though you have every right to."

She sent another bishop running across the diagonal length of the board, and then regarded him, "Are you going to tell me where you got those bruises?" running her eyes across his face.

Hades studied her for a moment, estimating her possible reaction, before confessing, "I got into a fight... at a tavern."

"You've been drinking," Persephone noted.

Hades nodded his head.

"For how long?"

"Nine days."

The answer effectively widened her eyes in surprise, and it demanded him to provide her with an explanation, a good one.

"I told you I've been a jerk," he blurted out the most honest answer that ran out of his mind. Not that it was exactly a good explanation on his behaviour. "You can now shout at me."

"You ARE a jerk," she corrected, then gestured her eyes at the chess board and commanded, "Move."

Hades bristled at her tone, distractedly ran his eyes across his chess piece and then complained, "Why are we _playing_ this? If you want to vent at me, vent away. I'm not stopping you."

"And what would that accomplish?" Persephone asked, catching his eyes.

Hades shrugged.

She leaned over the table, "I'm tired of playing _your_ game, Hades, so we are going to play mine," she explained, "Now _make_ a move."

Hades' brows furrowed with the comment, "I didn't realize I _was_ playing a game..."

"The drinking, the fighting, the sudden silence..." Persephone enumerated kindly.

"I'm a man, Persephone," Hades reminded, as he moved his other knight into position, "That's what we do on our downtime."

Persephone wasn't having any snide jokes and continued, her dark blue eyes flashing, "Where do you stand in this marriage, Hades?"

Hades snapped his head up at her, slack-jawed. Completely taken aback by her abrupt change of questioning.

"I don't read minds," she rambled on, "You know where I stand in this marriage. And I can't continue assuming what you thought about things and then seeing you do the opposite. So I need to know where you stand in this."

Hades didn't know if he was just slapped in the face, because it certainly felt like it, "What do you _mean_ where I stand in this marriage?" he demanded, his tone threatening, gripping the side of the table.

Persephone didn't seem now the least bit cowered by his show of temper and continued, "Do you want to stay in this marriage?" she supplied more clearly.

"DAMN IT, PERSEPHONE!" he cursed.

His wife remained as calm as a midsummer night's air, "Do you or do you not?" she dared.

"I DO!"

"Then start acting like you want to!" Persephone exclaimed, her eyes flashing daggers at him.

Hades leaned back in his chair, and Persephone toyed with her remaining chess pieces, unwilling to meet his gaze.

She softly shook her head and began, "There are two of us in this marriage, Hades," she stated, moved her bishop to take over his knight and met his eyes, "The next time you make decisions regarding _this_ marriage, make sure that you include me."

Hades regarded her for a few minutes before he pushed his queen into action, and ran a hand on his stubble, "What do you want me to do, Persephone?"

He could swear he saw a hint of a smile forming at the side of her lips, ran her eyes back into the pieces on the board, took out his queen with her rook and then he saw his own hand gripping her wrist in midair as she made her move across the chessboard.

Persephone met his eyes and he knew. He _knew_ what she wanted him to do, and she knew it.

Her gaze dropped back to his hand and she noticed, "You're still wearing your ring," she commented.

He nodded, "So are you."

Persephone rewarded him with a pretty smile, placing her rook back into position in the chessboard, saying, "Checkmate."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening," Demeter repeated as she paced endlessly in her mother's magnificent chambers in Olympus. "I can't believe this!"<p>

Rhea calmly stretched out in her chaise lounge, watching Demeter exhaust herself, as Hestia calmly helped herself with another glass of wine by the table overseeing the glorious view of the Olympian mountain. Both haven't said a word for the last half hour.

"And I can't believe you, mother!" Demeter faced Rhea, "How can you sit back there, silent, with not a single word, when you have _allowed_ all this to happen? To me! To MY daughter!"

Rhea gave her an all-too-innocent look, "I _didn't _allow any of this to happen, _sweetheart_," she replied, "They were already married when I came into the picture. You don't suppose I have the power to undo that," she made an exaggerated shrug glancing at Hestia for support, "I wasn't even invited to the wedding, can you believe that?"

Hestia sipped into her goblet, not wishing to be caught in the middle of the crossfire between Demeter and their mother, before reluctantly suggesting, "Perhaps Hades was concerned you'll overshadow Pers – _Kore_ on their wedding day."

"Me? Overshadow _Kore_," Rhea answered, with embellishments, "Have you seen the woman?"

"On second thought, you can't _overshadow_ Kore, she's too tall for you," Hestia reassessed.

Rhea frowned at her eldest daughter, "What _exactly_ are you saying?"

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Demeter snapped, "IS MY LIFE A JOKE TO YOU?"

"Calm down, Demeter," Rhea advised seriously.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOU TWO ARE EXCHANGING BARBS OVER THE EXACT ISSUE THAT HAS TURNED MY LIFE - AND MY DAUGHTER'S LIFE - UPSIDE DOWN?"

"Is it really?" Rhea asked.

"Excuse me?" Demeter stopped her pacing, both hands planted on her hips.

"Has it really turned _your_ daughter's life upside down?"

"What do you mean?" Demeter demanded.

Rhea shrugged, "You've seen her. She's been back with you for the last six months. Tell me, Demeter, was she the same person she was before? Did she remain who she was... before all _this _happened?"

Demeter shook her head, "I don't know what you mean."

"She changed, didn't she?"

"Not exactly..."

"Had she ever said any untoward against Hades?" Rhea asked.

"No," Demeter answered abruptly.

"Had she ever complained about her stay in the underworld?"

"I don't know where you're getting into with this..."

"She kept her ring, she never said anything against Hades, she'd never even brought him out for discussion _with_ you because she knew exactly how'd you react to it," Rhea completed, "What does these things say to you, Demeter?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Demeter exclaimed in blunt denial.

"She no longer was the little girl you always thought her to be," Rhea supplied, "She changed."

"She IS my little girl," Demeter insisted.

Rhea surprised her with a tender smile, "That's normal, sweetheart. To every parent's mind, every child remains their little girl and little boy," she stated, "But let's face it, Demeter, Kore hasn't been that little girl for a long while now. It's about time you stop treating her as such."

_'She wasn't,' _Demeter finally acknowledged to herself, _'Kore was no longer her little girl for a long time before she had met Hades.'_ The good number of gifts and presents she had stored away from Kore's knowledge was a testament to that fact. She just... she just wasn't sure if she's ready to let her daughter go.

Demeter sat on the chair opposite Hestia's, remembering Kore's admission back at the Assembly Chamber, and blurted out of the blue, "Kore transformed Minthe."

"The nymph?" Hestia exclaimed.

"The very one," confirmed Demeter.

"But we all thought Hades did it..." Hestia replied, "Something about some jealous spat..."

"Kore HAD that jealous spat."

"Oh!" replied Hestia.

"...and Hades just let us all thought _he_ did it?" Rhea aired out in puzzlement.

"You didn't know?" Demeter questioned.

"No!" answered Rhea defensively, "He was too tight-lipped about it. I couldn't even force out an answer from him. He always is too tight-lipped about matters. He didn't even tell me he already had a daughter until Persep - _Kore_ told me about it."

Demeter and Hestia snapped their heads at Rhea at the same time.

"Hades has a daughter?" Hestia uttered in surprise, "With whom?"

"With Leuce," Rhea provided.

"What? But we... wasn't he supposed to be..." Demeter followed incoherently, "Does this mean MY daughter is now supposed to be a _stepmother_?" her eyes growing wider by the second just as her voice is rising to the highest pitch, "This is getting harder to digest!"

"Oh, Macaria is the sweetest child you'll ever meet," Rhea answered nonchalantly, "Kore quite liked her. The child already calls her _mother_ and treats her as such, you know. The poor thing couldn't understand why Kore was taken away."

"What?" whispered Demeter, looking lost into space.

Hestia handed her a goblet full of wine, "Drink this. You look like you need one."

Demeter took it without a word and emptied it out with one gulp. Kore embracing her tightly back in the Assembly Chamber to confess her feelings for Hades flashed back painfully into her mind.

_'Dear Titans,' _Demeter thought to herself, _'Kore must've REALLY liked Hades.'_

Demeter shook her head, "I think..." she began quite unsurely, "I mean... _how _did this happen?"

"What do you mean _how did this happen_?" repeated Rhea.

Demeter gestured her hands out in the air, "Kore... and Hades. How did this happen?" she reiterated, "She told me... she told me earlier there never was any sort of communication between them before all _this_ happened. So HOW did it?"

"It just happened," Rhea supplied, as if it explained everything, "Your daughter didn't even know how it all came to be. She was such a mess trying to figure things out. Trying to fit him into your world. And then frightened at how you'll react to everything. She was at a loss on how to resolve things. 'Coz it just... happened. It just did."

Demeter cover her face with her hand, and then shook her head at Rhea and Hestia, asking out aloud, "But why _him_?" she demanded, "Of all people, why Hades?"

Rhea shrugged and answered calmly, "Why _NOT_ Hades?"

Demeter stared at her mother and, for the longest time in her life, didn't have a reply.


	44. Chapter 44

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I confess, I've been fighting off separation anxiety for the Hades and Persephone narrative lately - hence the delay in updates. It's just that.. for the longest time, Hades and Persephone's myth and retelling has been my baby. It's hard letting go. *Argh* Attachments!**

**These past few weeks also, I've also been tinkering around with a couple ideas on my next retelling. I was initially playing around with Zeus and Hera since a few background tidbits on their relationship has already been thrown here and there all throughout CAPTIVATED, but then one day, I've been searching around fanfic and realized there's one Major Olympian Brother who's not getting enough loving: Poseidon. So now I'm torn. Should I proceed with Zeus and Hera? or should I give Poseidon and Amphitrite a shot? Your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>JUDGEMENT<p>

Zeus strolled confidently into the Assembly Chamber and then stopped in his tracks when he saw Hera, with her back to him, facing the vast Olympian Mountain view, standing behind the head of the meeting table, sunlight flatteringly silhouetting her cerulean gown clad figure.

Zeus ran a lazy gaze down her shapely outline. He can't help it, he had long developed that habit whenever Hera is around. Not that it does him any good anyway, since she usually takes sheer pleasure at rebuffing him. The reminder effectively darkening his mood in an instant.

He continued his steps hesitantly.

The guards outside the Assembly Chamber definitely didn't inform him of her presence in the chamber, and if _she_ had noticed his arrival - which she most certainly must have, since, this is _Hera _he is talking about anyway, and Hera _notices_ EVERYTHING - she didn't give any indication of acknowledging his presence at all. Not even a single bit. Not even a sudden straightening of her shoulders, which usually happens whenever he arrives in surprise.

He cleared his throat when he neared the head of the table, "You are early," he commented.

She turned her head at him and surprised him with the most serene look painted on her face, one he hasn't seen for centuries since they've been married, one that wasn't guarded or masked with calm indifference, her clear green eyes temporarily knocking him off his balance.

"So are you," she replied with a smile.

He continued to stare at her, recovering himself, his mood not really in an engaging manner to indulge her with playful, impersonal banter in which she always seems comfortable with.

She got the hint.

Hera completely faced him and approached her side of the table, "You haven't spoken to me since yesterday."

He stood straight, the table standing in between them, and confirmed, "I haven't."

"You're mad at me," she concluded.

Zeus contemplated for a while and agreed, "I am."

Hera shrugged, "For something that so trivial...!"

"You tracked _him_!" Zeus accused, "You _deliberately_ tracked Hades! You knew as well as I do that I _wasn't_ in Thessaly the other day. And yet..." he suddenly gave out a sardonic laughter, "And yet there you were, in _Thessaly_, convincing my brother to make an appearance in Olympus."

He felt like a madman. He actually felt like laughing. Laughing at himself. And yet he was mad. Astoundingly mad. _Yes_, he had the most profound, possibly misplaced, distrust when it comes to his _wife_ dealing with his _brother_! It's not as if it was unwarranted for. Hera was, in fact, in a relationship with Hades when _HE _finally got into the picture. And Zeus _knew_ he never would've stood a chance with her if her relationship with Hades in those days hadn't drawn her closer into his circle.

It took Hera centuries dodging his advances only to drop her guard down when she thought that getting it off with his brother would make Zeus steer clear away from her. She was _gravely _mistaken. He saw through her plot. Hera could possibly be the only one who could go toe to toe with him with regards to plotting things to sway to their advantage.

And she had never quite forgiven him for making things sway to _his_ advantage.

Hera has been making him pay for it ever since he managed to get her into marrying him. He'd rather thought she'd forgive him in the long run. Imagine his frustration when he came to realize that he, the mighty King of the Gods, might actually never be good enough for his lovely, strong-willed _wife_.

It knocked him down off his pedestal. It actually did. And he pulled away from her ever since. He couldn't understand why out of all women who should be out of his reach: it has got to be his wife.

Zeus felt his hands automatically balled into fists. He can never, for the life of him, fully describe how it felt during the early years of their marriage whenever a look of utter relief runs into her beautiful face when he pulls away from his advances on her. Or how she immediately stiffens whenever he touches her. Or that her laughter somehow, suddenly, were no longer for him. She no longer actually shares her laughter with him.

It drove him MAD. Gut-wrenchingly mad. He couldn't understand it.

It wasn't after she began running after him all around the mortal lands for going behind her back that he felt that she _actually_ cared for him. And he loved the attention. He loved lavishing in _her_ attention. Bad as it may. He enjoyed having her chasing him around. It made him feel like he mattered, _really_ mattered to her. And he adjusted to it. '_Better THAT attention than nothing,'_ he once thought.

THAT attention from Hera was a privilege only _he_ can boast of.

And NOW Hades shared the same distinction and it angered him. It angered him to no relief.

Zeus' eyes met Hera's and she read exactly what he was thinking and sat herself down gracefully into her chair, "Stop it, Zeus, stop making _this_ about you," she said, "I went to Thessaly because I tried to talk sense into him. He was fully bent on giving up because he thought he HAS to, because he thought it was the most honourable thing to do - just like what he did centuries ago..." she gave an offhanded shrug recalling things past, "I was trying to save their marriage. That's what a Goddess of Marriage is SUPPOSED to do. Save the marriage."

Zeus looked away, feeling as if she'd just delivered a good punch into his face. He managed to reach the head of the table and sat on his chair, glancing at Hera's bent head.

"Is this how's it going to be for eternity?" he heard Hera utter.

He raised a brow at her.

"There's always doubt between us," Hera continued, raised her head, but not really facing him, "There's always going to be doubt between us. You don't trust me, and I don't..."

_'...trust you,'_ Zeus completed what Hera couldn't. He deserved that. He really did deserve that, for finding relief in the one thing that hurts her most... and continually subjecting her into it whenever he felt a dose of insecurity in their relationship.

She suddenly surprised him with a soft laugh, "Out of all the privileges, Zeus, you made the mistake of making me the Goddess of Marriage when I married you," she said with a sad smile, "The one thing, we both know, we're both not good at."

_'But he wanted to keep the marriage! He wanted to stay married to her! She's his equal in every way! There just couldn't be any other,'_ he thought furiously, _'But by the River Styx, he just DOESN'T know if she EVER felt the same way for him. And it's killing him! Every day.'_

His hand drew close to hers atop the table, and just as he was only inches away from hers, she pulled her hand away. She _pulled_ away from him! Again! Time and again, she always did this to him.

Her stunning emerald eyes met his, just as Demeter and Kore walked into the chamber, completely oblivious of the tension between husband and wife. For Zeus, however, he felt like he had just been wounded for life. And as he stared back into those captivating green eyes of Hera's, Zeus had the most unsettling realization, Hera could very well be his own destruction.

* * *

><p>Hades studied the look on Zeus' face, waiting for his brother to make a reaction after Hades practically acknowledged all of the issues that were thrown on their initial meeting the other day. Zeus looked particularly tensed throughout the meeting, and Hades had a tiny hunch that his marital status with Persephone wasn't the entire reason for it. Hades' eyes travelled to Hera's and verified his <em>hunch<em>. She's as tensed as Zeus was.

_'Those two must've been fighting before the meeting began,' _he speculated, _'Wait...! Is this still about Hera following him in Thessaly...?'_

Zeus entwined his fingers together and rested his chin atop it, his blue eyes meeting Hades', "You are aware that you've just confirmed every single detail that was raised yesterday."

Hades had to clear his throat. Two out of the four gods in the room were angry with him: Demeter and Zeus himself, he's basically treading on enemy grounds.

Hades nodded, "Yes."

"Persephone consented with the marriage, with _no _force, _no_ tricks, _no _other influences..." Zeus clarified.

"None of the sort," Hades disclosed.

"The marriage was also properly consumma..."

"Properly so," Hades interrupted before Zeus could embarrass them all further.

"And that she'd actually eaten a fruit in your palace banquet," Zeus finished.

"Yes, a pomegranate," Hades replied, "Six seeds."

"Great!" Demeter scoffed, "You counted."

"Demeter..." Zeus warned.

Hades raised a finger, "In my defence, I was surprised..."

"Therefore, you just stood by and you _counted..._" Demeter rolled her eyes.

"I stood by, _surprised_, as I _counted_," Hades corrected, in part, just to satisfy a silly desire to irritate Demeter further. Emphasis on the word 'silly', since he is actually provoking the woman that is the mother to his _wife_, a _wife_ he has no plans on letting go, therefore he is provoking a woman who may actually use every word he had said against him for the rest of eternity.

"Oh, and that actually clears everything out, doesn't it?" Demeter fumed, "Because you were surprised?"

"Demeter, please..." Zeus counselled.

"NO! No! Don't '_Demeter please'_ me, Zeus," Demeter argued, "My daughter has just been cursed to stay forever in the underworld for eating a fruit without any obstruction from _someone_ who should've known better all because _he_ was _surprised_?"

Zeus shrugged at Hades, "Seriously, you shouldn't have said that..."

Hades nodded, "I know."

"That's actually good! At least it's now all out in the open!" Demeter exclaimed sarcastically.

Zeus gave an understanding look at Demeter, "You do know how _this_ all changes everything..."

Persephone cleared her throat and Hades caught her eyes.

"Actually..." Hades announced, straightening his shoulders, "It doesn't have to change everything."

Zeus furrowed his brows at him, "What do you mean?" he asked, "You've just confirmed, Persephone had eaten a fruit from your realm. It DOES change everything. No one that has ever eaten from your table has ever..."

"She IS the queen to my realm, isn't she? She's entitled to some exceptions," Hades answered.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Zeus queried.

"Six seeds for six months of the year," Hades began, "She'd be entitled to stay in the underworld. The rest of the year, she can keep with her mother in Enna."

Hades could actually swear he'd heard Demeter gasp with surprise. Hera looked pleased.

Zeus appeared as if he'd just choked, "Are you serious with this?"

Hades scowled at him, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Zeus studied him for a long while before he let out a short, abrupt laugh, "Ha!" he exclaimed, "My, my, marriage has changed you, my dear Aidoneus."

Hades met Zeus' eyes squarely, "Don't rub it in," he threatened.

Zeus raised his eyes to Persephone, "And you've got nothing against this set up?"

Persephone shook her head, "No."

Hades shrugged, "It's actually her idea."

Demeter snapped her head at her daughter in astonishment.

Zeus leaned back on his chair, "Well, well..." he mused, "Then I guess we've reached a decision."


	45. Chapter 45

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll be announcing the title of my next fanfic on the next chapter. I've been doing some research lately on my next Greek Mythology couple and I found it quite interesting so far. =( And yes, the next time I'll be posting it will be the last one for CAPTIVATED *bawling over* **

**p.s Looking forward to your reviews. Always loved reading them.**

* * *

><p>HANDS-OFF<p>

Zeus absent-mindedly drummed his fingers atop the long table in the now-empty Assembly Chamber, staring at the closed door, not completely grasping what had just happened. Did Hades just squirm his way out into a settlement? With the help of Persephone no less? And did he see that right? Did Demeter not at all argue at the arrangement to sway more into her advantage?

'_Well, not that Demeter can make any more arguments with it,'_ Zeus decided, _'Persephone basically admitted that she loved Hades.'_

Wonder how that happened! Zeus couldn't help running a hand over his temple.

Hades sure did reacted violently when a marriage to Persephone was initially suggested, he recalled; a succession of curses couldn't have conveyed Hades' thoughts on the marriage more eloquently. And Persephone... well, she certainly didn't seem to be the type to fall for the likes of Hades. She always appeared to be surrounded by carefree, gregarious men like Apollo, Dionysius and Ares who breathes to please women. Hades, with his hardened nature and barely-used charms, just didn't fit the mold.

But the show of solidarity between the two during the assembly earlier was just... undeniable, if not surprising.

Zeus' raised his head abruptly when the chamber doors clicked open. Persephone entered, standing by the door hesitantly, giving him a gentle smile, her sinewy white dress flowing all the way down to the floor, reminiscent of the ethereal sculptures that Hephaestus scattered all over the Pantheon gardens.

"It was stressful, wasn't it?" she greeted.

Zeus let out a laugh, "You have no idea."

"It was about _my_ life, father," Persephone answered, angling her head in good humour, "I have a _little _bit more than an idea."

Zeus nodded, "It was just unnerving... trying to handle your mother, and balancing everything else in between," he confessed, "Easy for you, you can say whatever you wanted to, because the woman just happens to love you with every inch of her being. On my part, if I say the wrong thing, I would never hear the end of it. She abhors me."

Persephone started to walk towards Zeus, asserting, "But I don't."

"That's encouraging," he joked.

Persephone sat herself at the chair nearest Zeus and held him with her eyes, royal blue ones meeting their exact identical pair, "I would like to thank you."

Zeus' brows furrowed in uncertainty.

That was just the exact opposite of what he had expected.

She seemed to have read his mind because she laughed instantly, "I myself didn't imagine saying that a few months ago," she demurred, "But if it weren't for your rather single-minded insistence to get us married, Hades and I... well, let's just say, we never would've been."

Zeus' eyes widened in bewilderment.

'_What exactly is she saying?'_ he thought.

"There never would've been a possibility at all..." Persephone shared openly, "I was never an option for him, and I... if I _might've_ felt any interest at him before... I would never have known what to do with it."

Zeus shook his head in astonishment at his daughter's candid declaration, "Are you telling me, you were interested with Hades way before all these?" he exclaimed, "When did _this_ happen?"

"I have no idea," she affirmed with a shrug, "I just remembered the discomfiting fact that I _always _seem to notice whenever he's around. And we all know how seldom he actually _is_ around. And yet it never fails, I always notice him without him even being announced."

Zeus gaped at her, "Well," he said after he found his voice, "I don't know what to say! Who would've known my _stubbornness_ would result to something wonderful!" he exclaimed, "But you're pleased with the arrangement now, are you?"

Persephone nodded, "Yes."

Zeus felt unreasonably delighted with himself, feeling as if he'd just achieved redemption from his major blunder that was the pairing of Hephaestus and Aphrodite. He opened his arms to his daughter. "You have no idea how overjoyed I am to hear this."

Persephone laughed at his reaction and appreciatively fell into his embrace.

"What does Hades have to say about the arrangement?" he asked.

"He's agreeable to it himself," his daughter replied over his shoulder.

Zeus released her and she took her seat back, her face suddenly clouded with an unreadable expression, "Father, can I say something more?"

"Please do," Zeus encouraged.

She placed her hand atop his and said, "While I am pleased with how things turned out, and I'd be forever thankful that you opened up an opportunity for us, but it would be best for all involved if _that_ will be the last time that you will interfere with me and Hades, father," she declared, "So many have already had their say on how Hades and I should go about with our relationship. In fact, our entire relationship, so far, has been based on what people dictated it to be. It would be best if this time around, _WE_ would get the chance to be on charge with our set-up and have everybody else take a step back," she concluded fluently, "Promise me father that the moment you ordered my marriage to Hades will be the last time you'll ever have a hand on our relationship. Promise me."

Zeus was so stunned he was only able to utter a resounding, "Yes, darling, I promise."

* * *

><p>Persephone stepped out from the Pantheon's Assembly Room heaving out a loud sigh. She can feel her hands still trembling and she had to take another full deep breath just to steady her nerves. Had she just actually demanded her own father, the King of the Gods no less, to take a step back from her relationship with Hades?<p>

She took another deep breath and affirmed, _'Yep,'_ she might really have done just that!

She looked up and down the pillared hallway just to check if somebody witnessed her apparent loss of composure and felt relieved that it was as empty as it was a few minutes before she'd entered the Assembly Chamber - unusual as it may - and started off to the direction of her mother's quarters.

She abruptly stopped though as a solitary figure at the distance, standing beside one of the Corinthian columns overlooking the gardens, caught her eye.

Persephone approached slowly, measuredly considering the best way to announce her arrival.

"Hello, husband," she greeted, stopping just a couple of steps away from Hades, his back on her.

He only but turned his head ever so slightly to her direction, answering, "Hi, wife." The tiniest upturn of the side of his mouth belied the seriousness in his voice, and gazed back into the grounds, "How did scaring off your father go?"

"Excuse me?" her shoulders straightened automatically.

He angled his head, admiring the gardens before him not the least offering her a glance, humor etched in his voice, "That's what you were up to when you retreated back to see your father in the Assembly Chamber, isn't it, _my love? _To scare him off."

Persephone bit her lip, remembering her abrupt decision to march back to her father at the Assembly Chamber without even warning both her mother and Hades as they were al walking back to the Common Hall earlier after the judgement to their marriage was finalized. And _really_, who gave Hades the right to use that endearment quite sneakily? If she weren't too elated at having him all to herself she'd think he'd only used that as a pawn to steal out answers from her.

"I couldn't help it," she exclaimed, "I wanted to say something...!"

He chuckled without even looking at her, dropped his head down and shook it.

"What are you laughing about?" she demanded, getting quite irritated at not having to see his face.

"Nothing, _dear wife_," he replied, "I would've loved to watch Zeus' face when you spoke with him," this time he turned his head halfway to her, his chiselled profile presented to her, "The next time you'd want to go scare your father off, _make sure that you include me_."

'_Wait! She'd heard that before...' _she judged, _'She said those exact words to him at the Game Room.'_

"You're making fun," she pointed.

He looked away again and into the gardens, "Do you have anything against fun?"

"No," she instantly replied.

"Good," he retorted, "Because I had just secured an invite to your mother's Midsummer's Harvest at Enna."

She froze, "You have?"

"Yes, Macaria included..." he provided, "Wouldn't it be just _fun_?"

"But how?" shook her head, craning her neck to see his face, "I mean... how did you? Did mother actually approve?"

"I inquired about it, she just grunted," Hades shared, "Note that she didn't argue or throw fits at me... That's as best as an approval that you can get from your mother and I'm good with it."

Even before he could finish his statement, Persephone had thrown herself into his back, embracing him from behind, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, her head resting at the back of his shoulders, proclaiming, "I miss you."

She felt his hands wrapping themselves atop hers by his waist and replied quite smugly, "I know."

For what seemed to be a long comfortable moment, they just stayed thus, no one really making any move to break the embrace.

"Dinner is going to be served in the Common Hall soon, you know," Hades quietly announced.

"I know," Persephone murmured comfortably over his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure we are entitled to show up for dinner."

Persephone frowned, "Let them wait."

Hades chuckled. She loved hearing him chuckle, it's like a low rumble from deep within his chest, and she tightened her grip at him. For the first moment in a long while, she felt contented. _Really_, unimaginably, contented.

* * *

><p>"If you'll hold me a little tighter, <em>my love<em>, we'll never get to that dinner in the Common Hall," Hades stated, "And your mother is definitely going to call off that invite to Enna. I sure don't want to miss that. Do you?"

Persephone didn't respond for a while, before she loosened her arms around him and took a step back.

He finally turned around to face her, a knowing smile spreading across his face. His ravishing wife was standing just two feet away from him, in all her flawless, raven-haired, electric blue-eyed beauty. It took all of him to keep himself standing where he is.

She looked expectantly at him.

'_Holy Titans,' _he thought as he stared back at her, _'He's officially married!'_

And the woman actually wanted to _stay_ married. To him!

Unbelievable.

Well, on second thought, _if he'd be completely honest_, he didn't quite know what to do with himself if she'd rejected him. He did all the tricks in the book to stay reasonable and practical about their situation. He returned her back to her mother, just how it should be, and tried to regain normalcy back in his life. But it just... it just wasn't the same.

It _damn _just wasn't the same!

No amount of alcohol could drown that out. He even asked Dionysius to concoct him the strongest beverage that he can mix up, and it still didn't do the trick. All it did was to make a staggering man out of him, summoning out for Aphrodite's aid.

Hades couldn't start describing how it felt when he saw that determined look on Persephone's eyes when she demanded a talk with him. _That_ definitely set him up straight. She wanted _this_ marriage, then by the gods, _he'd_ do everything in his powers to _keep_ them married.

'_Oh what the hell!'_ he exclaimed to himself, taking one resolute step towards Persephone. He had kept himself away from her for six long months! And now she's standing in front of him.

He coiled a hand at the back of her neck, pulled her into him and planted a long, lingering chaste kiss at the side of her lips, her scent flooding into his senses. It was absolutely maddening.

He heard her sigh when he pulled away from her, she looked as drugged as he felt when she opened her eyes and looked into him. He tried to control a look of amusement from his face, but he couldn't help it. He knew _exactly_ his effect on her and he didn't mind using it.

Too bad she picked that up, for she instantly scowled at him.

Before she could fume at him, he dropped his arms around her waist and ushered her effortlessly down the hallway, at the same time whispering behind her ear, "I'm really _looking forward_ to Enna..."

She didn't quite get his _hidden_ message for she immediately snapped her head up at him, "Oh, me too," she replied, "I'd like to see how you'd fare with my friends..."

Hades raised both his brows at her, "Oh, so we're now down into _that_ kind of measurement!"

"Absolutely! I've adjusted well to _your _friends, I expect _you_ to adjust well to _mine_," she warned, pointing a cautionary finger at him, "You've got to be extra kind to them. The last time we had a close encounter with you, you basically shouted at us."

"Excuse me?" he furrowed his brows.

"You don't remember, do you?" Persephone frowned at him, "It was a few years away from my official introduction to Olympus... it was the wedding of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, and you walked up on us while we were trying out your golden carriage," she shared, "You have to understand, we were born and raised in Enna, a golden chariot is a novelty for us. But you got so red catching us in your carriage. It completely blew your top off. You scared us. Two of my nymph friends were immediately crying just by the sight of you."

Hades ran a hand to his stubble thoughtfully, "Aphrodite's wedding, you say?" he asked, "Well I must've really been pissed off then. My horses weren't fully tamed at that time. Poseidon had just given them to me. And really, it must've been an automatic response at seeing Demeter's daughter on top of my carriage with six untamed horses."

She turned serious at him and denied, "Oh, it surely wouldn't be that," Persephone said, "You called me a Naiad."

"I did?" he exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

With which she gave a hearty nod, "Yes, I was the only one who spoke up when you demanded answers from us, and you mistook me for a wood nymph."

Hades took the liberty of running his eyes up and down her person, which actually made her uncomfortable, before repeating, "I did?"

"You certainly did!" she defended, aghast at his frank impromptu inspection of her being.

He suddenly pulled her closer by the waist, "Well, I _certainly_ won't mistake you for a nymph now..."

She gasped and slapped his hand away, "Unbelievable!"

He laughed at her. Actually, laughed at her.

And then she abruptly froze in the middle of the hallway, her eyes falling at the other end of the passage.

Hades followed her gaze and caught sight of the golden-clad Aphrodite, just standing a few steps away from them, her hair nearly as golden as her gown, her perfect sky blue eyes automatically meeting his.

"Aphrodite," Hades acknowledged a bit quite formally.

"Hades," the goddess of love answered, "Persephone," she greeted belatedly.

Hades could actually feel the tension in the room, he could swear he could hold it in his hand. Blame it to that delayed male instinct that says there are two women who shouldn't share the same breathing space.

He had never told Persephone about Aphrodite's hand on her being dragged into the underworld, and he knew by now there's not a chance he'll ever admit it to Persephone.

Hades tightened his grip at Persephone's waist while addressing Aphrodite, "We're heading to the Common Hall for dinner," he said, "How about you?"

Aphrodite's gaze fell at Persephone and back at Hades before replying, "I'll follow in a while."

Hades steered Persephone along the hallway, but she stopped just a few steps away from Aphrodite, an unreadable expression on her face.

"I saw you once around the hallway in the Palace of Aix..." Persephone started conversationally.

Aphrodite visibly straightened at the statement. So did Hades.

This was the time the Goddess of Beauty stormed to his underworld palace after his marriage to the Spring Goddess became public knowledge.

"You did?" Aphrodite replied, her voice dubiously calm.

Persephone nodded, "I never thought gods and goddesses can visit the underworld then, but seeing you there changed everything," she then transferred her gaze to Hades, "I'd so much like to invite my mother for a visit to the palace one of these days. I'm sure it would be lovely."

Hades swallowed hard on that.

His wife returned her gaze back to the stunned Goddess of Beauty and stated with a deceptively friendly smile, "The next time you'll come for a visit, do tell me so that we can plan out our activities."

Aphrodite looked positively bewildered. An expression Hades was sure may just be the same one that's reflecting on his face.

Aphrodite shook her head, "Well, if it won't be a bother..."

"Oh no, It won't," asserted his wife. And in what seemed like a recollection of a past encounter between Persephone and Aphrodite, in another long hallway in the Pantheon, long before his marriage to the Spring Goddess, Persephone stated, "It's the Palace of Aix, _Ditey_. We rarely have guests. I'm now its Queen, I'm sure a certain decorum is expected from me to extend to our _visitors_. It's not Enna, we can't simply just let you go around, lost in the hallways," she shrugged prettily, "You see, I know _where I stand_."

Aphrodite clearly recalled everything she'd said to Persephone before, for she then turned to Hades, "Well, what do say you?"

Hades cleared his throat, "I think, that would be... wonderful," and then added, "I guess."

Persephone beamed and reached hand to Aphrodite's arm, "Set a date then," she encouraged, "I have a feeling, we could be _great_ friends."

Hades stared at his wife, then to Aphrodite, and then wished for the ground to swallow him up immediately.


	46. Chapter 46

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the ending guys (sniff). We'll be closing our chapters for Hades and Persephone to give way to another Olympian couple. It sure was a wonderful experience for me to finally put into words my version of the oft-retelling of the Hades-Persephone myth.**

**I have to admit, it all started with wanting to paint my own idea of Kore/Persephone persona. While most of the fanfiction stories I've read had a well-defined idea of Hades (you know, the broodingly mysterious, excitingly unpredictable god), Persephone's character however was always kind of sketchy. It was either she was a incredibly submissive young goddess or she was a playfully flirtatious ingenue who is clever enough to hide behind discretion. I wanted my version of Kore/Persephone to develop into her own character, whilst in the middle of a largely sticky situation and still maintaining her very core: a Spring Goddess (the embodiment of life, laughter and light. I doubt even the Underworld, or even Hades, can erase that from her).**

**I've also just decided to incorporate a picture to the entire story. (I know, I know, it's really LATE! But I didn't even thought I could finish this story anyway, so...) Just found it in the internet and thought it amazingly fits how Persephone looks during her wedding day. (Oh, and it's best if you read the last three chapters with Craig David's UNBELIEVABLE in your background. It's amazing how that song fits the entire vision of this story! *wink*)**

**P/S: By the way, on the works is Poseidon and Amphitrite's fanfic I've decided to call _ENTANGLEMENT_. (To be posted REALLY soon)**

**HAVE FUN READING AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A NOTE!**

* * *

><p>PERSEPHONE<p>

_Fields in Enna_

Persephone lied on her back, covering her eyes with the back of her hand from the ray of the sun. She could feel the soft breeze in her face, blowing teasingly through her hair, the long grass swaying to the wind's direction, she can smell the midsummer morning air with one deep breath, and she smiled. There was something so refreshing about being one with nature. And sharing it with the people closest to her.

This sure was one of the things she had sorely missed while in the underworld. There was no breeze back there, and nobody just seemed to care about the novelty with lying on one's back, closing your eyes and just listening to everything that surrounds you.

Actea pushed herself to a sitting position and shared openly, "I heard the envoy from Delphi had arrived earlier today?"

"You heard right," the approaching Admete confirmed chirpily, setting the basket of flowers she was gathering beside Actea before taking her place in their little circle, "I was one of those who welcomed them earlier."

Actea gasped loudly, "How dare you! How can you not even tell me?"

Lycorias brushed off, "Forget it!" she said, lying on her back, "If you think you'll catch Apollo with them, you'll be mistaken. He wasn't."

"Ha!" Actea exclaimed victoriously, "Serves you right for keeping secrets from me."

Ianthe suddenly pushed herself into a sitting position surprising everyone.

Admete threw her a narrowing look, "What's with the long face, Ianthe?" the red-headed nymph inquired, "You've been extremely silent the entire day. It's so odd you're making me quite nervous!"

"You're always nervous with silence, Admete," Ianthe retorted back, "And besides..." she switched her position, "Lycorias, I knew you told me not to say a word of it but... it's been nagging at me all day."

"Oh, c'mon Ianthe!" Lycorias complained, throwing her hands in the air.

Actea's eyes widened at them, intruiged, "What is it?"

"Tell, tell!" Admete demanded.

Ianthe pursed her lips, glancing at the Spring Goddess.

Sensing the quiet unease, Persephone peered behind the hand that covered her face, "Does this concern me?" she inquired.

Ianthe bit her lip, and nodded.

Persephone took her hand away from her face and faced the nymph fully, urging her with a nod.

"It's Hermes..."

Persephone pushed herself on one elbow, "What about Hermes?"

It's true, she hasn't seen Hermes for quite a while already. She'd been inquiring about him, but he always seemed rather preoccupied. And he hasn't visited her either. Even the times when he had messages delivered to her mother, he immediately just disappears right after. She'd been itching to invite him to her mother's one-week's worth of Midsummer Feast, but there just wasn't any chance.

She'd rather fancy, in her mind's deepest recesses, for Hermes, her closest childhood friend, to at least get to know a little bit of Hades, the husband she'd really like to keep for the rest of eternity.

"What about him?" she repeated.

Ianthe eyed at Lycorias hesitantly.

"Don't look at me," Lycorias complained, "You started it, you finish it."

"Well," Ianthe began, "We heard Merope is carrying Hermes' child."

"Oh," Persephone exclaimed but was drowned by the surprised reaction of the other nymphs around her.

"When did this happen?" Actea questioned.

"I didn't even know they were seeing each other," Admete frowned.

"They weren't," Lycorias confirmed.

"I see..." Actea replied, nodding at the surprised Spring Goddess, "Your Hermes is now a full-fledged Olympian God. Spawning the earth with their offsprings..."

Persephone shook her head to brush off the surprise, "I'm... I'm actually excited for Hermes..."

"You are?" Admete commented.

"I am," Persephone nodded, "Although I'd rather hear the news from him but..." she shook her head as if in distraction, "You know, I'm not sure I've met Merope..."

"She's a Pleiad," Ianthe shared, "I don't believe you two have met, but she's quite beautiful, really. Tall with long black hair, creamy white skin..."

Admete whistled, "Sounds like someone I know."

"Admete!" Persephone warned, "I personally would _love_ to congratulate Hermes for his... bundle of joy. But I can't force him to see me if he _doesn't_ want to see me..."

Nobody even dared argue with her statement, and she took in a deep breath, "Very well," she announced, standing up and brushing the dust from her dress, "I believe it's about time we head back to the temple. It's nearing midday, I'm looking forward to meeting the envoys from Alexandria and Chios..."

Admete laid on her back while airing, "Why do I have a feeling that it's not actually the envoys from Alexandria and Chios you're looking forward to meet?"

She wrinkled her nose at the nymph, "I have completely no idea what you're talking about..." she replied playfully.

"You are too transparent, our dear _Kore..._" Actea teased.

She stopped on her tracks, glanced back at her circle of nymph friends and corrected, "Persephone," she said, "It's Persephone now..."


	47. Chapter 47

MIDSUMMER FEAST

Attack of the Mother-in-Law

Persephone trailed through the clearing by the woods that led to her mother's temple. Far away, she can already see crowds of people gathered by the open fields, music filled the distance, there was laughter, there were games and amusements, and even from where she stood, she can smell the overcoming aroma of food being prepared at the back kitchens.

'_Ah, Enna,'_ she marvelled to herself, as she breathed in the warm air.

"Tell me," Admete engaged the conversation, "_Exactly_ how did _your husband_ convince _your mother_ to allow him at the Midsummer Feast?"

"He didn't _exactly_ give me the details," Persephone mimicked the nymph's voice in a light-hearted manner, tracing her fingers over the tree barks as they passed by.

"It amazes me," wondered Actea loudly.

"What amazes you?" returned Persephone.

"The workings of the mind of an Olympian diety," the nymph replied, "It constantly amazes me. They're just... unpredictable."

"They _have_ to be unpredictable," Lycorias justified, "Otherwise they'll be just like us."

Ianthe chuckled, "Just like us but with remarkably strong powers."

"How do you suppose is he arriving?" Admete inquired suddenly, "Would he be in disguise?"

Persephone smiled, shaking her head, "I have absolutely no idea," she mused.

Just then a stately carriage passed by the main road interrupted their conversation, its borders highlighted with gilded frames and a girl with that familiar golden hair peered over the windows to look at Demeter's temple by the distance. A hand drew her back inside but they weren't able to catch a glimpse of her companion.

The carriage came to an immediate halt at the front steps of Demeter's temple and bolted out the young girl, followed by her accompanying nymph trying to catch up with her, then those familiar booted leg stepped out from the carriage, walking calmly into the sun, just as Demeter and her attendants hurried down the temple steps to meet them.

Persephone bit at her lip, she feared if she won't, her grin will win over her face.

There in the broad summer daylight was Hades, in all his dark, swarthy glory. His thick dark hair and perpetual stubble framing his impossibly chiselled face, he turned away from them and his broad back blocking their view on Demeter's reaction on their arrival, as he nonchalantly pushed his hands into his pocket as if being in Enna is the most natural thing in the world.

"Holy Titans..." breathed one of the nymphs, "Is _that_ the Lord of the Underworld? In Enna?"

Persephone couldn't even figure out which of her friend spoke. She was shamelessly distracted.

"Well," Persephone heard herself murmur, "I guess it's safe to say, _he_ didn't come in disguise..."

The same voice exclaimed again, "Holy. Titans."

* * *

><p>Lunch was being served in the temple's Great Hall, Persephone along with the nymphs, and the goddesses: Demeter, Hestia, Artemis, Macaria and Hades were seated at the principal table, and although the entire hall was filled with animatedly talking people busy with their food, their table was not exactly a merry one.<p>

Their table was silent. Uncomfortably silent at that. Each one watchful of each other's move.

_ 'Thank the gods for Macaria,' _Persephone praised. She alone was the saving grace in all the awkwardness in the table as the nymphs and the rest of the present goddesses alternately just doted upon her, and she, like the child-goddess that she was, just relished in all their attention.

Persephone dug her fork at her vegetable, and then snapped her head at Lycorias who was openly staring at Hades at the opposite end, sitting beside Hestia near the head of the table, and hissed, "Stop it."

_'Seriously,' _she fumed, _'Her friends need to stop it. They've all caught a glimpse of Hades here and there; they didn't have to ogle at him as if he's some kind of strange specimen!'_

Lycorias gave her an innocent look, "Are you sure he isn't in disguise?"

Persephone narrowed her eyes at her.

"I'm just asking!" Lycorias defended in a whisper, "No wonder you took a liking to him..." throwing a teasing look at Persephone then subsequently squinting her eyes at Hades, "Oh wait! Are his eyes colored grey?"

Persephone widened her eyes at the nymph in warning, "Stop it!"

"Don't look at me," she complained, then nudged her head to the opposite table where the rest of the nymphs were sitting, "They're doing the exact same thing!"

Persephone turned her head to the nymphs opposite them then kicked her foot under the table, hitting Actea's leg who winced in pain, catching the direct attention of Admete and Ianthe beside her. "Stop it!" Persephone mouthed with venom.

Actea pointed at herself in question, and then waved both hands at the other nymphs beside her, as if saying _'You can't blame me! Everybody's doing it!'_

The sound of her mother's voice caught Persephone's attention, turning her head at her mother's direction. Demeter was using one of those tones she adapts when her next statement has a catch on it.

"Oh, but I thought only Macaria will be staying with us throughout the week," Demeter exclaimed at Hades, adding an extra flourish of placing one hand over her chest as if in shock.

Persephone didn't catch what they were previously conversing about but that statement practically made her jaw drop to the floor. She could see Hestia's face instantly cloaking an unreadable expression, Artemis acting as if nothing's wrong, and if there was any sign of disappointment in Hades' face it was only the slight tightening of his jaw.

"You _really_ should've been clear about it," Demeter protested sweetly, "Now there aren't any available rooms. The envoys from Alexandria had just arrived, and those from Crete had just settled in. Though..." she paused thoughtfully, "We _do_ have the ones over the back by the stables."

_'What '__ones over the back by the stables__'?'_ repeated Persephone to herself, _'There aren't ANY rooms over the back BY the stables... there was only THE stables!'_

Persephone shook her head inwardly, '_Her mother can't possibly be serious!'_

"I wouldn't mind the back..." Hades shrugged, answering over the tip of his goblet as offhandedly as was deemed possible.

Persephone had to physically stop herself from announcing, _'That's not a problem, mother! He can very well stay in MY chambers!'_

Persephone muffled a smirk. THAT would surely be a riot.

But her mother had chosen the perfect time to vouch the subject right in the middle of a crowded hall and just when everybody's attention in their table were now purposely directed to them. Persephone could never find it in her to humiliate Demeter by openly disputing with her. She loved her mother that much.

So she settled for the next best thing, Persephone faced Lycorias beside her and with a resolute whisper, ordered, "Prepare the _cottage_."

The nymph's eyes widened at her, knowing exactly what she was talking about, "But... I thought you said it wasn't ready yet..."

"Oh, it is," she nodded, "It just needed a little improvisation. But it _is_ ready!"

Lycorias only needed to hear that fervent tone in her voice to do as she was asked.

Persephone waited until after lunch to finally catch her mother alone, cornering the older goddess just as she stopped by the refreshments banquet by the portico facing the open fields where the amusements were ongoing.

"What was that all about?" inquired she.

"What was?" replied Demeter quite innocently.

"Mother!" she complained, wanting to dug her heels on the ground, "You can't _possibly _be serious about it!"

"About what?"

Persephone couldn't resist the urge and crossed her arms over her chest like a child. Her mother was acting like one, she might as well act the same!

"Oh, you know what I mean," Persephone said, "You can't possibly be thinking of giving Hades that room by our stables," she elaborated, "I know we have twice the size of regular stables... alright, thrice the size," she corrected when her mother's eyes narrowed at her, "But really, the stables?"

"What's wrong with our stables?" Demeter shrugged, "I have never heard any of our horse's caretakers complaining about it, in fact, they all are in awe of its size."

"Mother, they are the horse's caretakers! THIS is Hades," Persephone waved her hand in frustration, "The man practically allowed me to stay in a _palace_. A _palace_, mother," she repeated just for reiteration's sake, "And you're planning to give him the _stables_?"

Demeter delicately tucked a hair behind her ear, "Let's not be too _dramatic_."

Persephone gasped, "I'm not being _dramatic_!"

Demeter rolled her eyes, "What do you want me to do?" she asked, "Push some people out to give room for Hades?"

"No," she replied, steeling herself, "That isn't even necessary."

"Exactly," concurred Demeter, "I'm glad you see it my way."

"I have _just_ the right place for him," she clicked her fingers as she turned her back on Demeter.

"Excuse me?" she heard her mother exclaim in puzzlement behind her, "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Persephone threw a smirk at Demeter over her shoulder and continued where she was going.

It wasn't long before she spotted who she was looking for: Hades speaking with a couple of contingents from Delphi, who by the looks of it, didn't exactly know who he was. It was basically easy to search for him because he towers over most men.

She stopped just in front of him, effectively interrupting their discussion, and instructed, looking straight at Hades, "Follow me," she directed and adding, "Bring your luggage!"

He looked momentarily baffled, but after she walked off, heard him excusing himself and following her.

"Where, may I ask, are we going?" he inquired behind her.

That question reminded her of a past invitation from him when he showed her the River Lethe, she glanced at him and returned his own words to him, "There's something I'd like to show you."


	48. Chapter 48

FIN

"Did I do something wrong?" Hades asked, narrowing his eyes at the back of the marching form of his ravishingly fuming wife, as she guided them both in what would appear to be an increasingly secluded area of the woods in Enna.

Her only reply? A shrug.

Or if he would be more precise about it, a _huff_.

Hades tried to process things. He might be a god, but that doesn't mean he can read minds! And it does take a lot to read women's minds. Especially, when they're in one of their moods.

Previously, reading Persephone didn't really give him a problem, because, _bless the Fates_, but the woman used to be so transparent. Her face almost always gave her away. However, lately, she had developed the talent of concealing her thoughts to everyone, and THAT had exactly been the constant source of headache for Hades.

He didn't even know when that started.

He understood that it may have caused Persephone a great deal of anxiety to have him and her mother in one place at an extended period of time, and by 'extended period of time' meaning a week long festivities in the mortal lands. But he had already resolved himself to accepting whatever challenge Demeter might throw his way. He knew the woman couldn't stand him. He was prepared to pay the price.

"Based from the glare that your mother was throwing at us while we were walking away, it _seems_ like I did something wrong," he continued, making another shot at a conversation, "Hey, I don't want to get in between you and your mother," he made his case known, "Again."

That earned a laugh from his wife and a behind the shoulder look, "Oh, you already are."

He nodded, "Would you like to elaborate on that?"

Another shrug.

Hades murmured, "Okay..."

"Is it going to be like this?" he heard Persephone sigh, "For eternity?" throwing both hands into the air, but not even once slowing down on her stride.

"Would you like to say that loudly?" proposed Hades.

She audibly took a deep breath and then faced him abruptly, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"My mother..." she began quite unsurely, then planted a hand on her hip, "My mother has prepared a room for you..."

"I gathered that during lunch..." Hades concurred.

"In one of our stables," she finished with a glower.

"Ahh," Hades couldn't stop a reply.

That simple reply actually got her even more agitated, "I know, I know," she fretted, pacing back and forth in front of him, "I obviously wasn't expecting this. I mean, my mother can be quite testy at times... she has her moments... but they're usually justifiable. Trust me. But this one was just plain inexcusable."

"She was _planning_ to place me in the stables?" he clarified.

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, "Can you believe it? I'm so sorry. I should've asked her about your accommodations prior to the feast. I mean YOU gave me a pretty _impressive_ accommodations in your palace... I just thought, or rather, maybe I just trusted her too much."

Hades shrugged, "I don't mind the stables."

Persephone's gaze snapped at him.

"Honestly, I really don't," he replied, thinking that she might need some reassurance on the arrangement, "Believe me, I've slept in more questionable places way back in the day. You know, after the Titanomachy, Poseidon, Zeus and I just went all out and craz.." he stopped when he noticed the glare.

He zipped his lips. _'Why did he feel like THAT one was going to haunt him later?' _

"Do you want to head back to the temple?" Persephone suggested, one brow raised.

"No," answered Hades instantly, only because he knew that saying the opposite is going to get him into more trouble. He'd hate to admit it, but the picnic food was actually quite agreeable to him and delectable to his taste.

Although on second thought...

His gaze travelled down Persephone's white gown clad figure with both hands planted on her hips, and his jaw immediately clenched. She looked more _delectable_ than he could remember. He narrowed his eyes at her scowl, and inwardly schemed... now if he can only make the woman _agreeable_ to him.

"Are you sure?" she interrupted his wayward thoughts, "Because it seems to me that you looked more than contented to go back and settle in the stables."

'_She IS her mother's daughter!'_ concluded Hades, watching her, _'No doubt about that!'_

Suddenly, an idea formed on his head. He threw his considerable luggage to the ground and approached Persephone, holding her on both shoulders.

"What's the matter, _love_?"

Hades had to mentally kick himself to stop ginning. He absolutely _loved_ using that endearment. It doesn't only get him an immediate reaction from her - _actually_ he can feel her shoulders relaxing already - it also often solves his troubles for him.

Persephone's probing dark blue eyes lingered at him momentarily with scepticism before she finally gave in, "I just... I mean, is it too much to ask for you and Macaria to enjoy your stay in Enna?" she blurted out, "Mother didn't really have to surprise everyone with those horrid accommodations for you. I seriously thought that she would hold out on your agreement. I never thought that she would..."

"Whatever gave you the impression that I wasn't enjoying the day so far?" he interrupted.

"But, I had just said that mother planned on..."

He caught her gaze, "You really don't get it, do you?"

Her brows furrowed.

"I don't mind anything that your mother throws at me."

She gave a slight shake of her head.

Hades made a little shake in her shoulder, "I'm courting you."

She froze.

He smiled, "We never really got to that point, didn't we?" he smirked, "We just jumped right straight into marriage."

Her eyes just blinked at him, and then came a delayed "Oh."

"So you see, dear _wife_," he said, "I don't really object to any arrangements your mother throws at me. Whatever gets your mother's approval, I'll do it," he shrugged, "But since, you've already brought us logistically _somewhere_ in the middle of the woods, I'm already quite intrigued at where you are leading me to..." he informed, "Is this a surprise?"

Persephone actually blushed.

He liked it, "So, it IS a surprise!"

She pursed her lips, then nodded, "Yes. Supposed to be."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. She looked so embarrassed about something. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

Persephone tilted her head to her left.

It was only then that the view settled into Hades. There at the edge facing a rumbling waterfall was a homely, comfortable cottage with a small flower-filled garden sprawled across its backyard.

Hades glazed his look back at Persephone, his brows raised in question.

"It's small," she downplayed, even though the size of it was twice larger and more lavish than any normal _cottage_, "But the construction was my idea. Of course, I asked help from the nymphs... You can stay here while you're in Enna. It's comfortable inside. It's no palace, but you'll find it agreeable... I hope."

"Your mother..." he aired.

"...will never know," she assured, "I charmed it."

"You _charmed_ it?" repeated Hades with incredulity.

She seemed oblivious to his reaction, "Yes, I charmed the place," she confirmed, "Including the entire area by the waterfalls and the entire path in the woods leading to the cottage. I've tested it. My mother couldn't sense it even if she tried to."

Hades raised his head up in amazement.

She looked at him with question, "What?"

He took the few steps that separated them, dug his hand into her hair, and acted on something his mind had long been fantasizing about for the last seven months: he kissed her senseless.

* * *

><p>Hades tossed his head riotously like a child followed by a rowdy whoop as he resurfaced over the clear warm waters by the waterfalls, laughing, and then languidly floated on his back, his face greedily meeting the warmth of the sun.<p>

"How long has it been since your last dip into the waters in the mortal lands?" quizzed Persephone, observing at the far edges by the waterfall.

She seemed to be more entertained watching him dive into the waters than joining him.

"Long enough," he answered with a smile on his lips, his eyes still closed.

"Figures," she replied, amusement in her voice.

He pulled himself up, and turned himself to her, asking, "How long have you been planning about the cottage?"

Persephone's eyes twinkled with a hint of mischievousness while she was comfortably perched atop a large stone, her white dress hiked just above her knees to give way to her bare legs, kicking gently by the waters. "For a while," she replied.

Hades laughed. "For a while?"

His wife shrugged guiltily, "Well, I may have been _tinkering_ about it for a few months..."

"A few _months_..." Hades repeated as he raked a hand over his wet hair. He can't explain it, but he felt ridiculously more than a little flattered that Persephone would go on to such lengths to have a private place for him in Enna. A place that will not set her mother's maternal alarms on hysterics with his mere presence.

'_Although,'_ he thought _'His invisible helmet could do the exact same trick if ever he felt like visiting Persephone in Enna, but now he would NEVER admit that to her seeing the efforts she's made.'_

Hades studied his wife's relaxed stance by the waters' edges before inquiring, "What do you think would it take to convince you to join me here?" he invited as he swam backwards towards the direction of the falls.

A smile spread across her lips. "Give me a reason why I should."

"Why?" he returned, "Well... let me think... So you can enjoy this lovely afternoon dipped in the warm waters in this incredibly amazing waterfalls in Enna with an incredibly amazing man..." he stopped and corrected, "GOD. An incredibly amazing god. A dip in the waters with an incredibly amazing god."

She chuckled, "Is that you're proposal?"

"Yes," he grinned, "A shamelessly indecent one."

Persephone threw her head back in laughter, "I told you I didn't bring a swimming attire," she excused, "People will be speculating if I return with wet clothes when we head back to the festivities."

"Shocking, right?" Hades teased.

She tilted her head at him, "I'm serious."

"That's why it's _indecent_, honey," he defined, "Just take your clothes off and join me."

That certainly placed a thought into her head, for she was considerately silent for a while before a resolute look painted into her face, "Alright," she gave in, "Turn around."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Just turn around!" she instructed.

"It's not as if there's nothing that I haven't..."

She was firm, "Hades, it's either you turn around and I join you, or I won't!"

Hades cooperated unenthusiastically, throwing both hands in the air as he swiftly turned around, "Alright! Alright!" he scoffed, "You're such a prude."

"I heard that!" she chimed in.

Hades raised his head to the top of the waterfalls to distract himself, "That's because you were _meant_ to hear that."

"Seriously?" she remarked behind him, "Are you seriously engaging me in a fight while I am taking my clothes off to join you in a secluded waterfall just a few distance away from my mother's own temple?"

"Well... if you put it that way," he uttered, "But you do have to understand, _milady_, we haven't seen each other for like months! Six... seven..."

"Eight!" she barked behind him, with a hint of irritation at his uncertainty on their exact months of separation, "Unbelievable!"

"Eight, it is," he returned. Ofcourse he knew how long they've been apart. He just wanted to push her buttons. He detested to admit it, but he missed irritating her just more than a little bit.

A low murmur suddenly interrupted his thoughts, saying, "Turn around."

Hades instantly did what he was told and was greeted with the most magnificent view that has welcomed him ever since arriving in Enna, Persephone immersed in the cool waters, her shoulders just slightly above the surface, hair tumbling gloriously around her, breathtakingly naked, the ray of the sun flatteringly radiating against her skin. A goddess in every inch of her being.

The woman was just perfect.

Persephone grinned at him. She knew exactly her effect on him. She swam closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him with a gentle kiss. "Thank you," she uttered.

He was so taken aback, he was just able to mumble back, "What?"

Persephone angled her head adorably at him, answering, "For braving Enna and putting up with my mother."

Hades coiled his arms freely around her waist, declaring in all seriousness, "I will put up with anything for you, _milady_."

She chuckled, throwing her head back, "If you keep saying that, I'd believe you."

"It's true," he protested.

Persephone wrinkled her nose at him, "Just a second ago, you weren't even sure how long we haven't seen each other."

"Eight months, one week and two days," he grounded out.

Her response was enjoyably gratifying. Persephone went slack jawed, wide-eyed, and rendered utterly speechless.

"Well...?" he asked, as she ducked her face away from his gaze, "You're blushing!" he taunted.

"You really don't have to say anything like that!" she complained.

"But you are!" he pushed.

"You're only making me more embarrassed!"

Hades laughed. He can actually hear his laughter echoing around the woods. He had never felt this happier and contented in his existence.

He tilted her chin to face him and planted a kiss on her lips, "You don't have a reason to be embarrassed," he pulled her closer, glancing around Persephone's humble version of paradise and suggested, "Somebody who can create a place like this for her husband... doesn't have any reason to be embarrassed at all."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Really," he assured.

That somehow comforted her and she continued, "You know, I was earlier thinking if we can bring Macaria along..."

Hades nodded, "I was actually wondering why you didn't..." he confessed, "Macaria missed you so much, the girl's been following you around all day. She seemed to be competing with your shadow!"

Persephone bit her lip, "Exactly," she answered in a low voice, looking quite guilty, "And I thought, well... I thought, if I'd bring her along, then I wouldn't be able to have you all by myself..."

Hades raised his head, "Ahh."

"I thought, _maybe_ Macaria can come with us some other time," Persephone reasoned.

"I like how you're thinking, _wife_," he consented with a playful squeeze on the bridge of her nose.

"I'm being selfish, aren't I?" she suddenly frowned.

"Now stop that!" he shook his head. "Just stop that thought," he captured her face, insisting, "We'll have Macaria with us here another time. Is that agreeable?"

Her shoulders slumped however, "I feel like such a horrible mother," she murmured, "I'm so horrible. I just so wanted to resume where we left off back at the River Lethe..."

"Oh."

She didn't seem to hear the surprise in his voice because she still went on, "...It's always on my mind these days, it's pathetic. That's the only reason I purposely set out _not_ bring Macaria along. It's just... so pathetic!" she threw a hand in the air, gazing at him, "But really, it's been eight months, Hades. _Eight_ months," she repeated as if the first one hasn't registered on him already, "It does have the tendency to drive one crazy."

Hades was left staring at her for a good second before he uttered, "Great," he said with a swift nod of his head, "Let's focus on that."

"What? Did you just..."

He interrupted her with a kiss, a sure way to silence her. After sensing that he had her in a state of breathless compliance, he held her in arms length, declaring, "You are _not_ a bad mother, Persephone. In fact, you're the only mother Macaria knows. _This _is not neglecting her, _this _is called spending your time with me, _your husband_. And I intend to enjoy every second of it," he announced, "Now if you mind, I'd like to continue my wonderful time with _my wife_ whom I am so ridiculously pleased to discover had prepared this amazing cottage for me to stay in while I'm in Enna."

By the time he was finished, her eyes were already gleaming as she stared at him, "You are pleased with the cottage?"

"Ridiculously so," he admitted.

She pressed closer, whispering into his ear, "You know, you _can_ visit here whenever I'm spending half of the year with mother... _any_ time you want."

"_Any_ time I want?" he mimicked.

She nodded.

"Persephone!" he tried to sound as if scolding her, but missed it completely with a grin, "Is that a proposal?"

She laughed and returned what he said earlier, "A shamelessly indecent one."

Hades gazed at the graceful curve of her neck that was left open to his access, and dropped a trail of heated kisses, "I like indecent," he concurred, gently biting the lobe of her ear.

"Hades..."

"Mmm..." he mumbled, his mind already busily playing out a wide variety possibilities that he can do with his wife with the short amount of time that they have before returning back to the festivities.

Her fingers had coiled around his back, "Hades," she repeated, "I want a child."

_'Oh no.'_

"With you," she grounded.

Hades swallowed hard. _'Holy Olympus! This is NOT happening again!'_

Her hands were already travelling down his chest, her lips finding his ear, tracing his jawline and then teasing his mouth to open for her. He closed his eyes when her tongue found his and quickly pondered with his increasingly muddled mind, _'He has one heck of a long discussion to take with his wife!' _he ramified, _'Later. That will have to be settled LATER for he was more than half crazy to be with his maddeningly ravishing wife...'_

And, _later_, may the Fates be on his side on this matter!

Or so may the gods help him!

* * *

><p><strong>*** F I N ***<strong>


End file.
